Na środku drogi był kamień, był kamień na środku drogi
by Filigranka
Summary: Cloud, wykonując rządowe zadanie, zostaje otruty. I wpada w śpiączkę, a elity nowego świata - w panikę. Bo oto na horyzoncie pojawił się nieznany gracz, który najwyraźniej może zniszczyć ich najlepszą broń; a tu konstytucje trzeba uchwalać, przewały robić, szopki pokojowe urządzać. Tifa tymczasem próbuje ratować Clouda, wychowywać dzieci, prowadzić bar i nie zamordować premiera.
1. Chapter 1

**Varia ogólne, istotne**: robię coś, czego sobie obiecywałam nie robić. Wrzucam fik, którego jeszcze nie skończyłam. Sęk w tym, że to ma dwieście stron i nie jest w połowie nawet. I ciągle wracam, piszę od początku, coś motam, zmieniam koncepcje, ale tak naprawdę wcale ich nie zmieniam, tylko właśnie motam... Tak. Potrzebuję motywacji, znaczy. Czegoś trwalszego niż moje prywatne bity. Dla wrażenia ostateczności.

Nadawanie tytułu opowieściom nieskończonym jest dość, szczerze pisząc, nierozsądne. Ale musimy. Jeśli tytuł ulegnie zmianie, to po ostatnie kropce, nie wcześniej. Ten radosny, prywatny wstęp, który zostawiłam, to są słowa, które mi spłynęły z klawiatury w pewnym pociągu pewnej relacji pewnego dnia, kiedy wiedziałam już mniej więcej, co chcę napisać i jak chcę zawiązać fabułę. Sprawiają, o dziwo, wrażenie dla mnie istotnych. Potem się okazało, że to, co Pamuk nazywa _centralnym punktem powieści_ jednak mi umyka; za dużo ich, za dużo motywów i wątków, więc cały czas próbuję wrócić do postawy i ustalić dominantę... I tak, publikowanie ma mi w tym pomóc. Owszem. Poza tym, inne są zasady dla powieści w odcinkach, inne dla wydawanych „za jednym zamachem". Publikowanie sprawia, że rzecz przechodzi do pierwszej kategorii, co jej pomoże, bo chyba pisana jest na tę modłę. Tym rytmem na pewno.

**Luci mi zwróciła uwagę (a ffnet nie pozwala mi jej po prostu odpowiedzieć)**, że gangsterzy mówią językiem przedwojennym. Ano, mówią. To jest celowe: gra miała być początkowo w klimacie kryminału noir. I mamy w niej Turks, choć może nie Young, ale stanowiące całkiem niezłe Murder Inc. Uznałam więc, że nawiązanie do języka przedwojennego będzie dopuszczalnym w granicach świata przedstawionego puszczeniem oka. Ostatecznie, tak mówią tylko bohaterowie koło czterdziestki-pięćdziesiątki, czyli nasz odpowiednik ludzi wychowujących się w latach 60. czy 70. Ergo, przesunięcie w stosunku do języka używanego w rzeczywistości tak naprawdę wynosi może dwie dekady, w kontekście _Turks_ można uznać, że takie przesunięcie w świecie gry ma miejsce. Poza tym, grypsera zachowawcza jest. „Frajer" zdążyło przejść do mowy potocznej, wypaść z mowy potocznej i wrócić, już jako łagodne, a tam cały czas siedzi i ani o cal nie drgnęło. Nie, żeby bohaterowie próbowali mówić grypserą, skądże. Cloud nie był w więzieniu, a poza tym, siedzą w barze. Publicznym miejscu. Nie, nie, nie, to by nie miało sensu.

**Ostrzeżenia?** Życie nie z puchu. Życie w zniszczonych miastach po kryzysie zwłaszcza. Mój Rufus czyli okrutny drań. Bohaterowie klną, sporo. Długie, world-buildingowe, często wobec tego meandrujące. A to opis biznesu, a to sekty, a to gangu. Masa własnych bohaterów, bo jakoś pustkę uniwersum trzeba zapełnić, a poza tym: w głównej grze nie ma żadnego dobrego człowieka. Dla idei, którą chciałam pokazać, musiałam tu takowych wprowadzić. Bohaterów kanonicznych pojawia się cała plejada; niemal cała obsada przynajmniej wzmiankowana zostanie.

**Tytuł kradziony**, a jakże. Od Carlosa Drummonda de Andrade. Rzecz była cytowana w wywiadzie z Ungulanim Ba Ka Khosą w „Literaturze na świecie" (dwa numery temu, bodajże, numer o luzofońskich krajach Afryki) i była tak genialna, że zapamiętałam i wyszukałam autora. Nie znalazłam wszakże tłumaczenia na polski. Angielskie wrzuciłam na końcu.

Pewnie, Luci, że to jest dobry tytuł. Poeta jest wieszczem dla Brazylii. Coś jak dla nas Herbert albo Mickiewicz.

* * *

Ponieważ opowieści zaczynają się od pojedynczego słowa, zwykłego punktu. I oto mamy narrację. Zdanie. Tekst. Trudno potem dociec, które słowo było tym pierwszym. [Ale, po namyśle, małe „ja" przypomniało sobie, że jednak światło.]

* * *

**Na środku drogi był kamień, był kamień na środku drogi**

_Kto przeprowadzi mnie przez lód_  
_i nocą ujmie mnie za rękę_

_kiedy się własnych snów przelęknę_  
_i kto mi szklanę wody_  
_poda_

_Urszula Kozioł_

* * *

Słońce błyszczało we wszystkich poręczach, szybach oraz tłumie drobnych śmieci, napełniając światłem główną ulicę Popielisk – jednego z nowych okręgów Edge'u. Popieliska znajdowały się na granicy dawnego Sektora Piątego, jednak mieszkańcom łatwiej było zapamiętać słowa niż suche numery, części miasta zaczęły więc odzyskiwać nazwy. Szef WRO, Reeve, twierdził, że ten powrót do tradycji jest fascynującym zjawiskiem społecznym, lekcją pokory dla architektów wszelkiej maści.

Dzielnica była jedną z gorszych. Chociaż nie należała do największych, kilka dużych gangów uważało ją za swój matecznik. Poza nimi chronili się tu handlarze i producenci narkotyków, najemnicy – najczęściej eksżołnierze ShinRy, głodni władzy albo przynajmniej iluzji dawnej kontroli – prostytutki, złodzieje, dziwne, niepokojące, niewielkie sekty. Upadek samego miejsca tylko podkreślały szerokie aleje, wysadzane rachitycznymi drzewami, z równie mizernymi, zwykle poniszczonymi gazonami kwiatów: pozostałość po dawnej, premidgarskiej miejscowości.

Reeve prawdopodobnie zwiewałby w te pędy, gdyby kiedykolwiek znalazł się tutaj bez ochrony.

Cloud szedł przez centrum Popielisk spokojnie, z ostentacyjną nonszalancją. Podniósł jeden z kwietników, gest tyleż bezsensowny (za chwilę któryś ze sfrustrowanych tubylców przewróci element zieleni miejskiej ponownie), co wymowny (betonowa konstrukcja leżała na granicy terytorium Rozpruwaczy, jednej z większej band rozbójniczych). Potem właściwie pozostawało mu czekanie, ale tego nie musiał już robić na ulicy, prawda? Ruszył do jedynego baru dzielnicy – z, jak wiedział, podłym, rozwodnionym alkoholem – po drodze zauważył kilka smyków, przybrudzonych, ze skłębionymi włosami, w podartych ubraniach.

Westchnął. „Tifa" pomyślał „czego to się nie robi dla kobiety". Posłał dzieciom coś na kształt uśmiechu, bardziej grymas, wyrażający wszakże, co trzeba: nie zamierzam was skrzywdzić, nic do was nie mam, chętnie nawiążę kontakt, czekam na odpowiedź. Całą resztę dopowiadał imponujący miecz przewieszony przez plecy: lepiej dla was, by odpowiedź nadeszła szybko i była zadowalająca.

Doprawdy, w takich dzielnicach niewerbalny system komunikacji bywa zaskakująco efektywny.

Dzieciaki w ciągu kilku sekund wydelegowały jednego ze swoich – pewnie najzręczniejszego retora, co rzadkie, dziewczynkę – do rozmów z obcym, następnie ustawiły się w odległości kilku metrów, zaraz przy wylocie jednej z bocznych uliczek; miejsce idealne na szybką ucieczkę. W dłoniach, zauważył Strife, ściskały kamienie oraz torebki, rozpadające się przy uderzeniu, wypełnione kawałkami szkła, substancjami żrącymi itd. Nagłym bombardowaniem zamierzały zapewne osłaniać ewentualny odwrót swojej przedstawicielki.

Będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym Tuestiemu albo Vincentowi. Ktoś powinien zająć się tymi smarkaczami nim zrobią to turki, ostatnio prowadzące intensywny nabór.

— Ruszył pan znak Rozpruwaczy. Lepiej pan to przewróć, nim się wkurwią — poinformowała go na wstępie dziewczyna.

Z bliska mężczyzna oceniał jej wiek na jakieś trzynaście lat i się nie mylił. Wyglądała, jakby miała z dwa lata mniej – niska, drobna, blada, za duże ciuchy – jednak Cloud miał wprawę w ocenianiu ulicznych chłystków. Na wpół grzecznościową, na wpół drwiącą formą mała chciała wybadać jego umiejętności oraz status.

— Tak czy siak — wzruszył ramionami. — Nie lubię, jak ludzie niszczą kwiaty. Bardzo nie lubię. Poza tym, mam interes.

— Do Rozpruwaczy? — W dziewczynce ciekawość walczyła z lękiem. Nie jest dobrze wplątać się w sprawy większego gracza.

— Do Lorenca.

Lorenc Van Magrid – prawdziwe imię: Lorenc Fess, przezwisko podwórzowe „Długi Lolo" – był aktualnie szefem omawianego gangu. Szefem z ambicjami, próbującym wyjść poza tradycyjnie przypisywany im rynek wymuszeń, haraczy, podróbek i hazardu oraz rozszerzyć wpływy na kilka innych dzielnic. Szło mu nawet nieźle.

Między innymi dlatego Strife musiał pofatygować się do Popielisk.

— Jeśli moglibyście rozpuścić wici, że w „Sfatygowanym kapeluszu" czeka gość, który chciałby obgadać z „Długim Lolo" jego politykę wobec zieleni miejskiej, byłbym wdzięczny.

Dziewczyna drgnęła, usłyszawszy, w jak lekceważący sposób mówi o Lorencu. Najwyraźniej przestępca trzymał ulicę krótko.

— Jeśli nie — dorzucił szybko Cloud — to i tak miło, że ze mną porozmawialiście. Poczekaj — sięgnął po plecak wypełniony drobnymi łapówkami — mam coś dla was.

Chwilę mocował się z zamkiem. Mała zaczekała, niezły znak, uznał. Wyjął torbę owoców, kilkanaście soczków w kartonikach, jakieś przybory higieniczne. Razem z Tifą dokładali starań, by poprawić los smarkaczy ze slumsów – problemem było, że tamci zazwyczaj wykazywali zdrową nieufność wobec wszelkich, poza nielegalnymi, instytucji. Skłonienie ich do porzucenia awanturniczego życia, jeśli w ogóle możliwe, wymagało czasu. Nie mogli wyciągnąć wszystkich, mogli jednak rozdać trochę „dóbr luksusowych", żeby przynajmniej przez chwilę zapewnić dzieciakom normalniejsze warunki.

Oczy dziewczynki rozszerzyły się. Gromadka z tyłu też była widocznie poruszona.

— To jak? Powiecie, że czekam i muszę się męczyć, żłopiąc te podkolorowane ścieki, które w „Sfatygowanym" nazywają alkoholem?

Dziewczyna potaknęła powoli, z namysłem:

— Taaa – ale bez gwarancji, jasne, proszę pana? Jak się nie pojawią, nie nasza... broszka — najwyraźniej próbowała mówić ładniejszym niż zwykle językiem. — Sprawy Rozpruwaczy to sprawy Rozpruwaczy, nam to zwisa. I ja bym radziła jednak... iść stąd. Dać na luz, proszę pana. Nie wyglądasz pan na kogoś, kto mógłby... dobrze wyjść na spotkaniu z Lorencem. Proszę pana — dodała spiesznie, zrozumiawszy, że chyba popełniła gafę.

Strife podziękował w duchu za swoją drobną posturę oraz okulary słoneczne. Gdyby dziewczynka zobaczyła jego oczy, dobry nastrój szlag by trafił. Poza tym, bardzo wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek choć spojrzał w kierunku człowieka naznaczonego mako.

— To dobrze, że nie wtykacie nosa w nieswoje sprawy — mruknął z naciskiem, wręczając małej torbę. — Proszę. Dla ciebie i całej ferajny.

Dziewczyna szybko chwyciła pakunek i pobiegła do swoich, dumna z łupu. Nim zniknęli w zaułku, odwróciła się jeszcze, krzycząc:

— Nikt już nie mówi „ferajna", proszę pana staruszka! — ale w jej głosie nie było złości ani pogardy.

Cloud uśmiechnął się lekko. Mała musiała być niezwykle dumna ze swojej malej bandy, skoro sądziła, że miał na myśli dawne określenie na kryminalistów, nie po prostu żartobliwy, potoczny zwrot na rozwrzeszczaną gromadę maluchów. Najwyraźniej sentymentalizm i konserwatyzm Fessa odbił się na słowniku dzielnicy.

Niewykluczone, że dzieciarnia rzeczywiście rozpuści wieści. Wcale nie zakładał, że to zrobi. Potrzebował jedynie sprawiać wrażenie, że nie daje im nic za darmo, że te owoce, soczki i insze drobiazgi dostały w uczciwej wymianie – lub, jeśli postanowią nie podejmować żadnych działań, uczciwie oszukały jelenia. Jeśli po prostu zostawiłby prezenty, smyki poczułyby się urażone, nieistotne, godne litości, a jemu i Tifie chodziło właśnie o to, by wyrobić w nich przeświadczenie o odpowiedzialności za własny los tudzież zdrową samoocenę.

Co do spotkania – samo naruszenie terytorium powinno wystarczyć. Z nawiązką.

Pokręcił głową, nagle rozbawiony, sam nie wiedział, dlaczego. Wszedł do baru, zamówił potrójną wódkę razy trzy – oraz winiaka do „degustacji". Poczuł na sobie taksujące spojrzenia gości. Za to barman i właściciel w jednej osobie, „Stary Bernie", Bernard Abner, rozpoznał go od razu.

— Jak kocham grubą Bertę, kogóż to moje oczy widzą? Czy to nie nasz drogi doręczyciel, najszybsze dwa kółka w Edge'u, jedyne chocobo jeżdżące na motorze, uzdrowiciel narodów...

Strife skrzywił wargi. Znał „Starego" – łysego, niskiego sześćdziesięciolatka, którego brzuch, jak sam mawiał, mógł służyć za reklamę sprzedawanego piwa – od dobrych paru lat, jednak nadal nie mógł przywyknąć do jego wylewności.

— Bernie, daj spokój, widzieliśmy się ledwie miesiąc temu, przywoziłem ci dostawę.

Barman pokręcił głową, cały czas mówiąc – nie zamknął ust, ukazując ubytki w uzębieniu, także w trakcie nalewania alkoholu, do którego, jak poczuł na języku Cloud, dodał chyba nieco mniej wody niż zwykle. Plotki o mieszkańcach dzielnicy, kolejne zlecenia, narzekania na inflację oraz ceny... Gość słuchał nieuważnie, napój wypił jednym haustem. Kieliszek był, co w tej knajpie niezwykłe, czysty i nieobtłuczony; mężczyzna skupił uwagę na krawędzi, błyszczącej światłem. Sztuczka separująca od rzeczywistości, której nauczył go, niechcący, Shinra.

Stałe kontakty z biznesmenem uwrażliwiły byłego żołnierza na powszednią estetykę. Na tyle że, zapatrzony w pianę, spływającą po kuflu pitego przez właściciela piwa, nie podniósł nawet głowy, gdy Lorenc z kilkoma zbirami wpadł do lokalu.

— Strife! — ochrypły krzyk.

Cały bar zastygł, zaniepokojony. Rozmowy umilkły, nawet Bernie ucichł – popiskiwanie radia oraz szum wentylatorów, dotąd niesłyszalne, wdarły się na pierwszy plan. Cloud odłożył pusty kieliszek, powoli, delikatnie, jakby w skupieniu – dopiero potem spojrzał przywódcy gangu prosto w oczy.

„Długi Lolo" niewiele się zmienił. Kasztanowe włosy przyprószyła mu siwizna, ale nadal był wysokim, bardzo chudym mężczyzną (ta szczupłość sprawiała, iż początkowo nikt na ulicy nie brał go poważnie: atut i przekleństwo). Miał dziewczęce, pełne usta, niepasujące ani do stalowoszarych oczu ani kwadratowej, wysuniętej szczęki – wielokrotnie złamany nos odciągał jednak uwagę od tego detalu fizjonomii. Kosmyki opadały mu lewy policzek, pozornie zapuszczone. W rzeczywistości zakrywały bliznę po nożu, pamiątkę z czasów, gdy musiał własnoręcznie walczyć o swoją pozycję.

— Czego chcesz? — przestępca zaczął pierwszy. Punkt dla Strife'a, który ten uczcił łykiem winiaka.

— Pogadać o zieleni miejskiej — odpowiedział bardzo, bardzo spokojnie. Czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich zgromadzonych. — I przekazać wiadomość. Jestem w końcu tylko — niewinny uśmiech — doręczycielem.

Van Magrid odpowiedział wymuszonym grymasem, raczej odsłaniającym zęby niż rozciągającym wargi. Jak ostrzegawczy błysk kłów u zwierząt. Ale Cloud walczył już nawet z bahamutami, niełatwo było go wystraszyć. Wstał, ostentacyjnie podszedł do kontuaru, zamówił wódkę raz jeszcze. Potrójną.

— Dla mnie to samo — warknął Lorenc, przysiadając się do stolika mężczyzny.

Ten jednak został na stojąco, nonszalancko oparty o ścianę – zawsze wybierał miejsca, w których za plecami miał solidny mur. Zajmowanie krzesła byłoby bezsensem, skoro gangster znacznie górował nad nim wzrostem. Poza tym, niewielkie knajpiane blaty utrudniały utrzymanie dystansu, który Cloud tak cenił.

— Doręczycielem — powtórzył drwiąco „Długi Lolo". — Masz nam doręczyć śmierć z pozdrowieniami od Jego Premierowskiej Mości Shinry? — cyniczny śmiech. — Wszyscy wiedzą, że zostałeś psem korporacji.

— Pracuję dla wszystkich, którzy płacą. Jak poprzednio. Zresztą, Rufus jako premier reprezentuje państwo, nie firmę.

— Wierzysz w to? Jesteś naiwniejszy od chocobo. Ale OK., pracujesz dla tego, kto buli. Kumam.

— Klawo, brachu — na ustach Strife błąkał się uśmieszek.

Van Magrid znowu błysnął zębami i przez sekundę chłopak obawiał się, że tamten postanowi podjąć grę w stylizację, cofnąć się jeszcze trochę – a Cloud nie miał bladego pojęcia, co mówiono przed „klawy" i „brachu". Równie dobrze mogło to być przed powstaniem świata, z pewnością całe dekady temu. A nigdy nie jest dobrze przegrać, zwłaszcza przez niewiedzę, nawet w tak drobnej kwestii.

Ale Fess, na szczęście, poczuł się tylko urażony:

— Dowcipniś. Przy mojej pozycji używanie tych wszystkich modnych, tymczasowych słówek byłoby – jak to będzie w języku Jego Premierowskiego Chuja? – uwłaczające.

Cloud uznał tę reakcję za co najmniej interesującą. Wulgaryzmu świadczyły o tym, że przywódca próbuje przesadnie zaakcentować swoją władzę, a to świadczyło o problemach wewnętrznych w Rozpruwaczach. Pewnie jakiś zbyt ambitny zastępca. Pewnie młody, skoro mężczyznę tak zirytowało wypomnienie wieku. „Jeśli dowiem się, o kogo chodzi, to może ubijemy z Lorencem interesem – sprzątnę tamtego w zamian za współpracę" pomyślał, a potem skarcił sam siebie: żył w półświatku tylko kilkanaście miesięcy, lata temu, naprawdę nie powinien już mieć nawyków najemnika.

— Przewracanie kwietników, które umilają trochę życie, nikomu nie szkodząc, to jest dopiero uwłaczające — odpowiedział za to.

Spojrzenie gangstera mogło zabić.

— Mam to w – ach, czterech literach. Muszę uważać na słownictwo, prawda? — Modulował głos niczym podrzędny aktor, odgrywający zakłopotanie. — Teraz w końcu jesteś jednym z tych, którzy nie wymówią słowa „dupa", za to codziennie ssą Shinrze, Tuestiemu i całej reszcie tych skur... drani, a potem jeszcze błagają, by łaskawie się spuś...

Gest, jakim Strife sięgał po miecz powstrzymał „Długiego Lolo" w pół słowa. Dawny buntownik nie zamierzał pozwalać, by mężczyzna go znieważał. Ostatecznie, to nie jego problemy z podwładnymi.

— Reputacja Shinry i reszty polityków mi wisi, powiewa i trzepoce jak proporzec na wietrze — wysyczał. — Mogą mieć w łóżku i pół Edge'u, mam to gdzieś. Ale moja i Tify nie. Mam powyżej uszu – jeśli jeszcze raz mnie obrazisz, Lolo, nie będę się obcyndalał, tylko powiem mocodawcom, że miecz mi omsknął. Albo byłeś nerwowy i nie miałem wyboru. Myślisz, że ktoś się przejmie? — Van Magrid skinął głową, powolutku. — Was to też się tyczy — warknął „doręczyciel" w kierunku obstawy tamtego. — Tylko w waszym przypadku nie będę sobie zawracał głowy ostrzeganiem, od razu mam przestawię cyferblaty, Lorenc jest człowiekiem o pewnej wartości, nie to, co wy, frajerzy.

Przestępca był wdzięczny za ostatnią uwagę. Na tyle, by machnąć ręką na sugestię ataku.

— Po co te nerwy, Cloud? Znamy się w końcu od lat, z Tifą jeszcze dłużej... I nie to, że nie rozumiem. Płacą, robisz. Jasne. Czyste interesa — jego spojrzenie spoczywało w okolicach ramienia rozmówcy. — Co za sprawa z tymi betonowymi wazami?

— Aerith sprzedawała kwiaty — przypomniał chłodno „doręczyciel". — Tak krótka jest pamięć ludzi ze slumsów spod Siódmego?

Zarówno gangster jak jego podkomendni się speszyli. Ciszę przerwał jeden z tych drugich, postawny, wytatuowany, z łezką pod okiem, młody – Strife natychmiast uznał, że to właśnie on jest źródłem fermentu w Rozpruwaczach.

— Dziewczyna dawno kopnęła w kalendarz. Mówią, że przez ciebie, że miałeś o nią dbać — wyciągnął oskarżycielsko palec w kierunku przybysza. — Nie będziemy robić akademii ku czci duchów.

— Młodyś — zauważył ktoś z jego kolegów — i głupi. Ledwo ją pamiętasz, więc przymknij mordę, jak starsi mówią.

Pomruk aprobaty przetoczył się przez zgromadzonych, nie tylko członków grupy, lecz także gości knajpy. Buntownik, zdziwiony brakiem wsparcia, zamilkł.

— Kwiaty to żaden interes — bąknął w końcu „Długi Lolo". — Mogą stać, mogą być przewrócone. Nic z tego nie mamy, więc gancegal.

Cloud wiedział, że oznacza to praktycznie zgodę.

— Ale ty przychodzisz z wiadomością — kontynuował przestępca — rządową. Zgaduję, że tą samą, co do innych?

Strife przyjął zlecenie ledwie kilka dni temu – Lorenc był jednak ostatnim przywódcą, z którym miał porozmawiać. Zadanie miało najwyższy priorytet.

— Wieści szybko się rozchodzą — skomentował z dozą ulicznej melancholii w tonie.

— Jak zawsze — odpowiedział podobnym głosem Van Magrid.

— Więc już wszystko wiesz. Świetnie, to nam oszczędzi czasu.

— Owszem, zwłaszcza że nie zamierzam się zgadzać.

Cloud wzruszył ramionami. Nie zakładał, że rozmówca od razu przystanie na nieoficjalne warunki premiera.

— Jasne. Tak czy siak. Czego chcecie w zamian?

— Nie rozumiesz, chocobo — gangster uniósł kąciki warg. — Nie obchodzą mnie warunki. Nie jestem zainteresowany żadną ofertą Jego Latającej Wysokości. Niech się buja. Możesz mu powtórzyć prosto w... twarz.

— Lorenc, nie masz pojęcia, z kim grasz i w co się pakujesz. Tu nie chodzi o korporacyjne rozgrywki...

— Ta? A o co? Że nowe narkotyki? Ćpuny były, są i będą – nigdy to specjalnie blond dynastii nie przeszkadzało. Że ich dawni żołnierze poszli w komerchę – dziwisz się? Co mieli robić? Gnieździć się po wutajach? Nie widzę problemu.

— Ludzie, którzy stoją za tym wszystkim chcą ponownie zniszczyć cały ten świat, który z takim trudem odbudowujemy – twój też. Myślisz, że jak będziesz z nimi pracował, to oszczędzą Popieliska?

— Dowody, Cloud. Jakie masz dowody? Ja wiem tylko, że to normalni gracze. ShinRa padła, poszli sprzedawać swoją wiedzę. Wynaleźli dobry towar, to go rzucili na ulice. Jeszcze raz pytam: dziwisz się im? Normalna sprawa, czyste interesa. Płacą im, to robią. Jak ty. Żadnych końców świata. Nie wierz we wszystko, co ci mówią usteczka Jego Premierowskiej Mości. Nawet jeśli przypadkiem jest akurat na kolanach.

— Lorenc — w głosie zabrzmiała groźba.

— Metaforycznie, oczywiście.

— Chcesz, żeby to świństwo brały dzieciaki stąd? — Strife wiedział, że argument jest niski, ale uznał, że nie będzie przejmował się etyką w tej sytuacji.

— Dzieciaki stąd? Masz mnie za frajera albo nuworysza bez honoru? Pilnuję, by nawet nie patrzyły na to draństwo. Poza tym, jest za drogie. To łykają tylko mali, znudzeni życiem bogaci chłopcy i dziewczynki – może po to, żeby zapomnieć, że muszą wchodzić w cztery litery tym „nowy-starym elitom"...

— Lorenc — powtórzył z irytacją gość.

— Nic o tobie, nic o Tifie, Cloud. Jej to nie wkurza? To, że jesteś psem na posyłki tego samego człowieka, z którym całe życie walczyła? Skazał ją na śmierć, sądzisz, że nie pamiętam? Wszyscy pamiętamy, ci, co przeżyli z Siódmego... I pamiętam tę „katastrofę". I pamiętam, jak nienawidziliśmy korporacji, tego, co zrobiła z naszym życiem – gdzie to teraz jest, Cloud? Gdzie są ci ludzie, których pamiętam, którzy ramię w ramię ze mną robili zadymę na demonstracjach rządowych? Naprawdę zapomnieliście?

Strife wziął głęboki oddech. Czasami sam się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiał, ale teraz naprawdę nie o to chodziło. Powiązania producentów nowego narkotyku z dawnymi badaczami ShinRy, tymi, którzy nie zaakceptowali nowej rzeczywistości (co mogło grozić kolejnym Deepgroundem) oraz ruchami separatystycznymi nie były może pewne, jednak ciąg poszlak zdawał się zbyt mocny, by sprawę zostawić jej biegowi.

— Rufus jest premierem. Jeśli chcę coś zrobić dla kraju, muszę się z nim czasem kontaktować. AVALANCHE'owi też o to chodziło, o dobro nas wszystkich...

— Gówno prawda, Cloud. Chadzasz z nim do restauracji. Na koncerty, premiery, bajery. Bywasz w jego prywatnej posiadłości co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Nie dziwota, że ludzie gadają. To jest ledwo znoszone „kontaktowanie"?

— W posiadłości jest biblioteka. Co do reszty – wiesz, czego czasem wymaga biznes.

— Nie aż tyle. I ja robię swoje interesa uczciwie. Jest towar, jest dobry, jest okazja, to działam. Nie przejmuję się, że ktoś w korporacji sika w gacie z lęku, że wyjdą na jaw jego brudne sprawki sprzed paru lat. Jeśli Książę Blondi boi się tych ludzi, Cloud — ton Van Magrida stał się nagle poważny — to ja tym bardziej ich popieram. I to jest moje ostatnie słowo. Możesz mnie teraz ostrzec. Możesz mnie teraz zabić. Jak chcesz.

Ciszę można było kroić, powietrze prawie iskrzyło od napięcia. W końcu Strife odsunął się od ściany.

— Nie zapłacili mi za zabijanie.

— Zapłacą później. Oszczędź sobie fatygi z drogą powrotną, chocobo. Skoro już tu jesteśmy.

— Nie przyjmuję tego typu zleceń.

— Jakże szlachetnie. W takim razie – adios. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zdobędziesz dowody, że ci ludzie są niebezpieczni – przyjdź. Pomogę wtedy. Zależy mi na spokoju, to sprzyja biznesom. Ale nie będę pomagał Jego Szybującej Mości w tępieniu niewygodnych. Wybacz, jeśli cię rozczarowuję – jesteśmy kwita — zakończył z gorzką ironią.

Cloud wzruszył ramionami.

— Nieważne. Tito mi to. Miałem dostarczyć wiadomość – dostarczyłem. Jestem dzisiaj tylko listonoszem. A właśnie, chciałbyś coś przekazać Tifie?

— W sumie — Lorenc zastanowił się chwilę. — Cóż, pozdrowienia. Przepraszam, że nie dzwonię, takie tam standardy. Jest świetną babką i na pewno na nią nie zasługujesz, farciarzu. Ciepło ją wspominam, nikt nie miesza tak świetnych drinków, a z jaką klasą umiała skuć mordę nachalnej klienteli – nie robią już takich barmanów. Niestety. Wszyscy za nią tęsknimy. Takie tam, oczywistości.

Kiedy mężczyźni wyszli, atmosfera błyskawicznie wróciła do poprzedniego stanu. Leniwe popołudnie w podrzędnym barze. Plotkujący właściciel. Rutyna. Strife dopił swoje zamówienie, całkiem zadowolony. Ani on, ani jego mocodawcy nie oczekiwali współpracy - tym kilku mafiozom, którzy się zgodzili, żadne z nich nie ufało - chodziło raczej o wywołanie fermentu, niesnasek w półświatku oraz zaniepokojenie przeciwników. Nastrój psuło mu jedynie brutalne przypomnienie, że pracuje dla niedawnego wroga. Owszem, teoretycznie nawróconego, ale eksbuntownicy raczej nie wierzą deklaracjom padającym z ust ekstyranów. „Cóż, trudno. Ktoś musi mieć Rufusa na oku. Z rządem jakoś współpracować trzeba. Mam rachunki do zapłacenia, a wojna się skończyła. Poza tym" dodał w myśli, gnany poczuciem winy „nie tylko ShinRa ma na rękach krew".

Zapłacił, pogawędził chwilę ze „Starym Bernim", wyszedł na ulicę. Słońce stało już niżej, światło łagodniejsze, przytłumione, powoli nabierające pomarańczowego odcienia. Cloud spostrzegł grupę dzieciaków, śledzącą go zza węgła i uśmiechnął się lekko. Ciekawość, jeszcze dość niewinna - niewinność u dzieci ulicy to zawsze rozrzewniająca rzecz.

Uszedł kilkadziesiąt kroków nim, ledwie skręcił w boczną uliczkę, usłyszał szybkie kroki ciężkich, prawdopodobnie wojskowych butów. Około ośmiu par. Sam także przyspieszył, nerwowo próbując przypomnieć sobie rozkład Popielisk – wątpił, by tamci mieli przyjazne zamiary, a nie chciał potyczki w gęsto zamieszkanej okolicy. Problem w tym, że nowe dzielnice rozwijały się w oszałamiającym tempie i chaotycznie, nigdy nie było wiadomo, który z pustostanów został ostatnio zajęty.

Wszedł w zaułek, raczej czysty, bez śmieci na ulicy, co uznał za przejaw opuszczenia: mieszkańcy zawsze robili wokół siebie dużo bałaganu. Przejście między domami było wąskie, co utrudniało walkę mieczem, zwłaszcza takim, jak Strife'a, jednak wojownik o jego umiejętnościach mógł śmiało założyć, że da sobie radę.

Kiedy parę chwil później grupa ludzi – najemników, byłych żołnierzy ShinRy, jak jasno wskazywały mundury (oddziały dążące do odnowienia dawnego ładu były dumne ze swojej poprzedniej pozycji i zachowywały jej wszelkie atrybuty) – wyłoniła się zza zakrętu, Cloud stał już w pozycji bojowej, gotów do walki. Co nie oznaczało, że nie zamierzał spróbować pokojowego rozwiązania.

Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym nie ujrzał, że jeden z członków Rozpruwaczy, ten, który protestował przeciwko „akademii dla duchów", stoi pośród wojskowych. To oznaczało, iż atak jest elementem wewnętrznej rozgrywki, wykorzystanej przez osobę z zewnątrz do narobienia Strife'owi kłopotów – negocjacje w takim przypadku nie miały szans powodzenia.

— Ani Lorenc, ani dzielnica nie będą zachwyceni twoimi nowymi znajomymi, gałganku — rzucił kpiąco.

— Chuj z tym — warknął tamten. — Nie zamierzam ich prosić, zamierzam ich zmusić. A za twój łeb dostanę taką nagrodę, że będę mógł zostać panem nie Popielisk, a całego Edge'u!

Były buntownik prawie wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Znałem już takich, co to chcieli rządzić światem poprzez strach i próbowali stanąć mi na drodze – źle na tym wyszli, gałganku.

Gangster zacisnął zęby, mięśnie szczęki zadrgały wyraźnie – Cloud usłyszał zgrzyt szkliwa.

— Na co czekacie? Zajebcie go, szmal czeka! — wrzasnął tamten.

„Ta. Pewnie. Ciekawe, od kogo" pomyślał Strife, cofając się kilka kroków i używając materii – nie był może mistrzem w jej stosowaniu, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie był w stanie rzucić porządną błyskawicą.

Mężczyźni sklęli, próbując zrobić unik. Sam fakt, że stali na nogach, świadczył o ich zaopatrzeniu, pewnie kilka drobiazgów zmniejszających obrażenia, uznał chłopiec. Nie były bardzo drogie, nie były też jednak tanie ani łatwo dostępne, więc napastnicy byli po pierwsze przygotowani, po drugie raczej zamożni. Wyższa klasa bandziorów.

„Dlaczego" śmignęło mu przez głowę „tak dobrzy najemnicy sprzymierzyli się z nadambitnym średniakiem ze średniego gangu?", ale potem wszystkie refleksje zniknęły, zastąpione skupieniem na działaniu, na tyle podświadomym, że niewyczuwalnym. Wyłączenie świadomości, a może tylko idealne zgranie z ciałem, środki zespolone z celem. Nadludzka koncentracja. Przepływ, jak to kiedyś nazwał Vincent.

Coś, co pozwoliło teraz eksrebeliantowi uniknąć gradu wystrzelonych kul, zniszczyć kolumny podtrzymujące jeden z balkonów, odskoczyć dość daleko, by uniknąć obrażeń związanych jego upadkiem, już w trakcie ruchu odbić cios jednego z pozostałej piątki – dwóch leżało pod gruzami przykładu przedmidgarskiej architektury – i stanąć pewnie na nogach, gotowemu do dalszej walki, a także szybkiego przeanalizowania sytuacji. Człowiek z Rozpruwaczy stał u wylotu ulicy, obserwując czujnie przebieg potyczki. Dwóch atakujących wyciągnęło miecze, pozostali nadal korzystali z broni palnej.

Cloud odbił kilka kul, na tyle celnie, by wyeliminować z grona żywych jednego z walczących bronią białą. Drugi spróbował się wycofać, został jednak powalony jednym ciosem, zbyt silnym, by zwykły człowiek mógł go zablokować. Pociski śmigały w powietrzu. Strzelający zaczęli manewr okrążający, pozbawiony wszakże szans powodzenia – Strife przymierzał się do ataku, gdy kątem dostrzegł – a może usłyszał cichy świst rozcinanego powietrza – granat lecący w ich stronę.

Wyglądało na to, że zdrajca Lorenca nie ma też oporów przed zabijaniem nowych sojuszników, jednak chłopiec nie miał czasu na analizowanie pokrętnych mechanizmów psychologicznych – wskoczył na balkon przeciwny do tego, który właśnie zniszczył, odbił się ponownie, sekundę później fala uderzeniowa zdmuchnęła i to podłoże, ale był już w powietrzu...

W przeciwieństwie do napastników. Kiedy z ciężkim łoskotem upadał na dach, praktycznie natychmiast przetaczając się na jego środek, znajdując komin, przylegając płasko do powierzchni, panowała już idealna cisza. Grzmot detonacji minął. Wrzaski tamtych ustały. Budynek zadrżał wyraźnie, lecz ustał, wybuch nie był dość silny, by naruszyć fundamenty.

„Dzięki losom" pomyślał Cloud, natychmiast trzeźwiejąc z bojowej gorączki „mam nadzieję, że ten obszar jest naprawdę niezamieszkany". Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza kryjówki. Nadstawił uszu. Wiał wiatr, lekki, ale zawsze – tyle wystarczyło, by ukryć cudzy oddech przed słuchem SOLDIERów.

Strzału uniknął instynktownie. Prawie uniknął, pocisk zadrasnął mu ramię, niewielka rana, niegroźna nawet dla zwykłego żołnierza. Sklął pod nosem swój brak ostrożności. Prawie w tej samej chwili usłyszał szybkie kroki i zerwał się na równe nogi. Musiał złapać bandytę, wycisnąć z niego informacje, oddać w ręce Lorenca – nie zamierzał brudzić własnych.

Wstał, zakosami (mądry po szkodzie) przebiegł przez dach, zeskoczył. Zdrajca biegł w stronę głównej ulicy, ledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od niego. Z punktu widzenia jednego z nielicznych żyjących makochłopców złapanie go było dziecinną igraszką. Mężczyzna spróbował co prawda, w akcie desperacji, skręcić w jeden z zaułków, jednak Strife dopadł go, nim tamten zdołał wbiec na którąś z klatek schodowych, zniknąć w labiryncie piwnic, strychów, na dziko wydzielanych mieszkań.

— Ostrzegałem — wydyszał mu prosto w twarz. — Jak myślisz, co powie twój szef, kiedy rzucę mu cię pod nogi?

Przestępca wyjęczał coś w odpowiedzi – przedziwna mieszanina wulgaryzmów, błagań, usprawiedliwień oraz gróźb – ale Cloud nawet nie słuchał. To nie były informacje. Walnął jego twarzą o mur, nie za mocno, nie chciał, by napastnik wymigał się od pytań omdleniem.

— Skąd znasz tych ludzi? Kto płaci za moją głowę? Takie oczywistości — syknął eksbuntownik.

— Wszyscy — prychnął zbir — i nikt. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ktoś zapłaci za twoją śmierć kurewsko ładną sumkę... Nikt nie wie kto. Ja też nie.

— Niespecjalnie w to wierzę.

— Dali mi pager, żebym ich powiadomił, jak się pokażesz w okolicy – to wszystko. Nic ze mnie nie wyciągniesz, skurwysynu — prychnięcie. — Bo nic nie wiem.

Strife miał szczerą ochotę wykończyć drugiego mężczyznę. Był taki czas, że zrobiłby to bez zmrużenia oka, ale właśnie – był. Teraz mógł jedynie kopnąć go kolanem w splot słoneczny i odsunąć się, gdy tamtego mdłości zdjęły wpół, a potem rzuciły na kolana. Doręczyciel nie miał ochoty paradować po mieście w ubabranych ciuchach.

— Hej, panienko. — Kopnął gangstera w żebra, uważając, by nie ubrudzić butów. — Twoje imię — dodał zblazowanym tonem, wychodząc z założenia, że lepsza jakakolwiek informacja niż żadna.

Usłyszał tylko kilka wycharczanych wulgaryzmów, westchnął ciężko, wyjął miecz z pochwy, przystawił ostrze w okolicy rzepki.

— Mogę cię zapewnić — stwierdził chłodno — że ta stal jest zdolna przeciąć dowolne podrabiane ochraniacze, skórę, ścięgna, mięśnie i kości — zbir zbladł wyraźnie, spróbował wycofać nogę, ale w tym Cloud nacisnął – broń zagłębiła się w ciele na głębokość paru centymetrów. Tamten zastygł. — Nie wiem, co prawda, jak obecnie wygląda życie kalekiego podrzędnego... „nicponia" w naszym mieście – ale za moich czasów nie było takiemu lekko. Źle dopasowane protezy, oczywiście, z niewielkim zasięgiem ruchu, niemożność choćby uklęknięcia, stały ból związany z wbijaniem się leja w ciało, do tego te fantomowe. Dzieciaki, rzucające w ciebie śmieciami na ulicy... O, tak, widywałem takich...

Były rebeliant mówił dalej spokojnym tonem popołudniowej konwersji, udając, iż nie zauważa coraz wyraźniejszego lęku oraz obrzydzenia w oczach złapanego. Patrzył na krew, cieknącą tamtemu po nodze, nie mógł złapać ostrości. Zaniepokoiło go to. „Muszę wziąć parę dni wolnego" pomyślał, nie przestając opisywać uroków niepełnosprawności.

— Krin. „Scyzoryk Krin", Letrev Krin, jakkolwiek – nie zrobisz tego, nie możesz, jesteś teraz tym dobrym chłopcem, nie wolno ci okaleczać więźniów – masz już mnie, ta? — wychrypiał nagle tamten.

Strife pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

— Ach, a ktoś niedawno nazywał mnie „psem ShinRy". Lorenc ci nie opowiadał, jak bardzo korporacja troszczyła się o ludzi, którzy jej przeszkadzali? Żadnych historii o Sektorze Siódmym?

Poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia – nie powinien wykorzystywać tamtej tragedii, tamtych śmierci w trakcie przesłuchanie, takie rzeczy robili turki, nie on, nie chciał nigdy zostać kimś takim jak oni. Ale zmęczenie narastało, chwyciły go zawroty głowy, ukrywał swój stan z coraz większym trudem – musiał to skończyć, jak najszybciej.

Przestępca zmrużył w furii, na tyle dużej, by zapomnieć o strachu albo obrażeniach; warczał:

— Jak śmiesz, do kurwy nędzy? Byli tam wtedy, moi rodzice tam byli, mój brat – wszyscy... I oni wszyscy... Jak śmiesz obrażać ich pamięć, ty zawszona, jebana suko, dziwko Ru...

Wojownik kopnął go w szczękę. Mocno. Usłyszał trzask łamanych zębów; w tej samej sekundzie mignęły mu jednocześnie dwie myśli: o Tsengu, aresztującym oraz policzkującym do krwi kobietę, którą podobno kochał, z rozkazu prezydenta, którego podobno nienawidził, tudzież o tym, że może uderzył silniej niż musiał, rozzłoszczony – obie niepojące.

Dlaczego złościły go słowa jakiejś mafijnej drobnicy, dlaczego nie mógł ich znieść, dlaczego nie mógł znieść kolejnego wspomnienia – wypomnienia – Shinry, dlaczego zaczynał mieć trudności z oddychaniem, dlaczego wreszcie odpowiedział, ciszej niż powinien, zupełnie bez powodu, zupełnie jakby bronił – nawet nie wiedział do końca, kogo:

— Rufus nie był wtedy prezydentem... ani nawet w Midgarze...

— Ta? Ale już ten pieprzony Tuesti tak — wybełkotał przestępca. — WRO, korporacja, jeden chuj, cała ta demokracja to jebana zasłona dymna. Po prostu chcą uciec sprawiedliwości, złamane kutasy. A ty im pomagasz! — wrzasnął więzień, raptownie zrywając się na nogi.

O zaskoczeniu i słabej kondycji Clouda najlepiej świadczyła ucieczka gangstera Udana. Mężczyzna zniknął w uliczce obok. Dawny buntownik dostrzegł jeszcze, jak tamten wskakuje na którąś klatkę. „Stamtąd pewnie na strych, dalej po dachach" uznał doręczyciel. W uszach mu łomotało, „jestem chory" uświadomił sobie ze zdumieniem – „nie mogę być" – miał wrażenie spadania w głąb własnej głowy, na granicach pola widzenia pojawiła się ciemność – „więc trucizna" – zemdlał.

* * *

**Varia końcowe**: wiersz tytułowy

**In The Middle Of The Road**

In the middle of the road there was a stone  
there was a stone in the middle of the road  
there was a stone  
in the middle of the road there was a stone.

Never should I forget this event  
in the life of my fatigued retinas.  
Never should I forget that in the middle of the road  
there was a stone  
there was a stone in the middle of the road  
in the middle of the road there was a stone.

'

'

Motto? Motto z wiersza Urszuli Kozioł:

**Nagle powiało na mnie chłodem**

Kto przeprowadzi mnie przez lód  
i nocą ujmie mnie za rękę

kiedy się własnych snów przelęknę  
i kto mi szklanę wody  
poda

kto przeprowadzi mnie przez lód  
na drugą  
ciemną świata stronę  
gdzie oblodzone stopnie  
stromo  
donikad wiodą mnie  
przez pustkę  
wrogą i myślom mym  
i ustom  
tę co na słowa i na ciało  
właśnie zaciąga czarny całun

kto przeprowadzi mnie przez lód  
i kto położy na powieki  
obydwu oczu dwie monety  
by udawały szale wagi  
choć nie są zdolne nic wyważyć  
i są jak oba oczy  
ślepe

kto przeprowadzi mnie przez lód

a jeśli jest nim jakaś kra  
która zatraca się w odmętach  
ta postać tam to już nie ja  
a słowo ledwie widmem słowa  
i już je sobie upodobał  
ja łzę zeszkloną  
sopel lodu

Nagle powiało na mnie chłodem


	2. Chapter 2

Sensu stricto, to mamy właściwie... ekspozycję? Niewiele się dzieje, w każdym razie.

I tak, skoro SE może się bawić w nazwiska znaczące, to ja również. Levinas może nie jest TAK istotny, ale jedyny porządny człowiek w tym towarzystwie, jedyny, którego filozofia, użyta praktycznie, nie rozwala społeczeństwa. I jest nasz, tzn. litewski. I pasuje do Kabały, jak wiadomo.

(nawiasem: znalazłam w FFVII Nietzschego i Derridę [możliwości interpretacji]. Bugenhagena, czy raczej nurt, który ten reprezentował, też. Wydawałoby się, że kiedy się ma Derridę i Nietzschego, to któż jest za rogiem, któż z ulubionych filozofów Derridy, łącznik między epokami, najważniejszy filozof XX wieku? Tak. I jego właśnie nie mogę znaleźć za nic. Co stawia nas wobec pytania: czy postać Heideggera jest celowo wrzuconą pułapką na humanistów [świetnie działa, gratuluję]; czy chodzi o jego biografię i te parę pracek nazistowskich [ale wówczas Levi-Strauss albo Schmitt nadawaliby się lepiej, pa-no-wie, pasowaliby też lepiej do Jenovy i reszty, ze względu na swoje rozważania o judaizmie i religii; wielu pasowałoby lepiej]; czy po prostu ktoś z ekipy nie lubił Heideggera, gdy go przerabiał w szkole?).

**Errata**: znalazłam Heideggera. Wczoraj, jadąc pociągiem i czytając Adorno. No, nie Heideggera, a jego krytykę, ale FFVII jest krytyką współczesności dosyć ewidentną (wszyscy razem: bio-po-li-ty-ka! A-gam-ben! Fou-cault!), z całkiem ciekawych, bo peryferyjnych pozycji, robioną, a dla peryferii nowoczesność nigdy nie jest ich tożsamością, jest zawsze narzucona... Polska to też peryferia, więc Zachodnia Współczesność nie jest do końca nasza, co pozwala czasem na ciekawe analizy. Ekhm, ad rem. Skoro FFVII jest krytyką współczesności, a Heidegger najważniejszym filozofem XX wieku, to właściwie głupio z mojej strony, że nie poszukałam we łbie przez jego krytyków wcześniej. Cóż, durne ja. Parę lat głowienia się przez tak głupi błąd.

Tak czy siak. Jestem w euforii.

PS. Adorno, nawiasem, też nie zrozumiałby _There is nothing I don't cherish_ i tego w jego pracach nie lubię.

* * *

'

'

— Naprawdę chcesz go zabić, Ayna? — spytał ośmioletni chłopiec swoją towarzyszkę.

Dziewczynka, do której się zwracał, była tą samą, którą grupa wyrostków wydelegowała do rozmowy ze Strife'em tego dnia. Chwilę temu dzieci ostrożnie podeszły do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny, odczekawszy wcześniej kilka minut, upewniając się, że Krin nie wróci.

— Pewnie. A ty? Myślałam, że jesteś mężczyzną, Des – nie tchórzysz, co? „Scyzoryk" już tu nie przyjdzie.

— Ta... ale ten tu – on jest groźny, nie? — bąknął niepewnie chłopak. — Poza tym, nawet nie uniesiemy tego miecza...

Mała obróciła się gwałtownie, wściekła.

— Jak możesz? Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek trafi się lepsza okazja? „Nie uniesiemy miecza" — przedrzeźniała. — Mam to gdzieś. Muszę go zabić, słyszysz, rozumiesz? MUSZĘ! — jej głos zaczynał zahaczać o histerycznie wysokie nuty. — To jest Cloud Strife. Słyszałeś, jak go nazywają na dzielnicy? Bohater AVALANCHE'u — syknęła z pogardą. — To on zabił mamę i tatę, wtedy, w reaktorze, pamiętasz? Pamiętasz?! — Potrząsnęła dzieciakiem. — Mamę i tatę! Oni byli najukochańsi na świecie, przynosili nam zabawki, zabierali do wesołego miasteczka, byli najukochańsi – a teraz ich nie ma! Nie pamiętasz ich? Jak możesz ich... — słowa złamały się jej w ustach. — Obiecałam sobie, że będę duża i silna, i będę rządziła najpierw dzielnicą, potem całym Edge'em i ich pomszczę. Obiecałam. Sobie. I im. I tobie, pamiętasz?

Smyk przytaknął, przestraszony jej wybuchem, ale znacznie bardziej zaniepokojony łzami, które spłynęły nagle po policzkach siostry.

— Tak, tak, tak, zawsze to powtarzałaś — szepnął. — Że nawet ich nie mogłem poznać, że zabijasz tamtych za to – cały AVALANCHE, całą ShinRę, która z nimi współpracuje, wszystkich. Ja tylko... nie wiem, jak.

— Nienawidzę ich — powiedziała dziewczyna bardzo, bardzo cicho, biorąc brata za dłonie. — Nienawidzę ich wszystkich, całego świata. Nienawidzę wszystkiego poza tobą. Ciebie kocham. Ty też mnie kochasz, Des?

Chłopczyk pokiwał głową.

— I zrobisz to razem ze mną? Ty i ja przeciwko całemu światu... Razem, tylko my.

— Ayna, ja – ja zrobię wszystko – ale powiedz mi, jak?

Tamta westchnęła, obrzuciła uważnym spojrzeniem okolicę.

— Gruz — stwierdziła. — Weźmiemy kawał betonu, spuścimy mu na głowę, kilka razy... Rozłupiemy mu czaszkę. Zobaczymy, czy wtedy jeszcze wstanie, bohater morderców!

Zaśmiała się nagle nienormalnym, nerwowym śmiechem. Przestała dopiero, kiedy chłopiec posłusznie przytargał – właściwie przywlókł – kilka największych szczątków budynków. Wzięła od niego ciężar z nieobecnym uśmiechem na wargach, stanęła nad zemdlonym.

— Zobaczysz teraz — syknęła z furią — jak to jest miło, jak ktoś cię rozsmarowuje po ścianach!

Dźwignęła ręce nad głowę – i nic. Mijały sekundy.

— Ayna? — rzucił w końcu pytająco dzieciak.

Dziewczyna najpierw opuściła ręce, wyraźnie zmęczone, potem osunęła się na kolanach. Gruz wyleciał jej z rąk, obok głowy Clouda.

— Nie mogę — zaczęła rozpaczliwie płakać. — Nie mogę. Tak mi przykro, tak mi strasznie przykro, mamo, tato, przepraszam, przep-raszam, nie mogę, Des, tak bardzo przepraszam – nagle sobie wyobraziłam jak-jak-jak to będzie wygląda-ło. — Dostała drgawek. — Krew, mózg, kości... Nie mogę, nie mogę, pomyślałam, że on um-u-umrze, a ja go zabi-bi-bi-ję, ja, zabi-i-i-ii-jjję — zęby jej szczękały — przepraszam, przepraszam, Des, ja nie mogę, przepraszam, mama, tata, mamo, proszę, proszę, wybaczcie mi, Des, proszę, przepraszam...

Chłopak sam był na skraju paniki. Nie pamiętał swoich rodziców, nie mógł ich nawet kochać – ale kochał siostrę i jej stan go przeraził.

— Ayna, Ayna, Ayna, już dobrze, już OK. — próbował ją uspokoić. — Chodźmy stąd. Chodźmy stąd. Chodźmy stąd! — krzyknął przestraszony.

Mała spojrzała na niego ociupinkę przytomniej, odruchowo gotowa biec na ratunek bratu.

— Chodźmy stąd — ciągnął tamten. — Jeśli go tak zostawimy, sam umrze, tak? Jest chory. W nocy będzie zimno. Nie musisz się martwić, sam umrze. To będzie tak samo dobre. Rodzice będą... zadowoleni.

Mówił jeszcze kilka minut, nim dziewczyna wstała.

— Nic nie rozumiesz, to nie to samo — wymruczała, lecz wzięła smyka za rękę i poszła – czy raczej została poprowadzona – w kierunku ich obecnego domu, jednego z mieszkań zajętych na dziko niedaleko „Sfatygowanego Kapelusza".

Strife został na środku ulicy, wciąż nieprzytomny. Oddychał szybko, płytko, cały był zlany potem, na skórę wystąpiły plamy wybroczyn.

'

Lockhart znalazła się w „Sfatygowanym Kapeluszu" w kilkanaście minut po telefonie Bernie'ego. Zarówno barman, jak i van Magrid byli dosłownie struchlali, poprowadzili ją szybko do chorego. Majaczył coś, nieprzytomny, pocił się, wił, ledwo oddychał, poza wybroczynami na skórze widać było drobną wysypkę. Dziewczyna rozpoznała jego stan natychmiast:

— Wygląda na bardzo, bardzo ciężkie zatrucie mako – z czymś jeszcze. Ale skąd? Cloud wyglądał mniej tragicznie po kąpieli w Lifestreamie — zmieniła mu okład na czole. — To bez sensu, tutaj nie ma żadnych źródeł... Co mówili twoi doktorzy, Lolo?

Tifa próbowała brzmieć spokojnie, mimo niepokoju: w szpitalu prawdopodobnie poradziliby sobie z zatruciem, ale inne objawy – wysypka, na przykład – nie przypominały żadnego z poprzednich razów.

— To wygląda jak nagły atak alergiczny, trochę — Lorenc odpowiadał szybko, nerwowo. — Teraz już jest lepiej... miał obrzęk krtani, przyspieszony rytm serca, takie rzeczy, myśleliśmy o intubacji, jak go znaleźliśmy wymiotował, prawie się zadławił tym... tym wszystkim – przyszlibyśmy chwilę później, byłoby po ptakach. Dostał dwóch ataków padaczkowych do teraz, pewnie w reakcji na to draństwo, co go zżera. Nasi lekarze podali mu silne środki antyalergiczne, adrenalinę i ogólne przeciw zatruciom, pomogło. Zrobili płukanie żołądka, na wszelki wypadek. Mówią, że krew jest niedobra, za mało tlenu, za mało płytek, że organy słabną, przetoczyliśmy parę jednostek, na mój koszt, też trochę pomogło. Mówią, że nie ma jeszcze uszkodzeń wewnętrznych jako takich, przynajmniej według naszych aparatów, to nie są możliwości szpitala... — Przejechał dłonią po twarzy. — Mówią, że jeśli to rodzaj alergii – na mako, na cokolwiek – to może dobrze będzie podać leki immunosupresyjne. Ale, jeśli w ataku biorą udział inne niż odpornościowy układy, a tak może być w przypadku mako, to nie rozwiąże do końca problemu, a narazi go na choroby. Podajemy mu płyny, żeby się pozbył świństwa z organizmu. Leki przeciwgorączkowe, powiedzieli tylko, jeśli temperatura skacze powyżej trzydziestu dziewięciu stopni – bo dobrze, żeby to wypacał, kiedy nie ma zagrożenia życia... Nie wiem, co możemy jeszcze.

— OK., Lolo, OK. Wiem, że zrobiliście wszystko, robicie wszystko – OK. Dziękuję. Ja... OK. Muszę pomyśleć. Wiecie coś? Ktoś widział może, co wywołało atak?

Mężczyzna zwlekał z odpowiedzią, dopiero przynaglające spojrzenie kobiety otworzyło mu usta.

— Tifa – był wybuch, parę ulic stąd. Rozesłałem wici, kto co wie, czy już można bezpiecznie wejść, takie tam. Henry doniósł, że widział tutaj małych Tuffów, którzy biegli stamtąd i wyglądali na przestraszonych – poszedłem. Powiedzieli, że Cloud bił się z jakąś dziesiątką ludzi – w tym moim podwładnym, który najwyraźniej postanowił zdradzić, Krinem, niech go szlag trafi, zabiję bardzo powoli, jak znajdę, przysięgam ci, Tifa – i zabił ich bez problemu, a wtedy Krin rzucił granat. Cloud uskoczył, tamten go drasnął w ramię, no... nasz chłopak złapał Krina, oczywiście, przesłuchiwał, ale tamten mu zwiał, a Cloud zemdlał, a dzieci przestraszone wróciły do siebie. Poszliśmy. Znaleźliśmy. Zajęliśmy się. Nie miał już żadnej rany na ramieniu. To wszystko. Cokolwiek to było, musiało być na kuli i wymagać kontaktu z krwią.

— Dzięki, Lolo. Po draśnięciu przy możliwościach leczniczych SOLDIER nie ma prawa być śladu... Czemu te dzieci nie przyszły od razu do was? — w tonie Lockhart zabrzmiała podejrzliwość: elementy układanki nie pasowały, co zwykle oznaczało, że zainteresowane strony kręcą, ukrywając najistotniejsze informacje.

— Tifa... — westchnął gangster. — One straciły rodziców w tym ostatnim wybuchu reaktora... Walczyliście o wolność, wiem, wiem, mieliście rację, sam wam pomagałem, ale dla nich jesteście – no wiesz. Rozumiesz. Jestem zdziwiony, że w ogóle nam powiedziały o chłopaku, przemilczałyby, poszlibyśmy tam rano, byłby już martwy. Ta mała... Ayna, nie może sobie wybaczyć, jest w totalnej histerii, brat, on jest młodszy – Des – wariuje z lęku o nią... To nie jest ładna ani łatwa sytuacja dla nikogo, Tifa. Ta mała nienawidzi ciebie, Clouda, mnie, ShinRy, WRO... Sama rozumiesz.

Kobieta przez chwilę stała bez ruchu, zaskoczona, zmieszana. W końcu kiwnęła powoli głową, szepcząc:

— Powiedz jej... nie, to nic nie zmieni... sama wiem, że to nic nie zmieni...

Chory jęknął nagle – niewyraźne słowa, coś o matce, jakieś prośby, połączone ze skomleniem bólu – i wszyscy w pomieszczeniu skoczyli do jego łóżka.

— Pobraliśmy próbki, zrobiliśmy podstawowe badania, ale nie mamy możliwości szpitala, Tifa — zauważył „Stary Bernie". — Ani wiedzy o tym, jak leczyć choroby SOLDIER. Jemu potrzebna jest normalna, nie podziemna opieka medyczna.

— Wiem — odpowiedziała Lockhart. — Wiem. Problem w tym, że nie mogę zaufać lekarzom z ShinRy, oni będą go chcieli tylko pokroić raz jeszcze – poza tym, Cloud może dostać ataku paniki, jak ich zobaczy, jeśli, nie daj losie, byli w laboratoriach. Jest doktor w Mideel, któremu ufam – ale w Mideel, nie dojedzie na czas, nie mam pojęcia, do kogo – nie wiem, kto z lekarzy ma potrzebną wiedzę i jest... bezpieczny. Nie znam nikogo, kto mógłby wiedzieć, poza...

Przerwało jej nieludzkie, przeraźliwe ni to wycie, ni to krzyk Clouda. Obecni wiedzieli, co to oznacza: kolejny z ataków padaczkowych. Szafki były odsunięte, pościel miękka, pozostawało tylko pilnowanie, by chłopiec w drgawkach nie spadł ani nie uszkodził wenflonu. Tifa przytrzymała dłoń Strife'a.

— OK. W porządku — mruknęła po paru chwilach. — Zrobię to. Zadzwonię do tych... do nich. Poproszę o pomoc, w końcu im też zależy. Nie, żebym chciała. Nie, żebym miała wybór.

'

'

— Mamy problem, proszę pana — zameldował Tsengowi Reno, naprawdę zresztą przejęty.

— Mhm. Myślę, że może poczekać, aż skończysz wypełniać druki do Zakładu Powszechnych Ubezpieczeń – tobie zawsze jakieś problemy wypadają akurat w chwili, kiedy trzeba załatwiać formalności. Wiem, że to nudne i że to już robiliśmy, ale po przekształceniu prywatnych ubezpieczeń korporacji w instytucję państwową jest trochę bałaganu, więc trudno, wypełnij te papiery jak dorosły mężczyzna. To polecenie służbowe.

Dowódca turków rozmyślał właśnie, jak bardzo chciałby czasem nadal móc po prostu zaszantażować albo przestraszyć urzędniczkę w okienku. Demokracja, państwo prawa, bahamucia ich wszystkich mać, podsumował w duchu.

Jednak rudy ani drgnął.

— No rozkaz, szefie. Ale to Tifa dzwoniła. Gieroj planety jest chory. Umierający — stwierdził flegmatycznie i spokojnie czekał na reakcję bruneta. Liczył na szok.

Nie zawiódł się. Co prawda szok w wykonaniu szpiegów operacyjnych oznaczał tylko podniesienie wzroku, mikroskurcz brwi, minimalnie głębszy wdech – ale innemu agentowi tyle wystarczy.

— Słucham? — Tseng pozwolił sobie na werbalne okazywanie zdziwienia: w gronie zaufanych ludzi zdumienie w odpowiedzi na informację o było dopuszczalnym zachowaniem, rodzajem uprzejmości.

Wszystkie zasady dobrego wychowania są w gruncie rzeczy teatrem. Słowo „maniery" nie wzięło swoich kilku znaczeń znikąd.

— Podobno go zatruli czymś, kiedy wykonywał rządowe zlecenie, no, te pogadanki o narkotykach. Mówiła, że to wywołuje jakby, no, alergiczną reakcję na mako. Była przejęta, serio przejęta. Nie wiem, czy Cloud dotelepie się do następnego ranka... no, tak przynajmniej powiedziała.

— A zadzwoniła z tym do ciebie, gdyż? — ton dowódcy przynaglał, by przejść do sedna.

— Bo boi się pójść z tym do lekarzy, żeby – no, wie pan, szefie. Dawni asystenci Hoja albo co. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto zna się na mako i jest... godny zaufania, tak to ujęła. Czyli nie pracował dla nas, tak przynajmniej myślę. Uznała, że będziemy wiedzieć, kto z doktorków z nami kręcił, a wtedy wyboru się dokona tą, no, drogą eliminacji. Trudno znaleźć lepszy adres niż turki, jak idzie o eliminację, co nie, proszę pana? — wybuchnął lekkim śmiechem.

Brunet skinął powoli głową. Pomijając już kwestię przydatności – czy wręcz niezbędności – Strife'a w planach odbudowy Gai – potęgi ShinRy – cokolwiek zdołało go rozłożyć było groźne, warte zbadania, wykorzystania lub zniszczenia. Zwłaszcza, gdy rozpoczynała się konferencja – debata – dotycząca terminarza powolnego wyłączania reaktorów mako i przestawiania miast na alternatywne źródła energii. W ponadtygodniowym zebraniu mieli uczestniczyć między innymi: premier, ministrowie, szef WRO, naukowcy, lekarze, inżynierowie, wybitni humaniści – zaproszeni raczej dla ozdoby niż ze względu na realną przydatność – tudzież najbogatsi przedsiębiorcy oraz przemysłowcy. Z trudem wykuwane elity nowego świata.

— Powiem panu prezydentowi. Pewnie wyda polecenie przejrzenia archiwów, cyfrowych i analogowych... — Pełne wdzięczności „dobrze, że to nie nasze zadanie" przemknęło mu przez głowę. — Pewnie każe zatrudnić od razu paru ludzi na boku, by przeglądali przypadki medyczne, więc przygotuj się na ewentualne sprowadzenie odpowiednich naukowców siłą... A, niech Rude pojedzie do „7th Heaven", zbierze dokładne dane o stanie chorego. Reszta potem, jak pan prezydent coś zdecyduje.

'

'

Lekarz ze Strumykowa – terenom najbliższym dawnej drugiej dzielnicy – słynny ze względu na niskie stawki, przyjmowanie biedoty, a nawet pożyczenie pieniędzy na zakup leków, zajmował siedmiopokojowe mieszkanie w jednej z najlepiej zachowanych kamienic. I miał okropny, rozdzierający dzwonek do drzwi. Celowo: mężczyzna chciał być pewien, iż nawet po kilku dniach bez snu, w środku długo oczekiwanej drzemki, domofon go obudzi. Bał się przegapić kogoś, kto akurat potrzebowałby pomocy.

Ale teraz, stwierdził zerkając przez wizjer, na wycieraczce stali ludzie, którzy mogli przyjść do niego z wszystkim, tylko nie prośbą. Kobieta z mężczyzną, blondynka z rudzielcem. Para czarnych garniturów. Ciemne okulary. Broń była niewidoczna, wskazałby jednak bez trudu, gdzie ją trzymają.

Erudycja. Szkoła młodości. Nikomu niepotrzebne błyski elitarnego pochodzenia (jak rzadko ludność Midgaru uświadamiała sobie dawniej, że oznaczało ono nie tylko luksusowe apartamenty albo ręczne pisanie listów). Wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu, zastanawiając się szybko, gdzie trzyma testament, z kim ostatnio pił, kogo leczył, co wie, co robił w przeciągu paru poprzednich dób, co mógłby wiedzieć lub zrobić, co umie – ma do zaoferowania, co mógłby sprawiać wrażenie, że wie, robi, umie, w jaki sposób wygrać własne życie, czy jest sens grać o życie, może od razu przejść do dobrego imienia, zasad, honoru, duszy...

— Pan Levinas? Richard Levinas? — krzyknęła dziewczyna. Słowa z łatwością przenikały przez cienkie drzwi. — Wiemy, że pan tam jest. Wiemy, że pan nas widzi i słyszy, wszyscy mówią o panu, że jest pan zawsze na służbie. Gotów do ratowania życia, zdrowia. To bardzo chwalebne i... rząd pragnąłby wyrazić swoje uznanie i... — zacukała się.

Jej towarzysz westchnął głośno.

— Prezydent nie chce pańskiej głowy. Właściwie jesteśmy, no, przedstawicielami biznesowymi, mamy propozycję interesu. Prawdziwego interesu, nie takiego z kulką w łeb czy torturami. Naprawdę. Słowo turka. Może pan nas wpuścić. Noo — przeciągnął sylaby, udając dziecinną prośbę — proszę, proszę pana.

Doktor przymknął powieki, położył na skroniach długie, szczupłe palce. A potem otworzył – jeśli chcieli go zabić, zrobią to niezależnie od jego działań. Może chociaż zrobić uprzejmość hipotetycznym przyszłym lokatorom, oszczędzając im konieczności wstawiania nowych drzwi.

Stanął z boku, przepuszczając panią.

— Dziękujemy bardzo — miała miły głos, świeży, młodzieńczy – co, jak medyk doskonale wiedział, nic nie oznaczało.

Kiedy mijał lekarza, ten zauważył, jak bardzo agent jest szczupły, wręcz wychudzony. Nawet obszerny garnitur nie mógł tego ukryć. Gospodarz podejrzewałby niedożywienie, w pierwszym, zawodowym, odruchu, ale wiedział, że zabójcy ShinRy są nieźle opłacani – smukła budowa musiała więc być cechą genetyczną.

Tatuaże go nie zdziwiły. Sporo dzieciaków w dawnych slumsach „dziergało sobie" niekiedy o wiele wymyślniejsze wzory, byleby „zaszpanować" na ulicy. A korporacja większość swoich chłopców od brudnej roboty zawsze znajdowała w najuboższych dzielnicach. Tak przed Upadkiem, jak współcześnie.

Przeszli do „saloniku" – pokoju, w którym przyjmował pacjentów, sponsorów, klientów, nim przechodzili do gabinetu. Kobieta cały czas sprawiała wrażenie trochę niepewnej, za to chłopak roztaczał wokół siebie aurę nonszalancji. Ani jednej, ani drugiej postawie Levinas nie wierzył ni sekundę. Rozlał spokojnie wodę do trzech szklanek, pytając, prawie nieuważnym tonem, jaką sobie życzą, gazowaną, niegazowaną, mineralną czy może w ogóle soku lub czegoś ciepłego? – woda wystarczyła.

— Powinniśmy się przedstawić — zauważyła blondynka, ledwo odłożył naczynia, nim jeszcze usiadł. — Jestem Elena, a to Reno.

Żadnych nazwisk, ale Richarda w ogóle to nie zdziwiło: znał w końcu obyczaje Firmy. Kontemplował raczej fakt, że dziewczyna poruszała się, siadała, piła jak osoba z raczej wyższych sfer. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, co mogło ją popchnąć do wyboru życia w cieniu wywiadu.

„Każda egzystencja" powiedział mu kiedyś Veld, poprzedni szef Departamentu „jest stracona – przeznaczona na stracenie – od samego początku. Turki po prostu mają tego świadomość i wyciągają z niej wnioski". Jeśli tak było w istocie, rozmyślał doktor, spokojnie patrząc, jak tamci sączą napoje, to trudno wyobrazić sobie zawód z bardziej rozbieżną filozofią od mojej.

Cisza trwała. „Sprawdzają moją pierwszą reakcję, pierwsze słowa, ustawiają pozycje" medyk pozwolił sobie na mentalny uśmiech „no to proszę":

— „Prezydent" — uniósł wargi tym razem w uśmiechu jak najbardziej fizycznym — ma dla mnie propozycję, twierdzicie państwo. Cóż, myślałem, że Rufus — miał wrażenie, iż widzi, nie tylko wie, wzdrygnięcie, jakby drażniło ich imię pana wypowiadane tak lekko przez byle chłystka z ulicy — zrezygnował z tego tytułu na rzecz tych nowych, błyszczących, pachnących świeżością... „Premier", dobrze pamiętam? Hm. Są języki, w których „premier" bardzo bezpośrednio wyraża pierwotne ideały republiki: pierwszy wśród równych... Jak dobrze, że nasz nie powiela tych mrzonek, nie sądzicie państwo?

Rudy westchnął, znowu.

— Dżentelmen z bardzo starej szkoły — podsumował. — Nic dziwnego, że prezydent kazał nam...

— ...radził — wtrąciła kobieta.

— ...nie bawić się w żadne gierki, tylko przejść do rzeczy.

Uprzejmy, wyćwiczony grymas – nie miał okazji go używać od dobrej dekady – nie schodził z twarzy gospodarza:

— Ergo: ad rem et ab ovo.

Jego rozmówca dosłownie przewrócił oczami, gest tak szczery w swojej frustracji oraz znudzeniu, że lekarz przez chwilę chciał mu uwierzyć.

— Idzie pan z nami. No, już. Teraz. Szybko. No, z momentem na zabranie przyborów, notatek, takich tam waszych uczonych gadżetów. Pacjent czeka. Prezydent płaci...

— ...upoważnił nas, by zaznaczyć, że hojnie, bardzo hojnie — znów wtrącenie Eleny.

— ...no. A pan jest jedynym, który może pomóc. Pacjent jest w ciężkim stanie, to jakaś odmiana zatrucia mako, no, więc naprawdę lepiej się pośpieszmy. Wywiesza pan kartkę, że urlop, przerwa, cokolwiek...

— Nie ma mowy — Levinas wreszcie odzyskał głos. — Z żalem muszę państwu odmówić. Jestem jedynym lekarzem w okolicy, jednym z nielicznych, którzy przyjmują osoby... gorzej sytuowane. Nie ma mowy, żebym teraz został prywatnym doktorem Rufusa. Jest... w niezwykle dobrej sytuacji materialnej, jego znajomi takoż, niech wynajmie kogoś innego, lepszego, z tradycjami służenia jego rodzinie – z przyjemnością zarekomenduję państwu kilku moich kolegów. Zwłaszcza, że sam nie znam się aż tak dobrze na mako, nie robiłem tej specjalizacji. — Wstał od stołu.

Turki pokręciły przecząco głowami, synchronicznie, jak na komendę.

— Nie, nie, to nie dla prezydenta, dla nikogo z jego... kręgów. I nie możemy poprosić nikogo, kto robił specjalizację — mówił chłopak.

Ostatnie stwierdzenie zainteresowało Richarda na tyle, by przystanął obok krzesła, pytając ostrożnie:

— Ponieważ?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.

— Wiedzą państwo — ciągnął — że jeśli będę leczył tego człowieka, to i tak dowiem się o nim praktyczne wszystkiego, prawda?

Jego goście wymienili spojrzenia, wreszcie dziewczyna odłożyła szklankę, złożyła ręce na podołku – „klasyczne «buzia w ciup, usta w małdrzyk», że jeszcze tego gdzieś uczą" przemknęło przez głowę doktorowi – i bąknęła:

— Ma pan oczywiście rację, ale dyskrecja jest w tej sprawie konieczna – ponieważ, widzi pan, chorym jest Cloud Strife.

Medyk powstrzymał zdumiony wyraz twarzy z wprawą, która zaskoczyła siedzących naprzeciwko.

— Rozumie więc pan, dlaczego nie możemy opłacić żadnego z pana... kolegów, prawda? — dorzucił Reno.

O tak, świetnie rozumiał. Odmówić oznaczałoby skazać chorego mężczyznę na opiekę tych, którzy dawniej go dręczyli. Oznaczałoby zrzucenie odpowiedzialności, ucieczkę. A Richard nigdy nie zostawiłby chorego.

— Proszę, niech państwo dadzą mi kilka na wstępne pakowanie i zostawienie wiadomości. Gdyby państwo mogli też powiadomić Rufusa, że potrzebuję na miejscu pełnego wyposażenia medycznego – to pewnie nie jest szpital, więc niech machnie portfelem — nie zdołał wstrzymać drwiny — byłbym wdzięcznym.

'

'

Tifa, otwierając drzwi „7th Heaven", dostrzegła, poza znajomymi turkami, wysokiego, mężczyznę w ciemnym prochowcu. Piwne, żółtozielone oczy, bardzo wąskie usta, zapadnięte policzki, blada cera. Czarne, sięgające trochę poniżej ramion włosy. „Kawaler" pomyślała odruchowo „kobieta posłałby go fryzjera i podtuczyła trochę".

— Wejdźcie — powiedziała głośno, przepuszczając gości. — Cloud leży w swojej sypialni, na górze. Przed chwilą przyszło wyposażenie – i pielęgniarki, dwie, także mogłam puścić do domu tę dziewczynę, którą opłacał Lolo. Pan musi być lekarzem — zwróciła się do nieznajomego, wyciągając rękę. — Mam na imię Tifa, Tifa Lockhart, pewnie pana poinformowali, ale...

Mężczyzna zdjął rękawiczki, pocałował ją w dłoń; poza staroświeckim gestem zwróciła uwagę na palce: zimne, długie, aż za długie, jak odnóża pająka.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć, powinienem się przedstawić — posłał jej uprzejmy, wyćwiczony uśmiech. — Richard Levinas, w istocie, lekarz. Pracuję zwykle w Strumykowie, ale mam pewną... wiedzę, która może być pomocna w sprawach tego typu. Aczkolwiek, muszą panią uprzedzić, że nie robiłem żadnej specjalizacji powiązanej z programem SOLDIER, nie widziałem ani ich laboratoriów, ani ludzi, ani efektów mako bezpośrednio...

— To dobrze — przerwała mu. — To bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Właśnie kogoś takiego szukałam. Proszę na górę. A wy — spojrzała na turków — zostajecie tutaj. Wystarczy mi zapluskwiony bar, nie chcę mieć podsłuchu w sypialni.

Para w czarnych garniturach prychnęła coś o braku zaufania, ale gospodyni ich nie słuchała, zdążyła już prawie wbiec na piętro. Medyk pospieszył za nią. Przebrał się i zdezynfekował ręce w łazience, zakładając szary, nie biały fartuch – zabrudzenia były na nim mniej widoczne, jednak wielu klientów, w tym, przypuszczał, tego, stresował widok charakterystycznych lekarskich strojów.

— Sądzę — zauważył na progu sypialni — że nadajniki założyła już ekipa od sprzętu. Będą państwo musieli przeczesać cały dom wykrywaczem, niestety.

Kobieta prychnęła krótkim śmiechem, z pogranicza zmęczenia i goryczy.

— Tak, wiem. Po prostu nie chciałam, żeby tu wchodzili. Cloud potrzebuje też trochę prywatności, prawda?

Przytaknął, a potem spojrzał wreszcie na pacjenta. I zamarł.

Ten człowiek, jak wiedział, dorównywał siłą tudzież umiejętnościami najlepszym z SOLDIER. Może nawet ich przewyższał. Niewiele rzeczy powinno go przyprawić choćby o gorączkę – mako, tak, mako mogło wywołać zatrucie. Ale nie takie.

Mężczyzna na łóżku – „mężczyzna, do wszystkich przywołań, on wygląda jak chłopiec" – był nieprzytomny, otoczony kordonem kroplówek, pod maską tlenową. Doktor przypomniał sobie, co mówili podwładni Rufusa: leki na zatrucie, przeciwalergiczne, elektrolity, płyny dla oczyszczenia organizmu, jednostki trombocytów, bo szpik działał słabo, a płytki umierały za szybko, tlen w masce, bo coś, nie dwutlenek węgla, łączyło się z czerwonymi krwinkami i trzeba było dotleniać organizm, żeby cokolwiek z tego wyciągnął, środki osłonowe dla narządów wewnętrznych. Adrenalina w zastrzykach obok, na wypadek kolejnego wstrząsu. Leczenie objawowe, rutynowe w przypadku trucizn.

Przywitał się z pielęgniarkami. Sięgnął, odruchowo, po pozostawione obok Strife'a dokumenty. Przejrzał epikryzę, potem pobieżnie resztę. Zbadał chorego. Przejrzał papiery raz jeszcze, dokładniej, tym razem wiedząc, czego szukać. Tifa stała obok, tuż przy łóżku, dwie „siostry" czuwały przy krzesłach, nie siadając, oczywiście – były najniższe rangą w pomieszczeniu, a premier nie przysłałby przecież źle wychowanych pomocnic.

— Myślę nad immunosupresantami, ale chciałam najpierw zapytać... — głos Lockhart, nagle cichszy, niepewny, wyrwał Levinasa z zamyślenia.

Pozostałe dziewczęta ruszyły do wyjścia. „Pewnie" pomyślał „wszystko zapiszą pluskwy, nie ma sensu naruszać savoir-vivre'u ani kodeksu etyki" – zdumiała go własna gorycz, lecz zdziwienie zniknęło w okamgnieniu, zastąpione analizą.

— To prawdopodobnie rozsądny pomysł. Jeśli coś rzeczywiście wywołało nie tyle przedawkowanie, ile reakcję alergiczną na mako. Do takiego wniosku doszli moi poprzednicy, opis sytuacji, te wyniki laboratoryjne, które już mamy i wstępne badania raczej potwierdzą – aczkolwiek sama idea brzmi... zaskakująco.

— Dlaczego? — teraz kobieta wyglądała na zdziwioną. — Przypomina alergię z jednej, a przedawkowanie mako z drugiej strony, skoro nie może być mowy o kontakcie z Lifestreamem, to musi być... — Zamrugała nagle. — Niech mi pan wybaczy, doktorze. Nie chciałam podważać pańskich kompetencji, ja tylko...

— Nic się nie stało, proszę pani — kolejny z kojących, zawodowych uśmiechów. — Po prostu – większość ludzi, nawet związanych z medycyną, nie do końca rozumie istotę substancji nazwanej „mako". Choćby wiedzieli, że jest to forma Lifestremu – nadal niewielu wyobraża sobie, czym jest Lifestream. Ja... z pewnych względów mam trochę większą, nadal oczywiście niepełną, zdecydowanie niepełną, wiedzę na ten temat – różne rodzaje studiów nad Gają, rozmowy z Bugenhagenem...

— Znał pan Bugenhagena? — w jej oczach zabłysło nagle cieplejsze uczucie.

Medyk natychmiast pojął, że właśnie wygrał jej częściowe zaufanie. Nazwisko jego dawnego mentora najwyraźniej robiło na eksrebeliantach dobre wrażenie; z pewnością lepsze niż rekomendacja od, również byłego, dyktatora.

— Tak, ale słabo, pobyłem u niego kilka miesięcy na studiach, to wszystko. To wielki człowiek, nauczył mnie więcej niż profesorowie na uczelni. Utrzymywaliśmy potem kontakt. Głównie listowny. — Nie dodał, że papierowa poczta była najsłabiej sprawdzanym sposobem wymiany informacji, ze względu na swoją archaiczność.

Gospodyni przytaknęła, tymczasem Richard kontynuował.

— Wracając do tematu – ponieważ zdaję sobie sprawę z ogromu naszej niewiedzy o Lifestreamie, wiem też, iż nie jest to po prostu kolejna wysoce wydajna energetycznie substancja. Widzę w nim raczej... życie. Źródło życia, siłę witalną, najistotniejszą część człowieka, nie tylko z punktu widzenia fizjologii, może nawet zwłaszcza nie z punktu widzenia fizjologii... Ucinając moje zbędne wywody, przepraszam za nie: wywołać u kogoś alergię na mako, to nieomal wytworzyć uczulenie na pewną kategorię metafizyczną – to alergia na samo życie. Rozumie pani, dlaczego wydaje się tak nieprawdopodobna?

— Cloud jest chory na niemożliwą chorobę? — kpiące, nawet trochę zirytowane pytanie.

— Nie ma niemożliwości. Istnieją choroby autoimmunologiczne, bywają one czasem skutkami zakażenia. Bywają choroby psychiczne, skutkujące odrzuceniem egzystencji. Znamy też przecież nowotwory, można rzec: spaczoną mutację sił witalnych, rozmnażanie, które wiedzie do śmierci. Ale stworzenie mieszanki, która zdoła zmusić organizm, by odrzucił samo życie, nie jedną tkankę, tylko spajającą je siłę, własną duszę – to byłoby trudne. Wysokie koszty. Niewielka szansa sukcesu. Prawdopodobnie konieczność indywidualizacji środka.

— Sephiroth i geostigma... — zaczęła Tifa, prawie natychmiast urywając.

Fakt, że kogoś przysłał prezydent nie świadczył jeszcze o wtajemniczeniu. To były tajne dane, poufne wydarzanie, ludzie, fakty tudzież cierpienia, które „na szczęście", jak to ujął Rufus, „nigdy nie istniały". Levinas wszakże nawet nie mrugnął, skinął tylko głową.

— Właśnie. Musi pani przyznać, że trudno jest sobie wyobrazić drugi byt dysponujący takimi możliwościami... używania Lifestreamu. Z pewnością nie wśród żywych. A jednak nawet jemu nie udało się stworzyć środka działającego tak szybko i niezależnie od woli zarażonego. — Pozwolił sobie na drwiący uśmieszek. — Przynajmniej, jeśli wierzyć plotkom, pogłoskom, oficjalnym informacjom cedzonym przez korporację czy WRO. Ale miałem dość przypadków wśród pacjentów, znam kilka legend, trochę starych tekstów religijnych, sporo też wiem o ShinRze... najwyraźniej tyle wystarczy, by stworzyć sobie spójną wersję wydarzeń.

Przełączył choremu kroplówkę – płyny właśnie „zleciały", przyszła kolej na antybiotyki o szerokim spektrum.

— Kluczę, zamiast od razu przechodzić do sedna — mruknął. — Moja wielka wada. Przepraszam. Proszę panią o wybaczenie. Ad rem. Pani przyjaciel jest przypadkiem szczególnym – przeszedł procedurę SOLDIER, prawda? I potem – resztę. To ułatwiłoby sprawę zamachowcom.

Lockhart ściągnęła brwi.

— Nie jestem pewna, czy rozum... — pojęła coś raptem. — Chodzi o Jenovę?

— Między innymi. Te dwa rodzaje – komórek, powiedzmy – są antagonistami same w sobie, stąd taka śmiertelność wśród ofiar ShinRy... Ci, których organizm był dość silny by okiełznać te oddziaływania, wprowadzić rodzaj harmonii, ujmując rzecz metaforycznie rzecz jasna, podporządkować sobie mako oraz ten... kosmiczny patogen, z braku lepszego słowa, ci ludzie przeżywali. Przynajmniej tak sądzę, nie wiem, jakie są wyniki badań korporacji. Jednak każda stabilizacja tak skomplikowanego układu jak człowiek jest, nomen omen, niestabilna. Myślę, że wytrącenie go z równowagi i ponowna antagonizacja obu mutagenów byłaby prostsza w przeprowadzeniu niż prawdziwa alergia mako. Co nie znaczy: prosta albo mniej zabójcza.

Kobieta milczała dłuższą chwilę. Medyk, odczekawszy trochę, wrócił do czytania.

— Więc zżera go Jenova, próbująca przejąć kontrolę, znowu, tym razem jeszcze niszcząca mako... A Cloud nie ma ani jednej komórki... — szepnęła wreszcie dziewczyna.

Spokojnie, ale tym niedobrym, straceńczym spokojem. Richard znał się na ludziach, dostrzegł desperację, spróbował natychmiast jej zapobiec – w leczeniu ważne są także nastawienie i pomoc otoczenia. Poza tym wiedział, iż w domu mieszkają dzieci, należało zrobić wszystko, by sytuacja nie wpłynęła zbyt drastycznie na ich codzienność. Tifa musiała być silna. „Informacje", uznał, „to ten typ, któremu potrzeba informacji, żeby stanął na pewnym gruncie, im więcej wie, tym lepiej, mniejsza szansa histerii".

— Niekoniecznie — zaczął więc łagodnym tonem. — Równie dobrze to mako może atakować Jenovę. Mogą, teoretycznie, atakować się nawzajem. Mogą w ogóle nie walczyć o władzę nad organizmem, aczkolwiek będzie ona efektem ubocznym — nie dodał, że śmierć także. — Możliwe nawet, że to jest faktycznie klasyczna choroba autoimmunologiczna, jakiś układ próbuje zniszczyć mako, czyli całe ciało. Może zatrucie wywołuje chorobę mózgu, który wchodzi niejako w tryb autodestrukcji. Majaczenia i epilepsja wskazują na problem neurologiczny w końcu. Sądzę, że manipulowanie komórkami Jenovy, o której tak naprawdę nic nie wiemy, byłoby trudniejsze niż eksperymenty z mako, wykorzystywanym od pół wieku, zwłaszcza w przypadku, gdy podejrzewamy organizacje powiązane z dawnym ośrodkiem badawczym ShinRy – dlatego myślę, że zatrucie wpływa raczej na działanie normalnej części systemu albo tej zmutowanej przez mako, nie tej przemienionej przez Jenovę. To jednak tylko teoria, będę musiał przeprowadzić wiele testów, aby...

— Testy! — przerwała mu gospodyni, nagle rozjuszona. — Testy! Nic innego was nie obchodzi, tylko jakby na nim poeksperymentować! A co z nim samym? On może umrzeć w czasie, kiedy pan, doktorze, będzie się bawił w badania naukowe!

— Nie sądzę, żeby wyniki go uratowały, nie zdążę tak szybko — zauważył trzeźwo lekarz. — Mogą pomóc innym, ale pani nie musi to interesować – pacjenta spróbuję leczyć objawowo, tak, jak teraz, czyli wesprzeć go w walce z zatruciem. Potem wszystko powinno wrócić do normy. O ile powstrzymamy układ odpornościowy od zapamiętania mako czy Jenovy, czy samego siebie jako wroga – jeśli nie, konieczne może być leczenie szpitalne wraz z procedurą „wymiany" układu immunologicznego. Przeszczep szpiku, w najgorszym razie.

Nie wspomniał, że ta procedura przy organizmie z punktu widzenia genetyki właściwie „nieludzkim", mogła się okazać niemożliwa.

— A jeśli dojdzie do trwałych uszkodzeń? — indagowała dziewczyna.

— Leki osłonowe, nasza opieka – zrobimy wszystko, by tego uniknąć. Nie jestem cudotwórcą. Będę mógł powiedzieć więcej, gdy porobię badania i poczytam o procedurze infuzji mako, musi pani zrozumieć, że ani razu nie byłem w tamtych laboratoriach, więc nie wiem... — chciał dodać „na pewno", lecz Lockhart weszła mu w słowo:

— Przynieśli nam – panu – wszystkie akta, wszystkie wyniki, zdjęcia, wykresy, co tylko przetrwało – to tamta góra. — Skinęła głową w kierunku rzeczywiście pokaźnego stosu dokumentów, płyt, dyskietek, innych nośników danych. — Przysłali też czytniki. Przepraszają za utrudnienia, ale serwery, na których archiwizowali informacje w ramach ujednolicania systemu podobno poszły z dymem... tamtego dnia. Tu są podobno wszystkie dane o programie SOLDIER, infuzjach, i... tym, co przeszedł Cloud, jakie ma korporacja.

— Nie wierzy im pani? — pytanie było retoryczne, wystarczyło posłuchać jej głosu.

— Moje zaufanie do... premiera w sprawach mako, Jenovy czy Sephiroha wynosi mniej więcej zero. Panu też bym doradzała...

Tym razem wciął się doktor:

— Niech się pani o to nie martwi, proszę pani. Ma pani teraz ważniejsze sprawy. — Podszedł do sterty, zaczął ją przeglądać, próbując ustalić, które teczki są najważniejsze.

— W każdym razie — kobieta wzruszyła ramionami — teraz dowie się pan wszystkiego. Dla naukowca zainteresowanego mako, jak pan, doktorze, to pewnie spełnienie marzeń.

Medyk potrząsnął głową.

— Nigdy — odpowiedział; zmęczenie przebiło z głosu — nie chciałem tej wiedzy. Ani grama.

'

'

Tifa, zostawiwszy Richarda w sypialni, zeszła na dół i automatycznie przecierała błyszczący jak lustro bar. Dobre parę minut, w końcu jednak uporządkowała swoje uczucia na tyle, by móc wrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania. Czyli: działania, działania, jeszcze raz działania tudzież podtrzymywania wszystkich na duchu. Uśmiech na twarz, alkohol w kieliszki.

Dzieci były u sąsiadki, co dawało jej parę godzin wolnego, skoro Cloud pozostawał pod opieką. Miała trochę typowej roboty: postawić krzesła (nie mogli sobie pozwolić na zamknięcie lokalu, już wczoraj musiała skrócić godziny otwarcia), zamieść, sprawdzić zapasy, założyć strój roboczy... Ale to mogło poczekać – musiała najpierw sprawdzić Levinasa.

Nazwisko znała, wieści o filantropach tej miary rozchodziły się po Edge'u, zwłaszcza tej jego części, która przesiadywała w „7th Heaven", lotem błyskawicy. Opinie o lekarzu słyszała tylko dobre, przedstawiano go jako świętego, lecz przyszedł do niej z polecenia, na rozkaz właściwie, Shinry. To wystarczyło, by wzbudzić podejrzliwość. Abstrahując już nawet od typowej dla ekskonspiratorów paranoi.

Sięgnęła po komórkę, wybrała numer Reeve'a. Jakiekolwiek nici łączyły doktora z korporacją, na pewno nie były obce jej byłemu prominentowi. Potem, uznała, sprawdzi jeszcze Internet (ufała Tuestiemu, lubiła go, jasne, jednak nie zmieniało to faktów: początkowo pełnił rolę inwigilującego AVALANCHE szpiega), we wprawnych rękach zgromadzone w sieci informacje stanowią niemal niewyczerpane źródło, kompletne dossier.

Znajomy głos w słuchawce wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

— Reeve? Nie, nie, nie ma pogorszenia, na szczęście. W porządku, nie musisz zrywać konferencji, damy sobie radę – Shera obiecała wpaść? To świetnie. Była dostawa, mam nowe, niezłe wino... Skądże, to żaden problem. Shinra faktycznie przysłał pielęgniarki, pewnie kupione, ale wyglądają profesjonalnie, więc mam trochę luzu. Nawet powiedziałam Barretowi, żeby nie przyspieszał swojego przyjazdu – wiem, że i tak musi wpaść na konferencję, ale dopiero za ponad tydzień, nie? Wolę, żeby się przygotował. Tak, dam sobie radę. Nawet z łajzami Shinry pod bokiem. Nie chcę tego słuchać, Reeve, nie, nadal nie wierzę, że się zmienił. To żaden postęp, wpuściłam je, bo jemu też zależy na tym, by Cloud był na chodzie, założę się, że jak tylko wstanie z łóżka, ta bezwzględna gadzina wystawi nam rachunek.

Westchnęła ciężko, machinalnie przecierając blat stolika. Rachunek nie musiał opiewać się na żadną kwotę, Rufus mógł po prostu odtąd regularnie wypominać, sugerować uśmiechami, że niektórzy byli gotowi zawsze ich wesprzeć, w zdrowiu, w chorobie... Mdło jej się robiło na samą myśl. Tuesti przekonywał ją, że nie będzie tak źle, że może na niego liczyć – wypadało coś odpowiedzieć.

— Wiem, że nam pomożesz, że ponegocjujesz, jak coś, Reeve, po prostu – nie mam ochoty ani czasu o tym gadać, muszę dzisiaj otworzyć bar – tak, muszę. Forsa sama się nie zarobi, nas nikt nie dotuje... Wybacz, przepraszam, nie chciałam, jestem po prostu zmęczona. Ta. Przepraszam raz jeszcze. Słuchaj, dzwonię, żeby spytać o tego lekarza, którego nam przysłał... Domyśliłeś się, nie? Levinas, Richard, pewnie słyszałeś, całe miasto o nim... Coś się stało? Zabrzmiałeś dziwnie – to szpieg? Nie? Na pewno? Aha... Doprawdy? Żadnych związków z ShinRą – czyli jednak jakieś? A, wykończyli mu rodzinną firmę? Brzydko? Łał, to musieli nieźle polecieć, jeśli oburzyli ciebie... Nie jestem złośliwa, Reeve, fakty są faktami, byłeś w tej ich zarządzie – ale, czemu Shinra go poprosił w takim razie? A, eksperymenty, racja... Taa, nic dziwnego, że doktor nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego... Mogę mu zaufać. Rozumiem. Jasne, już nie przeszkadzam. Trzymaj się – wpadnij kiedyś, jak już konferencja się skończy, a Cloud wyzdrowieje. Jasne, że będzie dobrze, bo jak inaczej miałoby być? No, pewnie, pa. Zawsze. Pa.

Lockhart odłożyła słuchawkę, rozważyła wszystko ponownie, uznała informacje za bardzo prawdopodobne, a potem poszła przeczesać sieć.

Konspiracyjne nawyki nie przechodzą szybko. Zwłaszcza, gdy ostatnia wojna skończyła się niecała dwa lata temu.

'

'

Reeve także miał swoje problemy. Konferencję. Zakulisową, bezlitosną walkę z ShinRą przy równoczesnym publicznym okazywaniu sobie nawzajem pełnego zaufania. Prowadzenie biznesu. Bycie nieoficjalnym przywódcą największej opozycyjnej partii, WRP. Co nie znaczy, że choroba przyjaciela – i ważnego sojusznika – go nie obchodziła, wręcz przeciwnie.

Ostatnie dwa lata, już po buncie Deepgroundu, nie były łatwe dla WRO. A przynajmniej: były cięższe niż pierwsze lata po Upadku. Ironia losu, zważywszy, jak trudno było wówczas obywatelom. Klęski głosu, choroby, brak energii, upadające szpitale, szkoły, służby porządkowe. Czyli chaos. Organizacja w oczach ludzi odgrywała rolę zbawcy, strażnika, słabego może, ale jedynego. Nielicznym niezadowolonym ciężka sytuacja ludności zamykała usta.

A potem Cloud pokonał geostigmę – do dzisiaj sporo ludzi czciło go jako proroka, miał własne małe sekty, których istnienie go peszyło; kościół Aerith stał się miejscem kultu. A potem, po zwalczeniu Deepgroundu, nastało kilka spokojnych miesięcy. Potem kilka kolejnych, również najzupełniej normalnych. Życie zaczęło wreszcie przypominać życie, nie walkę o przetrwanie. Ludzie zaczęli myśleć o przeszłości i teraźniejszości w kategoriach innych niż wojenne. Zaczęli przebąkiwać o ustroju, porządku, koniecznych zmianach w ustawach, zmianach czasu stabilizacji.

A potem – Rufus przycisnął WRO. Nie sam, nie bezpośrednio, oczywiście. Rufus tylko wspierał. Idee. Wspaniałych, odważnych, pełnych zapału ludzi, jak mówił do kamer. Czyli: stowarzyszenia, gazety, pochody i manifestacje, wszystkie pod hasłem „Żądamy wyborów!"_,_ zarzucające, że WRO wykorzystało kryzys, by zniszczyć demokratyczne instytucje, by jawnie przejąć władzę nad kontynentem, by zabrać obywatelom prawo do decydowania o sobie. Kadencja poprzedniego, marionetkowego rządu Domingo (czy raczej: wielu małych, fasadowych samorządów, połączonych dekady temu luźną federacją, spajaną i trzymaną za kark tak naprawdę tylko przez korporację) skończyła się dobry rok wcześniej, aczkolwiek choćby cienia odcisku szkicu władzy – nawet marionetkowej – tamten nie widział od czasu Upadku. Bunt Deepgroundu i ogólna sytuacja usprawiedliwiły opóźnienie w rozpisaniu kolejnego głosowania – najwyraźniej jednak nie wieczne. Ludzie żądali. Reszta AVALANCHE'u generalnie przyznawała im rację. Pieniądze ShinRy płynęły ku bojownikom o wolność szerokim strumieniem. Tuesti nie miał wyboru: niewiele ponad rok temu ogłosił wybory, założył polityczne ramię WRO i rozpoczął kampanię, po drodze załatwiając quasisądowy zakaz zakładania partii dla wiadomej korporacji. Shinra przyjął rzecz spokojnie, wystartował jako kandydat niezależny, ewentualne trudności formalne obchodząc startowaniem z listy wolnego stowarzyszenia, które dla wszystkich niezależnych założył ten stary wyga, Domingo. Stowarzyszenie zaczęło wręcz pławić się w pieniądzach. Potem zaś Veld i jego córka, od czasu Upadku aktywnie działający społecznie na prowincji, równie spokojnie ogłosili, że także zakładają partię. Z Felicią jako przewodniczącą. Partia, wbrew strzępkom nadziei Reeve'a, dostała natychmiastowe, acz tajne, wsparcie finansowe ShinRy.

Kampania była olśniewająca, wszystkie strony kosztowała małe fortuny. WRO wyszło z niej przegrane – tzn. zostało największą partią opozycyjną, podczas gdy Felicia i Domingo zawiązali trudną, lecz konieczną dla chwycenia władzy koalicję. Rufus, w glorii i chwale posła, który zebrał największą ilość głosów w wyborach, musiał tylko poczekać, aż obie rządzące partie, bo teatralnych naradach i swarach, zaproponują stanowisko premiera bezpartyjnemu fachowcowi. Tuesti nie miał wyboru – nie mógł nawet użyć zakulisowych wpływów, Tifa, Cloud i Barret nigdy nie wybaczyliby mu, gdyby zlekceważył głos ludu.

A lud, ku zdumieniu przewodniczącego, w ostatnich latach na nowo pokochał Shinrę.

— Widzisz, Cait — Reeve zwrócił się teraz, jak miał w zwyczaju w sytuacjach kłopotliwych, do swojej zabawki — sęk w tym, że Rufus rzeczywiście ma większe rozeznanie w sprawach personalnych, te dane dostały się jemu. U mnie pracuje sporo z dawnych naukowców, ale ich właśnie Tifa nie chce widzieć na oczy, czemu się nie dziwię. Także ten drań miał już na wstępie przewagę. Levinas jest porządnym człowiekiem, tyle chociaż dobrego, nie powinien zrobić Cloudowi krzywdy ani działać na niczyją szkodę. Nadal sytuacja jest niewesoła: Rufus na pewno założył już pluskwy w całym domu, przekupił personel, spróbuje zdobyć zaufanie Tify, będzie miał większy wpływ na ich działania niż kiedykolwiek. Oczywiście, są wolnymi ludźmi, nie mam nic przeciwko ich przyjaźniom ani preferencjom politycznym, jednakże... Rufus jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, zagrożeniem dla Edge'u i wszystkiego, co próbujemy osiągnąć. Muszę przynajmniej wyrównać posiadane informacje. Masz pomysł, jak?

Maszyna patrzyła na niego błyszczącymi oczami, wydając z siebie różne buczenia, trzaski, gwizdy, nim, przeanalizowawszy dane, wyrzuciła:

— Szpieguj szpiegujących. Shelke. Tifa się nie dowie, a jeśli, to uzna, że po prostu szpiegujemy Shinrę. Shera powiedziała, że jej pomoże. Wypytuj ją delikatnie, ją i Cida, każdego wieczoru.

Tuesti uśmiechnął. Mechanizmy, które stworzył, zostały ostatnio wzbogacone o sztuczną inteligencję, podobną w myśleniu jego własnej; konwersował z nimi w ramach wewnętrznych debat.

— Fakt. Zadzwonię po Shelke, niech przechwytuje sygnał z urządzeń podsłuchowych korporacji. Analizy naszych specjalistów na pewno nie będą gorsze niż ichnich, zniweluję przewagę. Mamy prawo uczestniczyć w śledztwie na tych samych zasadach, co turki. Służby państwowe są podzielone, więc mamy tam kilka wtyczek. Chwilowo tyle wystarczy. To dopiero początek.

— Konferencja — przypomniał Cait Sith, przechylając główkę z cichym pomrukiem silniczka.

— Konferencja jest już w dużej mierze przegrana. Większość umów zawarto pod stołem wcześniej, Rufus zgarnął dobre sześćdziesiąt procent z nich, w tym kilka wielkich. Oczywiście, mamy też parę asów w rękawie – dwa z porozumień, które Shinra zamierza zawrzeć, są już w naszych rękach, jakże niemiła niespodzianka dla tego aroganckiego bufona; poza tym, pokazanie najnowszej serii energooszczędnych produktów WRO podczas wystawy ostatniego dnia powinno nieźle namieszać w świecie biznesu, osłabić pozycję korporacji – część wahających się kontrahentów wpadnie w nasze ręce, a zaufanie reszty zostanie nadszarpnięte. To będzie początek końca dominacji kompanii. Mam nadzieję.

— Kolejna nowelizacja ustawy o ograniczaniu zużycia energii. Pierwsze czytanie zaraz po zakończeniu konferencji, za dwa tygodnie. Najlepszy czas na intensywne lobbowanie oraz przekonywanie opinii publicznej — robot służył także jako kalendarz. — Urodziny Yuffie są za miesiąc, pora kupić prezent. Kwestia Vincenta – przysłał Shelke informacje, że najpóźniej za trzy tygodnie powinien być wolny. Jego prywatne zlecenia nazwał pan ostatnio uciążliwymi i podejrzanymi.

Reeve machnął ręką, widocznie zirytowany.

— To nie tak, że mu nie ufam. Wolałbym go po prostu mieć zawsze pod ręką. Wolałabym też wiedzieć, co robi i czego potrzebują ludzie, którzy go zatrudniają. To wszystko. Nie będę go zmuszał, nawet nie mam jak. Jestem pewien, że wykonuje kawał dobrej roboty, chroniąc obywateli. Jak przy sprawie Deepgroundu. Ufam Vincentowi. Na tyle, na ile mogę. Nie wyślę przecież kogoś, by go szpiegował, on zauważy – i on może zrozumie, ale Yuffie będzie wściekła. Coś jeszcze?

— Trzy ofiary nowych narkotyków znaleziono dzisiaj rano na ulicach Edge'u. Poza tym: czterech bezdomnych zamarzło tej nocy, do izb wytrzeźwień przewieziono...


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa, turki, przestępcy. A także Felicia i Veld próbujący bawić się w normalną rodzinę.

I moje najszczersze podziękowania dla Luci, bo ta drobna uwaga w komentarzu (że nie muszę się kręcić wokół łóżka chorego) chwilowo mnie odblokowała. Vel pomogła mi znaleźć dominantę kompozycyjną. A przynajmniej trafić na trop. Stokrotne dzięki, carissima.

* * *

— Oni się domyślają. Nie wiem, jak, ale się domyślają — mruknął ponuro przysadzisty, rudy mężczyzna; w szarych, mdłych oczach lśniła podejrzliwość. — Sara przyszła dzisiaj i powiedziała, że wszystko wie, że to moja sprawka, ci ich... prorocy powiedzieli. Że spadnie na nas wszystkich kara boska. To przerażające. Czasami mam wrażenie, że oni wszyscy rzeczywiście... wiesz, przeczuwają. Mają wizje przyszłości. Magia, tfu, tfu. — Wykonał rytualny, nawykowy gest odpędzania złych duchów.

— Oni po prostu wnioskują — odparł chłodno drugi rozmówca. — Żadnej metafizyki. Komu zależało na wykończeniu Strife'a? Tomowi i mnie. Kto jest naszym łącznikiem z półświatkiem Edge'u? Ty. Nietrudno sobie dopowiedzieć resztę.

Ten z kolei był wysokim, umięśnionym blondynem, dobiegającym czterdziestki. Teraz sprawiał wrażenie rozdartego między pobłażaniem a irytacją.

— Skoro już się zdecydowałeś, to teraz nie histeryzuj z powodu grupki zbzikowanych, wiecznie naćpanych fanatyków. Najwyraźniej mimo wszystko myślących rozsądniej od ciebie, skoro są w stanie wyciągać racjonalne wnioski, a ty zaczynasz wierzyć w duchy, John. W końcu udało ci się, nie?

— Nie do końca. Skurwysyn nadal dycha — prychnął rudzielec, trochę raźniej wszakże. — Ale podobno ledwie. Miasto aż huczy od plotek.

— Dziennikarze? — zainteresował się drugi mężczyzna.

— Też już wiedzą, pewnie, ale nie pisną ni słówka. Najważniejsza gazeta w tym mieście i tak należy do koncernu z Junon, którego główną redaktor jest znajoma AVALANCHE'u. Mówią, że ma fioła na punkcie ekologii, flory, fauny i Strife'a, zakochana idiotka. Poza tym, rząd i WRO natychmiast zaczęli płacić, grozić, standardowa procedura. Shinra, mówią, sięgnął nawet do prywatnej kieszeni.

— Na pewno. Nie zmobilizowałby tak szybko środków z budżetu państwa — zauważył trzeźwo tamten. — Co jeszcze mówią na mieście, jak zareagowała na problem nasza dzielna władza? Tom będzie zainteresowany.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Cóż, jak mówiłem, standard. Uciszanie dziennikarzy. Przepytywanie półświatka. Moi ludzie nic nie wiedzą — prychnął śmiechem. — Zresztą, tak faktycznie jest. Oni tylko rozprowadzają towar. Co jeszcze... mobilizacja policji i służb. Dawki krwi idą ze szpitali jak woda, bo Jego Wysokość chce mieć na zapas, a dla SOLDIER przecież trzeba wcześniej wystawić na mako – pielęgniarki twierdzą, że jednostki krwi ściągają już z prowincji, na wszelki wypadek. Miasto jest niemal zablokowane, sprzedali kit o ucieczce groźnego przestępcy. Rząd i WRO ściągają lekarzy iście książęcymi gażami albo groźbą. Ale nie do baru, tylko do siedzenia nad papierami i wynikami, na sucho, bez zbliżania się do pacjenta; pewnie się boją, że go jeszcze kto otruje – rządzą nami paranoicy — mruknął sarkastycznie.

Blondyn pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Nie w tym rzecz. Strife nie jest, wbrew temu, co się twierdzi, SOLDIER. Tom wie na pewno. To jakiś korporacyjny poboczny eksperymencik, szczur laboratoryjny. Muszą się bać, że to wyjdzie na jaw. Ale jakiegoś lekarza tam w końcu muszą dopuścić, jeśli nie chcą, by ich kundel im umarł na rękach — stwierdził z namysłem. — Może dałoby się wsadzić... odpowiadającego naszym potrzebom człowieka?

— Raczej nie, Martin — padła odpowiedź. — Jednego lekarza ściągnęli już do baru. Ludzie widzieli, jak tam wchodzi ten święty ze Strumykowa, doktor Levinas, kojarzysz?

To wreszcie skupiło uwagę drugiego mężczyzny. W zielonych oczach zamigotało zaciekawienie, zaraz zastąpione zwykłym obojętnym zdecydowaniem.

— Jasne. Jestem w końcu naukowcem – jego rodzina miała jedną z większych firm biotechnologicznych. Dziwne, nie kojarzyłem, żeby ich syn miał coś wspólnego z mako i programami ShinRy... I ta sprawa z wrogim przejęciem – ja bym mu na miejscu korporacji nie ufał. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Przekażę Tomowi. Ich rodziny chyba się znały. To może pomóc. Co z Krinem?

Rudzielec natychmiast stał się spiął.

— Zapadł się pod ziemię. Szukamy go my, szukają go dawni znajomi, szukają go władze... nic. Wszyscy chcą go zabić, poza nami, dlatego sądziłem, że pojawi się natychmiast: ale jego wcięło. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest. Nie pojawił się w umówionym miejscu. Szczerze mówiąc — dodał spiesznie, próbując zatrzeć niezadowolenie, które widział już na twarzy rozmówcy — nie sądziłem, że jemu się uda. Naprawdę, ze wszystkich naszych ludzi on wydawał się najbardziej beznadziejnym przypadkiem...

— Dość — warknął tamten. — Nie obchodzi mnie, czym się wydawał, skoro okazał się dość dobry, by postrzelić Strife'a. Zna z wyglądu paru naszych ludzi, nie?

— Nikogo powyżej średniego szczebla...

— Bez znaczenia. Zna ludzi. Zna miejsca. Zna skrytki. Wie zdecydowanie zbyt dużo – i mu się udało. Połowicznie, bo połowicznie, ale zawsze. Nie możemy dopuścić, by wpadł teraz w ręce korporacji!

— Szukamy go. Całe miasto go szuka. Przejrzeliśmy już bezpieczne miejsca, o których mógł wiedzieć, przeczesujemy dom po domu...

Martin machnął ręką, na wpół lekceważąco, na wpół z gniewem.

— Ani mnie, ani Toma, ani nikogo wyżej nie interesują starania — złagodził głos przy następnych słowach. — John, jesteś naszym największym atutem w Edge'u. Ufamy ci. Jesteśmy pewni, że dasz sobie radę z konsekwencjami twoimi działań. Ale nie próbuj nas zbywać. Wszyscy wiemy, że musisz znaleźć tego... Krina. Jasne? Musisz. Inaczej wszystko może się posypać. Od niego prosto do ciebie. Nie jesteś szaraczkiem. Nazwisko Foska budzi szacunek. Ale to znaczy, że łatwo je powiązać.

John przejechał dłonią po twarzy, potakując. Jasne, sytuacja ze „Scyzorykiem" nie była dobra. Z drugiej strony, reszta poszła naprawdę lepiej, niż zakładał choćby w najśmielszych snach. Ta trucizna, którą dostarczył Martin – podarek od Toma – faktycznie zadziałała. Owszem, może nie zabójczo, ale zawsze. Jeśli wprowadzą ją do ogólnej dystrybucji, jako wreszcie skuteczną broń przeciwko SOLDIER – w cenach na każdą bandycką kieszeń! – powinni zarobić fortunę. Nie wspominając o przetasowaniu sił. W końcu laboratoria Toma na pewno będą w stanie wyprodukować antidotum dla „swoich" najemników, co uczyni ich grupę praktycznie jedyną, dysponującą prawdziwą siłą dawnych elit ShinRy. Niepokonaną.

Jeśli czarne wizje Martina się nie sprawdzą.

— Znajdziemy drania. I wytłumaczymy mu, że na przyszłość nie sprawiał nam takich kłopotów, tylko czekał, gdzie trzeba. Kulturalnie.

Tamten skrzywił wargi, machając lekceważąco ręką.

— Słowa, słowa, słowa — prychnął.

John odgadł, że to cytat – słowa były wypowiedziane tym tonem – ale nie znał źródła. Może jakiś serial? Albo popularne słuchowisko? Tak czy siak: blondyn był jednym z najbliższych asystentów Toma (Collina, podobno, rudzielec nie wątpił wszakże, iż to fałszywe nazwisko), miał też spore wpływy wśród kilku grup najemników, pomagających ich organizacji. Nie należało go rozczarowywać. Nie należało też jednak pozwalać sobą pomiatać. Przeszedł więc do kontrataku. Pośredniego.

— Pogadaj z Tomem, powiedz, żeby wpłynął na tych wariatów. Rozumiem, są przydatni, kasa, informacje, ludzie, kanał dystrybucji, ale zaczynają mi za bardzo bruździć w interesach.

Martin uniósł brwi.

— A cóż takiego zrobili tym razem? — spytał, jeszcze trochę kpiąco.

— Znaleźli jakieś wutajskie świecidełko. Bardzo cenne. Antyk, rozumiesz. Warte miliony. I nie pozwalają mi go opchnąć, że niby to ich święte. Dwóch moich ludzi, którzy byli przy przeszukiwaniu ruin, zaraz zginęło. Udar i napromieniowanie mako u drugiego – śmierdzi mi to. Dobra trucizna może oszukać patologa, jeśli jej nie szuka. Jeżeli ci fanatycy zaczną nam zabijać ludzi...

— Nie zaczną — przerwał Johnowi blondyn. — Porozmawiam z Tomem, zaraz po przyjeździe. Zajmiemy się tym. I tak trzeba ich utemperować – ostatnio próbowali wymusić na Tomie darmowe dostawy i... i parę innych rzeczy. Nieistotne. Damy sobie z nimi radę. Bez nas nic nie znaczą i doskonale o tym wiedzą. Szykuj się lepiej: za mniej niż miesiąc powinniśmy rzucić nową, silniejszą wersję towaru na rynek, pamiętasz? Planowo.

— Oni wierzą — zauważył drugi rozmówca z namysłem. — Oni serio wierzą, Martin. Że ich pan jest po ich stronie, że im pomoże. Nie wiem, czy można z nimi negocjować na podstawach... no, tak jakby: rozumu. Biznesowo. Oni nic nie wiedzą, oni tylko wierzą — powtórzył z naciskiem.

Blondyn wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Dałeś się nabrać na te ich szaty, kadzidełka i natchnione przemowy? To tylko ludzie biznesu, John, jak my wszyscy; po prostu zajmują się trochę inną gałęzią, ale chodzi im o to samo: opchnąć tłumom ich własne marzenia i wyciągnąć z tego jak najwięcej dla siebie.

'

'

Reno westchnął. Przeczesywali Popieliska oraz okoliczne dzielnice dobre trzydzieści godzin. Bez przerwy. I bez rezultatów. Gang „Długiego Lolo" nie był nawet specjalnie wrogi, wręcz przeciwnie, im też zależało na szybkim załatwieniu renegata, to nie oznaczało jednak, że zamierzali zwierzać się obcym, szczególnie rządowym, z wszystkich wewnętrznych, delikatnych spraw. Współpracowali tyle, ile musieli. Nikt nie wiedział, kto nałożył nagrodę na Strife'a. Zdrajca namawiał młodych do obrania twardszego kursu, zmuszenia Lorenca do porzucenia dawnego kodeksu albo wręcz dokonania przewrotu – nigdy wszakże nie dyskutował z nimi o rewolucji przeciw państwu czy atakowaniu SOLDIER, toż to samobójstwo. Owszem, jego rodzina zginęła w Sektorze Siódmym, więc miał powody, ale żeby je omawiać? Skądże. Z kim konkretnie rozmawiał? Och, z tym i owym. Kto go konkretnie popierał? Och, właściwie to nikt. Dlatego Van Magrid się nie przejmował, rzecz miała sama przyschnąć. Taki słomiany zapał. Dzieciak był kretynem, no, ale że aż takim, to nie myśleli. Więc kto go słuchał, nie popierając? Och, wszyscy, nie ukrywał swoich poglądów.

— I tak w kółko, nie? Szlag by to trafił, Rude. Za dwie godziny wracamy. Z pustymi rękami. To się nie zdarzyło – szlag, od tej awantury z Jenovą. Szlag. Szlag, cholera, niech to wszyscy – szlag! Nawet sobie pokląć nie mogę, bo nie zasłużyłem. Szlag — monologował rudzielec.

— „Szlag" to też przekleństwo — mruknął jego partner.

— Wiem. Ale się nie liczy. Przypomnij mi, Rude, dlaczego nie możemy po prostu, jak zwykle, skłonić tych dżentelmenów do konwersacji naszym elektryzującym wdziękiem osobistym? No przecież nie dlatego, że szef boi się, że banda terrorystów, wysadzająca obiekty cywilne bez mrugnięcia okiem, obruszy się, jeśli trochę poobijamy im znajomych? Szlag by to, rozumiem, że szef się boi Tify, też się jej boję, sam wiesz, Rude, jak ona przyleje, to nie ma co zbierać, ale...

— „Prezydent", Reno.

— Dla ciebie „pan prezydent" — przedrzeźniał go. — Jak mam niby wykonywać swoją pracę w takich warunkach? Uśmiechać się? Być miłym? Potakiwać, jak kłamią mi w żywe oczy? Toż to nieludzkie, no nie?!

— Zażądamy dodatku za trudne warunki. Ekstremalnie trudne.

— O, to brzmi słusz... — urwał, widząc wychodzącego zza rogu „Długiego Lola".

Ten wyglądał na zmęczonego. Wory pod oczami, ziemista cera. Nadal zachował sprawny, szybki krok, pewną postawę, dumne spojrzenie – nie, żeby miał wybór. W obecnej sytuacji każdy fałszywy ruch, każda słabość mogły go kosztować pozycję i życie.

— Byłem u Tify — oznajmił na powitanie. — Stan Clouda trochę stabilniejszy. Nie wiedzą, co mu jest, jak to wyleczyć ani kiedy mu przejdzie. Kurrrrrrrrrwa — syknął nagle — trzeba było zarżnąć szczeniaka, jak zaczął podskakiwać. A teraz Tifa wariuje, dzielnica jest w amoku, rządowi, WRO i wy wszędzie się pałętacie, wciskacie swoje nosy – kurwa, trza było zarżnąć skurwiela od razu, a nie się cackać...

— Tia, dzięki za uznanie — rzucił kąśliwie Reno. — Nie, żebyście robili coś konstruktywnego, poza wyrażaniem spóźnionego żalu... nie?

— Współpracujemy ze wszystkimi. Ferajna i tajne służby, tfu, to chyba wystarczy?

— Nie mówicie nic istotnego.

— Nie jesteśmy głupi. Ta sprawa się skończy i wrócimy do codziennych interesów. Nie zamierzamy dawać wam amunicji do ręki.

— No, Tifa nie będzie szczęśliwa, jak się dowie...

— Tifa — Lorenc zacisnął zęby — wie, że my też robimy wszystko, by dorwać tego skurwysyna. Wszystko. I powiem wam coś, psy ShinRy – damy sobie radę lepiej niż wy! Znajdziemy go, przesłuchamy, dostarczymy Tifie pod nogi.

Rudy uniósł brwi.

— Wyzwanie? — gwizdnął.

— Żebyś wiedział — warknął gangster.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Turki go nie gonili, nie próbowali zatrzymać. Ledwo mężczyzna zniknął, podeszli do muru, wyjęli z niego kawałek papieru zapisanym niewprawnym, koślawym pismem.

„Krin urządzał sobie wycieczki do Sektora Siódmego. Twierdził, że dla pamięci rodziny. Mieszkał dawniej dwie ulice od kolumny. Nic z jego domu nie zostało".

'

'

Następne dwa dni po przybyciu Levinasa były trudne dla wszystkich mieszkańców „7 Heaven". Tifa prowadziła bar oraz świetlicę dla dzieciaków z ulicy, uparcie odmawiając pomocy. Shera przejęła więc Marlene z Denzelem: czytała im, sprawdzała lekcje, poprawiała nastroje, zapewniała o rychłym wyzdrowieniu Strife'a, na co Lockhart nie miała czasem siły. Maluchy ze wszystkich sił próbowały być grzeczne, mówiły przyciszonymi głosami, wracały wcześnie z podwórka, sprzątały. W efekcie atmosfera w domu zaczęła być raczej żałobna. Nawet klienci baru zgrzecznieli, po trosze z zabobonnego lęku, po trosze ulegając nastrojowi właścicielki, która sprawiała wrażenie – skądinąd zgodne ze stanem faktycznym – podłamanej kobiety, ze wszelką cenę trzymającej fason.

Pielęgniarki przychodziły i odchodziły. Stan chorego zdawał się stabilizować, po trosze nawet dzięki wysiłkom medycznym, co wzbudzało nadzieję, aczkolwiek lekarz był więcej niż ostrożny. Informował, nawet niepytany, co robi, na jakie efekty liczy, jakie mogą być skutki uboczne, jednak ilość założeń oraz „być może" zawarta w tych komunikatach odbierała im jakąkolwiek wartość prognostyczną.

Harował więc, by udowodnić hipotezy, tak przynajmniej twierdził. Przez te kilkadziesiąt godzin Tifa widziała go śpiącym może cztery razy – za każdym razem te drzemki trwały dosłownie dwadzieścia minut, ani sekundy dłużej, medyk zrywał się po pierwszym dźwięku budzika, całkiem przytomny.

Nie wszystkie chwile poświęcał sprawie Strife'a, część pacjentów, zmuszona nagłymi okolicznościami, przychodziła po pomoc do „7th Heaven". Pierwszych kilku przyjął ukradkiem, niemal na wycieraczce, przepraszając za kłopoty – aż w końcu Lockhart, zirytowana, kazała mu zapraszać ich do środka, prowadzić normalną praktykę na zapleczu. „W końcu" zauważyła trzeźwo „ci ludzie nic nam nie szkodzą, pan też nie może, doktorze, myśleć tylko o Cloudzie, to lepiej, żeby uprawiać płodozmian umysłu, nie?".

Richard dziękował jej później wylewnie „rozumie pani, oni nie mają za bardzo gdzie pójść, nie są bogaci – ja – jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym im odmówił, nie pomógł; nie mógłbym". Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, zdumiona przeciąganiem niewielkiej, jej zdaniem, sprawy.

Teraz siedziała w niezwykle cichym barze, obserwując dwoje dzieci, które przyszły do Levinasa po poradę. Teoretycznie, uzyskawszy recepty i „pożyczkę" na ich wykupienie, powinny zniknąć, ale kobieta uznała, że wypuszczenie malców, ewidentnie niedożywionych, ubranych w sprane, trochę za duże ubranka, tak po prostu do domu – licho wie, co uważały za dom – byłoby niegodziwością. Najpierw więc wysłała Denzela do apteki, potem dała dzieciakom czyste ciuchy, obiad i umyła. Teraz, wyraźnie przestraszone całym zamieszaniem, siedziały w części knajpianej, rysując za kontuarem. Sprawiały wrażenie zachwyconych kolorowymi kredkami, ilością czystego papieru – Tifa zapewniła je solennie, że mogą brać, ile chcą, nie zabraknie (jako rodzina kuriera tudzież dobrzy znajomi tak WRO, jak Shinry, mieli specjalne przydziały) – spokojem dorosłych. Shera siedziała na górze, zajmując się z kolei „domowymi maluchami".

Klienci o tej porze składali zamówienia raczej niemrawo, nic więc nie odciągało barmanki od myślenia, jakkolwiek bardzo by sobie tego życzyła. Myślenie w tej sytuacji oznaczało automatycznie „zmartwienia", a nie sądziła, by te mogły cokolwiek zmienić, z pewnością nie lepsze. Myślenie przypominało, jak wygląda teraz rzeczywistość.

Cloud był chory. Dzieci zdrowe. Podsłuchy ShinRy znajdowały się prawdopodobnie w całym domu. Shera pomagała. Doktor zdawał się uczciwym człowiekiem, z pewnością: uprzejmym. Aż do przesady, niekiedy jej paranoja podszeptywała, że pod tak grzeczną maską mężczyzna musi coś ukrywać. Z drugiej strony, zbywała niepewność, jeżeli przyszedł na świat w dostatniej rodzinie, nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, iż wpojono mu dobre maniery.

Cloud był wszakże chory, jego stan ustabilizował się, nie: realnie poprawił, Rufus przysłał uprzejmego medyka, co oznaczało kolejną przysługę – dziewczyna nie zamierzała traktować tego w ten sposób, to był obowiązek tego drania, wiedziała jednak, iż jej chłopak będzie miał inne zdanie, a każda nić, wiążąca go z korporacją, to o jedna za dużo. I tak, w przeciwieństwie do niej, utrzymywał znośne kontakty nie tylko z turkami, lecz także ich szefem, dostarczając dla nich przesyłki oraz wykonując zlecenia o... „innym charakterze"; przywołała z przekąsem określenie premiera.

Szantaże, wiadomości, bójki lub morderstwa, nawet jeśli z polecenia rządu, nie korporacji, zaakceptowane przez WRO, dokonywane dla „dobra ogółu" – jak ostatnie negocjacje ze zbuntowanymi samorządami, otwierającymi na nowo reaktory tudzież wynajmującymi bandy rozbójników – nadal pozostawały dla niej ciemnymi sprawami politycznymi, takimi, w jakie obiecała sobie się już więcej nie mieszać. Chłopak przecież też nie chciał... Ale, oczywiście, ratowanie świata było ważniejsze. A przynajmniej tak umiał to przedstawić Shinra, a Cloud był tak niepewny, tak zmienny, tak łaknący...

Cloud był chory, przede wszystkim, jej umysł krążył w kółko, powracając do tego prostego faktu. Chory, bardzo chory, za bardzo chory, tak chory, że wiadomo, czy – i dalej kazała sobie stanąć, zaczynała od początku, wbrew woli: chory, jeden z nielicznych ludzi z Nibelheim, jedyny nadal bliski człowiek z Nibelheim, jej przyjaciel z AVALANCHE'u, jej zmartwienie, ktoś, z kim przeżyli kilka końców ich świata, kto pomścił jej ojca, ochronił Gaję, ale przede wszystkim miał śmiesznie rozwichrzoną czuprynę, nieufne spojrzenie, rzadki, zawsze nieśmiały uśmiech... I tak dalej. Jej Cloud. Chory. Możliwe, że nie zdoła – zatrzymanie. Powrót. Cykle. „Wszystko" szepnęło coś w niej, trochę ironiczne, bardziej zmęczone „w moim życiu tworzy cykle".

Shera zeszła na dół, stale zaniepokojona, ale barmanka machnęła głową, wygięła wargi w krzepiącym uśmiechu, który mógł być maską, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć – „idź do dzieci, na górę, daję sobie radę sama". Jak zawsze. To też było, jak sądziła, krzepiące dla innych, jej samowystarczalność. Solidna podpora dla tylu ludzi, tylu światów, podpora, której ewentualne załamania zawsze mijają ukryte, stłumione w zarodku. Nic dziwnego, że w Mideel byli zdumieni. Sęk w tym, że nie wiedziała wtedy, co robić. Póki miała cel, nadzieję, zadania do wykonania, póty mogła iść, podtrzymywać innych na duchu, póty przekonywał ją własny uśmiech. Kiedy wszelkie wskazówki znikały, a ktoś mówił „sprawa jest beznadziejna, nic nie można zrobić, wszystko w rękach losu – ale raczej nic niż wszystko, tak szczerze", wtedy i tylko wtedy jej silną wolę szlag trafiał w jednej sekundzie. Tifa nie cierpiała bezradności. Zginąć w nierównej, z góry przegranej walce – to w porządku, lecz żyć, wiedząc, że nic – zatrzymanie myśli. Odwrót. Od początku.

Schody zaskrzypiały, podniosła wzrok, myśląc, że to znowu żona Cida. Ale nie, z ostatnich stopni właśnie schodził Richard. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, bardziej niż przez poprzednie dni.

— Udało się... coś. Ani ataku epileptycznego, ani anafilaktycznego nie było od dwunastu godzin, biorąc pod uwagę częstotliwość poprzednich, możemy chyba uznać to za dowód, że objawy alergiczne się ustabilizowały, podane środki zaś co najmniej łagodzą objawy neurologiczne... chociaż nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób — posłał kobiecie łagodny uśmiech. — Tak czy inaczej, przynajmniej mniej się męczy.

Lockhart przygryzła wargę, przypominając sobie znane fakty. To rzeczywiście nie było wielkie zwycięstwo, nie przybliżało do zrozumienia natury problemu, pozwalało jednak, jeśli dobrze zrozumiała wcześniejsze tłumaczenia, organizmowi na poświęcenie sił walce z groźniejszymi objawami. Poza tym, Levinas miał rację: ostatecznie zmniejszenie cierpień także miało swoją wagę, aczkolwiek w tych kategoriach Tifa wolałaby nie myśleć.

— A krew? Wartości się poprawiły? — zapytała.

Doktor pokręcił głową. Ślady znużenia zniknęły natychmiast z jego twarzy; dziewczyna pojęła, iż jest jednym z ludzi, którzy na słabości pozwalają sobie tylko w chwilach tryumfu, choćby drobnego. Kłopoty, niebezpieczeństwa mobilizują ich do dalszej walki, przynajmniej „na zewnątrz". Wnętrze jej nie obchodziło, póki nie zaczynało utrudniać mężczyźnie pracy.

— Nie. Ciągle nic — mówił, teraz wyraźnie przejęty. — To dziwne, dziennie podłączamy do niego kilka jednostek po ekspozycji na mako, procedurę sprawdziliśmy, sprawdziliśmy krew i pochodne, wszystko najwyższej jakości, jedna taka dawka powinna starczyć na prawie tydzień. A u pacjenta to prawie natychmiast zaczyna umierać, słabnie. Ale organizm nie atakuje ich bezpośrednio, nie odrzuca – jakby je ignorował, a one ignorowały jego. Tylko, że owo ignorowanie ma najwyraźniej toksyczny wpływ, nie umiem jeszcze stwierdzić, czemu, przykro mi, przepraszam. Będę szukał nadal, jednak możliwe, że do samego końca bez powodzenia, że w końcu poprawimy ogólną kondycję pacjenta, a problem krwi rozwiąże się mimochodem, aczkolwiek nie liczyłbym...

— Do samego końca, czyli nim Cloud wyzdrowieje — wtrąciła.

Nie wrogo, skądże, ale z raczej chłodnym odcieniem pewności. Rozmówca potaknął, również bez wahania.

— Oczywiście, to miałem na myśli. Mogę poprosić jakiegoś mocnego drinka, preferowałbym z wódką – zapłacę.

Barmanka zawahała się. Dawanie alkoholu lekarzowi niekoniecznie jest rozsądne... Z drugiej strony, pracował na pewno ciężko, był zdrowym, silnym mężczyzną, jeśli chciał jedną szklanką czegoś mocniejszego uczcić ostatni postęp, cóż w tym złego.

Wyjęła składniki, zaczęła mieszać, rzucając przez ramię.

— Pan żartuje z tymi pieniędzmi, proszę pana? Jesteśmy pańskimi dłużnikami, nie mogłabym...

— Pozwala mi pani przyjmować u siebie moich pozostałych... klientów. Wzięła pani na noc te dzieci. Rzekłbym, że to wyrównuje rachunki, z nawiązką. Nie śmiałbym narażać pani na dalsze wydatki. Zapłacę.

Wywiązała się sprzeczka, z początku drobna, potem coraz bardziej zażarta. Tifa tłumaczyła, że nie zamierza przecież trzymać maluchów siłą, czyli na stałe, prawdopodobnie za parę dni, gdy siostra wyzdrowieje, wyjdą z jej knajpy, na zawsze tracąc kontakt, trudno więc to nazwać „przysługą". Medyk zauważył, iż rodzeństwo może wrócić skuszone ofertą jej świetlicy, a poza tym, te „kilka nocy" stanowi naprawdę wielką różnicę w ich życiu. Zresztą, nawet w hotelach barek często rozliczany jest osobno, co dopiero u rodziny, która daje mu wikt, opierunek, miejsce do przyjmowania pacjentów, wszystko z dobroci serca. Lockhart skontrowała stwierdzeniem, iż chodzi jej o zdrowie przyjaciela, nie misję charytatywną, poza tym, chwilowo nie było słowa o opłacie. „To już chyba zmartwienie premiera" odpowiedział mężczyzna, natychmiast pogarszając sprawę. Dziewczyna wysyczała coś na temat szpiegów, morderców, eksperymentatorów, ogólnie „psów korporacji"; niech sobie nawet nie wyobraża, że dworskimi grzecznościami wmanewruje ją w poczucie zobowiązania wobec firmy. Tamten tłumaczył: nie pracuje dla kompanii, w tej jednej sprawie poproszono go jako konsultanta, nie chce pani stawiać w niewygodnej sytuacji, to byłoby szalenie nieuprzejme, jakkolwiek, rzecz jasna, tak cudowna kobieta nigdy nikomu nie może być dłużna, to oczywiste, że wszyscy są jej dłużnikami, gdy pozwala im przebywać w swojej obecności, więc nawet nie wpadł na to, iż mogłaby czuć się w ten sposób. Jest mu głupio wykorzystywać damę i jej dobre serce, niech mu pozwoli sobie pomóc, otoczyć troską...

— ...uratuje pani mój honor – tak urodziwa, inteligentna kobieta, jak pani, z całą pewnością wie, jak to bywa z męskim ego – niech się pani zlituje nad moim, bo inaczej całe oceany alkoholu nie pomogą, żadne medykamenty nie uleczą zranionej dumy – na pewno pani nie raz wysłuchiwała takich opowieści tutaj, przy kontuarze – błagam panią o litość, aczkolwiek, oczywiście, także i najsurowszą odmowę oraz najpotworniejszą truciznę z tak wdzięcznych, silnych rąk przyjmę z radością...

Goście barowi oniemieli, Tifa wyglądała na kompletnie zdetonowaną nim parsknęła śmiechem. Chichotali razem z Richardem dobrą minutę, ona może trochę za mocno, jakby próbowała przegnać zmartwienia jedną chwilą wesołości.

— Poeta z pana — powiedziała, uspokoiwszy się wreszcie. — Dobrze, niech pan zna moje serce – tym razem pana rozliczę, sześćdziesiąt dżili. Ale tylko tym razem, na następny rachunek będzie pan musiał zarobić kolejnym komplementem — słowom towarzyszył szeroki uśmiech.

Levinas wypił drinka jednym haustem, co wzbudziło w zgromadzonej klienteli aplauz, a przez Lockhart zostało nagrodzone uniesieniem brwi.

— Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na tej planecie! — zawołał z emfazą. — Piękna kobieta wybaczyła mi okropne faux-pas i z jej białych, gładkich dłoni przyjąłem napój życia! Kolejka tego, co piłem, dla wszystkich!

Z tym okrzykiem skoczył na schody, zostawiając oszołomioną właścicielkę, wdzięcznych gości tudzież równo odliczone siedemset dwadzieścia – niedawno przeprowadzono denominację, ceny nie wynosiły już po kilka tysięcy za chleb – dżili na blacie.

Za nim zaś, po cichu, możliwie ostrożnie, wślizgnął się cień. Kobieca sylwetka, lekki płaszczyk, buty na obcasie. Tifa zmarszczyła brwi, zaniepokojona, nie mogła jednak zostawić baru, zadzwoniła więc tylko na górę, do Shery. Po chwili dostała informację zwrotną.

— Nasz doktor świętuje pomyślne nowiny z dziewczyną, moja droga. Nie powinniśmy im przeszkadzać; to brzmi jak bardzo szybki numerek.

Takim było. Tajemnicza kobieta zeszła po schodach po niecałych dwudziestu minutach, kupiła jeszcze jednego drinka i zniknęła.

'

'

Pani wicepremier, Felicia – Neborik, teraz, zwariowane czasy, jak właściwie nazywała się na początku? – z ulgą przekręciła klucz, zamykając ostatecznie drzwi, odgradzając się... nie, odgradzając świat od siebie, poprawiła w myślach. W końcu już raz prawie zniszczyła Planetę.

Ochroniarze zostali na dole, jak zwykle. Początkowo biuro ochrony narzekało na tę zasadę, mimo kuloodpornych, podwójnych szyb w apartamencie, pegera, który nosiła przy sobie, alarmu koło łóżka, broni pod poduszką i w torebce; gdy jednak dała radę powalić dwóch młodych mężczyzn w niewiele ponad minutę, po czym oznajmiła spokojnie „jak państwo widzę, zdążę zawołać pomoc, nim mnie obezwładnią", dali jej spokój.

Odetchnęła głębiej i zamarła, czujna. Coś było nie tak, czuła. Czyżby zapach wody kolońskiej? Nitka w drzwiach była na swoim miejscu, sprawdziła przed wejściem. Nikt się raczej nie włamał, do jej służbowego mieszkania w Edge'u ochroniarze pod jej nieobecność zaglądali co pół godziny. Któryś z nich zdradził? Nieprawdopodobne, przecież Rufus i tata przejrzeli ich akta... Ach. Tak, właśnie.

— Papo? — zawołała. — Wiem, że tu jesteś. Przestań się chować.

Nic się nie działo, zaczęła więc przesadnie głośno, udając zniecierpliwienie, stukać obcasem. Nadal nic. Westchnęła głośno.

— Papo! bo udam, że się boję i pójdę na noc do Rufusa. Obgadać plany budżetu i konstytucji. — Po kolejnej sekundzie ciszy dorzuciła: — W łóżku, bo konferencja mnie wykończyła!

Co było, zważywszy na niechęć jej ojca do premiera, zagraniem ewidentnie poniżej pasa. Działającym wszakże. Veld – Francis Neborik – zaszurał nogami gdzieś w okolicach głównej sypialni (miała jeszcze jedną, dla gości, poza tym pokój do pracy, salon łączony z kuchnią, to wszystko), włączył światło i wyszedł uściskać córkę. Sytuacja przez momencik wyglądała wzruszająco normalnie. Potem mężczyzna przeszedł do narzekania.

— Skarbie, nie możesz być tak nieostrożna! Gdybym to nie był ja, tylko zabójca, miałby cię jak na widelcu. Wiesz, ile czasu minęło, nim zorientowałaś się, że ktoś jest w mieszkaniu? Nie możesz tak bardzo polegać na ochronie czy nitkach w drzwiach, ludzi można obejść, nitki wstawić samodzielnie...

Na resztę przemowy machnęła ręką. I tak znała ją na pamięć, a była wyczerpana. Cały dzień rozmów – najpierw z Shinrą, potem gabinetem, potem na „historycznej konferencji"; wszystko na obcasach, w idealnie skrojonym zestawie: eleganckiej, ciemnozielonej garsonce oraz takiejż spódnicy. Spódnica, obcasy, rajstopki. Dla byłej rebeliantki, przywykłej do wygodnych, wojskowych ciuchów: dramat.

— Nie znoszę szpilek — oznajmiła, zrzucając buty niedbale na ziemię i, przy okazji, przerywając tacie w pół słowa. — Zamówiłeś sobie kolację? Ja nie będę jadła, udało mi się coś skubnąć na bankiecie. Szkoda, że poszedłeś, był drób a la Kalm, aż mi się łza w oku zakręciła...

— Niczego nie zamawiam w twojej służbowej kuchni, tobie też nie radzę, zabezpieczenia są fatalne, właściwie każdy mógłby nas otruć — mruknął Veld, aczkolwiek z pewną dozą autouszczpliwości w tonie. — A raczej moja paranoja sądzi, że mógłby. Zjadłem coś na mieście.

— W tym barze obok „7th Heaven"? — spytała, naraz zaciekawiona, opadając na ciemnozieloną kanapę w salonie.

— A jakże. Chcesz drinka? — Stał już przy barku, sprawdzał korki, czy przypadkiem nie noszą śladów nakłuć, oraz etykietki, czy na pewno nie są podrobione.

„Kochany papa" pomyślała, czując, jak zalewa ją fala czułości „taki zapobiegliwy! Nic dziwnego, żeśmy z Fuhito mieli problem z rozwaleniem mu działu. Na szczęście".

— Skarbie? Mohito za twoje myśli? — zaproponował Verdot. — Uczciwa oferta. Żadnych haczyków. Jako ojciec, nie turk, pytam. I sprawdziłem podsłuchy. Dom jest czysty.

Posłała mu szeroki, ciepły uśmiech.

— Dumam tak sobie, że to jednak bardzo dobrze, że mi i Fuhito nie udało się ciebie wykończyć — wyznała z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Po tym, co przeszli, ten rodzaj umiejętnie dawkowanej prawdy był jedyną nadzieją na stworzenie chociaż cienia jakichkolwiek relacji. Mężczyzna miał tę świadomość, więc w odpowiedzi, poza uśmiechem, rzucił też ripostę:

— Szczerze mówiąc, wasze próby nie były problemem. Numery Rufusa już tak.

— Och, przestań — potrząsnęła głową. — On tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał cię zabić.

— Bardzo starannie udawał — zauważył z przekąsem Veld. — Do dzisiaj mam blizny.

— Rufus ma nawyk, głupi, przyznaję, próbować zamordować każdego, kto mógłby stać się dla niego autorytetem — odpowiedziała, chichocząc lekko. — Manipulator twojej miary powinien zauważyć.

— Zauważyłem. Nie znaczy, że pochwalam. Jak ci minął dzień? — zmienił temat. — Państwo nam się jeszcze nie rozpada?

Oboje wiedzieli, że kto jak kto, ale były szef turków, paranoidalny, kochający swą córkę miłością nieco zaborczą, z nadal szerokimi kontaktami dosłownie wszędzie, wiedział doskonale, jak Felicia spędziła dzień. Ale niegrzecznie byłoby to wprost okazywać. W końcu próbowali żyć normalnie – a przynajmniej odgrywać normalność.

— W porządku. Konferencja nawet bywa interesująca, kiedy artyści i humaniści dochodzą do mikrofonów. Zwłaszcza, jeśli mowa o jakimś pobocznym uświetniającym występie, nie politycznej przemowie. Mieliśmy dzisiaj performance, krótki występ muzyków i monodram, naprawdę ciekawe; no i znalazłam wreszcie czas, żeby obejrzeć wystawę towarzyszącą, też niezła. Kiedy przemawiają, rzecz wypada gorzej, bo zwykle są niesamowicie niepraktyczni, ale niektóre ich uwagi, zwłaszcza te o społeczeństwie czy roli sztuki są całkiem do rzeczy. Ogólnie, dzisiaj było spokojnie: artyści, pisarze, te sprawy. Prasa będzie o tym pisała miesiącami, to takie fantastyczne idee robią świetne nagłówki.

— Cóż, wolę to niż żeby skupiali się na naszych interesach — zauważył trzeźwo Verdot, rozdrabniając lód w kuchni.

Sterylnej, prawdę powiedziawszy. Żadne z nich nie jadało w domu. Dziewczyna zwykle zamawiała jedzenie z rządowej knajpki na dole, czyli „od pani Stasi", dawny agent jadał na mieście, decydując, dokąd pójdzie, za pomocą rzutu kośćmi. W efekcie jedynym wyposażeniem, tak naprawdę używanym – i stojącym wobec tego na wierzchu, nie pochowanym głęboko w szafkach – były pojedyncze przedmioty z chromowanego, modnie minimalistycznego kompletu: czajnik, ekspres do kawy oraz zestaw do drinków. Mikrofalówka stała na górze szafek: nie skorzystali z niej bodaj ani razu, ale zakładali, że może się kiedyś przydać. „Jak mieszkanie alkoholika" pomyślała z rozbawieniem kobieta.

Przybory oraz sama kuchnia utrzymane były w tym „designarsko" chłodnym stylu: chromowana stal, proste kształty, żadnych ozdób czy drewna, marmurowa, szara posadzka – podgrzewana. Pewnie dlatego, że to Shinra zapłacił, w ramach wielkodusznego gestu, za wyposażenie służbowych apartamentów rządu. Zatrudnił więc kogoś z otoczenia Reeve'a, żeby nabić sobie punkty w prasie i tanim kosztem wymusić na Tuestim rodzaj zobowiązania.

Światło było jednak ciepłe. Absolutnie nie energooszczędne. Ciepłe. Złote, żółte i pergaminowe klosze wzmacniały efekt. Felicia zażądała tej zmiany, ledwie się wprowadziła. Nie mogła znieść bladego światła. Kojarzyło się jej z laboratoriami, przypomniało uczucia z tych lat, które jej umysł wyparł – za co była mu wdzięczna. Za to złociste poblaski przywodziły jej na myśl ogień, żywy ogień, siedzenie przy ognisku, czas w rebelii, kiedy wierzyła, kiedy bliscy ludzie byli tuż obok. Zdradzili albo zginęli, owszem, nadal jednak uważała tamte chwile za dobre wspomnienia. Najlepsze.

W domu pod Edge'em, tym, który teraz nazywała swoim, własnym, miała nawet kominek. Tutaj, cóż... jej ojciec trzymał piecyk w swojej kawalerce, ale to raczej ze względu na częste przerwy w dostawie energii, jak wszyscy.

— Skarbie? Mohito — Veld pochylał się nad nią, zaniepokojony.

Odzyskała już siły po całej tej aferze z Zirconiadem. Wydobycie materii z ciała okazało się zbawienne – od miesięcy nie zdarzyło się jej nawet zemdleć. Oczywiście, nie był to argument, który przekonałby troskliwego tatę.

— Nic mi nie jest. Zamyśliłam się. Konferencja, jak widzisz, dzisiaj ciekawa intelektualnie, czyli nudna. Bez znaczenia dla życia. Za to na spotkaniu gabinetu... — przewróciła oczami.

— Rufus dostaje histerii z tytułu tego, że mu ktoś niekontrolowanie śmiał zepsuć zabawkę? Oczekiwanie, że ten człowiek dojrzeje...

— Mniej więcej — potaknęła dziewczyna. — Rufus życzyłby sobie dosłownie blokady całego miasta, byleby tylko sprawcy nie mogli uciec. Zaangażowania najlepiej wszystkich sił policyjnych – komendant oddelegował ludzi zaraz po zgłoszeniu, przecież to istotna sprawa też dla nas, coś, co dziabnęło SOLDIERa – ale oddelegowanie ludzi to za mało, oczywiście. Najlepiej, żebyśmy nawet drogówce kazali przeczesywać Edge. I archiwistom. I sprzątaczkom. Tym, których nie rozstrzelamy, bo przecież premier życzy sobie jeszcze wewnętrznego śledztwa we wszystkich wydziałach, bo na pewno ktoś sypie, bo na pewno nie mogło do tego dojść inaczej. Jakaś zwykła grupa przestępcza miałaby odczytać jego intencje? Gdzieżby — parsknęła krótkim śmiechem. — Poza tym, oczywiście, wyszła sprawa naukowców, których zatrudnia WRO. Przesłuchano ich już, ale to też za mało. Może ich prewencyjnie zamknąć w areszcie domowym. Jasne, akurat w trakcie konferencji. Miałam ochotę mu przywalić, serio, bo, wiesz, mamy też sprawy państwa do omawiania, nie tylko prywatne problemy premiera. I mógłby czasem choć udawać, że nie traktuje kraju jak swojego folwarku. — Pociągnęła łyk alkoholu.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

— Jesteś szefową partii, mimo wszystko. Zagroź, że poprzesz zmiany zaproponowane przez tę partię Reeve'a, WRP. W dowolnym najbliższym głosowaniu.

— Nie ja jedna miałabym ochotę — mruknęła ironicznie. — Myślałam, że Domino dzisiaj na posiedzeniu szlag trafi, bo jest w końcu ministrem spraw wewnętrznych i koalicjantem, a tu mu się Rufus wtrynia w sprawy resortu i krytykuje dosłownie wszystko w postępowaniu.

— Rufus umie być wyjątkowo irytujący.

— Ano. Próbowałam mu przemówić do rozsądku, ale z mizernym skutkiem. On się robi coraz bardziej paranoiczny z każdą godziną — w głosie Felicii zabrzmiało coś na kształt podziwu pomieszanego ze zdumieniem. — Nie myślałabym, że to możliwe, ale niedługo chyba prześcignie ciebie. W każdym razie, pan premier po skończonym spotkaniu wyszedł niemal trzaskając drzwiami. A potem była konferencja i dzięki Planecie, że dzisiaj nie było nic ważnego. Skopałby to na pewno.

Ostatnia uwaga zaniepokoiła czy tylko zaciekawiła Velda.

— Jest na tyle zirytowany, by popełniać istotne błędy, tak sądzisz, skarbie? Bo jeśli tak, to do jutra mu się raczej nie polepszy.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

— Do końca konferencji parlament ma wolne. Koło dziewięćdziesięciu procent kontraktów czy umów zostało już ustalonych, podczas konferencji zrobią tylko szopkę z ich ogłaszania. To jest taki czas, że Rufus może sobie pozwolić na błędy. Myślę, że tylko dlatego tak sobie folguje; kiedy przyjdzie do głosowania nad pakietem ustaw energetycznych albo debatami nad konstytucją, będzie już w idealnej formie. Planeto, ten drań kontroluje nawet swoje wybuchy emocjonalne! — mruknęła, prawie z zachwytem. — A jak twój dzień?

Verdot zawahał się przez moment, nim odpowiedział:

— W porządku. Siedziałem w tej knajpie przecznicę dalej, obserwowałem bar. Nikt interesujący nie wchodził. Praca toczy się normalnie, przynajmniej pozornie. Godziny otwarcia te same. Dzieci wychodzą do szkoły punktualnie. Lockhart musi być niesamowicie silną kobietą — stwierdził mimochodem. — Parę osób przyszło do doktora, przyjął ich jakoś pokątnie. Sam nawet nie wyszedł. Ale ma odruchy ściganego człowieka — zauważył. — Nim otworzy okna, sprawdza szybko, czy nikt nie stoi w pobliżu, by strzelić albo rzucić kamieniem. I tak ustawił sprzęty, że niemożliwym jest zastrzelenie pacjenta przez snajpera, kiedy otwiera okno – zawsze to samo. Szyby w „7th Heaven" są tak pancerne, jak dawniej. Myślę, że poza tym i tak postawili bariery, ale z takiej odległości trudno stwierdzić na pewno. Cóż, taka zdrowa paranoja na pewno przyda się w tej sprawie.

Teraz to kobieta uniosła brwi kpiąco.

— Ma odruchy ściganego człowieka? Tak całkiem przypadkiem? Same z siebie mu się wytworzyły?

Jej ojciec machnął ręką lekceważąco.

— Oczywiście, że go śledziliśmy, jego i rodzinę, standardowa procedura po wrogim przejęciu... a że chłopak sprawiał drobne problemy, to może poświęciliśmy mu też ociupinkę więcej uwagi, ale nic, co naprawdę uzasadniałoby aż taką ostrożność. Nic jego życiu realnie nie groziło. To raczej wynik... klimatu tamtego okresu niż naszych działań.

„A kto tworzył klimat tamtego okresu, hm?" chciała spytać. To wszakże było niskie i właściwie nieuzasadnione, nie w jej ustach. Byli terroryści niespecjalnie mają prawo kogokolwiek pouczać. Poza tym, o moralnym aspekcie swoich wyborów życiowych obiecali sobie nie rozmawiać nigdy. Nie wprost – to byłaby już rozmowa – ale już od pierwszych przemilczeń umowa wydawała się jasna. Zamiast dopytywać skierowała więc pogawędkę na przyjemne, lekkie tory: jak nienawidzi szpilek i garsonek, że chętnie wypije jeszcze jedno mohito, jak papa sądzi, czy najnowsze słuchowisko pierwszego programu pobije popularnością ulubiony dotąd romans, „Marię Antoninę", bo jeśli tak, to może zaplanować wciskanie propagandy do scenariusza dalej niż na najbliższe sto odcinków, że może jutro wyskoczą gdzieś na śniadanie, razem, przed siódmą?

'

'

Szczątki centrum dawnego Midgaru były raczej ponurym miejscem. Szczątki Sektora Siódmego uchodziły za terytorium wręcz przeklęte. Ruiny metalu, poskręcane filary, gruz, fragmenty kolei, a do tego znajdowane w najbardziej nieprawdopodobnych miejscach strzępki codzienności, jak na ironię, często zupełnie nietknięte: lalki, komórki, przyrządy gimnastyczne, buty, pralki, odtwarzacze muzyki. Nawet zbieracze rzadko wchodzili w te okolice, były niebezpieczne, większość rzeczy zaś zbyt przesiąknięta mako, by ją sprzedać czy używać.

Oczywiście, niewielka grupa ludzi – rozbitkowie, uciekinierzy, tęskniący za domem, idealiści marzący o komunie – zamieszkała w tej strefie mimo lęków, przesądów, ostrzeń, potencjalnych zagrożeń dla zdrowia; jak zawsze. Wysoki procent mako – Lifestreamu – w glebie gwarantował bardzo obfite, podobno wyjątkowo smaczne plony, których nikt poza tymi straceńcami nie tykał, nie musieli więc obawiać się złodziei. Żyli na poły odcięci od świata, uprawiając, hodując, produkując prymitywnymi metodami na własne potrzeby. Samowystarczalni, zżyci z sobą, wobec obcych gościnni, lecz nieco nieufni. Wobec turków lub innych przedstawicieli służb: wrodzy i całkowicie nieufni.

O czym Reno z Rude'em przekonali się po raz enty, chodząc od zamkniętych drzwi do zamkniętych drzwi, wszędzie słysząc stałą formułkę: „Nie wiem. Nie znam. Nie widziałem. Ostatnio ani nigdy. Nie, nic nowego ani podejrzanego. Tak, zamelduję, oczywiście. Do widzenia. Powodzenia".

Tutaj mogliby użyć ostrzejszych środków przesłuchania, jednak nie było sensu torturować wszystkich uchodźców albo przypadkowych osób. Najpierw należałoby ustalić kto, jeśli w ogóle, rzeczywiście coś ukrywa.

— Szla-a-ag — zanucił Reno na melodię popularnej dekadę temu piosenki.

Na uszach miał słuchawki znalezionego w ruinach przenośnego odtwarzacza plików. Najwyraźniej urządzenie leżało w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu – pewnie bezpieczniejszym niż jego właściciel – bo po wymianie baterii działało bez zarzutu, co rudzielec stwierdził z niesamowitą, dziecięcą radością. Natychmiast też zabrał nowy gadżet, konstatując, że przecież przesiąkli tym świństwem po same uszu w trakcie służby, niedługo zaczną świecić w ciemności, więc jeden drobiazg nic nie zmieni.

Ze wskazówkami szło im zdecydowanie gorzej.

— No, czemu akurat nam dali tę robotę? — jęknął turk, wyłączając urządzenie. — Ledwo co wróciliśmy z poprzedniej.

— Tseng ochrania prezydenta, młodzi przepytują dzielnice, Elena rozmawia z dzieciakami, które znalazły Strife'a. Delikatna robota. Kobieca — Rude był stoicko spokojny, jak zawsze.

— Kobieca? Ty męska szowinistyczna świnio. Powiem ci, czemu – prezydent ciągle nie przebaczył mi wykonania tego z rozkazów jego ojca, który przysparza mu dzisiaj najwięcej problemów pi-ja-ro-wych, ot co. Wysyła mnie na jakieś nudne, źle rokujące misje z zemsty.

— Złóż skargę. Formularz C24 – mobbing.

— Żebyś wiedział, że tak zrobię.

— Jasne. Zarekwiruje ci ten odtwarzacz.

— Trudno, no. Łatwo przyszło, łatwo pójdzie, prezydent dał, prezydent weźmie, niech będzie błogosławione imię jego — Reno wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę — Rude przezornie zmienił temat.

— To nic poważnego... drobny flircik nigdy nie zaszkodzi, nie?

Powłóczyli się po gruzach jeszcze trochę, licząc na szczęście bądź cud – żaden nie miał ochoty wracać tutaj jutro, a jeszcze mniej chętni byli do włażenia w system kanałów, do czego z pewnością dojdzie, jak wiedzieli, pod koniec tygodnia, gdy skończą przeszukiwać powierzchnię. Chyba, że wcześniej znajdą miejsce odwiedzane przez „Scyzoryka". Z nim w środku najlepiej.


	4. Chapter 4

Sekty, dzieci, doktor, Rufus, sekty, moje bredzenie a la mity (lubiłam religioznawstwo swego czasu, bardzo) i oczywiście Sephi&Rufus. Bo to moje.

* * *

Ayna splunęła. Jej pierwsza reakcja w ogóle od czasu, gdy Elena weszła do mieszkanka, które dziewczynka zajmowała z bratem. Czyli od dobrej godziny. I tak było to pewnym postępem. Początkowa mała darła się, krzyczała, wiła, próbowała za wszelką cenę usunąć turk z domu. Porządne lanie nie wchodziło w rachubę, Tifa chybaby zabiła za to prezydenta, więc przez trzy pierwsze dni kobieta wracała z tych bezowocnych przesłuchań podrapana, pogryziona i zmęczona – radziła sobie więcej niż nieźle ze sztukami walki, ale unikanie małego, rozhisteryzowanego, nieprzewidywalnego dzieciaka to jednak wyższa szkoła jazdy.

Dzisiaj Ayna postanowiła spróbować nowej taktyki. Ignorowania. Wadą strategii była niewątpliwie nuda – dziewczynka nie chciała najwyraźniej ukazywać obcym nawet najmniejszego kawałka swojego życia, bo po wejściu blondynki zastygła za stołem, trzymając brata za rękę. Od tamtej chwili ani drgnęli. Mała najchętniej pewnie by wyszła, jednak Elena stała w drzwiach, a wyjście przed jej przyjściem byłoby bezcelowe: całe Popieliska pomagały w tej sprawie. Znaleźliby dzieci i przytargali za uszy z powrotem. Mówić nie musiały, pozorować współpracę – i owszem.

Postęp, więc. Za jakiś czas, rozmyślała z maleńką nadzieją turk, może nawet zaczną rozmawiać. Nie o śledztwie, nie o Cloudzie, oczywiście. Najpierw pewnie o rodzicach tych małych... uliczników, potem o złym AVALANCHE'u oraz podłym Rufusie. Potem może o życiu tutaj, o próbach przetrwania. Może gdzieś po drodze Ayna zaufa na tyle, by wziąć od kobiety któryś z tych drobiazgów, które ta zawsze przynosiła: koraliki, soczek, zabawkę. Cokolwiek. Byleby znaleźć więź, choćby początkowo opartą na konflikcie. Emocje, każde emocje, są lepsze niż obojętność.

Po kolejnej pół godzinie, gdy Elena z westchnieniem nieco przesadnym zaczęła się zbierać do wyjścia, dziewczynka nagle przemówiła:

— Myślałam, że on i tak umrze. Gdybym wiedziała, że skurwysyn wyżyje, rozwaliłabym mu łeb. Gruz był obok.

Akurat, pomyślała turk. Gdybyś naprawdę była w stanie, to byś go zabiła, a nie liczyła na los. Gruz faktycznie był obok. Umieć albo nie umieć zabić, cecha charakteru, ot, co. Właściwie, uświadomiła sobie agentka, to nawet dobrze o małej świadczy, że jednak nie mogła. Zaskakująca konkluzja – Elena i jej siostra przywykły do myślenia o celach, rozkazach, zemście, zabijaniu – od najmłodszych lat, nim jeszcze wiedziały, że obie wylądują w wiadomym departamencie. A przecież pochodziły z dobrej rodziny, z wojskowymi tradycjami, podwieczorek codziennie, przyjęcie co najmniej raz w miesiącu, sukieneczki, fartuszki, te sprawy.

Kobieta doszła do słusznego wniosku, że nie chce wgłębiać się we własną psychikę. Ta dziewczynki była ważniejsza dla misji. Wobec czego, po sekundzie analizy i uznaniu, że na ciepłe relacje na tym etapie i tak nie może liczyć, odpowiedziała zgodnie z przekonaniem:

— Wcale nie. Zabiłabyś go, gdybyś mogła. Ale nie byłaś w stanie, najwyraźniej. I liczyłaś, że może zginie mimo twojej niemożności. A najwyraźniej i to było za dużo, skoro powiadomiliście Lorenca. Nie umiałaś z zimną krwią zabić człowieka. Wot, wszystko.

Chłopiec zerwał się, jakby w obronie siostry – tamtą dosłownie zatkało, aż pobladła z emocji – krzycząc:

— Wcale, wcale nie! Ayna nic nie powiedziała – to ja, to wszystko moja wina, kiedy przyszli od Lorenca, przestraszyłem się i powiedziałem, ona nic nie – to wszystko ja!

Fantastycznie, stwierdziła w duchu Elena. Wspaniałe czasy mamy. Takie, że dzieci mają wyrzuty sumienia, bo wykazują ludzkie odruchy. Doskonale. To przypadkiem my nie mieliśmy brać na siebie tego wszystkiego, brudzić naszych rąk, żeby innych mogły pozostać czyste, a bezpieczne – tak to ujmowałeś, Tseng, za Verdotem podobno? Świetnie nam w takim razie poszło, chłopcy.

Nie pozwoliła, by cokolwiek z nagłej fali goryczy doszło do jej twarzy. Posłała dzieciakom sceptyczny uśmiech – dziewczynka już karciła wzrokiem brata, pewnie za to, że złamał nakaz milczenia – i, zgodnie z harmonogramem, wyszła.

Zostawiwszy pluskwę pod blatem stołu. Taktyka „przetrzymania wroga" ma także tę wadę, iż daje mu pewną swobodę ruchów.

'

'

Konferencja była, zgodnie z wszelkimi przewidywaniami, na przemian nudna i irytująca. Wszystkie naprawdę istotne sprawy załatwiano raczej pokątnie, sporo interesów ubito już wcześniej, teraz tylko zamierzano je oficjalnie ogłosić – dla kogoś, kto orientował się w tym wszystkim, jak Rufus, naprawdę znacząca było ledwie kilkanaście procent wystąpień oraz negocjacji. Uczestniczył oczywiście we wszystkich: wymagała tego jego funkcja, poza tym, zawsze należy oczekiwać nieoczekiwanego, na najbardziej błahej debacie mogło dojść do przełomu jakiegoś rodzaju. Zmiany sojuszy, ustaleniu nowych warunków umowy itd.

Shinra miał na głowie jeszcze sprawy kompanii oraz codzienne problemy państwa – nadal nie umiał w pełni zaufać podwładnym na tyle, by cedować na nich pełnię obowiązków, nie zaglądać przez ramię; efekt spędzenia najważniejszych lat życia wśród agentów specjalnych. Zbuntowanych agentów specjalnych, grających na co najmniej cztery różne strony, żeby być dokładnym.

Koniec końców, by utrzymać niemal autorytarną kontrolę nad wszystkim, ograniczył sen do trzech godzin dziennie, podzielonych na kilka krótkich drzemek oraz dziękował losom, że na konferencji dobrą ćwierć czasu zajmowały bankiety, dzięki czemu mógł zrezygnować z jedzenia posiłków. Teraz, po porannej sesji, zakończonej drobnym, acz satysfakcjonującym, sporem z Reeve'em (kwestie prawne dotyczące sposobu rozstrzygania przyszłych przetargów), kiedy wszyscy poszli odpoczywać, on siedział w pustej sali, na plastikowym krzesełku, czytając, podpisując, podejmując decyzje, wymieniając maile, sprawdzając notowania giełdowe. Tudzież pijąc kawę. Wziąłby stymulanty, jakiekolwiek, jednak przebywał w miejscu publicznym, każdy mógł go zobaczyć: wymarzona okazja do późniejszego szantażu.

Kolejna runda zaczynała się za – zerknął na dół ekranu – czterdzieści minut. Najpilniejsze sprawy miał załatwione. Zostawało niewiele ponad kwadrans na przechadzkę z Tsengiem, rozmowę o sprawach nieco zbyt poufnych, by dyskutować o nich wśród ludzi i bez zagłuszaczy sygnału.

Nim doszli do odpowiednio opuszczonej okolicy – samochód, jakkolwiek sprawdzany nieustająco, musiał być na podsłuchu, przynajmniej według prezydenta – puścili symfonię z adaptera (zagłuszacze zagłuszaczami, stary dobry hałas nie zaszkodzi – a użycie elektronicznego odtwarzacza byłoby zaproszeniem do informatycznej, cybernetycznej infiltracji, przynajmniej według prezydenta), sprawdzili pobliskie krzaki i wykonali inne równie potrzebne paranoikowi do rozmowy czynności, zostało im niecałe dziesięć minut. Zdecydowanie za mało czasu, by omówić wszystko, jak celnie zauważył turk. Bez specjalnej ironii zresztą, pochwalał paranoję pryncypała.

— Stan Strife'a, w takim razie – cały czas nieprzytomny, tak? Cokolwiek tak załatwiło SOLDIERa jest groźne i musimy mieć to przeanalizowane jak najszybciej. Zaraz. Teraz. Co wiemy?

Brunet wyrzucił z siebie ciągiem, szybko, wyraźnie, jakby ktoś pisał na maszynie.

— Poza hipotezami? Nic. Doktor Levinas stwierdził wszakże, że ze zgromadzonych danych wynika, niestety, jedynie pośrednio, iż komórki Jenovy nie są aktywne, czyli, że trucizna wpływa albo na mako, albo na sam organizm. To eliminuje jedną trzecią możliwości...

— ...ale nie jest udowodnione — wtrącił blondyn.

— Doktor Levinas oraz inni lekarze twierdzą, że raczej nic nie zostanie udowodnione przed zakończeniem całej sprawy, panie prezydencie. Wolą się skupiać na leczeniu niż na udowadnianiu teorii, a badania wymagają czasu.

— Mamy w pełni wyposażone kompleksy podziemne, przygotowane, by przetrwać wybuchy bomb atomowych, mako-bomb, upadki ciał niebieskich. Mamy pieniądze. Niech ci... — Rufus wziął głęboki wdech, uspokajając się. — Chciałbym – życzyłbym sobie, by lekarze bez wahania korzystali z tych środków. Strife i jego... zdolności mają kluczowe znaczenia dla rządu oraz dla korporacji.

— Przekażę. Niemniej, wyeliminowanie jednej trzeciej możliwości jest pewnym sukcesem, a przynajmniej tak twierdzą lekarze, panie prezydencie. Obecnie uważa trzy hipotezy za najbardziej prawdopodobne, niestety, żadna nie pozwala na natychmiastowe wyleczenie. Pierwsza: jakimś sposobem cofnięto organizmowi, mówiąc metaforycznie, pamięć o zastosowanych przez Hoja... kuracjach, co powoduje, że Strife przechodzi znowu proces przystosowania do mako, analogiczny, do tego, który przechodzili rekruci SOLDIER, tylko silniejszy, ze względu na eksperymenty Hoja oraz późniejsze kontakty z Lifestreamem. Leczenie w tym przypadku tylko objawowe.

— Świetnie — westchnął Shinra.

— Ta jest niezła, zakłada spore szanse na przeżycie, panie prezydencie. Druga: w trakcie... badań w Nibelheim doszło do czegoś, o czym nie mamy pojęcia, a co obecnie ma wpływ na stan chorego – jakieś uwrażliwienie, wytworzenie mechanizmu, trudno spekulować...

— Kazałem mu dać wszystko, co mamy, każdy świstek, nawet rachunki za kawę... — wtrącił blondyn.

— Tak, panie prezydencie, ale posiadana przez nas dokumentacja w sprawach prowadzonych przez Hoja badań jest, jak pan wie, niepełna. Nikt nie da gwarancji, że czegoś nie ukradziono w Nibelheim, nim zabezpieczyliśmy posiadłość, nikt nie wie, czy czegoś nie znaleziono w ruinach Midgaru, nikt nie wie, co jeszcze kryją podziemne kompleksy, sprawa Deepgroundu pokazała to wyraźnie.

— Nie marnuj czasu na oczywistości — humor politykowi ewidentnie mu się pogorszył. — Reeve na pewno coś trzyma w ukryciu, nie wierzę, że jego agenci nic nie wynieśli...

— Wynieśli, zgadzam się, panie prezydencie, nie sądzę wszakże, by on sam się wahał, gdy w grę wchodzi życie Strife'a. Udostępnił laboratoria i wszystkie możliwe środki..

— Wiem. Wiem. Wiem — znowu musiał odetchnąć, nozdrza drgnęły, gdy wypuszczał gwałtownie powietrze. — A trzecie rozwiązanie? Coś-innego-na-co-nie-wpadliśmy?

— To jest czwarte, panie prezydencie — Tseng prawie się uśmiechnął. — Trzecia brzmi: zmobilizowano mako, by walczyło z Jenovą...

— Podobno jej komórki są nieaktywne — szef rządu uniósł brwi.

— ...okrężną drogą, niszcząc cały organizm, Trochę jak chemioterapia, panie prezydencie. Trzeba podtrzymać organizm póki mobilizacja nie zniknie lub ją uciszyć – nie mamy, niestety, pojęcia jak. Hipotezy można łączyć.

Cisza. Ptaki śpiewały w tym małym zakątku, trawa przebijała przez beton. Wystarczyło pół dekady nieobecności ludzi, by przyroda zaczęła ponownie zdobywać dawne centrum cywilizacji. Rufusowi przemknęły przez głowę wszystkie te dawne, upadłe imperia, potężne miasta obrócone w pierzynę, literackie tudzież filozoficzne refleksje – marność, marność, marność – lecz nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty pochylać się nad żadną.

Lifestream i Planeta byli silniejsi niż ludzkość. W porządku, zrozumiał lekcję. Była wystarczająco bolesna.

— Jak się trzyma Tifa? — spytał.

— Radzi sobie z życiem codziennym, ale jest coraz bardziej wyczerpana psychicznie, wedle oceny mojej i kilku specjalistów, którzy przesłuchali nagrania, panie prezydencie. Shera Highwind jej pomaga. Doktor Levinas próbuje poprawiać nastrój w domu, przynajmniej takie mam wrażenie.

— Richard jest w tym dobry — mruknął premier.

Po chwili ciszy dodał:

— Pójdę tam. Jutro albo pojutrze. — Odgarnął grzywkę swoim stałym gestem.

— Obawiam się, panie prezydencie, że panna Lockhart może...

— Przekonam ją. Nie wierzysz, że ją przekonam? — posłał turkowi drapieżny, pewny siebie uśmiech, po czym zmienił temat. — To zostaw mnie. A jak śledztwo?

— Nic nowego. Sprawcą Popieliska pogardzają bardziej niż my – rozwalił całą ulicę, spiskował przeciwko przełożonemu, zignorował jego rozkaz, wplątał w to wszystko obcego. Przesłuchania musieliśmy prowadzić ostrożnie, bo to znajomi AVALANCHE'u, ale nie wydaje mi się, by coś ukrywali.

— Ślady podejrzanego?

— Najsłabsze z poszlak. Jakby się pod ziemię zapadł. To potwierdza teorię o pomocy silniejszego, nowego gracza, prawdopodobnie zirytowanego akcją przeciwko zbuntowanym samorządom – ciała najemników eksSOLDIER znalezione pod gruzami, potwierdzałyby tę tezę, w końcu zrzeszenia najemników też ucierpiały na tym posunięciu...

— To była decyzja rządu i parlamentu, spodziewałby się prędzej bomby przysłanej na adres kancelarii albo zamachu na mnie czy ministra spraw wewnętrznych...

— Strife ją wykonał. W oczach tych ludzi to on jest odpowiedzialny. Wiedział pan, że to tak będzie odczytane od samego początku, panie prezydencie. Co zresztą było wówczas oceniane przez pana jako dodatkowa korzyść.

Coś dziwnego przemknęło przez twarz Shinry, jakby nagła złość, natychmiast stłumiona:

— W każdym razie – znajdziemy sprawcę, znajdziemy też jego mocodawców. Pytanie, czemu najlepsi ludzie ShinRy, rządu i pewnie też WRO nie mogą znaleźć jednego łachmyty? Tseng?

— Sprawdziliśmy wszystkie nasze źródła. Nie wiedzą nic. Sami mafiozi są przestraszeni tak potężną grupą. Wszyscy przypuszczamy, że to ci sami, którzy stoją za narkotykami, więc mający jakieś powiązania z dawnymi kadrami korporacji, może także dostęp do części pieniędzy, ewentualne powiązania z jedną z tych setek nowych sekt, to by tłumaczyło, czemu informacje nie wydostają się poza krąg wtajemniczonych. Ile w końcu może powstać dobrze ukrytych, silnych grup naraz? Nawet w czasach chaosu kurz w końcu opada. To muszą być ci sami ludzie. Co do poszukiwanego: nie sądzimy, by opuścił miasto, regularnie przeczesujemy dzielnice, niewiele już miejsc zostało...

— Centrum Midgaru. Sprawdzacie Midgar? Ludzie boją się tam mieszkać, to idealne miejsce na kryjówkę.

— Jeden z naszych informatorów wskazał Sektor Siódmy, ale bardzo niepewnie. Patrolujemy dostępne tereny razem w WRO i siłami państwowymi, panie prezydencie. Poza tym, mamy tam wtyczki. To jest najbardziej prawdopodobna wersja, jednak nie mamy dość ludzi, by ich tam puścić, śmiertelność na takich misjach wynosi koło pięćdziesięciu procent... Musimy mieć konkretniejsze dane, właśnie je zbieramy, pewne tropy wyglądają obiecująco – duże ilości jedzenia z czarnego rynku idą w rejony dawnych reaktorów. Strefa jest otoczona, nie ma szansy się wymknąć, panie prezydencie.

— Ten człowiek — syknął gwałtownie polityk, przyklękając przy adapterze, by go wyłączyć — napluł w twarz nie tylko rządowi, ale też firmie i mnie osobiście, Tseng. Pomijając już komplikacje związane z utratą naszej najlepszej broni biologicznej.

— Robimy co w naszej mocy, panie prezydencie.

Biznesmen westchnął ciężko, po czym rzucił turkowi chłodne spojrzenie.

— To najwyraźniej za mało. Już pora wracać, panel na temat rozbrojenia bomb opartych o mako zaczyna się moment.

'

'

— Nie wiem, czy mu nie ufam — stwierdziła Tifa, rzucając Sherze spłoszony uśmiech, jakby niepewna, czy dobiera właściwe słowa.

Kobiety skończyły sprzątanie i teraz relaksowały się przy kieliszku wina. Normalnie właścicielka poszłaby spać, wyczerpana całonocną pracą, teraz jednak nie pozwalało jej na to napięcie, siedziały więc na dole, najpierw doprowadzając go do iście obsesyjnego ładu, a teraz próbując zabić czas piciem. Resztę alkoholi posegregowano i odłożono do zamykanej na klucz piwnicy, by nie kusiły dzieciaków. Te mogłyby je wypić lub, w przypadku maluchów przychodzących do świetlicy, ukraść na sprzedaż.

— Doktorowi Levinasowi? — mruknęła Highwind dla podtrzymania rozmowy.

— Mhm. Ta. Jemu. To znaczy – z pewnością nie jest tak, że mu ufam. Ale nie wiem, czy mu nie ufam tak bardzo, jak powinnam. Czy jestem dość podejrzliwa. W końcu przysłał go Shinra... Ale, z drugiej strony, ma tak świetną opinię wśród ludzi, kogo bym nie spytała... Święty. Filantrop. Kupuje lekarstwa chorym za własne pieniądze. Pomaga zawsze, nie zważając na porę ani własne zmęczenie. To byłaby idealna przykrywka dla agenta, gdyby nie – pamiętasz, opowiadałam ci: Reeve twierdzi, że można mu ufać, bo miał jakieś zatargi z firmą. Reeve by mnie nie okłamał, by pomóc Shinrze, nawet gdyby ta gadzina płaciła – prawda?

Niepewność w głosie barmanki zdumiała jej rozmówczynię. Członkowie AVALANCHE'u, po początkowej niechęci wobec zdemaskowanego podwójnego agenta, jakim był Tuesti, zaczęli mu wierzyć niemal ślepo. Najwyraźniej jednak „niemal" robiło znaczną różnicę.

W takim razie przekonanie jej za pomocą prostego „tak, jasne, nie okłamałby" nie popartego niczym poza zaufaniem raczej nie zadziała, uznała inżynier. Lepiej było przywołać twardą logikę.

— WRO nie ma, wbrew pozorom, zbyt wielu zbieżnych interesów z korporacją. To znaczy, wszyscy chcemy pomóc Gai, ludziom, spłacić długi, ale wiesz, jak to jest naprawdę. Biznes je biznes. WRO i ShinRa operują w podobnym sektorze, mają praktycznie identyczną grupę docelową, a pieniędzy na rynku jest niewiele. Reeve jest twardym, sprytnym graczem – dyrektorem nie zostawało się za nic. Jego sojusz z Rufusem jest, jak sądzę, tymczasowy. Oczywiście, wszystko, co ci mówię, jest tajne przez poufne, to tylko moje domysły, Reeve nic takiego nie mówił, nie potwierdzę tego przed dziennikarzami czy sądem, takie tam, standardowe uwagi — posłał dziewczynie uśmiech.

Lockhart zmarszczyła brwi.

— Jednak mówisz to w moim zapluskwionym barze.

— Nie masz chyba Shinry za głupca? Wie. Nie powiedziałam mu nic nowego. Ty też mówisz tutaj różne rzeczy.

Brunetka sprawiała wrażenie nieco uspokojonej. Paranoję łatwiej uciszą rozbudowane teorie spiskowe bądź chłodny, brutalny komunikat o wykorzystaniu niż zapewnienia o oddaniu, przyjaźnie, tego typu abstrakcjach. Prawda dość prosta, aczkolwiek Shera nie użyła jej rozmyślnie.

Zakończyły porządki, Tifa rozlała im do kieliszków resztkę whisky z praktycznie pustej butelki – po zrobieniu kilkunastu drinków zostało tak mało, że nie przechowywanie tej ociupinki nie miałoby sensu. Siedziały chwilę w ciszy, zmęczone. Starsza z nich wyczekiwała otwarcia: gospodyni miała wiele do wyrzucenia z siebie, koniecznie, a próba pociągnięcia jej za język mogła skończyć się natychmiastowym wycofaniem.

— Ale przysłał lekarza. Wiem, że Cloud jest mu potrzebny, że to tylko dlatego, że tak naprawdę nic a nic go nie obchodzimy – do dzisiaj nie wiem, po czyjej stronie był naprawdę w trakcie tego całego bajzlu z Kadajem, na pewno nie po naszej...

— Po swojej własnej — wtrąciła Highwind. — Umierał. Szukał lekarstwa. To wszystko, myślę. Czasami nie ma sensu dopatrywać się podwójnego dna w najprostszych sprawach.

Barmanka kontynuowała, prawie nie zwracając uwagi na jej słowa – jedynie ściszenie oraz spowolnienie głosu świadczyły, iż jednak usłyszała, przyjęła i przeanalizowała uwagę.

— ... cały czas nie wiem, skąd tamten... mały Sephiroth nagle wziął się w kościele. I wiedział, że ja tam będę, i myślał, że Cloud albo ja wiemy coś o Jenovie – tak, wiem, co mówią, że to była dość logiczna myśl, ale wciąż coś mi tu nie pasuje. Zostawmy to, nie zmienimy przeszłości. Teraz jesteśmy przydatni Jego Premierowskiej Mości, teraz się o nas troszczy... Zupełnie tak samo, jak Reno i Rude po ataku tamtych małych psychopatów – oczekujesz, że nie uznam tego za podejrzane? Najwyraźniej on ma mnie za głupią. Tylko... to nic nie zmienia. Nie mogę odrzucić jego pomocy, Cloud jest w takim stanie... Cloud go lubi, do licha, Cloud go chyba lubi. Nie ufa mu, jasne, i zawsze odmawia – chyba, że coś jest dla dobra państwa albo ludzi, albo – no, sama wiesz. Mówimy o takich rzeczach WRO. Ale go nie nienawidzi, widzę to po nim. I, i muszę udawać, że to jest w porządku, bo nie mam żadnych logicznych powodów, by twierdzić inaczej.

Inżynier milczała, dolała tylko rozmówczyni kilka ostatnich kropel do kieliszka. Spodziewała się, poniekąd, iż opowieść szybko zejdzie z tematu Richarda na korporację, Clouda, sytuację ogólną, przeszłość.

— ...Cloud chodzi do prywatnej biblioteki Shinry, to jest OK. Chodzi z nim na kolacje, to też jest OK., bo to normalne w biznesie, że się obgaduje sprawy w restauracjach. Przyjmuje jego zaproszenia na wernisaże, premiery – OK., bo czemu się nie dokształcić na naszym wrogu? To nam da przewagę. Och, do licha, nawet ja chodzę na premiery, żeby nadrobić zaległości, czemu nie? Należy się nam. I nagle, po tym wszystkim, kiedy już prawie myślisz, że jesteś bezpieczny, że to wszystko za tobą, że możesz normalnie żyć, wtedy on – Rufus – wychodzi z cieni, żeby złożyć jakąś propozycję nie do odrzucenia, cały błyszczący od słów o dobru ogółu, konieczności, tym, jak to nikt inny nie da sobie rady, jak bardzo ludzie potrzebują Clouda – a wiesz, jaki jest Cloud, obojętny z wierzchu, jak lód, ale tak naprawdę obchodzi go każdy bezdomny psiak. Ostatnio też tak było, zgodził się załatwić sprawę z tymi samorządami, najemnikami – bo to eksSOLDIER, nikt inny nie ma z nimi szansy, jakby to nie było winą ShinRy, że SOLDIER powstali. Więc tak, przychodzi, oczekuje, że Cloud posprząta po nim jego burdel, teraz, gdy stary bajzel zaczął mu przeszkadzać w nowych, demokratycznych rozgrywkach... Cloud, oczywiście, zawsze kończy jakimś sposobem robiąc to, czego ten przeklęty drań oczekuje. Ale potem, kiedy, kiedy... — głos jej się załamał.

Shera zaczęła, po chwili ciszy.

— Kiedy? Tifa, co właściwie stało się potem? Czemu jesteś taka zła? To było – niedawno, prawda? Kilka miesięcy temu, Reeve też brał w tym udział, ci buntownicy stanowili poważne zagrożenie. W tym Rufus nie kłamał. A Cloud... przecież sobie poradził, bez problemów.

— Nie wiesz? — w tonie Lockhart pobrzmiewało zdumienie. — Cloud sobie poradził, jasne. Z zabijaniem ludzi, bo w końcu z negocjacji nic nie wyszło, jak przewidywaliście. Ale nie poradził sobie z tym, że znowu musiał zabijać ludzi. Że z naszego normalnego życia nic nie wyszło. Że jedyne, do czego się nadaje, to mordowanie. Wreszcie, że walczy z tymi, którzy pragną wolności...

— ...Oni na własną rękę uruchamiali reaktory, Tifa, wiesz, czym by się to skończyło, to nie była wolność, tylko żądza władzy, nieodpowiedzialne...

— ...A skoro się martwił, to zaczął uciekać, jak zawsze. A skoro uciekał, to miał poczucie, że zawodzi mnie i dzieciaki. Zaklęte koło. Ale Rufus był obok, na całe szczęście — jej głos ociekał sarkazmem. — Z historyjką o tym, jak to tamci ludzie byli powiązani z gangsterami, nowym narkotykiem, a poprzez to – naukowcami ShinRy, a poprzez to z zagrożeniem na miarę Sephirotha. Kolejnymi eksperymentami i tak dalej. To, oczywiście, mogłoby uspokoić sumienie Clouda, prawda? Sephiroth, jak Cloud ciągle reaguje na to imię, jakbym już dosyć nie nienawidziła tego skurwiela! O czym to ja? A, Rufus, żeby go szlag, ze swoją bahamucią historyjką. Cloud złapał przynętę, Cloud wykonywał robotę i co? Skończył konając, w naszej sypialni, chory tak bardzo – jeśli mu się nie polepszy – musi mu się polepszyć – zwariuję, jeśli nie. Nie wiem, co zrobię. Nie mogę zostawić dzieci. Nie wiem, co zrobię. Nie wiem nawet, co mam robić teraz. Nie wiem, Shera, po prostu nie wiem. — Po minucie bez odpowiedzi zażądała, z odrobiną niecierpliwości oraz gniewu. — Powiedz coś.

— Nie umiem ci nic poradzić. Też się nie znam na medycynie. Mogę jedynie ufać – mieć nadzieję – że doktor Levinas zna się na swojej robocie. Z tego, co wiemy, tak właśnie jest. Sprawdziłaś w końcu jego dane: był świetnym studentem, ma uprawnienia lekarskie. Pytanie w takim razie brzmi: czy wierzysz, że działa w interesie pacjenta czy korporacji. Nie wiem, czy jest sposób, by to sprawdzić. On informuje nas o swoich działaniach, pozwala pytać – ale nie byłoby problemem dla zdolnego specjalisty spreparowanie prawdopodobnych odpowiedzi. Żadna z nas nie ma wykształcenia medycznego. Pytać innych lekarzy? Znów stajemy przed problemem zaufania. To jest dopiero błędne koło, Tifa. Musisz kogoś w końcu uznać za wiarygodnego. Ten człowiek wydaje się tak samo dobry, jak dowolny inny – nie, chyba nawet trochę lepszy. Sprawdziłaś go w końcu, plus mamy jeszcze słowa Reeve'a...

— Reeve i WRO — przerwał jej zamyślona właścicielka. — Widzisz, powiedziałaś „pacjenta lub korporacji". Ładne i czyste, ale to nieprawda. Może działać dla dobra pacjenta lub kogoś innego – także WRO.

Oczy Shery otworzyły się szeroko, na kilka sekund tylko, lecz zawsze. Nie sądziła, że nieufność Tify sięga tak daleko.

— Hej! — zawołała wesoło. — Omawiałyśmy to przed chwilą, nie? Reeve nie ma powodów, by wspierać Rufusa.

— Ta. Nie jest po jego stronie. Ale to nie znaczy, że jest po stronie Clouda, naszej — barmanka wybuchła nagle wysokim śmiechem. — Muszę brzmieć, jakby oszalała. Sama nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, przecież wam ufam. To pewnie ze zmęczenia.

— Masz prawo — inżynier mówiła łagodnym, spokojnym tonem. — Sytuacja jest podejrzana, a stan Clouda – gdyby coś takiego przytrafiło się Cidowi odchodziłabym od zmysłów. Dobrze się trzymasz, Tifa. Podziwiam cię — spróbowała skierować rozmowę na inne tory.

— To dla dzieci — odpowiedziała gospodyni.

Następne kilkanaście minut spędziły na w miarę ożywionej, chociaż nieco sztucznie, rozmowie o świetlicy, maluchach, problemach z mężczyznami w ogóle, a już takimi klnącymi niczym szewcy lub, dla odmiany, milczącymi jak groby, w szczególności.

Jednak, kiedy umysły kieliszki, wyrzuciły butelkę i poszły na górę, już na progu sypialni, Shera zatrzymała się.

— Co do zaufania doktorowi Levinasowi — wróciła do poprzedniego wątku — jeśli chcesz uzupełnić dossier, to może powinnaś zajrzeć do archiwum prasy brukowej albo spróbować wypytać kogoś z pracowników WRO przychodzących do baru. Część z nich pewnie pasjonowała się dawniej życiem midgarskich elit, a nawet ja kojarzę to nazwisko – jego rodzina stanowiła prawdziwą „naukową arystokrację", znani chemicy, inżynierowie, lekarze, biolodzy: myślę, że czasem lądowali w kolumnie towarzyskiej.

'

'

Krin Letrev trząsł się z zimna i nerwów. Jego „przyjaciele" zapewnili mu karimatę, śpiwór, żywność, udostępnili coś na kształt łazienki – jak na człowieka ściganego obecnie przez tak przez państwo, jak zorganizowaną przestępczość, było to sytuacja wręcz luksusowa, nawet jeśli musiał żyć w kanałach w jednej ze skażonych stref naokoło reaktorów. O ile, oczywiście, koszmar życia w kanałach można osłodzić w jakikolwiek sposób.

„Scyzoryk" nie był jednak głupi. Nie wykonał zadania – nie udało mu się zabić Strife'a. Stanowił więc obecnie obciążenie dla ludzi dość potężnych, by rzucić wyzwanie rządowi, korporacji, WRO i człowiekowi, o którym mówiono, że potrafi samodzielnie wykończyć pluton wojska. Bandyta zdawał sobie sprawę, iż musi jakoś udowodnić swoją przydatność, musi doskonale zdać następny test, by ocalić skórę – tylko jakiś przyszły „sprawdzian" mógł być powodem, dla którego nie zabili go od razu, gdy dotarł do umówionego punktu. Ludzie biznesu nie są zbyt sentymentalni.

Usłyszał cichutki chlupot wody. Niedaleko, najwyżej za jednym zakrętem. Napiął mięśnie, odruchowo, przygasił lampę.

— W porządku — dobiegł go kobiecy śmiech — to ja, Tamara.

Nikt spoza organizacji, znaczy. Nadal wszakże potencjalny wróg, więc Krin, chociaż posłał wchodzącej uśmiech, przylgnął do kąta pomieszczenia, klnąc pod nosem, dlaczego go, kurwa, straszy.

Ledwo widział kobietę w mdłym świetle – zgasiła latarkę, tylko przekroczyła próg jego „pokoju" – ale znał ją, to ona doprowadziła go do tego miejsca, wiedział więc, na przykład, że za gęstymi, czarnymi lokami, opadającymi jej na lewy policzek, szyję i dalej, na piersi oraz przedramiona, kryje rozległe blizny, a jej ironiczne wygięcie kącika warg jest stałe – prawdopodobnie wynik uszkodzenia nerwu w tym samym wypadku, który tak oszpecił jej smagłą skórę, zgadywał Letrev. Szkoda, biorąc pod uwagę, że miała całkiem niezłą figurę, szerokie biodra i odpowiednio wciętą talię, a wyglądała na jakieś trzydzieści lat.

Położyła przyniesione pożywienie tudzież środki higieniczne na środku podłogi. Mężczyzna obserwował każdy jej ruch, bardzo, bardzo uważnie.

— Jak leci? — rzuciła wesoło.

Pytanie w tych warunkach właściwie absurdalne, wobec czego opryszek odpowiedział sarkastycznym:

— Doskonale, niczym w SPA z widokiem na plaże Costa del Sol. Kiedy dacie mi wyjść z tej pieprzonej nory?

— To nie zależy ode mnie — nie wydawała się urażona jego słownictwem. — Poza tym, trzymamy cię tutaj dla twojego własnego dobra, jak wiesz. Chcesz wracać do „Długiego Lola" droga wolna.

— OK. W porządku. Dziękuję, dziękowałem już – chcę tylko dostawać cynk, co się dzieje, oczadziać tutaj można, ciemno, kurwa, woda obok...

— W organizacji... toczy się obecnie... debata. Swego rodzaju — mruknęła niechętnie dziewczyna. — To trochę utrudnia przewidywanie.

Musiał przyznać, że był co najmniej zaskoczony jej szczerością. Oczekiwał wykrętów, wymówek, może nawet gróźb lub ultimatum – wolałaby nawet to od siedzenia cały dzień w ciszy w kilkumetrowym, wilgotnym pomieszczeniu, bez wiedzy o swoim losie ani prawa do decydowania o nim, jak narzędzie odłożone do pudełka.

Od razu nabrał podejrzeń. Nie znał Tamary zbyt dobrze, sprawiała jednak wrażenie skrytej. Inni członkowie traktowali ją z dużym szacunkiem. Nie sądził, by została szychą kłapiąc komu popadnie paszczęką.

Czyli prawdopodobnie to właśnie był test albo propozycja. Nim zdołał zadać jakiekolwiek pytania, doprecyzować, spróbować wybadać grunt, cokolwiek, brunetka wyjęła coś zza pazuchy.

— Co myślisz o tym cacku? — spytała, rzucając mu przedmiot.

Złapał go, przyciągnął lampę do siebie i obejrzał. Rzecz wyglądała jak te zagraniczne – prawdziwe lub podrabiane – drobiazgi, które chodziły w slumsach za całkiem okrągłe sumki: wutajskie sznury modlitewne (Krin nie miał pojęcia, jak nazywają się naprawdę, niezbyt go też to obchodziło).

Ten wszakże musiał być znacznie cenniejszy niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek miał w rękach. Kamienie były ciemne, prawie czarne, ale oszlifowane tak, by łapać światło, sprawiając wrażenie, że w środku każdego połyskują malutkie ogniki. Początkowe ogniwo było większe, otoczone koroną malutkich kryształów, w których rozpoznał kryształy materii, osadzone w srebrze. Przy każdym ruchu jego wewnętrzny blask zmieniał położenie: Letrev zrozumiał po chwili uważnej obserwacji, że jaśnieje tam jakiś płyn.

Jaśniejący płyn...

— Jak te pieprzone dzikusy upchnęły tutaj mako? I na chuja?

Użył jeszcze więcej wulgaryzmów niż zwykle, skoro to miały być negocjacje, to lepiej nie odbiegać swoim zachowaniem od schematu. Kobieta posłała mu enigmatyczny uśmiech. Wyciągnęła też rękę, lecz mężczyzna udał, że nie rozumie gestu, zacisnął tylko palce mocniej na kosztowności.

Dziewczyna nie nalegała. Usiadła na karimacie, rozpoczynając tłumaczenie:

— Zdarzają się takie przypadki w naturze, nie wiadomo do końca, jak... Krystalizacja następuję naokoło niewielkiej żyły Lifestreamu, odcina jej fragment i na wieki przechowuje w swoim wnętrzu, przynajmniej tak mi mówiono. To rzadkie zjawisko, zwykle zastyga także Lifestream. Najmniejszy z takich kamieni jest wart fortunę – ten tutaj jest po prostu bezcenny, również ze względu na wartość historyczną – kojarzysz może legendę o...

— Nie znam żadnych legend tego kraju pierdolonych złodziei — przerwał jej brutalnie „Scyzoryk".

Nawet nie podniosła wzroku, cały czas wpatrzona w sznur, spoczywający teraz na kolanach gangstera.

— Cóż, mogę ci w takim razie opowiedzieć dzieje tej błyskotki. Mamy czas, prawda? Większość znanych kultów uważała kamienie z Lifestreamem za w jakiś sposób święte. W Wutai ten typ klejnotów powiązano z Leviathanem, ich bóstwem opiekuńczym: najpopularniejsza, ludowa wersja mówiła, że są pozostałości wód, w których ten kąpał się u zarania świata, jedyne cząstki dzisiejszej materii, które dotykały go bezpośrednio. Każdy znaleziony kamień przenoszono więc do świątyni albo odrzucano gdzieś, by nie wyrywać z obiegu przyrody. Ten okaz jest najsłynniejszy. Oprawiony został około pięćset lat temu, ku oburzeniu tradycjonalistów – twierdzili, że to bluźnierstwo, poprawiać praJednię, początkową ideę, pierwotną materię. Oprawiono go jednak, bo główny kapłan sądził, iż umieszczenie go w „naczyniu duszy", jak nazywano narzędzia modlitewne, pozwoli medytującym mnichom na wyzwolenie jego pełnej mocy... Sądzę, że chodziło o próbę wyzyskania tej energii magicznie. Eksperyment zakończył się sukcesem, jeśli nie naukowej, to socjotechnicznej miary: podania twierdzą, iż od tamtej pory ten artefakt ma moc leczenia, błogosławi używających go w modlitwie zarówno fizycznie, jak duchowo. Nazywa się różnie: Klejnotem Wszechbłogosławieństw, Kamieniem Początku, Naczyniem Życia. Ukryty w najważniejszym klasztorze, będącym także niezdobytą twierdzą, służył tamtejszym mnichom pół tysiąclecia. Zbliżam się do końca, Krinie – o tak nowych wydarzeniach nie ułożono jeszcze mitów, lecz jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić, jak będą wyglądały... nawet bez proroczych szkiełek.

Bandyta słuchał całego wykładu uważnie, chociaż sens słów oraz zdań czasem mu umykał. Domyślał się jakiejś aluzji, ukrytej wiadomości zawartej w tych słowach, klucza do zrozumienia swojej obecnej sytuacji. Skoro opowieść doszła wreszcie do teraźniejszości, to prawdopodobnie najważniejsze informacje zostaną podane właśnie teraz, wydedukował, skinął więc głową, przybierając zainteresowany wyraz twarzy.

— Jak wiesz, doszło do wojny między wyznawcami Leviathana a barbarzyńską, chciwą nacją, uzurpującą sobie boskie prawa. Nawet jej stolica była jednym wielkim bluźnierstwem, nie tylko dlatego, że unosiła się w powietrzu... żołnierze jej armii byli zaś demonami, oczywiście. Jak w każdej porządnej pieśni — dodała, jakby upewniając mężczyznę, iż nie mówi serio. — Klasztor, choćby dotąd niezdobyty, musiał ulec złowrogiej sile największego z tych diabłów, nazywanego Srebrnym – kolejne bluźnierstwo, zresztą, skoro srebro to kolor wtajemniczenia, oczyszczenia, niewinności. Demona niewiele obchodziły skarby twierdzy, a przynajmniej umiałby je uszanować, jak każdy przeklęty duch posiadł bowiem wielką wiedzę, jednak, jak każdy przeklęty duch, miał on swojego pana, chciwego bardziej niż ogień, bardziej niż czas: ten żądał, by bogactwa z podbitego kraju płynęły wprost pod jego stopy. Dowód lojalności i pieczęć poddaństwa. Taki los spotkał większą część majątku zgromadzonego w głównym klasztorze: sala wystawowa w świętokradczym mieście.

Urwała na chwilę, sprawiając wrażenie, że próbuje wymyślić dalszy ciąg stylizacji.

— Klejnot Wszechbłogosławieństw wszakże go uniknął. Albowiem nienasycony władca miał syna, królewicza bluźnierczej stolicy, o którym mówiono, że jest człowiekiem o sercu demona lub, z punktu widzenia alegorii, iż odziedziczył całą pychę, na którą chciwość nie pozostawiała miejsca w duszy jego ojca. Nic dziwnego, że Srebrny Demon, Kat Zachodu, Ten-Który-Topi-Słońce-We-Krwi, polubił dziedzica i uczynił swoją ukochaną zabawką. Zabawką, zważ: opowieść mówi o tym, ostatecznie, że żaden człowiek nie może sięgnąć boskiej władzy, czyli nie może też opanować przeklętych duchów. Ten również uwolnił się, zniszczył swego pana, doprowadził do upadku świętokradcze imperium. To jednak znacznie później, zaraz po podbiciu twierdzy wrócił posłuszny swej smyczy, z całymi wagonami zdobycznych bogactw dla władcy oraz tym jednym drobiazgiem dla jego syna, drobiazgiem wartym więcej niż połowa reszty, przy tym podobno magicznym.

Wskazała podbródkiem na sznur, po czym dokończyła.

— Podarunek najwyraźniej był ceniony, bo nie znalazł się w części muzealnej ani w skrytkach. Wygrzebaliśmy go z ruin prywatnych kwater najwyższych rangą pracowników – prezydent, nie, teraz premier, pardon, musiał go mieć przy sobie, w pokoju lub gabinecie, aż do ostatniej sekundy, nawet po śmierci ojca, którego, jak głoszą plotki, Srebrny Demon przyszpilił do biurka... Grzeczna zabawka. Mity powiedziałyby, że to mu ocaliło życie.

Posłała uśmiech, nie rozmówcy, w przestrzeń. Wyglądała na zamyśloną, rozmarzoną trochę. Nie zwiodło to opryszka: dała sobie spokój z mitami, doszła do żyjących postaci czyli, zakładał, sedna.

— No i, kurwa, co? — burknął, nie chcąc słuchać bajeczek ani chwili dłużej.

— No i — odparła Tamara, ciągle spokojnie, ale mrużąc szare oczy, jakby lekko zirytowana — to jest właśnie jedna z kości niezgody pomiędzy frakcjami. Czy należy to znalezisko zatrzymać, czy zwrócić prezent właścicielowi.

„Scyzorykowi" dosłownie opadła szczęka. Trzymali go tutaj, w ciemnościach, w ciszy, samego, w tych kanałach pełnych robactwa, szkodników, z przerażającym blaskiem mako nad głową, wszystko to dlatego, że mieli jakiś wydumany problem z jakąś – z tą cenną błyskotką? Tym trzymanym przezeń cackiem? Zaśmiał się chrapliwie.

To musiał być test. Dobrowolnie podała mu do ręki tak ważny przedmiot. Sprawdzali, jak na to zareaguje, po prostu. Ale nie z nim, nie z Krinem Letrevem takie numery.

— Zwrócić? Co za pojeby. Oczywiście, że powinniśmy opchnąć, jak jest coś wart – albo zatrzymać, jak przynosi farta.

Kobieta skinęła głową, powoli.

— Tak, tak byłoby pragmatycznie... jest jeszcze wszakże kwestia ortodoksji. Ludzie, o których mówi się, że doznają czasem wizji, najgłębszej unii, twierdzą, iż Pan nie zmienił swojej woli w stosunku do tego przedmiotu.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

— Wizje? Pan? Że co, kurwa?

— Nasza organizacja ma wiele odnóg i jedna z nich, ta bardziej ideologiczna, właśnie zaczyna mieć zdanie odrębne... W różnych sprawach, na przykład wprowadzenia dewekutu – wiem, że nie rozumiesz – w szerszy obieg.

„Zdanie odrębne", kurwa, pomyślał bandzior, to oznacza wojnę wewnętrzną, w co ja się wpakowałem. Nagle zaschło mu w gardle.

— A jaka w tym wszystkim moja rola? — spytał głucho.

— Świetnie nadajesz się na posłańca.

Zamrugał, zaskoczony, a gdy po sekundzie uniósł powieki miała już pistolet w ręku. Nawet nie myśląc, zupełnie instynktownie, spróbował odskoczyć, jednak było za późno – strzelała. Musiała mieć tłumik, bo przestępca nic nie usłyszał, nawet nie poczuł specjalnie bólu; tylko nagła utrata tchu, a potem znów świst powietrza, ciemność przed oczami, odległy, tak odległy głos:

— Zbędne obciążenie. Chyba, że wolisz alegorię, Ośle-Który-Złodzieja-Wziął-Za-Swojego-Pana.

Nic więcej. Nawet nie zauważył, że umierając, dalej kurczowo zaciska palce na kamieniach.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent (i tak, w życiu tak wygodnie agent pod przykrywką nie ma, ale poszłam w styl gier komputerowych; to jednak Vincent, świat w stanie chaosu, ogólnie FVII). I Kompilacja uderza znowu, wprowadzając kolejnych bohaterów. OC się plenią, ale to dlatego, że polityka (właśnie, polityka, to ostrzeżenie w ostrzeżeniu; masa world-buildingu, a akcja sobie niemal stoi; ekspozycja, ekspozycja) i skądś trzeba do niej ludzi wziąć.

Ad polityki: i tak nie ma chronologii miesięcznej, informowania o wytyczonych granicach ani głównych grupach politycznych w każdym z mniejszych podmiotów, ani o konkretnych przewałach biznesowych. Ergo, mogło być gorzej/lepiej (jak kto lubi). Oczywiście, będzie, ale chyba nie na tym poziomie detalu. Ale tak tak, tak, tak, małe ja siedzi(ało) i ma(iało) otwartą mapę Gai, geograficzną i z zaznaczonymi punktami, żeby ustalić, jak te podmioty mogłoby się dzielić i co mogłoby być ich główną siłą; 99% z tego w ogóle nijak nieprzydatne do fika, tak z własnej obsesji. Do tego lista wszelkich potworów i zwierzątek otwarta z boku, bo potworki i przekleństwa nie mogą być ziemskie. Ani kuchnia. To jest na pewno jakaś odmiana manii, neurozy, ZOKów czy czegoś w tym stylu. ; - )

Drób a la Kalm. W sumie, jeszcze trochę się pewnie potraw pojawi, to może potem namówię siostrę i A., żeby mi pomogły przygotować kucharskiego fanmiksa, do zjedzenia w domu, A. to ostatnio bawi.

* * *

Vincent sprawdził telefon. Dwanaście połączeń, wszystkie od Yuffie. Trzy SMSy, wszystkie od Tify. Westchnął. Sam prosił, by informowała go o stanie Clouda przynajmniej raz dziennie, a nie miał czasu rzucić okiem na wiadomości prywatne od – spojrzał z kolei na zegarek – pięknie, trzydziestu godzin, nie powinien się więc dziwić, że ostatnia z nich brzmiała „Vincent, a co u Ciebie? Wiem, że nie możesz opowiadać, co robisz, ale daj znać, że czytasz, cokolwiek. «OK» wystarczy".

Nie odpisywał od dobrych sześćdziesięciu. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia: powinien był wrócić te pięć dni temu, kiedy dowiedział się o całej sprawie. Zostawił ich samych sobie w odległym, szorstkim Edge'u. Wiedział co prawda, iż niewiele mógłby pomóc, nie był lekarzem, poza tym, porzucenie zadania oznaczało spalenie tożsamości, kontaktów, kilkumiesięcznego wysiłku, fałszywego życia – jakie nie było fałszywe? Ludzie, których rozpracowywał, mogli mieć odległe powiązania z tymi, którzy napadali na Strife'a, czyli pomagał mu także wykonując to zlecenie. W pewnym sensie. Przynajmniej tak sobie mówił. Sytuacja jednak za bardzo przypominała tę z Mideel, a to było... niekomfortowe skojarzenie. Wtedy ratowali świat, teraz – teraz dbali o to, co ocalili. Konferencje, śledzenie bandytów, wyszukiwanie informacji, wszystko, co „ratuje świat" w czasie pokoju. Nadal wszakże to niedobre wrażenie, wspomnienie rozstania w Mideel...

Nie chciało odejść. Odetchnął głęboko. Musiał wysłać coś wutajskiej księżniczce – inaczej ta gotowa rozpocząć akcję poszukiwawczą, zniszczyć jego przykrywkę, skazać misje na niepowodzenie... I tak nie było prosto zbierać informacje przy tak charakterystycznej cesze fizjonomii, jak czerwone oczy. Soczewki to zawsze ryzyko, jakkolwiek niewielkie.

Przycisnął skronie. Mocno, by uciszyć ból głowy. Przed oczyma migotały mu drobne plamki. Nawet on musiał czasem spać. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość czasu, jaka została mu spotkania, wypoczynek był priorytetem. Ale jeśli Reeve zacznie coś podejrzewać...

Raz jeszcze sięgnął po telefon, wybrał numer Shelke i wystukał SMSa. „Dobry wieczór. Jestem w trakcie zlecenia, kompletnie wyczerpany, kwadransa wolnego nie mam, a Yuffie z Tifą się martwią. Mogłabyś im wysyłać co jakiś czas wiadomość «ode mnie»? Jedno zdanie o tym, że żyję, dosłownie. Dziękuję z góry. U Ciebie wszystko dobrze, tuszę? Vincent".

Młodsza z sióstr Rui znała na wylot wszystkie sieci teleinformatyczne. Bez problemu mogła nadać SMS z jego telefonu (albo po prostu przesłać na tamte z fałszywym numerem nadawcy), siedząc przed monitorem. Miała od tego program, wystarczyło go włączyć, trzy minuty pracy.

Opadł na kanapę, omiatając wzrokiem pokój. Alarmy pod drzwiami, oknami oraz kominem, zaciągnięte firanki. Kamery oraz pluskwy sprawdził wcześniej. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele, zwłaszcza, że miał silne wrażenie, iż grupa, którą obecnie rozpracowywał, doskonale wiedziała, kim jest – nic dziwnego, jeśli miała powiązania z laboratoriami Hoja – a kontakt nawiązała po to, by dokończyć to, co ten drań zaczął. Valentine nie miał ochoty na kolejną pobudkę na stole operacyjnym, ale musiał podjąć ryzyko i się zdrzemnąć. Za osiem godzin umówiono go z lokalnym szefem narkotykowej dystrybucji, niejakim Alexem „Diamentowym Proszkiem" – ludzie pochodzący z nizin zwykle nadawali sobie pretensjonalne przydomki, taka manifestacja potrzeby estetyki w życiu – rozsądek nakazywał być chociaż z grubsza przytomnym w trakcie tej rozmowy.

Telefon zaczął wibrować. Shelke. „Jasne. Powodzenia". Dziewczyna wiedziała, co to znaczy pracować w wywiadzie, jej programom osłonowym zawdzięczał możliwość korzystania z prawdziwych numerów w trakcie misji – nikt nie powinien wykryć dodatkowego sygnału, mieszała jego sygnaturę z tymi radiowymi czy telewizyjnymi, czy jeszcze jakimiś; nie był pewien, nie znał się na tych nowoczesnych zabawkach.

Oczywiście, to oznaczało, że panna Rui potencjalnie śledzi każdy jego krok, ale jedną z najważniejszych umiejętności szpiega jest trafność wyboru, komu minimalnie zaufać – komuś zawsze trzeba. Dziewczyna miała u niego rodzaj emocjonalnego długu, jeden z tych niespłacalnych. Mimo jej stałej współpracy z WRO, prawdopodobieństwo zdrady było nikłe.

„Zabawne" pomyślał, zapadając w sen „ostatecznie moje działania muszę ukrywać przed WRO raczej niż Shinrą. Ale to dla dobra Clouda, to dla jego dobra, żeby on mógł spokojnie – ten ostatni wypadek, muszę sobie porozmawiać z Rufusem, muszę, jak tylko to się – rozwiąże. Zabawne, naprawdę zabawne, kto raz zostanie turkiem...".

'

'

— Wujek się obudzi? — spytała nagle Marlene, przerywając zabawę w bandażowanie Denzela, którą, w ramach odciążania Shery i ćwiczeń z pierwszej pomocy, zarządził Levinas.

— Robimy wszystko, by tak się stało. Sądzę z dość dużą dozą pewności — mężczyzna ostrożnie dobierał słowa — że tak. Brakuje wam go? — na wpół stwierdził.

— Martwimy się — odpowiedział chłopiec. — Bardzo. Ale Cloud znikał już wcześniej na bardzo długo, więc do tego jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni. Nie chcemy tylko, żeby coś mu się stało... po drodze — zakończył ciszej.

— Boimy się — dopowiedziała mała. — Niech pan nas nauczy czegoś jeszcze, prosimy. Żebyśmy mogli pomóc wujkowi. Choć trochę.

Lekarz zawahał się, potem wziął dzieci za rękę i zaprowadził do pokoju chorego. Po drodze maluchy dyskutowały zapalczywie o wyższości pomocy w postaci odważnego, silnego wojownika nad równie dzielną, mądrą lekarką. Marlene chciała zostać tą drugą, rzecz jasna – Richard uśmiechnął się w duszy. Jeszcze dwa dni temu słyszał, że mała pragnęłaby być detektywem albo szpiegiem, jak turki, wujek Vince czy ciocia Yuffie.

Na progu pokoju poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Cloud nie wyglądał źle, czysty, bez respiratora, gdyby nie te wszystkie urządzenia medyczne można by sądzić, iż śpi. Dzieci z pewnością widziały gorsze widoki w swoim życiu. Nadal jednak narażał je na potencjalny stres, bez pytania opiekunów o zgodę. „Jeśli nie mam racji, Tifa mnie zabije" pomyślał.

Wyglądało na to, że jednak jeszcze trochę pożyje. Maluchy umilkły w pierwszej chwili, spłoszone, po minutach obserwacji podeszły wszakże do łóżka i zaczęły zadawać personelowi medycznemu setki pytań, głównie o funkcje przyrządów. Levinas oraz pielęgniarki tłumaczyli cierpliwie, potem zaś powierzyli dzieciakom Bardzo Ważne Zadanie – zdjęcie odłączonych kroplówek, wrzucenie ich do kosza, nastawienie (pod opieką dorosłych) pomp podających leki, przede wszystkim zaś porozmawianie z wujkiem, potrzymanie go za rękę.

— Ludzie czują takie rzeczy — oznajmił autorytatywnie doktor — nawet, kiedy muszą pozostać uśpieni. Może dzięki Lifestreamowi, może przez coś innego, ale z pewnością czują. I skoro wiedzą, że mają do czego, do kogo wracać, to organizm mobilizuje siły. To niezwykle ważna misja — zwrócił się do przyszywanego rodzeństwa — i nikt nie wykona jej lepiej niż wy.

Później, wieczorem, kiedy Shera położyła go do łóżka, Denzel przypomniał sobie, że Reeve powiedział mu kiedyś coś podobnego.

'

'

W „Sfatygowanym Kapeluszu" było pełno, jak zwykle, pito nawet ponad normę. Wypadki takie, jak niemal udany zamach na wojownika, powszechnie uważanego za najsilniejszego na planecie, jawny bunt przeciwko szefowi gangu, trzęsącego dzielnicą czy rzucanie granatami po ulicach, to aż nadto, by wyprowadzić z równowagi nawet najtwardszych zabijaków.

Cissnei przeciskała się przez gości z plastikową tacą w ręku. Trzy litry czystej plus cztery kieliszki, nieźle jak na początek wieczoru. Zamówienie złożyli ludzie „Długiego Lola", co pewnie tłumaczyła chęć zapicia rzeczywistości. Ich szef był o włos od utraty władzy, nadal mógł stracić twarz, wystarczył jeden nieostrożny krok, by jego ludzie, dotąd traktowani z szacunkiem, znaleźli się na marginesie dzielnicy i musieli od początku walczyć o życie oraz pozycję.

Podchodząc do ich stolika – stał w najbardziej oddalonym od drzwi kącie – posłała mężczyznom ciepły uśmiech.

— Ciemno tutaj, panowie, czy mam przynieść lampkę przenośną? — zapytała, rozkładając naczynia. — Proszę. I, czy podać coś jeszcze?

— Nie, nie, dzięki Marr, za lampę i za przekąski, nie teraz. Może potem.

— Oczywiście. Miłej rozmowy!

Posłała im jeszcze jeden uśmiech, wyprostowała – gdy była pochylona nad stolikiem, czuła ukradkowe spojrzenia mężczyzn, rzucane na jej dekolt. Ubieranie nieco zbyt kusych spódniczek, obcisłych bluzeczek oraz obcasów, które niemal robiły dziurki w podłodze, wreszcie się opłaciło.

Miała na imię Marr Ferns, teraz. Mówiła wszystkim, że zwiała z jednej z osad pod Edge'em, tak małych, że nadal nie zostały nazwane, przed zazdrosnym facetem. Ludzie Dona rozpuszczali już plotki, iż jest jedną z jego dziewcząt, która miała dosyć „opieki", uciekła i czeka w ukryciu aż sprawa przyschnie, by móc zacząć pracę na własną rękę.

Wpływy Rufusa były, jak widać, nadal spore. Ludzie z wydziału śledczego nie mogliby jej zapewnić drugiej pod-przykrywki, a pierwsza pewnie nie wytrzymałaby długo, mimo inwencji tudzież talentu eksturk; za wiele pytań rodziła. Poza tym, młoda, naiwna dziewczyna znacznie mniej mogła w półświatku niż była dziwka – lekceważenie czasami bywało błogosławieństwem, pozwalającymi na wydobycie informacji, jednak najpierw dane otoczenie musi cię do siebie dopuścić. To śledztwo musiało być błyskawiczne, nie mieli czasu na koronkową robotę, powolne przedzieranie się przez struktury.

Pójście na układ z Tsengiem oznaczało jednak nagięcie regulaminu. Działanie poza prawem. To, czego zamierzała – chciała – uniknąć, odrzucając korporacyjną ofertę ponad rok temu, tylko po to, by wstąpić do państwowych służb porządkowych. Co prawda od chwili wyboru premiera znowu służyła pod Shinrą, ten wszakże nie mógł nakazać jej nic, co byłoby sprzeczne z ustawą, co przychodziło mu czasem z widocznym trudem. Małe radości dnia codziennego.

Nie mógł jej właściwie choćby nazwać „Cissnei", w nowiutkich, wyrobionych po Upadku papierach wpisano jej „Cecylia Hushley". Mówił więc, wpadając na nią czasem na korytarzach, gdy akurat ochrona rządu nie dawała rady i trzeba było prosić policję, „pani Cecylio". „Pani" – niby nic, a cieszy.

Godność, stwierdziła, to musi być to słynne poczucie godności. Emancypacja, wolność pozytywna. Demokracja ma najwyraźniej też swoje dobre strony.

Teraz dobrowolnie z tego rezygnowała. Misja była robiona na wariackich papierach, nikt z przełożonych nie wiedział o kolejnej spreparowanej przeszłości, potencjalnie mogącej narobić sporo kłopotów. Co prawda Popieliska walczyły z Donem, nie powinni więc na nią donieść, ale któryś z tutejszych alfonsów mógł potrzebować nowej pracownicy. Gangsterzy mogli wziąć ją za łatwy łup. Z ewentualną napaścią poradzi sobie bez problemu, lecz wtedy z przykrywki nici. Dawniej trenowano ją po to, by była gotowa na wszystko w imię zadania, konieczność zaliczenia kilku łóżek nie była dla niej abstrakcyjnym pojęciem, nieokreślonym lękiem ani nawet granicą, tylko możliwością, elementem, pytaniem. Czy chce akurat dla tej sprawy?

Nie chodziło o Rufusa, oczywiście, nie chodziło też o dawnych kolegów. Raczej o wspomnienie znajomego, jednego z nielicznych, który traktował ją zupełnie normalnie, mimo kompanijnego środowiska. Mimo wiedzy o jej profesji. Znajomego, którego ostatecznie nie zdołała ochronić. Skoro Cloud był z kolei tym, którego chronił tamten – Za... szepnęło coś w umyśle, coś, co natychmiast stłumiła, jak ból, jak wątpliwości, jak zawsze – to ona zrobi wszystko, by pomóc.

„To jest twoje dziedzictwo, tak? Chronić innych ludzi. Chronić szczęście, chronić naszą niewinność, chronić... Spróbowałam i hej, wiesz, tak faktycznie jest lepiej!".

Ktoś stłukł szklankę, ktoś właśnie wchodził do baru – rzuciła okiem, idąc ze szmatą w kierunku plamy: Reno. Sam. W garniturze, ale to bez znaczenia, tutaj wszyscy wiedzieli, dla kogo pracuje. W ciągu tych kilku dni przez dzielnice przewijały się służby państwowe, prywatne oddziały WRO, oczywiście turki, prywatni detektywi, jacyś pozbawieni instynktu samozachowawczego dziennikarze, zbieracze informacji dla świata przestępczego, zagraniczni szpiedzy i licho wie, kto jeszcze. Wyglądało na to, stwierdziła z przekąsem, że zamierzają przepytać dosłownie każdego mieszkańca Popielisk. Wielokrotnie. Zapewne wszyscy tęsknili też za możliwością użycia tortur, jednak lęk przed złością Tify – czyli utratą Strife'a i paru innych przydatnych osób – powstrzymywał przynajmniej Shinrę, Reeve'a oraz agentów Wutai.

Reno usiadł przy barze, więc nie musiała troszczyć się o jego zamówienie, tylko skupić na pracy. Uszy i oczy szeroko otwarte, flirtowanie z klientami, głównie oczywiście z podwładnymi „Długiego Lolo". Poza ciekawskiego, wypytującego o wszystko dziewczątka z małej miejscowości – dobrze, że jej typ urody raczej odejmował niż dodawał lat. Pod tym prostytutka, desperackie starania o znalezienie opieki. Wszystko pasowało.

Godziny jako kelnerka mijały w miarę szybko. Udawane zainteresowanie, pozorna otwartość, cały zestaw sztuczek miała opanowany koncertowo, robiła to prawie podświadomie, bez myślenia, katalogując potencjalne tropy, analizując dane, szukając aluzji. Nie, żeby póki co zdobyła coś konkretnego, nie oczekiwała przecież efektów tak szybko, tylko mglisty obraz sytuacji, w zasadzie pokrywający się z tym, co znała z oficjalnego, skleconego pośpiesznie drugiego dnia raportu. Krin nie miał przyjaciół, z kolegami z grupy utrzymywał kontakty poprawne, ciepłe, ale nie bliskie. W efekcie wyśledzenie, kto, kiedy, jak zapoznał go z najemnikami było utrudnione. Jednak nie niemożliwe – ostatecznie, jeżeli „Scyzoryk" naprawdę chciał przejąć władzę w gangu, potrzebował sojuszników, musiał z kimś rozmawiać, manewrować, coś przecież wzbudziło podejrzenia Lorenca.

Grupa w kącie jeszcze dwie razy zamówiła dodatki: jeszcze dwie butelki z zakąskami. Ożywiona rozmowa cichła, ilekroć podeszła, to wszakże nic dziwnego.

— Hej, Marr — zawołał jeden z nich – Franek „Gilotynka" Robs, jeden z istotniejszych elementów tutejszego pejzażu przestępczego – kiedy wychodzili — zaraz zamykacie, nie? Kopsnęłabyś się do nas na afterka?

Zastanowiła się chwilę. Nie była nawet specjalnie zmęczona, a w środowisku nieoficjalnym mogła zdobyć informacje znacznie lepszej jakości. Z drugiej strony, wyjście bez osłony w nowe, nieznane miejsce, pełne potencjalnych wrogów. Tamta czwórka będzie znała miejsce, drogę, ludzi. Atak byłby prosty.

Jednak przyjęła to zadanie całkowicie świadoma ryzyka. Odpowiedź na pytanie o sens i chęć brzmiała: tak. Uśmiechnęła się więc ponownie, upychając w grymasie nieśmiałość, zmęczenie, zaciekawienie, nadzieję, ociupinkę zalotności.

— Jasne. Chętnie. Dzięki za zaproszenie.

— Heh, musimy jakoś powitać nową sąsiadkę, nie? Zwłaszcza taką ślicznotkę. Impreza u mnie – to zaraz za rogiem, Bernie wie, gdzie. Będzie paru chłopaków od nas, znasz ich z baru, nie będzie ci dziwnie.

— Dzięki raz jeszcze. Wpadnę.

Mężczyźni rzucili jeszcze pożegnanie właścicielowi, pożartowali, wyszli. Śledztwo ruszyło, wreszcie, chociaż nie sądziła, by przełom przyszedł w najbliższych dniach. Aczkolwiek, jeżeli ludzie van Magrida naprawdę desperacko potrzebowali złapania Krina, co prawdopodobne, mogliby zrezygnować z ostrożności na rzecz starań o odzyskanie prestiżu. Niewiele mogłaby im w tym pomóc pojedyncza dziwka, jednak istniała szansa, że któremuś ze sfrustrowanych ludzi coś się wymsknie, nie teraz, później, gdy już zdobędzie ich zaufanie.

— Idź już — stwierdził po jakiejś godzinie sprzątania Bernie — czekają. Pokażę ci drogę.

Skoczyła tylko zmienić ubranie w łazience – mieszkała w pokoju nad lokalem – zrobiła makijaż (ciemnoczerwone usta, oczy przydymione na brązowo, ciężkie od czarnego tuszu rzęsy), pomachała „Staremu", poszła.

Rzeczywiście było blisko. Ostatnie paręnaście metrów mogłaby pokonać „na słuch": głośna, taneczna muzyka wypełniała co najmniej dwie najbliższe ulice. Cissnei rozpoznała utwór: „Pamiętasz?" – piosenka, pod romantycznym, wzruszającym tekstem o młodzieńczej miłości, przemycała nostalgię za dawnymi czasami, potężnym Midagrem, wiecznymi światłami korporacji, stabilizacją. „Nie martwiliśmy się o jutro, nie baliśmy się wchodzić alejkami w noc, dni przemykały kolorowo, nie martwiliśmy się, nie, nie, nie" łkał dramatycznie wokalista.

Kobieta powstrzymała odruch pogardy wobec cudzej słabości. Poprzednie życie było klatką, może wygodną dla niektórych, ale klatką, sztucznym światem, gdzie cały glob pracował na dobrobyt nielicznych szczęśliwców – cóż jednak w tym dziwnego, że tamci tęsknią za poczuciem bezpieczeństwa? Wolność i wybory są trudne, obarczone ryzykiem błędu, ciężarem odpowiedzialności, to jasne, iż łatwiej zwalić winę na tego, kogo wskaże nam nasz „opiekun". Jak dzieci, ale któż nie pragnąłby, przynajmniej czasami, na nowo zostać dzieckiem, nie znać trosk, zagrożeń, cudzych oczekiwań lub rozczarowań... Agentka zachowywała się identycznie za czasów poprzedniego reżimu, właśnie dlatego zresztą taka postawa wyjątkowo ją irytowała. Gorliwość neofity, złość na ludzi, którzy powtarzali stare błędy, jej błędy, ciągle nie potrafiąc przejrzeć na oczy, lęk przed ponownym wpadnięciem w starą koleinę – to wszystko nie usprawiedliwia, jednak z pewnością tłumaczy.

„Ale żeby tego słuchali przeciwnicy firmy, no, no, no... Potęga popkultury, pewnie ich też wspomnienia młodości ruszają. Albo to dla nich po prostu miłosna ballada" pomyślała, pukając – waląc raczej, ze względu na hałas – do drzwi.

Otworzono jej szybko. Franek. Musiał czekać. Bardzo dobry albo bardzo zły znak.

— Hej! „Stary" puścił mnie wcześniej — zawołała radośnie, cmokając gangstera w oba policzki – takie czułości pasują zarówno wiejskiej gąsce jak panience do towarzystwa.

Mężczyzna przedstawił ją tym kilku osobom, których nie znała, głównie partnerkom kryminalistów przesiadujących w barze, sześciu bandytom niższej rangi. Przyjęcie było duże, rzeczywiście – i nawet na jej cześć, poniekąd: wznoszono toasty za nią, gawędzono z nią, plotkowano o niej, wykorzystywano ją jako pretekst do picia mórz alkoholu. Wszystko w normie. Wszystko zgodnie z planem, lepiej nawet. W ciągu pierwszych trzech godzin poznała poprzez kontakt oraz obserwację kilkudziesięciu ludzi z otoczenia Krina.

Z drugiej strony „Gilotynka" sprawiał wrażenie niebywale nią zainteresowanego. Porywał do tańca, zabawiał, nie dopuszczał, by zbyt długo rozmawiała z innymi gośćmi. Biorąc pod uwagę, że należał on do kierowniczej piątki w grupie „Długiego Lola", to także nie było niepożądane – budziło wszakże niepokój. Tamten mógł mieć swoje podejrzenia, należał ostatecznie do weteranów, miał, pamiętała z raportów, trzydzieści sześć lat, a za sobą przeszłość pełną twardej walki: urwane pół ucha, blizna nad okiem tudzież trzy złote zęby wymownie o tym świadczyły. Błękitne, wielkie oczy, długie, gęste blond włosy, szczegóły takie jak niesamowite rzęsy lub delikatny, młodzieńczy puszek nad wargą z kolei zaprzeczały, jednak wątpliwości rozstrzygał pseudonim, który pochodził od ulubionej metody zabijania Robsa – garotą. Staroświecka, lecz skuteczna.

— Wpadłasz w oko Frankowi — poinformował kobietę o oczywistości jeden z bardziej zalanych uczestników pod koniec czwartej godziny spotkania. — To dobrze. Fran-nek potszebuje... no, takiej jak pani. Franek jest dob-bry chłopak, a nie ma szczęszczia w... no, tych sprawach. Wieki-i go z dziewczyną nie widżałem. Od czasu, jak go taka mała czarna... no wiesz, ten tego. Pól roku jusz mija. Tylko pił z kumplami. Tra-gedj-jia. No, ale teraz ty mu... no, ten tego, nie?

Potaknęła szybko, ani na sekundę nie opuszczając uniesionych w uśmiechu kącików. Jeżeli tamten mężczyzna potrzebował ciepła, uwagi, adorowania, stosunkowo łatwo powinien ulec czarowi ledwie poznanej dzieweczki, zwłaszcza, gdy ta zaapeluje do jego instynktu opiekuńczo-terytorialnego. Cudze pożądanie oznaczało zaś łatwiejszy dostęp do danych. Szanse rosły, stawka też. Rzecz, znaczy, robiła się coraz ciekawsza. Eksturk poczuła doskonale znany przypływ adrenaliny, ekscytacji – przez chwilę przez głowę przemykały jej wspomnienia, potem jednak wróciła do teraźniejszości. Misja. Policja. Demokracja. Wybór, jej wybór, wreszcie wybór. Zamierzała się tego trzymać. Niezależnie od pokus.

Ale stawka rosła, a sprawa robiła się coraz ciekawsza...

'

'

Tifa, idąc za radą Shery, udała się do archiwum. Plotkarskie magazyny faktycznie przetrwały w dobrym stanie, lepszym niż te zajmujące się literaturą czy awangardowe powieści. Kwestia wielkości nakładu – przy milionach egzemplarzy, z których lwia część rozchodziła się poza Midgarem (Lockhart pamiętała, jak sama w dzieciństwie podczytywała takie pisemka z wypiekami na twarzy, nawet jeśli prasa tego typu dochodziła do Nibelheim z parotygodniowym opóźnieniem), egzemplarze każdego numeru miały szansę przetrwać. Redakcje, a za nimi główna biblioteka Edge'u, dysponowały więc praktycznie kompletnym archiwum, częściowo nawet zeskanowanym.

Dziennikarze również odwiedzali „7th Heaven", także z dostępem do magazynu nie było problemu. Większym kłopotem, wiedziała, było odnalezienie informacji o rodzinie doktora: liczba numerów archiwalnych tak bulwarówek, jak poważnych pism, szła w tysiące. Do komputerowych baz danych wprowadzono może po kilkaset najnowszych. Niewiele ponad połowę. Tę nowszą – a jej zależało na wiedzy sprzed ponad dekady.

Owszem, kiedy poinformowała ich, czego poszukuje, dokonali wstępnej selekcji, przygotowali materiał elektroniczny, wisiała im za to jeden darmowy wieczór w knajpie; dziewczyna potrzebowała jednak szczegółowej wiedzy, nie tylko kilku najgłośniejszych skandali czy popisowych, opłaconych agitek. To oznaczało godziny ślęczenia nad pismami. Przyszła przed dziesiątą, zamierzała wyjść po południu, rezygnując dzisiaj ze snu. Zmęczenie dawało się jej już we znaki, powieki same opadały. Miła sekretarka donosiła kawę i Tifa była szczerze wdzięczna – a także szczerze sfrustrowana. Dowiedziała się sporo, owszem, była to jednak wiedza tak nieprzydatna, tak umiejętnie dawkowana, że przypominała szklaną twierdzę.

Zdjęć z okazji nieoficjalnych nie było, oczywiście. Tylko bale charytatywne, debiutantów, otwarcia inwestycji, wernisaże. A i wówczas informacji skąpiono. Lud mógł dowiadywać się o wpadkach czy życiu prywatnym aktoreczek albo piosenkarzy, nie prawdziwych możnych tego świata. Władza nie bawiła się w celebryrzenie, pozostawała doskonale widzialna – ta wieża na środku Midgaru – lecz równocześnie ukryta. Lockhart zdziwiła się, że nie dostrzegła tej prawidłowości, gdy była mała. Teraz, z perspektywy lat, ten brak był niemal rażący.

Doniesienia z tych oficjalnych uroczystości były suche: pojawił się ten i ten, i ta, zaraz potem myk! do dokładnie opisanych aktoreczek. Byleby nie napisać słowa za dużo. Stosunkowo nieliczne zdjęcia – choć przez lata trochę się ich nazbierało – starannie udawały nie aż tak upozowane. Elity świata na pierwszej stronie, ich dziatwa, gdy osiągnęła trzynaście lat, wiek dopuszczający do posad, pracy, wstępnej dorosłości (Rufus, przypomniała sobie, przerzucając kolorowe strony, został w tym wieku dyrektorem wydziału), na stronie drugiej, ubrana w eleganckie, stonowane stroje. Zmieniał się krój garniturów, marynarki raz dwu- raz jednorzędowe, spinki do mankietów raz minimalistyczne, kiedy indziej barokowe, liczba guzików to malała, to rosła. Wśród kobiet panowała, oczywiście, większa różnorodność, kolory, fryzury, dodatki, makijaże. Ale skład osobowy pozostawał mniej więcej ten sam – biznesmeni, politycy, działacze społeczni, co sezon nowy, modny akurat artysta; tych wymieniano niczym dodatki odzieżowe – każda nieobecność kryła za sobą niepokojącą tajemnicę, którą zwykle należało odczytać między wersami prasy poważniejszej. Wrogie przejęcia. Kłopoty polityczne. Przymusowe wygnanie na prowincję, zejście z oczu. Tragiczna śmierć w wypadku.

Nawet w ramach tego składu dało się dostrzec oczywiste zależności. Rufus Shinra niekoniecznie znajdował się w środku kadru, ale i tak niektórzy nigdy, nigdy nie znaleźli się najbliżej niego. Inni „wypadali" z tego wewnętrznego kółeczka, za czym zwykle także kryła się notka w gazetach ekonomicznych. Córki Domingo zawsze stały najdalej, jak to możliwe. No, ale słaba pozycja prezydenta miasta oraz jego konflikt z Romanem Shinrą nie stanowiły dla nikogo tajemnicy.

Richard, co zwróciło uwagę Tify, zawsze znajdował się blisko Rufusa. W takiej małej, ścisłej dziesiątce. On, jego siostra, córki zarządcy drugiego kontynentu, synowie producentów oprzyrządowania do przetwarzania materii, dzieci prezesa sprzymierzonej z Shinrą kompanii, niemalże spółki-córki, tej samej, która dostała w zarząd większość terenów i kontraktów z Wutai. Ta klasa ludzi. Z niejakim zdumieniem Lockhart dowiedziała się od starych dziennikarzy, że w pewnym okrasie analitycy obstawiali nawet – nieoficjalnie, rzecz jasna – kontraktowy, biznesowy ślub Rufusa z siostrą Levinasa, Idą. Firma rodziny dzisiejszego doktora nie była największa, ale wyspecjalizowana. Koncern farmaceutyczny, kładący duży nacisk na badania genetyczne. Mieli sprzęt, patenty, wiedzę, układy. I, wobec tego, zbieżne interesy z ShinRą. Podwykonawstwo, wspólnictwo i podobne zaczęły, opowiadał dziewczynie kustosz archiwum, eksreporter, wyglądać na uciążliwe, więc możliwość wydawała się bardzo prawdopodobna.

Kobieta z trudem powstrzymała prychnięcie. Najwyraźniej nie doceniliście, panowie, bezwzględności korporacji, pomyślała z przekąsem.

Fotografie nie zapowiadały problemów. Starannie upozowana beztroska. Nawet ci, którzy miesiąc później na zawsze znikali z łamów, tutaj prezentowali nienaganny styl, lekkie, ciepłe, ale nie przesadnie szerokie uśmiechy. Gładkie czoła. W dłoniach zwykle woda, sok, żadnych używek. A przecież, wiedziała od zdeklasowanych bywalców baru, elity elit bawiły się bynajmniej nie niewinne, podobno dochodziło nawet do strzelanin, o przedawkowaniach nie wspominając, podobno zwłaszcza, kiedy do imprez dołączali SOLDIER (ilekroć dochodzono do tej kwestii, Tifa gładko zmieniała temat) – tyle, że wszystko za zamkniętymi szczelnie drzwiami.

Przyszły lekarz wyglądał tak samo: połysk, chłód, tafla szkła. Niekiedy, na mniej oficjalnych obrazkach, uśmiechał się bardzo ironicznym, bardzo zimnym grymasem, równą połową warg. Podobnie jak Rufus, zresztą. Na innych, tych z imprez charytatywnych, wyglądał na przejętego, szczerze zatroskanego, gotowego nieść pociechę – ale nadal, tylko w ten wyuczony, uprzejmy sposób i Tifa naraz poczuła ucisk w żołądku.

Shinra wyglądał właśnie tak, identycznie, po konfrontacji z Sephirothem w Północnym Kraterze. Kiedy rozmawiał z nią i Barretem. Ludzki, smutny, zmęczony, chcący pomóc. Była herbata i czekoladowy suflet, i pralinki, pamiętała, bo nie mogła ich długo potem tknąć. Planeto, Rufus narzucił je swoją marynarkę na ramiona, bo Lockhart była w szoku, cała się trzęsła, powtarzając tylko imię Clouda. Narzucił jej marynarkę na ramiona i podprowadził do samolotu, a później, kiedy już wszystko wiedział, kiedy już sobie przeanalizował, skazał ich na śmierć.

Dziewczyna nie mogła tego zapomnieć. To pewnie też było powodem różnicy zdań między nią a Strife'em. Chłopak kojarzył prezydenta jako człowieka, z którym walczył, uczciwie, tak po prostu. Walczył z wieloma ludźmi, bo tak wypadło, z wieloma z nich utrzymywał potem neutralne stosunki. Los najemnika. Kobiecie każde milsze zachowanie premiera przywodziło na myśl egzekucję, tę zimną obojętność – bo on może i ich polubił, pojęła wtedy, tylko to nic nie znaczyło; jak kotki, które się znajduje na schodach, bawi z nimi, karmi, czyści, a wieczorem daje weterynarzowi, żeby uśpił; wyczyszczone, bo po co brudzić mu gabinet, najedzone, bo czemu mają się do tego wieczora męczyć? Gdyby jej nienawidził, gdyby z nim po prostu walczyła na śmierć i życie, byłoby inaczej, byłoby jak z turkami. Ale tamto... nawet nie wiedziała, jak określić własne emocje. Lęk? Nienawiść? Podejrzliwość?

Przewróciła stronę, z trudem wyrywając się z nagłej fali wspomnień i zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi na progu pomniejszego ataku paniki. Podparła czoło pięścią. Tego też nie znosiła, nie znosiła faktu, że Rufus nadal umiał ją przestraszyć, niechcący zresztą: jego uprzejmość natychmiast przywodziła jej na myśl gaz, wylatujący z podłogi, wcześniejsze minuty czekania, strach, tak przeraźliwy, przeraźliwy, przeraźliwy strach. I bezsilność, upokorzenie, rozpaczliwą chęć błagania oraz równie rozpaczliwą pewność, że to nic nie da, więc trzeba trzymać fason. I poczucie zdrady, prywatnej, dotykającej do żywego zdrady. Nigdy, poza Nibelheim – może jeszcze przy śmierci matki – nie czuła tak pierwotnej, okropnej, straszliwej mieszanki. Każde wspomnienie momentalnie wywoływało powtórzenie, echo tamtych uczuć.

Wysiłkiem woli skupiła się na fotografiach. Bal debiutantek. Ida Levinas. Na starych zdjęciach, tych z Midgaru, występowała rzadko – ledwie rok starsza od Tify nie była jeszcze całkiem dorosła, kiedy przejęto kampanię jej rodziców. Na fotografiach trzymała się raczej brata: jak on chuda, raczej wysoka; z mało kobiecą sylwetką, co mogło wszakże wynikać z wieku. Ciemne, długie włosy, szaroniebieskie oczy, blada cera. Pociągła, prostokątna twarz, silnie zaznaczone kości policzkowe. Lockhart zdała sobie sprawę, że skądś kojarzy tę kobietę. Sprawdziła nazwisko męża – tamta dość wcześniej wzięła ślub, przed dwudziestką – i drgnęła.

Leer. Bernard Leer. Potentat w branży hutniczej, od czasu Upadku także górniczej i energetycznej. Jego wpływy w Rocket Town, Nibelheim, na całym pogórzu Corel były obecnie więcej niż znaczne. Wcześniej „tylko" prominentny biznesmen, jak wielu działaczy, polityków oraz przedsiębiorców zaraz po klęsce, jaka spotkała Midgar, zaczął organizować życie lokalnej społeczności, dawać pieniądze, zakładać obozy dla uchodźców, podtrzymywać szlaki handlowe, wynajmować ochroniarzy, umożliwiających bezpieczny transport.

Niewielu z tych ludzi robiło to z czystej dobroci serca. Większość, zaraz po początkowym szoku, porządkowaniu życia, wykorzystała zdobyte wpływy w grze o władzę. Niektórzy jawnie weszli do nowoutworzonych samorządów różnego rodzaju – de facto rządów sfederowanych z Edge'em, bo siła wspólnego parlamentu była niewielka nawet na Zachodnim Kontynencie – inni zadowoli się bezpieczniejszą rolą szarych eminencji.

Bernard i jego żona należeli do tych drugich. Oboje angażowali się w odbudowę, hojnymi dotacjami wspierali projekty budowy kolejnych elektrowni opartych nie na mako. Ich interes był oczywisty – po latach stagnacji macierzysta branża Leera, górnictwo oraz wydobycie ropy, zaczęły znowu przynosić zyski. Równie pożyteczne było uniezależnienie się całego regionu od władzy centralnej – kontynent wyszedł z Upadku praktycznie niedraśnięty, uchodźców powstrzymywało morze; obecnie sytuacja rodzinnych okolic Tify wyglądała znacznie lepiej niż Równiny, którą dalej z rozpędu nazywano Midgarską. W pierwszych, chaotycznych latach tylko dzięki pertraktacjom Reeve'a i byłych członków AVALANCHE'u tudzież zaangażowaniu Dio udało się uniknąć najazdu na Zachodni Kontynent.

Przed podbiciem przez Wutai, jedyne miejsce na całym globie z nadal funkcjonującym aparatem państwowym, ocaliła Edge tylko pacyfistyczna polityka cesarza, ta sama, którą ledwie parę miesięcy wcześniej Lockhart i jej przyjaciele przeklinali. Nikt inny poza władcą, nawet Yuffie, nie miałby dość autorytetu, by przekonać żądnych krwi arystokratów.

Barret blisko współpracuje z Leerami, przypomniała sobie Tifa. Zarówno przy projektach przemysłowych, wydobywczych czy naukowych, jak w sprawach bardziej politycznych. Mówił, wspominała dalej kobieta, że to Ida, chociaż w mediach utrzymuje wizerunek ciepłej, oddanej rodzinie żony i matki (troje dzieci, syn oraz niespełna roczne bliźniaczki), ma decydujący głos w większości spraw, mąż podobno raczej się słucha, firmuje swoim nazwiskiem, akcjami, twarzą. Ida zaś dążyła do konfrontacji z Shinrą i Edge'em za wszelką cenę, na każdym polu. Gwiazda pokojowego ruchu separatystycznego. Nalegające na zerwanie federacji, założenie własnej unii na Wschodnim Kontynencie albo, jak mawiała prowokacyjnie, pozostania w federacji, ale przeniesienia ośrodków władzy na tenże kontynent, jako niezniszczony wojną i mniej zagrożony kolejnymi buntami. O ile ta druga propozycja była utopijna ze względu na brak odpowiednio dużych ośrodków miejskich, o tyle pierwsza nieomal się spełniła; przez dobre dwa lata po Upadku Wschodni i Północny Kontynent rządziły się właściwie same, WRO działało raczej jako bufor powstrzymujący wojnę tudzież transportujący żywność czy surowce niż poważna siła spajająca. Dopiero powrót Shinry z jego pieniądzmi i wywołane tym zawirowania gospodarcze, umocnienie władzy w Edge'u oraz negocjacje polityczne skłoniły samorządy do ponownego potwierdzania federacyjnych traktatów. Ze zmianami, rzecz jasna: dawniej silnie scentralizowana federacja zaczęła przypominać raczej luźną unię.

Doktor okazywał się naraz, pomyślała sarkastycznie Lockhart, całkiem interesującą figurą. Co prawda zagadnięty wcześniej o rodzinę stwierdził, że utrzymują stosunki głównie telefoniczne, bo jego praca nie pozwala na wyjazdy, nadal jednak – brat jednej z głównych sił politycznych pogórza Corel. Bezwzględnie potrzebnego Edge'owi ze względu na surowce, wobec czego dyktującego warunki. Pomijając już kwestie osobistych antypatii jego siostry a jego występowania w roli „lekarza przysłanego przez Rufusa".

— Fascynujące — mruknęła Tifa, po trosze zaciekawiona, po trosze podekscytowana powrotem do „dawnej roboty", głównie jednak wściekła: czemu nic w życiu nie mogło nie okazywać się wielopiętrową polityczną kabałą?

Za godzinę będzie musiała wrócić do domu, otworzyć bar... Shelke odebrała, na szczęście, dzieciaki ze szkoły; Shera została z Cloudem. W ciągu godziny Lockhart pewnie nie dowie się wiele więcej o dawnym życiu elit, ale sieć powinna pękać od aktualnych informacji o Idzie Leer, żywym pomniku łączenia ról rodzinnych i zawodowych, aktywnej działaczce społecznej, twardej biznesmen, a przy tym – jak uprzejmie doniósł jej komputer, gdy wklepała nazwisko w bazę danych – Najpiękniejszej Pani Inżynier zeszłego roku (jury: studenci Politechniki Rocket Town).


	6. Chapter 6

Polityka czysta jak łza. I perypetie rodu Domino. Doprawdy, z tego się telenowela robi. Ale Domino nie ma żadnych fików, biedaczek, więc mu się należy. Za to na końcu jest niemal-a-kawałek akcji.

* * *

— Dziadek!

Domino fakt, że po powrocie do willi (mała, przytulna, parter, piętro, strych, piwnica, najlepsze, co dało się znaleźć po zniszczeniu Midgaru) od progu witają go wrzaski dwóch urwisów, poczytywał sobie za szczęście. Zwłaszcza na tle życia rodzinnego ludzi z dawnej paczki przyjaciół. Velda i Romana Shinry, niech spoczywa w pokoju, na przykład. Nawet ze skąpo wydzielanych przez Verdota informacji mógł się zorientować, że tamto było jednym pasmem tragedii, niezrozumienia i dobrych intencji przynoszących katastrofalne skutki.

Mark Domino spłodził tymczasem piątkę ślubnych dzieci (nieślubnych bodajże żadnego – oczywiście, oboje z żoną miewali przygody, zgodnie z konwencją, ale w głębi serca były prezydent miasta był beznadziejnym romantykiem, głęboko zakochanym w małżonce), jak starym, na poły arystokratycznym elitom wypada, cztery córki wydał za mąż, doczekał się póki co ośmiorga wnucząt, a jego największym familijnym kłopotem był jedyny syn, Alberto, środkowe dziecko, który mimo trzydziestki na karku nigdy nie wykazywał zgoła żadnego zainteresowania związkami, a rok temu ogłosił nagle, że zamierza pójść do klasztoru w Wutai i poświęcić życie szukaniu oświecenia.

Decyzja zaskoczyła najbliższych, zaniepokoiła też jego matkę, Marię, przerażoną surowością warunków, w których przyjdzie żyć syneczkowi. Takie drobiazgi to nic w porównaniu z eksperymentami medycznymi, niemal-a-końcami świata czy próbami ojcobójstwa, z napomknień Velda Reena – Francisa, musi pamiętać – Mark wnioskował zaś, że takie właśnie „atrakcje" urozmaicały życie rodzinne jego przyjaciołom.

— Dada! — do krzyków przyłączył się Karl, berbeć jeszcze, leżący w wypełnionym zabawkami kojcu.

Czyli Lidia, jego przedostatnia córka, już przyjechała; normalnie mieszkała z nimi tylko najstarsza, Alina, z mężem i dwoma chłopcami. Domino szczerze się ucieszył, chociaż wiedział, iż przyjazd oznacza, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał zarwać noc. Wszystkie jego córki, energiczne, hoże dziewczęta, odziedziczyły po nim zainteresowanie polityką i smykałkę społecznikowską, ale to właśnie Lidia udzielała się w tej dziedzinie najbardziej, zwłaszcza, że jej głównym polem zainteresowań był biznes – przywróciła do świetności rodzinne posiadłości ziemskie, położone na południowym wschodnie kontynentu, z których ród od paru pokoleń korzystał najwyżej w umiarkowanym stopniu; talent i zapał kobiety, połączone z kryzysem żywnościowym po Upadku uczyniły ich jednymi z głównych dostawców zboża, owoców i warzyw na Równinę Midgarską.

Ojciec był z niej dumny także ze względu na jej zachowanie w trakcie rzeczonego kryzysu. Inaczej niż większość rolników jego mała nie podyktowała zbrodniczo wysokich cen. Oczywiście, dzięki rodzinnemu majątkowi łatwo było jej się oprzeć pokusie łatwego zarobku; fakt że, inaczej niż pozostali farmerzy, nie musiała całe dekady oddawać swoich plonów ShinRze za pół darmo, też pewnie odgrywał znaczną rolę. Niemniej, ludzi to nie obchodziło – zapamiętali ja jako jedną z nielicznych, którzy nie patrzyli spokojnie na śmierć głodową setek tysięcy. W połączeniu z tradycyjną dla dobrych rodzin działalnością społecznikowską oraz zaangażowaniem Marka w ratowanie ludności w trakcie zamieszania po Upadku, uczyniło to nazwisko „Domino" wyjątkowo silną marką. Silną na tyle, że Lidia otworzyła sieć sklepów ze zdrową żywnością, „zielonych" kafejek tudzież firmę, produkującą zdrowe jedzenie, „Domino". Silną na tyle, iż mawiano, że gdyby chciał, umieściłby w parlamencie nie tylko swoje dzieci, ale także najodleglejszych pociotków.

Nie chciał. Demokracji lepiej robi różnorodność, a on był idealistą. Roman zawsze mu to wypominał. Roman zawsze mu to wypominał, a teraz nie żył, martwy, sproszkowany, razem ze swoim miastem. Mark czułby tryumf, gdyby był, na przykład, Rufusem. Ale nie był, więc omijał temat nawet w myślach, bo robiło mu się melancholijnie, a nie miał czasu na melancholię. Resort spraw wewnętrznych był chyba najbardziej, po tym zdrowia, zawalony robotą. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Policja od dwóch dni nieustannie przesłuchiwała kolejnych badaczy WRO. Wstępnie, czekały na nich jeszcze konfrontacje i odpytywania szczegółowe. Wszystko to zajmowało czas i spowalniała nieco dział naukowy organizacji, aczkolwiek nie dość, by Reeve musiał czuć się zaniepokojony. Komendant główny ulegał premierowi, bo należał do „jego ludzi", przynajmniej finansowo – niewątpliwie uważał też specjalistów Tuestiego za realny trop – nie zamierzał jednak więzić ludzi przy braku choćby cienia dowodu.

Domino dowiedział się od Felicii, że pytania układano przy pomocy turków, Tseng dostanie też najprawdopodobniej dostęp do odpowiedzi. To już mogłoby zagrozić Reeve'owi: dział analityczny korporacji z pewnością zdołałby wyciągnąć jakieś tajemnice handlowo-badawcze z takiego materiału. Tuesti nie mógł oczywiście protestować. Był dziwnie pewien, że właśnie... „dwusieczność" całej powiązanej z AVALANCHE'em grupy stanowiła główny powód, dla którego Shinra trzymał tych ludzi blisko siebie, a teraz przesadnie wręcz okazywał zaniepokojenie. W jakiekolwiek realne przywiązanie Rufusa trudno było mu uwierzyć – znał chłopca piąte przez dziesiąte, ale nawet tyle wystarczyło, by podejrzewać go o jakieś zaburzenia ze spektrum psychopatii.

Pozwolił mu przy tym startować ze swojej listy – zbieraniny różnych politycznych postaci, zwykle dotąd niedocenianych, działaczy społecznych, aktywistów walczących z wiadomą korporacją – wziął od niego pieniądze i zgodził się wspierać jako koalicjant. To również w imię demokracji: działania Reeve'a, blokujące Shinrę, wydały mu się równie totalitarne jak te „za starych czasów". Poza tym, tak potężny gracz z łatwością mógł uniemożliwić parlamentowi działanie, doprowadzając do serii przyspieszonych wyborów, w najgorszym razie: rozpadu państwa i powrotu jakiejś formy autokracji. Po trzecie wreszcie – Mark był idealistą, ale politykiem, nie bojownikiem, wolontariuszem czy naiwnym idiotą. Potrzebował pieniędzy dla ugrupowania: o swój los nie musiał się martwić, działania po Upadku zapewniły mu dość głosów, w wyborach wyprzedził go tylko obecny premier; inni jednak, mniej znani kandydaci, których pragnął po prostu nauczyć prawdziwego politycznego fachu oraz przedstawić społeczeństwu, zwrócić na nich uwagę, nawet niekoniecznie wprowadzić do sejmu – oni potrzebowali kosztownej, wystawnej kampanii.

Proponował wówczas start Lidii, ale wolała skupić się na rozwoju latyfundiów i firmy. Ostatnio wszakże coraz częściej bywała w Edge'u, tłumacząc to interesami. Ojciec nie dowierzał. Jej nagłe, zapowiedziane ledwie wczoraj przybycie – akurat w czasie kryzysu – tylko potwierdzało jego przypuszczenia.

— Tato. Dobry wieczór — dziewczyna stała na schodach.

Sprawiała wrażenie zaniepokojonej, więc troskliwy papa rzucił się ją wypytywać, naprędce „przeskoczywszy" kurtuazyjne grzeczności.

— Podobno macie problemy — mruknęła niechętnie kobieta. — Junon, oczywiście, pozostanie wierne i nie zamierza opuszczać unii, którą zawarło już wiek temu, ale ich rząd uważa, że tym bardziej zasługują na... uczciwe traktowanie i pełen dostęp do informacji. Do tego ich duma – w końcu pierwsze większe miasto na Zachodnim Kontynencie, długo stolica, ośrodek kultury, sztuki, handlu... Jeżeli macie jakieś kłopoty, dajcie znać.

Domino uniósł brwi.

— Nic nie słyszałem o tym, byśmy mieli kłopoty.

— Otruto wam waszego popisowego SOLDIERa, papo. Mam ci wyliczyć, ile z ostatnich akcji wojskowych opierało się całkowicie na umiejętnościach Strife'a? Jak zamierzacie pokryć jego nieobecność?

— Nie planujemy żadnej akcji w najbliższym czasie.

— Och. Czyli jesteście pewni, że wiecie, kiedy wyzdrowieje? I że w ogóle wyzdrowieje?

Pytanie było zadane zimnym, klinicznym tonem. Mark wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie. Jeśli chłopak nie wyzdrowieje... cóż, zamiast niego do „negocjacji" czy walk z gromadami zmutowanych zwierząt będą musieli wysyłać całe bataliony. Bez gwarancji, że takowym się powiedzie, za to z pewnością, iż sprawa potrawa dłużej i będzie miała spore „szanse" przerodzić się w wojnę domową. Nie chciał, przypomniał sobie własny slogan wyborczy, by jego wnuki żyły w targanym konfliktami świecie. Póki co Cloud pełnił rolę niemal najdoskonalszej, ostatecznej broni, coś jak bomby jądrowe dawniej. Na tyle groźny, by samym swoim istnieniem cementować pokój.

— A co się stanie, jeżeli to coś, co dopadło Strife'a, dostanie się w ręce grup przestępczych? Rząd nie ma wielu ludzi. Wszyscy opieramy się na tych najemnikach SOLDIER, którzy zgodzili się wesprzeć demokrację. Sam wiesz, że to nie jest nawet połowa dawnej korporacyjnej armii, tato. Jeżeli ktoś wyrówna różnicę między nimi a zwykłymi bandziorami, których jest multum...

To koniec, Domino wiedział. Klęska. Powrót chaos i rządy lokalnych watażków. Rozbójnicy już teraz plenili się na drogach. Władza gwarantowała bezpieczeństwo tylko na głównych. Jeśli ktoś chciał przejechać lokalną, musiał albo prosić o przydział sił porządkowych, co wiązało się z nie tak krótką procedurą, albo wynająć własnych ochroniarzy. Ewentualnie nadać wcześniej paczkę w okolice celu wyprawy za pomocą firmy Clouda – i czekać, aż mężczyzna przy okazji oczyści przejazd. Ten ostatni sposób najczęściej stosował Shinra. I praktycznie nikt inny.

— To wszystko nie moje pytania, to troski samorządu Junon — ciągnęła Lidia. — Nie wiem, co myślał Rufus, kiedy was namówił, byście ukrywali ten bajzel, ale to nie jest dobry pomysł. Powinniście poinformować resztę unii. Wszyscy na pewno pomogą. Sprawa jest poważna, plotki robią się coraz bardziej niesłychane, ludzie zaczynają szeptać o powrocie epidemii i srebrnowłosych wojowników, władze zaczynają się bać.

Miała rację. Racja przegrywała jednak w starciu z paranoją premiera. Która to paranoja jest najwyraźniej zaraźliwa, pomyślał zgryźliwie Mark, słysząc pierwsze pytanie, jakie odruchowo zadał:

— Skąd w Junon macie te informacje?

Pytanie instynktowne i głupie, zdał sobie sprawę sekundę później. Córka odpowiedziała mu jednak.

— Papo, nie przesadzaj. Z normalnych źródeł. Priscilla Hass jest znajomą AVALANCHE'u i Strife'a, nie pamiętasz? Lockhart ją poinformowała, tak po prostu, prywatnie. Poprosiła, by zachowała rzecz dla siebie, tylko dlatego „Kurier" milczy. Poza tym, wyznawcy tych wszystkich kultów chłopaka mają niesamowitą siatkę informacyjną. A Gustawowi nadal nie przeszedł religijny zapał.

Istniały sekty uznające Clouda już to świętego, już to za proroka, już to bóstwo. I wszystko pomiędzy albo naraz. Cóż, trudno się dziwić, westchnął w duchu Domino. Tysiące ludzi widziało, jak po cudownym objawieniu się Strife'a w kościele tamtejsza woda zaczęła leczyć geostigmę. Setki widziały, jak chłopak, który już nie oddychał, noszący ślady kilku ran, z których każda byłaby zabójcza, nagle wstaje, a obrażenia się na nim zasklepiają – i woda, oczywiście, zaczyna leczyć. Do tego walka z bahamutem oraz tymi srebrnymi pomiotami Sephirotha. Do tego pogłoski – bo powyższe to fakty, które wszyscy widzieli – o udziale mężczyzny w wydarzeniach otaczających Upadek, o jakichś walka w Północnym Kraterze, o Lifestreamie znoszącym z powierzchni Mideel, o ochronie ludności przed broniami Gai, o rozmowach ze zmarłymi.

Doprawdy, dziwnym byłoby, gdyby w czasie niespokojnym nie powstały wyznania skupione wokół takiej postaci. W samym Edge'u były zresztą najmniej aktywne. Nikt nie jest prorokiem we własnym kraju – spora część mieszkańców znała Strife'a zbyt długo, za dobrze od ludzkiej strony, by tak łatwo go deifikować, aczkolwiek uznawali go za bohatera i pomazańca: wszyscy w końcu widzieli przemienienie wody. W ubóstwieniu przeszkadzały także wyraźne zaprzeczenia, irytacja, zmieszania, a nawet popłoch Clouda, który miliony razy zapewniał, że wszystko, co się stało, to tylko dobra wola Planety i Aerith, jego zmarłej przyjaciółki.

Co stworzyło kolejne sekty. Niektóre z nich powstały z nowej interpretacji bardzo starożytnych doktryn, tych, które mówiły o Bogini. Ich strzępki znane były publice dzięki wzmiankom w _Loveless_, wyznania zaś przywróciły im dawne, religijne znaczenie. Oczywiście, wiara w Aerith czy Planetę nie przeszkadzała nadal czcić Strife'a jako proroka czy awatara.

Gustaw był w życiu publicznym marszałkiem okręgu Junon. Prywatnie – ojcem jedynaka, którego od pewnej śmierci, już w stanie bardzo zaawansowanej geostigmy, ocaliła święta woda. Fundatorem całkiem okazałej świątyni Clouda w Dolnym Junon, więc. Czczony tam mężczyzna wolałby pewnie, by te pieniądze przeznaczyć na jakąś fundację, ale, dumał Domino, czy można mieć żal do ludzi, że chcą sobie zabezpieczyć wieczność?

— Sekty będą się wtrącać? — spytał teraz, naraz zaniepokojony; zbyt dużo już stron było zaangażowanych w sprawę, zaczynali sami sobie nawzajem zacierać ślady.

— Na razie nie. Na razie sprawa nie jest publiczna. Gustaw się dowiedział, bo jest, rozumiesz, hojnym darczyńcą. Na razie ludzie sądzą, że Shinra i rząd robią, co mogą. Ale jeśli stan Strife'a się pogorszy albo on umrze... Jeżeli on umrze, będzie raczej źle — stwierdziła ostrożnie Lidia. — Gustaw już teraz podejrzewa otrucie na zlecenie jakiegoś politycznego gracza. Reszta sekt pewnie też. Jeśli Cloud umrze, wybuchnie histeria. Daj losie, by tylko religijnej proweniencji. Ale los ostatnio nie bywał łaskawy, a Strife jest świętym dla garstki, owszem, ale symbolem i bohaterem dla wszystkich. Zwłaszcza od czasu, kiedy sąd i korporacja oficjalnie ogłosili, że cała tamta egzekucja była oparta na podstawie sfałszowanych dowodów, że tak naprawdę Tifa, Barret i spółka nie mieli żadnego terrorystycznego epizodu.

— Oskarżą rząd o nic nie robienie — westchnął Mark, z narastającą świadomością, że w rzeczywistości...

— Papo. Oskarżą ciebie — wytknęła brutalnie kobieta. — Nazwisko i opinia nas ochroni, nikt nas raczej nie zlinczuje, będą podejrzewali sabotaż czy twoją nieudolność, nie złą wolę. Co nadal oznacza straty. A oskarżą ciebie, sam wiesz, bo jesteś wicepremierem i ministrem spraw wewnętrznych, bo na Reeve'a ani na Rufusa nie wpadną, obaj mają za dobre alibi. Przyjaciele, w końcu.

Fakt. Reeve'a środowisko AVALANCHE'u samo nazywało przyjacielem, a Rufus lubił w bardzo ostentacyjny sposób pokazywać, iż mu na dobrobycie Clouda zależy. Dawni bojownicy nie potwierdzali tej zażyłości werbalnie, lecz opinii publicznej wystarczyło, że Strife pojawiał się obok premiera na imprezach kulturalnych, siedział w jego loży w teatrze, chadzał na biznesowe kolacje.

Jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego sekty Clouda były w Edge'u tak ciche. Skoro „kuriera" takowe irytowały, to Shinra robił wszystko, by ich aktywność w mieście była niewielka i nie przeszkadzała chłopakowi w życiu codziennym. Działanie dwusieczne. O ile w stolicy ludzie skrywali kult po prywatnych domach, o tyle reszta świata umocniła się w przekonaniu o niezwykłości człowieka, którego wyróżniał nawet wyrachowany satrapa. Funkcję, którą chłopak pełni, interpretowano już to jako uzdrowiciela, już to jako egzorcystę, już to jako wróżbitę czy proroka, informującego o wyrokach niebios i pomagającego Rufusowi w karierze. Marka to bawiło. Felicia, jak wiedział, reagowała na rzecz bardzo entuzjastycznie, sama będąc zwolenniczką czczenia Planety, ludu Cetra, Lifestreamu, sama wierząca w możliwości materii oraz ducha w tym zakresie. Velda wybuch zabobonów, jak je nazywał, po Upadku doprowadzał do szału. Regularnie odwiedzał Domino, by mu się skarżyć na regres cywilizacyjny i ogłupienie tak społeczeństwa, jak premiera, skoro podążają za niestabilnym psychicznie dzieciakiem, z mózgiem przeoranym przez eksperymenty i mako, z długą historią halucynacji, który po prostu deifikuje sobie, niczym starożytni władcy albo ludzie w ciężkiej żałobie, przyjaciółkę, by zmniejszyć ciężar straty – i który twierdzi, że widzi zmarłych, przy czym każde takie stwierdzenie mogłoby pociągnąć za sobą mobilizację armii, bo akurat słowom na temat Sephirotha szef rządu ufał ślepo. O córce Veld nie wspominał; Mark wiedział, że jest to temat absolutnego tabu.

Co przypomniało mu teraz, słuchającemu długiej, pełnej ostrzeżeń tudzież troski przemowy Lidii – kochana dziewczyna – że w tej grze istnieje jeszcze co najmniej jedna istotna strona.

— A Veld z Felicią?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

— Francis cię lubi, ale córeczkę kocha. A córeczka lubi Rufusa, nie mam pojęcia za co. Jest chyba jedyną osobą na tym globie...

Domino zaśmiał się lekko.

— Bywasz czasami tak... emocjonalna, skarbie. Stary Verdot w coś gra, tego jestem pewien. I uwierz mi, Felicia też. Jej słabość do premiera niewiele tutaj zmienia, jest czysto towarzyska. A to klasa ludzi, która dosłownie żyła ze zdradzania bliskich znajomych. Sądzę, że noszą imiona przyjaciół, którym byli w stanie wbić sztylet w plecy, jak inni ordery. À propos sztyletów – kogo chciałabyś widzieć w roli kozła ofiarnego? Bo zakładam, że nie mnie, nie na tym etapie.

— Ciebie nigdy, tato — zapewniła twardo. — Komendant jest oczywistym wyborem, ale on pewnie i tak poleci, a nie jest dość ważnym graczem, by uspokoić tłum. Może ta grupa, na której terenie doszło do ataku?

— Znajomi Tify, jeszcze sprzed Upadku — oznajmił krótko Mark. — Wybroni ich, za to będzie miała do nas pretensje.

— Jakaś grupa konkurująca, więc? Tifa nie będzie się czepiać, jej... znajomi będą wdzięczni, przestępczość spadnie. Same plusy.

— Tak chyba wygląda prawda, to chyba faktycznie jacyś zirytowani gangsterzy — zauważył polityk. — Co oznacza, że jedna z tych organizacji jest diabelnie silna. Nie wiem, czy chcemy się jej narażać.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

— Pięknie. To co proponujesz?

— Stowarzyszenia najemników, na przykład. Mogę ci powiedzieć, poufnie, ale wierzę twojemu wyczuciu, jeśli chodzi o ewentualne dalsze losy tej informacji... cóż, poza człowiekiem gangu Strife'a zaatakowało kilku eksSOLDIER. Przygotowanych, wyposażonych. Najemnicy. Bynajmniej nie rządowi.

Kobieta pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie.

— Ale i nie z oficjalnych zrzeszeń, prawda? — mruknęła.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Dali nam od razu dostęp do swoich archiwów, wyrazili ubolewanie – jednak ludzie nie są głupi. Wiedzą o animozjach między Cloudem a zrzeszeniami, wiedzą, że te stowarzyszenia tylko z musu popierają rząd, wiedzą, jak chętnie tamci maczają palce w nielegalnych operacjach... opinia publiczna dośpiewa sobie resztę.

— Podejrzewasz, że naprawdę mogą być w to zamieszani? — spytała Lidia, zaciekawiona.

Ojciec zaprzeczył gestem dłoni.

— Wątpię. Są za słabi i niewiele na tym zyskują, poza tym, wiedzieliby, że podejrzenia od razu padną na nich. Niemniej, prawie na pewno znają sprawców. Może im nawet po cichu kibicują. SOLDIER nie uważają Strife'a za swojego, tylko przybłędę bez honoru, terrorystę, zdrajcę. Psa laboratoryjnego, eksperyment, który się wyrwał spod kontroli. Nie-człowieka. Część naukowców wspiera ich teorie.

— Szowiniści gatunkowi — westchnęła kobieta z idealnie odmierzoną i wyćwiczoną nutą pogardy, żalu tudzież oburzenia w głosie.

— Możemy jeszcze oskarżyć któreś z nowych sekt — dodał Domino — ale wydaje się mi, że to nie wywrze odpowiedniego wrażenia. Sekty są małe i niegroźne, przynajmniej w opinii ludzi, a to o nią w końcu chodzi. Nie uwierzą raczej, że jacyś zwariowani fanatycy dali sobie radę z Cloudem. Oczywistym tropem są siły separatystów, ale te zostały rozbite – aczkolwiek ludzie mogą, w swojej paranoi, uznać, że siatka tamtych jest potężna, ukryta, wiesz, te teorie spiskowe. A rząd ukrywa rzeczywistą siłę buntowników.

— Mielibyście powód do wzmocnienia resortu. I zwiększenia władzy służb — dostrzegła dziewczyna.

Mark przytaknął.

— Owszem, ale to ostrożnie. Przy okazji możemy solidnie obsmarować wszystkich politycznych zwolenników luźniejszej unii czy osobnych państw. Że ich idee, brak zdecydowanego poparcia konfederacji oraz jednolitego państwa, oraz rządu doprowadziły do tragedii. I tak dalej. Priscilla na pewno będzie umiała to napisać w taki sposób, że czytelnicy będą płakali. — Teraz mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie niemal rozmarzonego. — To by nam bardzo pomogło w rozgrywkach ze Wschodnim Kontynentem...

— Pogórze Corel — domyślnie wtrąciła Lidia. — Leerowie i reszta tamtejszych przeciwników unii są silnie powiązani z członkami AVALANCHE'u, z Wallace'em i Highwindem, nie? Jeśli uznają, że miała coś wspólnego, choćby niebezpośrednio, z zamachem na Strife'a, może dojść do całkiem przyjemnej, sporej sprzeczki i równie przyjemnego rozłamu. A panowie trzymają w swoim ręku kilka platform wiertniczych i zakłady przemysłowe.

— Głównie lotnicze i zajmujące się przestrzenią kosmiczną. Część wydobywcza jest podrzędną. Na dobitkę taki rozłam więcej da korporacji niż państwu samemu w sobie — zauważył sceptycznie polityk. — Poza tym, brat Idy właśnie zajmuje się chorym. To trochę utrudnia postawienie jej w roli sprawczyni.

— Specjalnie go tam posłała, żeby odwrócić podejrzenia; papo, przecież ludzie kochają teorie spiskowe... Zaraz, Richard? — zaskoczenie kobiety było całkowicie szczerze. — Przecież – miałam wrażenie, że to nie jego specjalizacja ani... grupa docelowa. Z tego, co słyszałam, ostatnie lata zajmował się byciem świętym — stwierdziła przekąsem.

Domino zacmokał z niezadowoleniem, marszcząc brwi w teatralnym wyrazie rodzicielskiej surowości.

— Nie twierdzimy, że pokojowi separatyści chcieli zabić Strife'a, tylko że stworzyli atmosferę – a co do Richarda, skarbie, nawet, jeśli go nie lubiłaś, to jego postawa zasługuje na uznanie. Oddaje wszystko chorym. I nie wolno zapominać o tym jego wystąpieniu w trakcie studiów – doskonale wiesz, ile go to kosztowało i ile go to mogło kosztować. Tamto wymagało odwagi i honoru. Dziecinne kłótnie przy tym bledną; lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś przestała go postrzegać przez pryzmat dawnych lat. Każdy popełnia głupstwa w młodości.

Dziewczyna wydęła wargi.

— Jakby Rufus pozwolił, żeby zabito człowieka, który towarzyszył mu w pierwszych wyprawach po burdelach. Nie przesadzaj, tato.

— Lidka! Jak ty się wyrażasz? I co to za opieranie się na plotkach, hm? — w oburzeniu Marka więcej było automatyzmu niż prawdziwej urazy, zwłaszcza, że sam był nieziemskich plotkarzem. I miał tendencje do głupiutkiego, złośliwego odgrywania się. — Rufus go pozbawił firmy bez zmrużenia oka, a jego ojciec wysyłał na śmierć ludzi, których znał od przedszkola. Chciano Richarda już odsyłać do Nibelheim – rozumiesz, co to znaczy? — perorował, samemu zdając sobie sprawę, iż zdecydowanie przesadza; sprawa była w gruncie rzeczy błahostką.

— Nibelheim? — Lidia wzdrygnęła się wyraźnie. — Nie mówmy o tym, to nie jest temat dla dam.

Oczywisty wybieg, ale Mark potaknął. Zdecydowanie nie. Córka sprawiała wrażenie nieco urażonej jego tyradą – kto z dorosłych lubi być pouczany przez własnych rodziców? – spróbował więc załagodzić:

— Też go pamiętam jako aroganckiego, sarkastycznego, egotycznego młodego człowieka. Też mógłbym go nie lubić. Ale ostatnie lata dowodzą, że jest w nim coś jeszcze. Trzeba o tym pamiętać, jeśli nie chce się popełnić błędu.

— Niewyżyty kobieciarz — mruknęła kobieta ironicznie, po sekundzie dorzuciła wszakże. — Zalet wszakże też mu nie odmawiam. Jak myślisz, co zrobi Ida? To w końcu szansa, nie? Może się zbliżyć do reszty AVALANCHE'u, zyskać dostęp do tajnych danych –ma idealną wymówkę, by siedzieć w Edge'u.

— Nie licząc drobnego faktu, że nie była tutaj od lat, a brata widziała ostatnio na święta. Dwa lata temu, jeśli nie trzy. Ich stosunki są dobre, ale nie zażyłe. Rzecz będzie wyglądać sztucznie. Aczkolwiek to jej pewnie nie powstrzyma. Tak czy inaczej, dobre pytanie. Co zrobią Leerowie, co zrobi prasa, jak zareagują ruchy niepodległościowe i sekty. Dużo dobrych pytań. Mało odpowiedzi.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

— Oboje wiemy, że takowe zależą głównie od tego, jak będzie wyglądał przekaz medialny. Priscilla nas lubi – oczywiście, nie bardziej niż AVALANCHE, ale na tyle, by przyjąć informacje, kiedy już sprawy nie da dłużej ukrywać. Telewizję kontroluje ShinRa, ale kto ma dzisiaj telewizor? Radio należy do wszystkich, de facto każdy może zacząć nadawać, sprzęt elektroniczny kosztuje teraz grosze. Możemy spróbować podyktować część odpowiedzi. Co ty na to?

Moja krew. Domino aż zachłysnął się wewnętrznie dumą, głośno stwierdził jednak tylko, ciepło, acz z nutą ojcowskiej nagany:

— Co ja na to? Pomysł, oczywiście, popieram, reszta na pewno już zaczęła – ale nie mów, proszę, przekaz medialny, toż to masło maślane!

'

'

Z samotnej lektury – Tifa wyszła, pielęgniarki, skupione przy chorym, nie mogły być liczone jako towarzystwo – wyrwały Richarda podniesione głosy, dobiegające z parteru. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy wyjść, zejść, sprawdzić: w końcu nie należy wtykać nosa w prywatne sprawy. Uznał jednak, że samotna dama, prowadząca bar, w połączeniu z kłótnią oznacza potencjalną „opresję", powinnością mężczyzny jest zatem ruszyć na odsiecz.

Otworzywszy drzwi, usłyszał wreszcie wyraźnie mężczyznę, uczestniczącego w sprzeczce i zamarł. „Niemożliwe" pomyślał, prawie biegiem wpadając na schody, „żeby miał czelność przychodzić – po co? Dał mi wszystko, czego potrzebuję, o Strife'a dbają jak o skrytkę bankową korporacji, po co?". Z ostatnich dwóch stopni zeskoczył niemal wprost na środek „7th Heaven", odkrywając przy tym, że słuch go nie mylił: przed drzwiami, na samym progu, stał Rufus Shinra. Lockhart blokowała mu przejście. Turki – Rude oraz Tseng, znani Levinasowi z dawnych czasów – stali z tyłu; nie wyglądali na chętnych do walki, jednak broń trzymali w gotowości.

— Jak śmiesz? — krzyczała właśnie gospodyni. — Przychodzisz tutaj, żądasz by cię wpuścić, nic sobie nie robisz z mojego sprzeciwu – powiedziałam, żebyś szedł precz, tak? Z dziesięć razy! To co tu jeszcze robisz? To mój dom, mój bar i przyjmuję w nim, kogo mi się podoba – WON! — ostatnie słowo wrzasnęła, zdaniem doktora, cokolwiek histerycznie.

„Nawet lepiej" przemknęło mu przez głowę „przynajmniej na kimś wyładuje napięcie, ma dużo stresu w związku z całą sytuacją".

Premier jak zawsze był wzorem opanowania:

— Droga pani, tłumaczę przecież...

— Co niby? Że skoro kupiłeś Cloudowi lekarza, to możesz robić, co ci się żywnie podoba? Albo, że oczekiwałeś, że skoczę ci na szyję z wdzięczności? To była twoja misja, na której został ranny, to twój bahamuci obowiązek, ty podła, dwulicowa, skąpa, podstępna...

Rufus wszedł jej w słowo:

— Gdyby była pani tak uprzejma... Znam pani poglądy i mogę tylko raz jeszcze zapewnić, że wszelkie obawy, związane z przyszłością ShinRy lub rządu, są absolutnie nieuzasadnione. Ale poza tym, tak, pozwoliłem sobie mieć nadzieję, że wyraz mojej dobrej woli przekona panią do czystości moich intencji i ułatwi naszą współpracę – skoro do tego nie doszło...

— To co? — syknęła z furią dziewczyna. — To odwołasz swoich ludzi, cały medyczny sprzęt, personel, zabierzesz lekarza – proszę, pójdę do Reeve'a, damy sobie z Cloudem radę, nie potrzebuję two...

— Ekhm — medyk postanowił się wtrącić — pragnę tylko nadmienić, że nie pozostaję w stosunku podległości służbowej do pana premiera. Nie może mnie więc „odwołać" czy „zabrać". Zacząłem leczenie i zamierzam je skończyć, chyba, że utracę zaufanie pacjenta bądź jego rodziny.

Zgromadzeni, dotąd niespecjalnie zauważający jego obecność, wyglądali jak gromada wielkich, czytelnych symboli zaskoczenia – Tifa sprawiała też wrażenie wdzięcznej. Shinra pierwszy odzyskał zimną krew:

— Richard — zaczął, doktor wszakże natychmiast mu przerwał:

— Panie premierze?

Przez sekundę panowała cisza, potem prezydent kontynuował:

— Panie doktorze, nie powinien być pan na górze, przy chorym?

— Jego stan nie wymaga mojej stałej obecności.

— A jaki jest jego stan? — indagował szef rządu.

— Osobom postronnym nie mogę ujawniać takich informacji bez zgody bliskich, panie prezydencie — przeniósł spojrzenie na gospodynię, która pokręciła przecząco głową.

Tamten rozluźnił wargi, sztuczny gest, mający ukryć odruch zaciśnięcia – Levinas wątpił, by ktokolwiek poza nim zauważył taki drobiazg.

— Zależy mi na jego zdrowiu tak samo, jak pani — Rufus zaczynał przemowę. — Mogę przysiąc, ale pani doskonale to wie. Chciałbym móc uczestniczyć... przynajmniej być informowanym o procesie leczenia. Będę służył pomocą, w każdy możliwy sposób, niezależnie od pani odpowiedzi, bo troszczę się o Clouda – i się będę troszczył, nieważne, co pani zrobi. Niezależnie od wszystkiego. Martwię się, po prostu. Będę głęboko wdzięczny, jeżeli pozwoli mi pani towarzyszyć mu w chorobie, nie dlatego, żebym sądził, by tego potrzebował, ale przez wzgląd na moją potrzebę. Chciałbym go móc zobaczyć. Moje stosunki z Cloudem nie były złe. Neguje to pani?

Lockhart potrząsnęła głową, wyraźnie zdetonowana.

— Nie, nie, owszem, z jakiegoś powodu Cloud cię znosił... ale to nie znaczy, że ci ufał albo uważał za przyjaciela.

— Nie śmiałbym tak myśleć — głos Shinry był jedwabisty, doktor westchnął w myśli, rozpoznając schemat. — Nie śmiałbym prosić o tak wiele. I nie proszę. Nie proszę panią o wybaczenie ani zapomnienie, ani zmianę nastawienia – chciałbym tylko móc go zobaczyć. Proszę, tak, o to proszę.

„Nieźle" uznał medyk „wcale nieźle zagrane pod koniec zmęczenie, chwila nieuwagi, pozorna szczerość. Niektóre rzeczy są niezmienne, jak miło".

Ładnie rozegrana scena nie kupiła wszakże kobiety, która, po chwili zdumienia, przeszła do siebie, czyli: dalej wrzeszczała na premiera, żądając, by natychmiast opuścił jej progi. Widok, który Richard znajdował co najmniej interesującym, jeżeli nie fantastycznie zabawnym, pomimo całej sytuacji.

Dziewczyna właśnie doszła do oskarżania szefa rządu o spiskowanie z bandą Kadaja, ciekawy zarzut, wziąwszy pod uwagę, iż to właśnie walka z tamtą trójką przyniosła mu popularność. Jeszcze ciekawsza – z punktu widzenia erystyki, zgodził się po chwili namysłu Levinas, całkiem słuszna, choć ryzykowna – była odpowiedź.

— Tak, współpracowałem z nimi.

Jeżeli wcześniej dziewczyna wyglądała na zdetonowaną, to teraz jej zachowanie podpadało raczej pod „szok". Musiała podeprzeć się o blat, by nie upaść, zamilkła całkowicie, jej oczy przypominały spodki, drżała lekko, prawdopodobnie ze złości.

— Przekazywałem im informacje. W większości fałszywe, by utrzymać ich z daleka od prawdziwego miejsca ukrycia Jenovy, ale by mi uwierzyli musiałem też czasem powiedzieć prawdę. A i kłamstwa musiały być możliwie wiarygodne, jak z pewnością pani rozumie. — Podszedł do kontuaru, zaczął przerzucać kieliszek między palcami, ujawniając blizny po geostigmie. — Nadal, może to pani nazwać współpracą... Chociaż terroryści – bojownicy o wolność, przepraszam, pamiętam o naszym porozumieniu – powinni znać wagę sabotażu, szpiegostwa czy dywersji.

Skupił spojrzenie na naczyniu, prawie, jakby zamierzał roztrzaskać je w drobny mak wzrokiem, przesunął językiem po wargach, niczym w wahaniu. Nawet lekarz nie wiedział, czy to całkowicie nieprawdziwa niepewność.

— To ja powiedziałem Lozowi, że Cloud może coś wiedzieć o Jenovie. I, że jest w kościele. Nie sądziłem, że będzie tam pani z dzieckiem. Mój błąd. Moja wina. Chce pani, żebym przeprosił? Przepraszam. Szczerze — ostatnie słowo wyrzucił z siebie prawie ostro.

„Jasne, nikt nie spodziewa się po tobie łagodności albo łatwej rezygnacji ze swojej dumy", pomyślał doktor. Tifa wyglądała, jakby przed omdleniem powstrzymywała ją czysta siła woli, zdołała jednak wydukać:

— Jak śmiesz? Jak – jak mogłeś?

— Jak mogłem? Naokoło mnie ludzie umierali. Masowo. Ja sam umierałem. Nikt nie znał lekarstwa. Jedyną wiarygodną wskazówką, jaką miałem, było to, że geostigmę wywołuje w jakiś sposób Sephiroth. Ta trójka była z nim powiązana, ewidentnie, podobnie jak z samą chorobą. Musiałem ich utrzymać przy sobie, za wszelką cenę. Musiałem zdobyć informacje. Byli jedynym ogniwem. Gdyby zginęli – to nic by nie rozwiązało. Próbowaliśmy, nie bezpośrednio – zawsze powracali. Co według pani miałem robić? Bezsilnie czekać na śmierć, moją i całego świata, w tym Clouda i Denzela? Tego jednego nie mogłem, tego jednego, rozważywszy moje... długi, nie śmiałem. Na moim miejscu, postąpiłaby pani inaczej? Nie uwierzę, jeśli pani tak powie. Nie w świetle pani przeszłości czy obecnych działań.

„Wspaniale przygotowany" stwierdził medyk „sprawdził nawet imię chłopca". Jakaś część jego świadomości nalegała, by się wtrącił, przerwał tyradę Rufusa, zdjął czar. Tak byłoby uczciwiej, w pewnym sensie, pozwolić rodzinie zdecydować samodzielnie, nie pod wpływem magii erystyki, poza tym, instynkt bywalca midgarskich salonów podpowiadał mu, iż cała ta oracja koniec końców zrani brunetkę, może trochę złamie, już to robiła. Z drugiej strony, to nie była jego sprawa. Profesja tudzież maniery zobowiązywały go do ciszy, dyskrecji, odwracania wzroku.

— Wykorzystałeś Clouda w swojej grze — stwierdziła barmanka, znaczniej spokojnie niż moment temu. — Nie chcę słuchać twoich wymówek. Nie interesuje mnie, że miałeś dobre intencje – użyłeś go, jak narzędzia, jakby nie miał żadnych uczuć, jakby nie był człowiekiem, jakby nie mógł zginąć. Teraz robisz to samo, prawda? Cała ta opieka to dla ciebie to samo, co oddanie maszyny do warsztatu, by ją zreperować, tak? Jeżeli umrze, będziesz musiał poszukać sobie nowej broni po prostu, nic naprawdę ważnego...

— Myli się pani — stwierdził kategorycznie Shinra. — Po pierwsze, chce pani usłyszeć moje, jak to pani nazwała, „wymówki", inaczej by pani nie pytała. Po drugie, znalezienie takiej broni jak Cloud to nie jest „po prostu" – widzi pani, został stworzony przez Stradivariusa najemników, teraz już takich wojowników nie robią. Oczywiście, nawet gdyby robili, to byłoby „po prostu" jedynie gdybym, jak pani sugerowała, traktował Clouda jak przedmiot. A, po trzecie, tak nie jest.

— Nasłałeś na niego te małe pomioty Sephirotha, jakbyś nie wiedział, że są groźni, jakbyś nie wiedział, co to dla niego znaczy...

— Sądziłem, że kto jak kto, ale SOLDIER pierwszej klasy, pogromca Srebrnego Demona da sobie z nimi radę. Zresztą, jak pani wie, nie byłem w błędzie — roześmiał się z widocznie sztuczną swobodą. — W pewnej mierze i w pewnym sensie wyciągnąłem Clouda z depresji. Chociaż zasługa w tym przypadku należy się, oczywiście, głównie pani. Co do drugiej sprawy, nim wyrzuci mnie pani za drzwi ponownie, chciałbym, by pani wiedziała, że nie miałem wówczas pojęcia, ile to dla niego znaczy. Skąd miałbym? Archiwa spłonęły, zresztą, w tej sprawie były raczej... niekompletne. Informacje od Reeve'a także. Teraz rozumiem więcej, jednak, szczerze mówiąc, dalej nie śmiałbym stwierdzić, że wiem „co on znaczy dla Clouda".

Kobieta zawahała się, nim spytała – sarkazm przebijał z każdej sylaby.

— Ach, ale jednak teraz, gdy już wiesz więcej, nie zrobiłbyś tego, to chcesz powiedzieć? Żałujesz głęboko i w ogóle?

Rufus zamrugał, jak zaskoczony pytaniem. Przez dobrą minutę wyglądał, jakby rozważał sprawę. W barze zapadła cisza.

— Sądzę, że... — prezydent szukał słów; sprawiał wrażenie, że ich szuka — to, co czuję, to – to może być coś, co pani nazwałaby żalem. Sądzę, iż pani nazwałaby żalem wiele z moich uczuć względem wielu zdarzeń. Sądzę, nie: wiem. Nie — wziął oddech — nie jestem szczęśliwy ani zadowolony z powodu tego, co czuł wtedy Cloud. Jednak uczyniłbym to samo, bo w efekcie znaleźliśmy lekarstwo i pozbyliśmy się wroga. Osiągnęliśmy cel, a oskarżane przez panią działania nie zwiększyły strat. Nie... znacząco.

Kieliszek właściwie wirował w palcach premiera, światło razem z nim. Gra cieni na blacie, zajączki po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Zabawne, uznał medyk, obserwując zachowanie swoje oraz dziewczyny, nawet w tak napiętej chwili ludzka uwaga odruchowo kieruje się ku ruchomemu światłu. Oboje przerzucali swoje spojrzenia między naczyniem a plamą jasności na ścianie; szef rządu w tym wszystkim ginął. Dziecinna sztuczka.

— Poza tym — zauważył tamten — nie zrobiłem nic innego niż WRO czy AVALANCHE. Obie te organizacje traktują – traktowały, niech mi pani wybaczy – Clouda jako narzędzie do zabijania, przydatne w walce o wyższe dobro, tylko i wyłącznie. Zaprzeczy pani?

— Jak śmiesz? — warknęła brunetka. — Cloud był moim przyjacielem, jeszcze z... domu.

— Proszę o wybaczenie, raz jeszcze – nie dość precyzyjnie się wyraziłem. Nie miałem na myśli pani, tylko AVALANCHE. Pani osobisty stosunek do Clouda niewątpliwie zawsze był pełen szczerego oddania. Ale pozostali – po prostu go wynajmowali, czyż nie? Żeby pomógł im walczyć w słusznej sprawie, bo nikt inny nie mógł. Tak samo robi teraz WRO. Tak samo, przyznaję, czynię także ja. Jednakże, jeśli się nie mylę, ani Reeve'owi, ani panu Wallace'owi nie przeszkodziłaby pani w odwiedzinach u chorego. Tu leży różnica. W niczym innym. Ach, jeszcze w tym, że oni tutaj nie przyszli.

— Barret i Reeve są teraz przyjaciółmi! Poprosiłam, by nie przychodzili, chcieli! — w głosie Lockhart brzmiała desperacja. — Nawet, jeśli myśleli o Cloudzie w ten sposób, to już dawno przestali!

— Dlatego, że ich – dla nich, raczej – walka się skończyła, czyż nie? — zripostował blondyn. — Niech mi pani pozwolić uroczyście obiecać: gdy moja walka się zakończy, Cloud nie będzie dla mnie niczym mniej.

— Nie mam żadnych powodów, by wierzyć twoim słowom — syknęła Tifa.

Krok w tył, przemknęło Levinasowi, już ostatni, dalej tylko zgoda; wcześniej wykluczała współpracę bez względu na wszystko, teraz tylko potrzebuje dowodu. Nie, nawet nie tyle: argumentu, wymówki.

— Słusznie. Jestem przecież kłamcą. Proszę, niech pani zaufa czynom więc. Czy nie traktuję Clouda jak przyjaciela – zawsze, nie tylko wtedy, kiedy potrzebuję jego usług? Czy pomiędzy bitwami nie traktuję go tak, jak na zasługuje – jak człowieka?

— Robisz to tylko po to, by móc go potem łatwiej wykorzystać — zaczęła kobieta, tym razem wszakże szef rządu nie dał jej skończyć.

— W ten sposób można wytłumaczyć zarówno zachowanie członków WRO jak AVALANACHE'u, nieprawdaż? Jeżeli nadejdzie kolejna bitwa – naprawdę sądzi pani, że się zawahają?

Dziewczyna zastygła. Następnie powoli, bardzo powoli powiedziała.

— Cloud leży na górze, w naszej sypialni. Turki wiedzą, gdzie to jest. Może twoje przemowy będą w stanie przekonać chorobę, skoro udało ci się ze mną — pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech. — Zaraz przyniosę jakiś alkohol, w końcu to taka okazja... Poza tym, potrzebujemy czegoś do bruderszafta, nie?

Rufus wyrzucił z siebie kwieciste formuły podziękowań, nim wszedł na pierwszy stopień. Potem zresztą odwrócił się, posłał gospodyni uśmiech ostry jak nóż, rzucając.

— Ma pani coś odpowiedniego na picie bruderszafta z samym diabłem? Zaiste, pogłoski nie kłamały, muszę pani powinszować wspaniale zaopatrzonego baru. Rozumiem w takim razie, iż obowiązek dostarczenia papieru, laku tudzież pióra do cyrografu spoczywa na moich barkach.

Levinas milczący dotąd, teraz zauważył profesjonalnym, wypranym z jakichkolwiek emocji tonem:

— Nie ma mowy, żeby pan wszedł do pacjenta ubrany na biało, panie premierze. On niekiedy dostaje ataków lękowych w swoich majakach. Zabraniam panu, jako lekarz, narażać go na dodatkowy stres.. panie premierze.

Shinra zamrugał, zdziwiony, chyba nie dostrzegając związku. Po chwil najwyraźniej zrozumiał, bo odprężył się wyraźnie.

— Oczywiście, panie doktorze. Tseng, gdybyś mógł mi użyczyć jednego z waszych garniturów na zmianę...

— Tak jest, panie prezydencie.

Wrócił po chwili, niosąc z ubranie. Medyk, oceniając mężczyzn na oko, uznał, że będzie prawdopodobnie trochę za ciasne w barkach, ale szef rządu powinien dać radę w nie wejść.

Miał rację. W międzyczasie Lockhart, teraz już naprawdę ubawiona – zaiste, Prezes Rady Ministrów w przyciasnej marynarce, na dobitkę nie jedwabnej, bynajmniej nie białej, bez kamizelki, stanowił widok rzadki a urokliwy – znalazła jakąś wutajską wódkę.

— Idziemy rozkręcać imprezę w szpitalu! Libacja na część bożka zabawy, żeby nam uzdrowił Clouda — zawołała, naraz całkiem rozluźniona.

Nawet Richard, zachowujący dotąd opanowanie, przynoszące chlubę jego wychowaniu oraz profesji, wybuchnął śmiechem.

'

'

Vincent ukrył irytację pod maską nerwowości, bardziej pasującej początkującemu w narkotykowym biznesie. W ramach środków bezpieczeństwa jechali jakąś okrężną drogą, teraz prowadzono go z zawiązanymi oczami po labiryncie korytarzy. Wszystko razem wzięte trwało już dwie godziny i Valentine śmiertelnie się nudził.

Kiedy więc wreszcie wprowadzono go do cieplejszego, większego pomieszczenia, pełnego ludzi – wszystko wyczytał z powietrza w sekundzie, gdy otworzono drzwi – miał już tego powyżej uszu. „Nie ma nic gorszego niż pretensjonalni, naśladujący popularne książki gangsterzy" pomyślał, gdy zaczęli żądać od niego jakichś przysiąg (próbując przy okazji zastraszyć) jako warunku koniecznego do zdjęcia opaski.

Po jeszcze kilku zbędnych ceregielach zobaczył pokój: arrasy, dywany, ciężkie zasłony, wszędzie materiały w typowych dla nowobogackich, pseudokrólewskich kolorach: purpurze, burgundzie, złocie. Eksturka, syna wielkiego naukowca, ucznia najbardziej prestiżowych szkół, chwyciły estetyczne mdłości, jak zwykle, gdy musiał przebywać z tego typu elementem.

Wielkie, solidne, bogato zdobione w abstrakcyjne wzory krzesło z epoki drugiej dynastii junońskiej, na którym siedział „Diamentowy" nijak nie pasowało do otoczenia, zwłaszcza ckliwego malowidła o tematyce rustykalnej, wyglądającego na powstałe dobre trzysta lat po obaleniu rzeczonego rodu.

Oczywiście, widok ponad stukilowej bryły mięsa, mięśni i nielegalnych sterydów, nadal, mimo awansu – przejawiającego się zaokrąglonym brzuchem i modnym, drogim, kompletnie niedobranym garniturem – pozbawionej szyi, był zgrzytem znacznie większego kalibru.

— Przyprowadziliśmy Thomasa Gray'a, proszę pana.

— Możecie odejść.

„Doprawdy, przestępczość zorganizowana jest dzisiaj całkowicie pozbawiona podstawowej kurtuazji. Fatalnie, poczytaliby sobie lepiej podręcznik dobrych manier, nie te tanie serie sensacyjne... Ech, młodzież" narzekał w myślach Vincent, obserwując czmychających bandytów.

W „salonie" został on, Alex, dziesięciu uzbrojonych po zęby ochroniarzy oraz dwóch mężczyzn wyglądających na zastępców szefa – czyli także wbitych w koszule, pod krawatem. Jeden z nich był nawet dość szczupły, dobrze ubrany, koło sześćdziesiątki, całkiem już siwy – Valentine rzucił okiem na jego dłonie: białe, delikatne. Ręce inteligenta. „To on musi być kontaktem, nadzorcą przesłanym przez naukowców, może nawet sam brał udział w produkcji tych narkotyków... Trzeba go koniecznie przepytać".

— Nieźle sprawdzasz się w dilerce — „Proszek" od razu przeszedł do sedna — i podobno chcesz rozwijać skrzydła. Spróbować rozprowadzać nowy towar. Wiesz, że na takie zaufanie trzeba sobie zasłużyć, nie? — sądząc z brzmienia głosu, próbował mówić w kulturalny sposób.

„Klęska, chłoptasiu" skomentował bezlitośnie agent. Póki co w duszy.

Czujnie przyglądał się ruchom przestępców. Broń gotowa do wyjęcia, natychmiastowego strzału, powoli przesuwane palce. „Odkryli moją tożsamość" stwierdził. Mógłby przypuścić atak, ale nie był tutaj po to, by wyeliminować z gry średniego dystrybutora narkotyków, tylko po informacje, udał więc, że nic nie dostrzega.

— Oczywiście, proszę pana — odpowiedział, skłaniając z szacunkiem głowę.

— Więc dlaczego sądzisz, że jesteśmy tak tępi, by obdarzyć nim szpicla? — spytał „Diamentowy Proszek", potrząsając oskarżycielsko wyciągniętym palcem.

Broń wycelowano. Sygnety zalśniły. Kiepska sztuka współczesna, pseudominimalizm tudzież fatalna, pusta zabawa geometrią. Wewnętrzny esteta w szpiegu zasłonił oczy, zrozpaczony. Zewnętrze uniosło kąciki warg w uśmiechu.

— Ach. To miał być sarkazm? Jestem zdruzgotany twoją porażką — bąknęło.

— Zamknij się, jebana wtyczko — „adieu, szczątki dobrych manier" westchnął eksturk. — „Thomas Gray" to dopiero bzdurny pseudonim...

— Był taki poeta — Vincent, który nie zdołał wstrzymać odruchu pouczenia, tudzież „inteligent spod ściany" odezwali się równocześnie.

Kryminalista miotał w ich kierunku zszokowane spojrzenia, jakby nie wiedział, na kogo patrzeć ze zdumieniem.

— „Zostawia świat ciemności. I mnie" — zacytował przypuszczalny naukowiec, spokojnym, konwersacyjnym tonem; głos miał wysoki, dźwięczny. — Bardzo pasuje do pracowników pańskiego macierzystego departamentu, panie Valentine.

— Wyrywa pan z kontekstu — zripostował równie uprzejmie agent.

„Zawsze należy korzystać z okazji do dobrej dyskusji, w tym zawodzie każda może być ostatnią, jak mawiał Veld", przypomniał sobie nostalgicznie. Tamten skinął głową, wyginając wargi w uśmiechu, który nie dotarł do jego orzechowych oczu.

— Proszę wybaczyć. Czasy nie sprzyjają, niestety, kontemplowaniu poezji.

— Pozwolę sobie się nie zgodzić. Właśnie w chwilach zamętu należy uważnie czytać. „To, co zostaje, ustawiają poeci" – tym, co po nas przetrwa, nie będą pieniądze ani diamentowy proszek.

— Celne. Aczkolwiek nie musi się pan krygować ani udawać – jak wiemy, pan przetrwa... do samego końca. „Tego, który zostanie, ustanowiła nauka", parafrazując.

Szpiegowi krew zastygła w żyłach, jednak mówił całkiem obojętnie.

— Oryginalna fraza znacznie lepsza... z całym szacunkiem, panie...?

O ile to możliwe, szef gangu wyglądał z każdą sekundą na coraz bardziej wstrząśniętego. Vincent bawiłby się świetnie, ale coś w zachowaniu rozmówcy – rodzaj pewności siebie, wyższości – kazało mu zachować większą niż zwykle czujność.

— William Blake. Nie śmiałbym próbować przewyższyć mistrza poezji. Uwielbiam jego prace. Podobnie, jak podziwiam dokonania pana ojca — zmienił temat badacz. — Wielki człowiek, miałem z nim zajęcia na uczelni – ta śmierć, ten pożar, który pochłonął tyle nieopublikowanych notatek i zabrał nam jego geniusz, to prawdziwa tragedia dla nauki.

— Śmiem twierdzić, że prawdziwą tragedią było to dla mojego ojca. Ewentualnie dla mnie — zripostował eksturk.

— Nie chciałem urazić — tamten posłał mu pobłażliwy uśmiech. — Przecież nie był pan z nim blisko. Odrzucił pan jego drogę – marnowanie takich genów najpierw w wiadomym departamencie, a potem jako obiektu doświadczalnego także uważam za iście tragiczny błąd. Profesor Hojo był niewątpliwie geniuszem, ale jednak zaślepionym własną błyskotliwością. Aż do szaleństwa.

— Wolałbym nie rozmawiać na ten temat. Kwestia prywatnej antypatii — agentowi nadal udawało się nie mówić przez zęby.

— Rozumiem. W każdym razie, chciałbym – chcielibyśmy, ja i moi... koledzy, zaproponować panu zrobienie lepszego użytku z pańskiego talentu oraz wiedzy. Jak już mówiłem, traktowanie ludzi tej miary jak bezmyślnej tkanki biologicznej uważam za stratę. Jeżeli przyjmie pan naszą propozycję, dostanie pan dostęp do danych, wszystkich danych, także tych dotyczących pana i pańskich przyjaciół. Mogę pana zapewnić, że będzie pan miał kontrolę i ostateczne zdanie w sprawie badań powiązanych z pańskim przypadkiem.

Vincent poczuł się równie zaskoczony, jak przed chwilą Alex. Przewidywał wiele scenariuszy, sporo z nich zawierało naukowców, niewiele mniej próby porwania lub nawet przeprowadzania jakiejś szybkiej wiwisekcji ad hoc. Oferta współpracy wszakże nie przyszła mu do głowy.

— Kiedy mam podjąć decyzję?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Tego wieczoru. Ale niekoniecznie w tej sekundzie, możemy poprosić o kolację albo napoje, jeśli pan sobie życzy i przedyskutować naszą ofertę... w cywilizowanych warunkach. Jak wykształceni ludzie, którymi jesteśmy.

Specyficzny ton, którym wymówił końcówkę słów, bardzo wyraźnie wskazywał, iż „my" nie odnosiło się do „Diamentowanego Proszka". Nie, żeby Valentine był tym zaskoczony. Po sekundzie namysłu postanowił przynajmniej spróbować wykorzystać sytuację do zdobycia informacji.

— Wybaczy pan mój sceptycyzm... ale pragnąłbym najpierw dowiedzieć się czegoś o pańskiej organizacji. Choćby o posiadanych przez nią danych, możliwościach – finanse, wyposażenie laboratorium, należący naukowcy – rozumie pan, nie mogę przystać do czegoś, o czym nic kompletnie nie wiem.

Jego rozmówca nadal tylko się uśmiechał.

— Oczywiście. W takim razie, czego życzyłby pan sobie na kolację?

— Nie jestem głodny.

— Nie zamierzaliśmy pana otruć — radosna odpowiedź. — Aczkolwiek, i niech to będzie pierwszą porcją danych, o które pan prosił, moglibyśmy.

— Czyli rzeczywiście jestem grupą byłych pomocników Hoja.

— Nie tylko. Ale owszem, dział badawczy składa się głównie z dawnych ludzi Shinry. Proszę, nie obrażajmy naszej inteligencji i nie udawajmy, że pan o tym nie wiedział. Po sprawie z Deepgroundem dawniej tajne dane naukowe trysnęły niczym krew z tętnicy, niech mi pan wybaczy pretensjonalne porównanie.

— Genesis...?

To była jedna z hipotez: trupa Rhapsodosa nie odnaleziono w szczątkach kompleksu, wszystkie wcześniejsze zapisy wskazywały zaś na to, że przeżył eksperymenty w całkiem znośnym stanie fizycznym – względnie całkiem znośnym – wobec czego wydziały specjalne uznały za wielce prawdopodobne, iż dawny SOLDIER pierwszej klasy uciekł. Wizja włóczącego się po kraju mężczyzny, który zdołał jakoś doprowadzić do załamania nerwowego Sephirotha, nie była specjalnie przyjemna. Wizja tegoż mężczyzny sprzymierzonego z kolejnymi terrorystami – lub przez nich przetrzymywanego – była wszakże jeszcze gorszą.

— Zarówno „tak", jak „nie", będzie zbyt cenną informacją na tym etapie znajomości, nieprawdaż? — zauważył „William". — Ale mogę powiedzieć, że posiadamy sporo z danych, które umknęły WRO i kompanii. Także te dotyczące Deepgroundu, Genesisa oraz pana.

— Na co więc wam moja współpraca?

— Nie mamy wszystkiego, a jedna luka w zapisie naukowym, jak pan wie, może całkowicie wypaczyć jego znaczenie. Nasza polityka, inaczej niż naszych poprzedników, nie zakłada narażania nikogo na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo. Poza tym, często opowieści... wspomnienia z pierwszej ręki znaczą więcej niż suche raporty. Zwłaszcza pisane przez szaleńca.

To mogło mieć sens, nadal jednak zdawało się agentowi zdecydowanie zbyt słabym wytłumaczeniem. Organizacji musiało brakować czegoś bardzo ważnego, czegoś koniecznego do ruszenia z miejsca. Gdyby istniała jakakolwiek szansa na uniknięcie kontaktu, ujawnienie twarzy jednego członka – wykorzystaliby ją. Nie wątpił też, iż mają przyszykowane jakieś wyjście awaryjne, które musiało oznaczać albo jego śmierć, albo uprowadzenie. Nikt w pomieszczeniu teoretycznie nie stanowił przeciwnika godnego eksturka, jeżeli wszakże ci ludzie byli jakoś powiązani z tymi, którzy załatwili Clouda... „Wiedzy nie wolno lekceważyć, nawet w rękach słabszego. Na własnej skórze to sprawdziłem" przypomniał sobie Vincent. Naukowiec ciągnął:

— Proponuję panu współpracę z ludźmi na tyle potężnymi, że możemy... rozporządzać grupami tej wielkości, co tak Alexa – oraz znacznie większymi. Czy to mówi panu wystarczająco wiele o naszych możliwościach?

— To mówi tylko tyle, że używacie narkotyków i przestępczości zorganizowanej, by fundowała wasza badania. Opieracie się na cierpieniu ludzi, na wszystkim, co odkryjecie, jest czyjaś krew. To godne pogardy, tylko pogardy.

— Zabawne słowa w ustach turka.

— Byłego.

— Lecz nadal szpiega... tylko tym razem wolnego strzelca, tak? O ile wcześniej przyświecała panu przynajmniej gwiazda lojalności, tak teraz może pan zdradzać kogo tylko zapragnie i prawić morały, komu pan zechce?

— Nie żyję ze sprzedawania trucizny zagubionym dzieciakom.

— Ale sprzedawał ją pan ostatnie kilka miesięcy bez mrugnięcia okiem, prawda? Wszystko dla dobra misji... Może ujawni mi pan chociaż, dla kogo prowadził to konkretne śledztwo? WRO? Prywatnego zleceniodawcy – mafii, przedsiębiorcy? Czy dla tej samej ShinRy, która, jak pan twierdzi, zniszczyła panu i tylu innym życie?

— Wie pan, że nie odpowiem.

— Och — tamten miał czelność głośno się roześmiać, gestykulując zapraszająco dłońmi. — W takim razie, co pan zrobi? Odrzuci naszą propozycję i spróbuje stąd wyjść?

Agent, wreszcie odprężony, pozwolił sobie na ukradkowy uśmiech.

— Poniekąd.

Walka, zakładał, będzie prosta. Ośmiu ludzi w tym jeden intelektualista. Tyle, co nic. Oczywiście, należało uskoczyć – bo zaczęli już strzelać, sprytni chłopcy, pomyślał sarkastycznie – czy raczej doskoczyć do jednego z nich, wyrwać mu broń z rąk...

Zaraz. Coś poszło nie tak. Tamten zdążył się cofnąć, wykazując refleks prawie tak dobry, jak Vincenta albo SOLDIER. Owszem, gdy Valentine odruchowo przyspieszył, dochodząc do granic swoich ulepszonych możliwości, zdołał go dopaść – ale ledwo uniknął przy tym cudzych kul, które niezwykle – nieludzko – precyzyjną kanonadą wypełniły nie aż tak wielkie pomieszczenie. Dopadłszy, zmiażdżył tchawicę, ta ustąpiła tak szybko, jak powinna, czyli od razu, lecz siła, z jaką przeciwnik trzymał karabin oraz, co gorsze, kopnął agenta, zdecydowanie przekraczała normę.

Wobec czego ten się zachwiał. Wobec czego oberwał. W ramię, nic wielkiego, za moment któryś z demonów uleczy, ale zawsze. Obrócił się, wściekły, strzelając – kolejny trafiony, od razu na ziemi, najwyraźniej ich wytrzymałość nie była zwiększona – „refleks i siła to aż nadto" przemknęło mu przez głowę. Przeskakując przez pokój, szukał wzrokiem „Williama", jeżeli był szychą, a na to wyglądało, to świetnie się nada na tarczę.

„Blake" stał w oknie. Świst rozsuwanych zasłon najwyraźniej zginął w hałasie kul. Tak, stał w oknie, może dwa metry od eksturka, osłaniany wszakże przez dwóch ludzi z karabinami („ciągły ostrzał jest do przejścia w formie demona, ale wtedy nie zostanie nikt, kto mógłby ci odpowiedzieć na pytania"). Stał w oknie z kawałkami materiału w ręce.

Opaska na oczy. Więzy na dłoniach. Pełne, uświadomił sobie szpieg, różnych wydzielin z których można wydobyć DNA. Jego DNA. Te cenne dane, na których organizacji tak zależało. Na tyle, by poświęcić średnią grupę przestępczą, przynoszącą z pewnością spory dochód – gdy to myślał, już wykonywał kolejny unik, słyszał krzyki zza drzwi – pozwalając mu zajść tak daleko – pocisk koło ucha, strzelił do tyłu, „na słuch" i wiedział, że pudłuje, bo tamci byli szybsi niż zwykle – by móc złożyć fałszywą propozycję współpracy – tym niemniej, padając na podłogę, tym razem widząc, zdołał trafić – by wydobyć te nieszczęsne, przeklęte – przetoczył się, ledwo uniknął pocisku, drzwi zostały wyłamane, za sekundę padną kolejne strzały – informacje genetyczne – padły, ładnie rozorały mu stopę, jak skonstatował z ironią, wiedząc, że przemiana jest nieuchronna („zginiesz, nie damy ci zginąć, nie, nigdy Vincent, nie nasz drogi, kochany Vince").

Zaraz. To nie miało sensu! W myśleniu był błą... „To nie znaczenia, Vince. Nie damy ci umrzeć, a to cię boli, boli, osłabia, nie damy ci umrzeć, nie, nie, zaraz przestanie, tylko – tak, dobry Vince, chodź tu, tak, tutaj, tu będziesz bezpieczny, tamto nie ma znaczenia, cii, tu jest dobrze...".


	7. Chapter 7

Chaosie, akcja postępuje do przodu. W sensie: kryminalna. W sensie: fabuła. Nie telenowela czy world-building. Jeszcze trochę fluffu i będę z siebie dumna.

* * *

Pili całkiem długo. Przeszli na „ty". Wszystko pięknie. Tifa prawie wmówiła sobie, że to dobry pomysł, wpuszczać Shinrę do domu. Prawie. Levinas wyszedł czytać dokumenty. Przejścia na „ty" odmówił, czym widocznie premiera zirytował. Ten nie ruszył się z sypialni na krok, kazał sobie przynieść tam papiery. Lockhart analizowała to wszystko, stojąc przy barze, udając uśmiechniętą. Ale fakty krążyły jej tylko po głowie, nijak nie chcąc się złożyć w spójny obraz.

Paranoja podpowiadała, że nie powinna zostawiać Shin... Rufusa samego z Cloudem, ktoś jednak musiał stać za barem, rozsądek zaś podpowiadał, że premier nie skrzywdzi chorego, nie ma w tym żadnego interesu. Do tego ciążyła jej wymuszona zgoda i wcale nie była pewna, czy wytrzyma jeszcze długo w jednym pomieszczeniu z tą gadziną, która teraz żądała od niej uznania, że ma imię. Dziewczyna potrzebowała rozproszenia, każde zajęcie się nadawało.

Kobieta – w średnim wieku, po czterdziestce na oko – niepewnie zeszła ze schodów i przemknęła się ku wyjściu, tuż obok kontuaru. Tifa szybko oceniła sytuację: popielate, siwiejące włosy były rozwiane, granatowy sweterek, sprany, choć dobrej jakości, niestarannie zapięty, czerwona szminka najwyraźniej przed chwilą poprawiana, też niedbale, bo wychodziła poza kontur ust, pod jednym okiem widniała niewielka, prawie starta smuga tuszu.

To mogła być okazja. Dama ewidentnie wychodziła od doktora, który nie jadł niemal nic, spał niewiele więcej, ale seks uprawiał nad wyraz regularnie i często.

— Proszę pani — zawołała Lockhart, zatrzymując nieznajomą.

Ta stanęła, spłoszona, z nerwowym uśmiechem na wargach. Okręcała srebrny pierścionek wokół palca. Z jej policzków nie zszedł jeszcze lekki rumieniec, którego, przypomniała sobie barmanka, nie było, gdy tamta wchodziła do „7 Heaven". Najwyraźniej gość chciał zniknąć możliwie niezauważony, z pewnością niezapamiętany, może z lęku, może ze wstydu. Właścicielce, która słyszała setki takich historii, pań wychodzących od medyka widziała zaś już kilka, zrobiło się żal.

— Pani jest znajomą doktora Levinasa, prawda? — zagaiła pogodnie. — Dla przyjaciół doktora gratis.

Kobieta wyglądała jak żywa alegoria zaskoczenia tudzież zmieszania, opanowanie przyszło jednak całkiem szybko.

— Nie, nie, dziękuję bardzo. Nie piję — odpowiedziała cicho.

— Więc proponuję coś bezalkoholowego. Niech pani da się skusić, mamy — zatoczyła ręką krąg, wskazując na całe pomieszczenie — wobec niego dług.

Tamta uśmiechnęła się, po raz pierwszy spontanicznie, aczkolwiek z nostalgią raczej niż wesołością.

— Tak, kto nie ma u niego długów? Richard jest wspaniałym człowiekiem, takim troskliwym, bezinteresownym i dobrym... Cudowny mężczyzna.

„Aha, mężczyzna. Wiedziałam" pomyślała Tifa. Póki co nalała rozmówczyni wody, mówiąc:

— Tak – bardzo oddany pracy, prawda?

Jak przypuszczała, czoło tamtej natychmiast się zachmurzyło.

— Tak... Może aż za bardzo.

Siedziały chwilę w ciszy, kobieta jednak pijąc powoli, zamyślona, nim Lockhart zauważyła współczującym, pełnym zrozumienia szeptem:

— Nie chce mieć nikogo, prawda? Żeby nikogo nie obciążać... Jak mój, on też znikał na całe dnie, bo nie rozumiał, że wolimy, by nas obciążał, ale był, niż żeby znikał, że jego nieobecność jest najgorsza, jego wymówki, oddalanie... Pewne ciężary bywają słodkie – mężczyźni tego nigdy nie rozumieją.

Gość powoli pokiwała głową.

— Tak właśnie. Oni myślą, że muszą być silni, najsilniejsi, że muszą zapewnić kobiecie wszystko, a jeśli nie mogą, to zostawić jej wolną rękę, by wzięła sobie lepszego... Ale z Richardem jest gorzej, tamci są tylko pochłonięci pracą, póki zarabiają, póty zadowoleni – on właśnie wie, że trzeba obecności — upiła duży łyk wody.

Barmanka z zadowoleniem skonstatowała, iż rzucone słowa, na tyle ogólne, by pasować do wszystkich sytuacji, zadziałały równie sprawnie, jak zawsze. Przynęty konwersacyjne. Rodzaj sportu czy gry, którą wytrenowała przez lata za kontuarem oraz w konspiracji, zwykle zresztą połączone. Ludzie umieją powiedzieć niemal wszystko nieznajomym, o ile tamci są w ich mniemaniu przypadkowi, nie-do-spotkania-ponownie.

Jej rozmówczyni ciągnęła tymczasem i w ciągu kilkudziesięciu następnych minut Lockhart dowiedziała się całkiem sporo rzeczy – och, owszem, wiele z tego to były raczej nieważne drobiazgi (że Richard ma wiele kochanek, ale wszystkie o sobie wiedzą, bo chodzi im wszystkim, jak twierdzą, tylko o seks, lecz z połowa, na czele z rozmówczynią, jest w nim całkowicie zadurzona; że kobieta, którą gości, należała do kręgów powiązanych z ShinRą, jej mąż był podwykonawcą, że te kręgi uwielbiały plotkować, niczym lokaje, o tych wyższych), kilka informacji wszakże ciekawie nakreślało tło wydarzeń.

Levinas, mówiła tamta, był podobno sarkastycznym, chłodnym młodym człowiekiem, aczkolwiek raczej wycofującym się, gdy mogło dojść do prawdziwej krzywdy, co już go wyróżniało z towarzystwa. Mówiła, że nie tyle był z jednym kręgu z Rufusem, ile się przyjaźnili – co zresztą mały Shinra bezwzględnie wykorzystał, by zdobyć informacje przydatnego przy przejęciu. Że towarzystwo było tym wstrząśnięte...

— To wzbudziło spory skandal a wielki popłoch – skoro nawet oni nie zdołali się oprzeć, któż może? To, oczywiście, tylko świadectwo naszej ignorancji, żeśmy nie zadali sobie tego pytania po tym, jak nie dało rady Wutai. Widzi pani, myśmy może byli głupi – na pewno – ale nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy to się zmieniło. Kiedy te nasze marzenia o dobrym, bogatym świecie, gdzie wszystko ma swoje miejsce, gdzie o wszystko się troszczą specjaliści, nie hochsztaplerzy, o nowym świecie, nowych ludziach, o wykorzystaniu możliwości planety dla dobra nas wszystkich – kiedy te sny zamieniły się w dyktaturę, kiedy zaczęto zabijać ludzi w imię dobra przyszłości... — głos gościa drżał. — Naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się stało. Wiem, że potem zamykaliśmy oczy, wypieraliśmy prawdę, wiem, że niby wiedzieliśmy, a nie wyciągaliśmy wniosków. Byliśmy pewnie nie głupi, a samolubni. Nawet w tym przypadku: sami nazywaliśmy Rufusa „księciem Midgaru", a jednak wstrząsnęło nami, że zachował się jak książę.

Gospodyni przygryzła wargę od wewnątrz, by się nie uśmiechnąć. Oto powiązanie, oto element prywatny, który ukrył przed nią Reeve. Musiała wysłuchać spóźnionych wyrzutów sumienia, do tego wszakże już przywykła. Nie przeszkadzały jej zresztą, rolą barmanki jest również słuchać. Element prywatny miał jednak wszelkie cechy niepokojącego, dziwacznego przynajmniej: dlaczego prezydent miałby prosić człowieka, którego kiedyś zdradził, nie tylko biznesowo, lecz też osobiście, zbyt głęboko, by pieniądze mogły załatwić problem? Nikogo innego o jego umiejętnościach nieskażonego eksperymentami nie ma? Doprawdy, smutny to w takim razie świat, ten tych midgarskich elit, pomyślała z przekąsem.

— Rzecz jasna, pogadaliśmy trochę w maglu i uciekliśmy od rzeczywistości znowu — ciągnęła nieznajoma, tym razem sama nalewając sobie alkoholu. — Tam był jeden szczegół... W trakcie przekazywania firmy – wielkie spotkanie, pracownicy, notariusze – Levinasowie zachowali się z klasą, oczywiście, to była naprawdę rodzina z tradycjami, stara szkoła. Opowiadano potem, że ich grzeczność była jak policzek wymierzony korporacji – akurat! korporacja miała w nosie ich godność. Ale Richard poza tym, wie pani, kiedy już wszyscy wychodzili, on powiedział do Rufusa coś w rodzaju „mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwy, tak bardzo bym chciał, żebyś był". I to bez ironii. Ludzie całe tygodnie o niczym innym nie mówili, nie mogli się nadziwić. Wie pani, ile było hipotez? Romantyczne dzierlatki doszukiwały się romansu, cynicy jakiejś intrygi między chłopcami albo drugiego dna finansowego... Richard poszedł na medycynę, jakby nigdy nic, jego rodzina wyjechała na prowincję. Nie mogliśmy zrozumieć.

Kobieta wypiła trzecią już szklankę. Tifa delikatnie wyjęła jej z ręki szkło, mrucząc, że już za dużo, zdecydowanie za dużo, a w ogóle, skoro większość ludzi nie rozumie, to czy ktokolwiek chociaż się domyśla, bo to fascynująca historia...

— Ja wiem — bąknęła rozmówczyni; w jej oczach błyszczały łzy. — Wiem, że mieli rację — dorzuciła, a potem aż zachłysnęła się tłumionym szlochem. — Zrozumiałam dopiero, jak syn mi powiedział, już dorosły – on był takim grzecznym, dobrym dzieckiem – że bardzo mi dziękuję za wszystko, za mój trud, że będzie zarabiał na siebie i do mnie się dokładał, bo wie, że ma obowiązek, wie, że go nie kocham, że o nim myślę jak o inwestycji, że on rozumie, że w życiu nie liczą się emocje tylko fakty, takie tam – a to wszystko tak, jakby mówił o interesie albo eksperymencie, albo konstrukcji... A ja pojęłam nagle, że on to serio, zupełnie serio, że on tak myśli, że on nie chce mnie zranić, bo nie sądzi, by mnie to mogło zranić, bo to przecież prawda, ludzi rozsądnych takie rzeczy nie ranią. — Łzy zaczęły jej spływać po policzkach. — Niech mi pani uwierzy, zaklinam się: kochałam i kocham mojego syna bardziej niż życie.

Alkohol, westchnęła w duszy Lockhart. Zaiste, prawda na dnie butelki spoczywa. Kobieta tymczasem ciągnęła spowiedź:

— Mówiłam o pędzie genetycznym, o roli w społeczeństwie, bo myślałam, że dzieciom nie należy kłamać, tylko tłumaczyć świat naprawdę – przecież to, że wiem, że są mechanizmy biologiczne ułatwiające kochanie dzieci, nie znaczy, że go nie...! — zakrztusiła się lekko, szybko odzyskała płynność mowy. — Zrozumiałam, dopiero wtedy, że myśmy, budując nowy świat – przecież dla naszych dzieci, dla kogo innego? – kompletnie wypaczyli obraz świata naszym dzieciom. Bo przecież w ostatecznym rozrachunku liczy się tylko miłość.

— To nie tak — wtrąciła łagodnie Tifa. — Miłość sama w sobie nie może zbawić, zbawić mogą tylko działania.

— Teraz wiem — zgodziła się płaczliwie kobieta. — Kochaliśmy je i wszystko spieprzyliśmy – niech pani wybaczy słownictwo – spieprzyliśmy wszystko i, egoistyczni idioci, woleliśmy wierzyć, że to nic nie znaczy, bo je kochamy, bo liczy się tylko miłość. A one nawet nie wiedziały, że je kochaliśmy i dzisiaj jest już za późno, już nam nie uwierzą.

Lockhart położyła łagodnie dłoń na ramieniu tamtej. Cierpienie wynikłe z rozczarowania samym sobą, zrozumienia nieodwracalności i wagi popełnionych błędów, więcej często, grzechów – to mogła zrozumieć. W pewnej chwili gościowi najwyraźniej coś się przypomniało, bo zaczęła, szybko, zdenerwowanym głosem:

— Widziałam wczoraj w jakimś piśmie dla kobiet artykuł, gdzie dziennikarze próbowali w paru zdaniach podsumować „pokolenie Midagru", właśnie nasze maluchy, Rufusa i resztę. Oni tam pisali, że cały ten bajzel, to wina wychowania przez ludzi, którzy traktowali dzieci jak inwestycje albo następców, bez miłości – co za stek bzdur! Roman nie kochał Rufusa? Co za bezsens, on by umarł za niego, to było jego ukochane maleństwo, jego cały świat – wszystko w życiu robił dla swojego synka. Po co innego by jemu były jakieś Ziemie Obiecane, miał nadciśnienie, harował jak wół, wiedział, że się nimi długo nie nacieszy... A potem spytałam Richarda i on powiedział, że jak był dzieciakiem, to on i jego koledzy tak właśnie myśleli, większości dalej tak myśli. Niech pani nigdy nie będzie tak głupia, jak my, to potem tak strasznie boli...

Głos kobiety chwiał się, podobnie jak jej podbródek, pusta szklanka w ręce, stopa. Tifę zanotowała w pamięci ostatnie stwierdzenie, bardzo, bardzo starannie. Premier, nawet ona wiedziała, nie czuł żadnych związków z ojcem i lubił zachowywać się, jak gdyby ich stosunki zawsze były więcej niż chłodne. Dziewczyna przeczuwała, że wbicie tej drobnej szpili – „wiesz, wszyscy, którzy znali twojego ojca, twierdzą, że cię ubóstwiał, więc może zbastuj z tą lodową pozą" – może przynieść całkiem miłe efekty.

Lockhart miała ochotę, ledwie nieznajoma wyszła, natychmiast iść na górę i to sprawdzić, przy okazji spytać się tych dwóch midgarskich książąt, jakąż to intrygę knują za jej plecami. Wstrzymała się jednak – historia nie zmieni się do poranka, klientów w barze powoli przybywało. Poza tym, nie miała siły na kolejną konfrontację z Shinrą.

'

'

Vincent, ocknąwszy się zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi na progu jednej z podmiejskich posiadłości. Od centrum Rocket Town dzieliły go jakieś cztery kilometry, tyle zarejestrował w pierwszym momencie. W drugim – zapach krwi, uryny, potu, prochu. I jeszcze raz krwi.

W trzecim momencie zaczął rozważać, jak długo był nieprzytomny – słońce stało na niebie, krew cuchnęła, czyli zdążyła się utlenić, czyli ładne parę godzin. Od zakończenia walki. Musiała być ciężka, skoro organizm zażądał aż tyle czasu na regenerację.

W czwartej chwili, po jakichś pięciu-sześciu sekundach od ocucenia, spróbował sobie, zgodnie ze starą praktyką, przypomnieć, co właściwie spowodowało wypuszczenie demonów. Zwykle zajmowało to niecałe ćwierć minuty, tym razem było podobnie. Wobec czego po tej krótkiej chwili Vincent zaklął.

„To miał być rekonesans, zdobycie informacji, tak?" spytał sam siebie najbardziej jadowitym tonem, jaki mógł wydać jego wewnętrzny głos.

Zawrócił do budynku. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, wszędzie leżały trupy. „Martwi niewiele mogą powiedzieć" szydził dalej w myślach. Poznawał niektórych, w końcu ostatnie miesiące spędził, pracując w ich gangu. Większość jednak pozostawała obca – to znaczy, kojarzył, że pełnili w grupie ważne funkcje, zbyt ważne, by marnować czas na jednego z dilerów.

Wyrezał kierownictwo. Wyrezał praktycznie całe kierownictwo, ale nigdzie nie znalazł ciała „Williama". Pięknie. Kontakt z organizacją nadzorującą uciekł – pewnie nietknięty, pewnie przewidziawszy rozwój wypadków, pewnie zaplanowawszy je wcześniej (jego DNA mogli zdobyć już tygodnie temu, tym, czego tamten potrzebował, był pokaz demonicznych umiejętności oraz demoniczna tkanka jako materiał porównawczy, tak przynajmniej sądził teraz) – i, jeśli wróci, to z nowym, już absolutnie posłusznym „zarządem" w teczce. Za kilka tygodni. Agent nie mógł czekać na jego powrót, nie, gdy jego przykrywkę spalono, Cloud chorował, w Edge'u odbywała się ważna konferencja, Felicja coś knuła za plecami Velda – jak stary druh narzekał przy ostatniej rozmowie – WRO zamierzało wprowadzić na rynek nowy produkt i przepchnąć w parlamencie ustawę preferującą tenże, Rufus zaś... Rufus, jak zwykle, snuł intrygi. Tudzież czekał na jego, Valentine'a, raport.

Pięknie. Oczywiście, policja pewnie niedługo tutaj będzie. Poprosi się Shinrę, by zbadali miejsce najnowocześniejszą aparaturą, to pozwoli na identyfikację DNA obecnych osób, o ile byli zapisani w bazie – niewielki pożytek, to samo osiągnie po prostu tworząc portret pamięciowy, a potem sprawdzając naukowców z archiwum korporacji – zebranie śladów narkotyków, jeżeli je tutaj ostatnio przechowywano – to byłoby już coś, mogliby wreszcie spokojnie przeanalizować strukturę tego środka. Tyle, że do tej nie udało się właśnie ze względu na szybki czas rozpadu, więc chemikalia musiałyby zostać wywiezione dosłownie chwilę temu... A on leżał nieprzytomny przynajmniej kilka godzin.

„Jakiż piękny to świat" jego wewnętrzny głos popadł w liryczny, piosenkowy nastrój. Trudno. Tak czy siak, musi stąd odejść, możliwie szybko, pojechać do „7th Heaven", wesprzeć Tifę, możliwie szybko, zameldować o porażce premierowi... możliwie szybko. Usiadł z westchnieniem na poplamionym czerwienią parapecie. Trudno, najwyżej dołoży roboty wydziałowi kryminalistyki, miał to w nosie. „Ach, skoro myśmy skrewili, to niech inni też pocierpią...". Wtedy dostrzegł czy raczej skojarzył widziane obrazy.

Na wprost niego, na głównej ścianie, tuż za zmasakrowanym ciałem „Diamentowego Proszka", krew tworzyła staranny wzór. Niewątpliwie narysowany ludzką ręką. Taki sam, jak we wszystkich pozostałych pomieszczeniach. Jedna gruba kreska, trochę zygzakowata na dole, wyżej idąca pod łagodnym kątem, kilkanaście prostopadłych do niej, cieńszych, pozornie niedbałych. Jak wielkie pazury. Utleniona, ciemna krew, prawie czarna.

— Muszę być wyczerpany, skoro nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej — mruknął.

Czyli w grę, poza gangami, wchodziły jeszcze ideologie. Upadek Midgaru, czy raczej towarzyszące mu okoliczności, spowodowały, oczywiście, religijne poruszenie. Ludzie zaczęli szukać wiary, jak zwykle w czasach chaosu. Kościoły powiązane z myśleniem o świecie w kategoriach cyklu, jedności przeżywały oblężenie, jednak inne wspólnoty także błyskawicznie wmontowały Lifestream w swoją wizję rzeczywistości, jako byt po prostu fizykalny, nie metafizyczny, przez który trzeba przejść by dostąpić zbawienia – na przykład, istniały także inne wersje. Poza starymi, powstały nowe wyznania, tak czczące Planetę, jak traktującą ją w kategoriach wroga ludzkości. Do wyboru, do koloru.

Niektóre z tych grup czciły Sephirotha. To również było do przewidzenia – nieśmiertelny w sensie spirytualnym, potężny byt, fizycznie powracający co jakiś czas z martwych, obdarzony dużym talentem dramatycznym, zdolnością do „opętywania" ludzi, czytania Lifestreamu, przywoływania zeń substancjalnych duchów czy inszych tworów, opiewany przez dobrą dekadę jako heros, potem zaś twierdzący, iż mści krzywdy oraz nazywający sam siebie „bogiem" – cóż, ktoś taki musiał doczekać się swojej sekty. Albo tuzina. Albo i setek, z któryś większość nie przekraczała kilku rodzin i nosiła wszelkie znamiona prywatnego, niegroźnego kultu. Niektóre z nich pewnie nawet nie modliły się o koniec świata; znaczna część się modliła, lecz nie robiła nic, by to wydarzenie przyspieszyć. Norma. Wiele wielkich religii w historii, podpowiadały Vincentowi lata w elitarnych szkołach, zawierało w sobie motywy apokaliptyczne.

Wyznawcy, którzy mieli powiązania z gangami – nie, wyżej, z twórcami narkotyków, czyli dawnym personelem badawczym ShinRy – a po wyrżnięciu cudzymi rękami wewnętrznej opozycji w rzeczonych gangach zostawiali na ścianie znak przypominający (to skojarzenie powoli kamieniało w świadomości agenta) uproszczony symbol skrzydła – pojedynczego, ciemnego skrzydła – byli całkiem inną, niebezpieczną sprawą.

Wyciągnął prywatny telefon, zaszyty w poszewce płaszcza, sprawdził, czy nikt go nie dotykał ani nie próbował złamać zabezpieczeń drogą radiową – nie, na szczęście nie – rzucił okiem na zegarek – w Edge'u sam początek konferencji – wybrał jeden z dostępnych numerów. Tylko cztery, absolutnie awaryjne. Shelke, Veld, Rufus plus...

— Tseng, słucham.

— Skrewiłem sprawę, młody. Przyślij kogoś, żeby mnie stąd dyskretnie zabrał. Szybko. Samotna willa na wschodnich przedmieściach Rocket Town, cztery kilometry od centrum.

— Skoro „skrewił pan sprawę", to co daje panu prawo żądać? Ma pan jakieś cenne informacje na sprzedaż?

Szpieg błysnął zębami w bardzo nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. Ton, którym odpowiedział był jednak całkiem obojętny.

— Rufus nie chce, zapewniam cię, że nie chce, żebym zaczął myśleć, iż celowo trzyma mnie z dala od Clouda. A zaczynam tak myśleć. Poza tym, tak, coś wiem. Mniej niż bym chciał i niestety, raczej o skali nadchodzących zagrożeń niż tym, jak im zapobiec, jednakże skala jest taka, że powinna zainteresować premiera rządu.

Moment ciszy w słuchawce.

— Złoży pan raport, proszę pana, temu, kto po pana przyjdzie. Natychmiast. Bez ukrywania czegokolwiek w imię pańskiego ego. Ani bez przesady w imię pańskiego samobiczowania.

— Zależy, kogo przyślesz.

— Jesteśmy w środku ważnego śledztwa, jeżeli pan sądzi, że mogę przebierać w zasobach...

— Jeżeli ty, młody, sądzisz, że powierzę swoją reputację albo poufne dane jakiemuś młodzikowi, który może potem donieść Reeve'owi...

— Doron wystarczy? Ufa pan jej?

— To ta mała z ciemnym kucykiem? Mają u mnie z Veldem dług.

— Uznam to za „tak". Będzie za jakieś trzy godziny, akurat siedzi w Wutai. Zgadza się pan?

— Tak. Mógłbyś monitorować policję?

Cisza tym razem trwała dobre kilkanaście sekund.

— Co. żeś. narobił. Vincent?

— Pan dla ciebie, młody. Ja nic. Demony, którymi napompowała mnie twoja korporacja, z drugiej strony...

— Na litość bogów... Ilu ludzi? — w głosie turka pojawiło się nagle zmęczenie, jakby już szacował, ile czasu oraz wysiłku będzie go kosztowała ta sprawa.

— Trzydziestu. Trzydziestu dwóch dokładniej. Wszyscy gangsterzy, więc to oczywiście porachunki między grupami...

— Rozumiem. Rozumiem. Niech pan przeczeka ewentualne najście policji gdzieś w pobliżu, ale spróbuję ich utrzymać z daleka.

— Grzeczny chłopiec. Słusznie zrobiłem, wyciągając wtedy ciebie i tę blondynkę, całkiem przydatne z was...

—Proszę pana — coś trzasnęło w tonie Tsenga.

— Tak? — spytał spokojnie Vincent, wpatrzony w horyzont.

Bohomaz ze ściany nie chciał mu zniknąć sprzed oczu, odbijał się na niebie, pod powiekami, gdy je przymknął, nawet ostre, południowe światło nie zdołało go zmazać. Nie mógł nawet nazwać tego nieszczęsnego bóstwa in spe „skurwysynem", nie bez przyznawania mu którejś z racji. Szkoda, czasami myślał, że by pomogło.

— Niech pan lepiej ma jakieś przydatne informacje.

'

'

Wschodzące słońce wpadało przez jasne firanki. Nietknięte, praktycznie nowe, świeżo wyprane firanki, dziwnie ironiczne w zniszczonym otoczeniu. Chociaż zrozumiałe, po namyśle – ludzie żyjący w Strefie nie mogli tak po prostu wyremontować mieszkania, co nie znaczy, że chcieliby żyć w brudzie. Tym niemniej, różnica między popękanym tynkiem, wytartymi panelami, zbieraniną sprzętów, każdym w innym stylu, a tym jednym szczegółem była uderzająca.

— Naprawdę musisz już iść?

Reno zaklął w myśli. Obudziła się. Nie chciał, żeby się obudziła. Śledztwo w tej okolicy dobiegło końca. Nic nie znaleźli. Będą musieli zejść do kanałów, potem opuścić to miejsce. Nie zamierzał wracać. Oczywiście, jeżeli trafi się jeszcze jakaś sprawa, z radością skorzystałby z ciepłego łóżka i chętnej kobiety, ale jakoś wątpił, by ta chciała pójść na tak luźny układ. Co oznaczało łzy lub pełne urażonej godności milczenie. Tak czy siak, wygodniej było odejść, nic nie mówiąc.

— Praca, skarbie — nawet nie musiał kłamać. — Wolałabym zostać z tobą — albo jednak.

— Gdzie będziecie dzisiaj?

— W kanałach, słońce. Także nie zdziw się, jeśli jutro znajdą moje zwłoki — dorzucił melodramatycznie.

Ta informacja strząsnęła z dziewczyny resztki snu. Natychmiast. Kobieta usiadła na łóżku, wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

— Nie możecie! Wasz szef nie może wam kazać tam wchodzić! To niebezpieczne, to...

— Jemu to powiedz, złotko. Poza tym, płacą mi za brudną robotę, nie?

Wstała, przeszła do kuchni, mamrocząc coś o śniadaniu i herbacie. Turk zaklął ponownie. Nie umknie tak łatwo. Znoszenie cudzej troski, zwłaszcza w żeńskim wydaniu, zawsze było dla niego męką, jeszcze teraz, ze wszystkich możliwych momentów. Sam też nie miał ochoty tam złazić, czy ona musiała mu przypominać dlaczego lub jak bardzo?

— Nie trzeba, kiciu — westchnął, gdy przyszła z tacą. — Nie musisz się dla mnie tak starać.

Jej oczy, cała mimika, sposób, w jaki przysiadła przy nim, jak ostrożnie skubała jedzenie, wszystko mówiło: „nie odchodź". Nienawidził tego. Ale nie odepchnie jej przecież ani nie zabije, ani nie obrazi. Jeszcze niejedno śledztwo czeka go w Strefie, nie powinien palić mostów. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że tego nienawidził.

— Nie schodź tam. Tam nic nie ma, naprawdę. Nic nie wiemy o tym mężczyźnie, którego szukacie – o Krinie. Powiedzielibyśmy wam albo policji. Powiedziałabym ci! — krzyknęła.

„Och, myślał z ironicznym dystansem rudzielec, teraz szantaż emocjonalny, jak miło, nie? Coś dla ciebie znaczę, to fajnie, zapamiętałaś nawet imię faceta, którego rozpracowuję, to bardzo, bahamucia krew, fajnie, ty jednak nic nie znaczysz dla mnie, więc dajmy sobie spokój z tymi emocjami, adios, bella mia, czy jak to tam mówią w tych romantycznych językach".

— Kotku, koteczku mój złoty, nie zajmuj tym sobie swojej ślicznej główki, co? No, kto jak kto, ale ja z chłopakami damy sobie radę z czymkolwiek, co się zalęgło w kanałach. Jeszcze je wam z przerośniętych szczurów i innych szkodników oczyścimy, nie? Powinniście być, no, zadowoleni?

— Ale – ale tam są nie tylko zwierzęta — wyszeptała.

„Noż, kurwa, wiem".

— Bezdomni? Szperacze za starociami? Żaden problem. Tacy i tak nas omijają.

Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok, wyraźnie spłoszona, do Reno zaś dotarło z całą mocą, że ona coś...

— Wiesz coś o kanałach, serce moje? Coś, co mogłoby nam pomóc przetrwać jakoś te parę godzin? Wiesz, miejsca mniej smrodliwe — spróbował zacząć od żartu.

Nie pomogło. Podkuliła trochę ramiona; „przerażona, bahamucia krew, ptaszyna, klął w duchu, nawet nie można przesłuchać odpowiednio, bo zaraz stracimy zaufanie całej grupy tych rąbniętych wykolejeńców".

— No albo może jakieś ścieżki mniej niż inne skażone mako? Żebyśmy nie tracili czasu na błądzenie, nie? — zagaił znowu, tym razem otulając ją ramionami, przyciskając do siebie.

Może to nawet nie tak źle, iż nie zdążył dotąd ubrać koszuli. „Baby, stwierdził, roztkliwiają takie rzeczy: och, on teraz jest tutaj, cały ciepły, pachnie jeszcze moimi perfumami, potem, łóżkiem, jeszcze jest przy mnie, a zaraz tam pójdzie, zginie, wróci do mnie zimny – trup...".

— Po prostu tam nie idź. Proszę. Nie chcę, żeby coś... — pękł jej głos, wtuliła twarz w jego obojczyk. — Takie plotki krążą, takie straszne plotki.

— Na przykład? — spytał, starannie usuwając choćby najmniejszy cień ekscytacji z tonu.

— Och, nic konkretnego — nerwowość, z jaką go o tym zapewniała, tylko potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia.

Kobieta wie coś bardzo konkretnego. Konkretnego, dużego, groźnego, tajnego – na tyle, by obawa o własne bezpieczeństwo zamykała jej usta. Interesujące. Naprawdę interesujące. Oraz wymagające użycia całkiem nieco środków niż te, które dotąd stosował.

— Skarbie — wymamrotał w jej włosy. — Cokolwiek tam jest, turki sobie z tym dadzą radę. Pozbędziemy się tego dla waszej małej społeczności. Ja — wciągnął głęboko jej zapach, drżenie, emocje — cię obronię. Nie chcę, żebyś musiała żyć w strachu. Nie tutaj. Nie po to uciekaliście w to miejsce, by ktoś burzył wasz nowostworzony pokój, raj, nie? Nie musisz więcej uciekać. Będę cię chronił, słońce. Uratujemy – razem – waszą, naszą, małą oazę, w porządku? Nie?

„Och, tak w kółko. Aż wreszcie ją przekonasz, Reno, aż wreszcie uzna, że naprawdę jesteś jej zabezpieczeniem. Może to dobrze, że z nią spałeś, tak, to świetnie właściwie, seks zalewa ludzi oksytocyną, a u kobiet niższy poziom testosteronu nie hamuje działania hormonu zaufania, więc będzie ci łatwiej. Tyle archetypów kulturowych wytłumaczonych przez parę eksperymentów, kilka artykułów, jedną habilitację – pamiętaj, żeby całować, to uspokaja, podnosi poziom endorfin, czyli znowu, zadowolenie, bezpieczeństwo, zaufanie...". Turk, cały czas mówiąc, łagodnym, cichym, pewnym tonem, myślami odbiegł daleko, właściwie wypuścił je wolność, patrzył, jak przeciekają mu przez neurony, ifryci strumień świadomości, niezmiennie głupoty, że ona nie wie, że plotki, że skażenie mako – słońce tylko coraz wyżej i wyżej...

— Tam w kanałach, na zachód od centrum, gdzie zniszczenia oraz stężenie są najmniejsze, bo kawał tarasu wbił się w ziemię, odgrodził tamtą część od reaktora – tam podobno, tam... zbierają się jacyś, jakaś grupa – ktoś. Powiązani z mafią, najemnikami, licho wie, z czym jeszcze. Dopadli sporo naszych – jak ktoś był tak głupi, żeby zajść w pobliże, nie wracał żywy, w ogóle nie wracał albo cały pocięty na kawałki, zmieniony, zmutowany, potwór – czasem nie szło rozpoznać, zupełnie, więc nawet nie wiemy, czy to na pewno oni... Ale od czasu, jak tam nie wchodzimy, jest dobrze, oni nam nie przeszkadzają, nie ruszają naszych... tylko potworów w tamtych okolicach więcej w kanałach, ale my tam nie wchodzimy i tak, ze strachu... Naprawdę ich powstrzymasz?

— Oczywiście. Sam może nie, no, ale nie ma niczego, co powstrzymałoby turki od wykonania roboty, nie?

Mózg szpiega był zajęty analizowaniem zdobytych danych – bardzo niepomyślnych danych, skoro ktoś najwyraźniej eksperymentował z mako na ludziach, znowu – bez trudu jednak ułożył odpowiednią odpowiedź.

— Ale nie mów im, nie mów nikomu, że to ja ci powiedziałam, proszę, błagam, nie mów! — krzyknęła spanikowana kobieta. — Zabiją mnie, zabiją mnie, wymyśl coś, że sam na nich wpadłeś albo, że ktoś inny, byle nie ja, nie ja, byle nie mnie – nie chcę tak skończyć, to na pewno bardzo boli, to na pewno...

„Ta, ironizował w duszy rudzielec, tak właśnie wygląda szlachetność: tylko podrapać, schodzi pozłotka, pod nią zaś tylko stary dobry lęk o własne życie, nie? Żadne tam «martwię się o ciebie», nie, tylko zdrapać, zawsze pod spodem jest jedno wielkie „«boję się o siebie, boję się, że nie dam rady, że coś stracę»... Ha. Ludzie uwielbiają ubierać swój egoizm w piękne szaty, nie?"

— Spokojnie, gwiazdeczko. Jasne, że im nie powiem. Ochronię cię, zajmę się wszystkim, zobaczysz, wszystko jest w porządku, wszystko będzie w porządku, już dobrze, jesteś taka dzielna, przysłużyłaś się społeczności, nie? Moja mała, słodka bohaterka, moja dzielna kruszyna...

'

'

Cissnei wyszła na moment, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, popatrzyć na wschodzące słońce. Franek dołączył do niej chwilę później. Usłyszała śmiechy z pomieszczenia, ucięte, gdy zamknął drzwi. Cóż, flirtował z nią cały wieczór, tańce, drinki, uśmiechy. Nic dziwnego, że tamci wietrzyli romans.

Jednak tego poranka, wspominała dziewczyna, obudziwszy się wczesnym popołudniem, wszystko skończyło się całkiem inaczej. Owszem, posiedziała z „Gilotynką", obserwując różowiejące, delikatne niebo. Gawędzili trochę, mężczyzna siedział blisko, przysunął rękę blisko – potem nawet narzucił jej na ramiona własną marynarkę, rycerski gest, jeden z tych, które mogły dziwić u chłopaka z gangu. Najwyraźniej ich dawna dzielnica staromodnie chowała swych synów. Rozmawiali długo, rosa osiadła na trawie, potem wyschła, agentka zręcznie podtrzymywała konwersację – uśmiech, kiwanie głową, dodatkowe pytania, oznaki zainteresowania itd. – wrócili wreszcie na przyjęcie, tylko po to, by wziąć rzeczy i pójść do niego, parę domów dalej.

Gdy wychodzili, uśmiechy tych nielicznych przytomnych, wyrażały delikatną, wszystkowiedzącą pobłażliwość. Właściwie, sama kobieta sądziła, że doskonale wie, co będzie dalej. Miała jeszcze parę minut, uznała, by zdecydować, czy tego chce...

Ku jej zdumieniu, bandyta po prostu zasnął obok na łóżku. Po chwili uznała, iż zmógł go alkohol, prochy, napięcie, po drugiej zaczęła kombinować, czy przypadkiem przestępca nie skrywa jakichś kompleksów – może rozstanie z partnerką uderzyło w niego bardziej niż człowiek o jego pozycji mógł przyznać? Może prawdziwa przyczyną zerwania były kłopoty z życiem seksualnym? Paranoidalny umysł eksturk analizował kolejne hipotezy nim pozwoliła im odejść, a sobie usnąć; sytuacja wyglądała na stabilną, niegroźną, pracę zaczynała dzisiaj o siedemnastej; żadnych powodów, by odmawiać organizmowi wypoczynku.

Teraz leżała sama, promienie o ciepłej, żółtej barwie wpadały przez gołe, pozbawione choćby żaluzji okno. Robs, już wymyty, poszedł do kuchni zrobić herbatę i kanapki. Zaproponowała pomoc, lecz odmówił. Powinna wstać, pójść pod prysznic, założyć ciuchy, jak najprędzej skupić się na zadaniu, jednak chwilowe lenistwo, przyzwolone przez okoliczności, to rzadka, kusząca propozycja od losu. Uśmiechnęła się do słońca, szalejącego w jej splątanych, rudych włosach. Czy przeciętna kelnerka nie powinna raczej przyjąć momentu odprężenia? A przeciętna prostytutka?

— Marr?

Gospodarz niósł tacę ze śniadaniem w rękach. Zrobiła miejsce na pobliskiej szafce, po prostu ściągając zawalające ją przedmioty: papiery, płyty, szklankę, pilot do telewizora, takie drobiazgi.

— Marr, nim zaczniemy jeść, chciałbym... — wahanie w głosie; podejrzewała, że chodzi o poranne zachowanie. — Muszę cię o coś spytać — zakończył.

Czas na zwierzenia, pomyślała „Ferns", intuicja szpiega podszeptywała jej jednak, iż może chodzić o coś więcej, coś niebezpiecznego.

— Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, czy znasz któregoś z tych ludzi? Proszę?

Rzucił na łóżko trzy zdjęcia, dobrej jakości. Pierwsze rozpoznała natychmiast: ledwie kilka dni temu przeglądała dane personelu Dona, w ramach przykrywki. Chłopak na fotografii miał kilkanaście lat, czarne włosy, dziecinnie wielkie, zielone oczy, zarumienione lekko policzki, łagodny, nieco zadarty nos i zupełnie niepasujący do nastoletniej fizjonomii kuszący uśmiech.

Gwiazda najdroższego z lokali Corneo. Utrzymanek. Cissnei dosłownie poczuła wyrzut adrenaliny do krwi. Została zdemaskowana? Tak szybko? „Gilotynka" ją sprawdzał?

Odpowiedział po kilku sekundach udawanej niepewności, starając się nadać głosowi brzmienie rozpięte między prośba, nadzieją a desperacją. Uciekinierka oczekująca azylu.

— Alexandro Di Florre, pseudonim, oczywiście. To... to chłopak Corneo. Jeden z najlepszych. Męska dziwka. Czemu – czemu pytasz mnie?

Grymas na twarzy mężczyzny zaskoczył ją: wyrażał coś na kształt ulgi. Potem dopiero zamienił się w ironiczny znak zrozumienia, coś a la „och, daj spokój".

— Dziewczyna spod Midgaru lądująca akurat w tej dzielnicy, akurat u „Starego", nie, to było za proste. Pewnie wisiał ci jakąś przysługę, co? Heh, odkąd pamiętam, był pies na kobiety, dawniej podobno nawet przystojniacha... — zamilkł, jakby zdawszy sobie sprawę, że jego gość oczekuje w napięciu. — Nie zamierzam cię zwracać Corneowi. Nie mam w tym interesu. Dzielnica nie ma. Pozwolił ci zwiać, jego strata. Nie wywoła wojny o taki bzdet — rzucił jej uśmiech. — Z całym szacunkiem.

Rozluźniła mięśnie, nie całkiem, jednak tak, by tamten zauważył.

— Chciałeś potwierdzić moją tożsamość? Dość pokrętna droga — zauważyła, sięgając po kubek, nalewając herbaty.

Nie należy marnować zasobów. Należy jeść i pić, regularnie, bo pożywienia może zabraknąć. Napój był w dzbanku, naczynie wybrała sama. Gangsterzy nie zwykli truć ludzi. Nie było sensu jej truć. Werdykt: wypić.

— Chciałem – chciałem... — przestępca zacukał się, wyjątkowo naiwnie — ...chciałem cię prosić o przysługę.

— Och?

Uniosła brwi. Kubek parował jej w dłoniach, wydymała usta, chuchając na napój – rzecz okropnie niegrzeczna, jak powiedziała kiedyś Vera (w dawnych czasach, kiedy pracowały – kiedy walczyły – kiedy zabijały, porywały, szantażowały oraz kradły; ramię w ramię) jednak działająca zwykle na panów. Podobnie jak lekkie skulenie nad naczyniem, pozwalające pochylić się, co eksponowało biust, tudzież ścisnąć ramiona, co dawało ładny efekt push-upu.

— Zamieniam się w słuch — dorzuciła, by zachęcić rozmówcę.

— Ja... chciałbym prosić, żebyś została moją dziewczyną. Znaczy, żebyś zachowywała się, jak moja dziewczyna. U-udawała. Proszę. Proszę, Marr, nikomu nie powiem, kim jesteś.

Nie patrzył na jej dekolt. Kompletnie. Nawet nie omijał celowo wzrokiem, po prostu nie zwracał uwagi. W głowie agentki coś przesunęło się z chrzęstem, trzasnęło, zaklikało. Jakim cudem nie wpadła na to wcześniej?

— Aaa. Preferujesz inny rodzaj muzyki. No jasne. No jasne. A już się chciałam poczuć urażona za wczoraj — spróbowała podejść do tego lekko, jak prostytutka powinna.

Galopada myśli. Żaden bandyta nie mógł tak po prostu wyjść z szafy, oczywiście. Ale tego typu... powiązania, stawiały sprawę w nieco innym świetle. Nowe ścieżki.

— To nie tak, ja... ja naprawdę myślałem, że mogę inaczej — szepnął wreszcie, jakby na nowo przeżywając klęskę. — Chciałem mieć dziewczynę, jak wszyscy, może nawet dzieciaki, ale – to nie to jest to. Próbowałem. Ja... mogę z tobą sypiać, gdybyś potrzebowała, oczywiście — zapewnił ją szybko; dziewczyna zastępcy szefa nie powinna przecież mieć kochanków. — Sypiałam z Anne, to była moja poprzednia – bardzo ją kochałem, tylko nie w ten sposób, gdyby miała więcej cierpliwości...

— W porządku — przerwała mu kobieta; nie chciała, by załamał się czy chlipał przed śniadaniem. — Rozumiem. Pewnie, że rozumiem. Chcesz pójść ze mną na układ, tak? Ty mnie nie wydasz, ja będę robiła za twoją przykrywkę. OK. Uczciwy deal. OK.

Wzięła go za rękę, nie zważając na protesty, wykonywała jakieś typowe, uspokajające gesty, cały czas kombinując. Jego chęć do nawiązania kontaktu została wyjaśniona. Ktoś w kłopotach, kto go nie zdradzi, bo sam ma nóż na gardle: spadła facetowi jak z nieba. Oczywiście, dalej pozostawała kwestia zdjęć. Dlaczego akurat takie? Skąd je w ogóle miał?

— Nie chodziłeś do Alexandro — zauważyła po chwili ciszy. — Wiedziałabym od dziewczyn, gdyby ktoś z konkurencji u nas bywał. Takie rzeczy się roznoszą.

Pokręcił głową.

— Nigdy... Od dawna nie chodziłem do takich miejsc, nie brałem nikogo z ulicy – bałem się. Nie jestem już młody, jestem na świeczniku w dzielnicy, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział... Sama wiesz.

— Załatwialiście sprawy wewnętrznie, w takim razie? Słusznie. — Miała nadzieję, że zdanie zabrzmiało lekko, aprobująco, przede wszystkim – jak najprostsza rzecz pod słońcem.

Potaknięcie.

— Ta. Miałem... kogoś. Ale już nie mam. I on nie wróci — głos brzmiał głucho. — Nijak. Nigdy. On mnie nawet nie kochał, ja też go na początku nie kochałem, tak się umówiliśmy, ale potem... to jakoś samo przyszło. Nagle stał się ważny i... i to pewnie wszystko popsuło. Nie wiem. Słyszałaś pewnie mnóstwo takich historii w swoim... zawodzie.

Fakt, słyszała. W swoich obu zawodach.

— On był młodszy — Robs najwyraźniej nie mógł dotąd nikomu opowiedzieć swojej historii. — Traktowałem go jak dzieciaka, może to dlatego. Nie przejmowałem się, myślałem, że nic się nie dzieje na poważnie, że to takie młodzieńcze fumy, że przejdzie. Nie przeszło. Nie doceniłem zagrożenia. Nie zauważyłem problemu. Nie rozwiązałem. To pewnie też moja wina, ta, że tak się skończyło. Ale ja go serio kochałem. Wiem, że to brzmi kretyńsko. Kiedy zaczęło się psuć, myślałem, że ma innego, wiedziałem, że ma innego, ale nic nie mogłem zrobić, bo się umawialiśmy. No więc, śledziłem go, stary, głupi cap! — walnął pięścią w kolano, naraz wściekły. — Zobaczyłem go z tą trójką. Nawet zrobiłem zdjęcia, nie wiem, po co, to przecież zagrożenie, byłem chory z zazdrości... Ale nic nie powiedziałem. Nic nie zrobiłem. A potem on... on odszedł. I to mi nie dawało spokoju. Słyszałem o tym Alexandro, pasował mi do opisu, więc pomyślałem, że spytam. Co mi szkodzi.

Czyli to był Krin, zdecydowała Cissnei. Nieźle. Chłopak był w intymnej relacji z najbardziej wiernym z zastępców, samemu próbując obalić szefa. Nic dziwnego, iż nikt nic konkretnego nie pamiętał, „Gilotynka" musiał się starać osłonić partnera przed demaskacją. Sam wolał widzieć w tym młodzieńcze wygłupy, przekonał innych, stracił urażonego kochanka na rzecz jeszcze potężniejszych ludzi. Proste, chociaż może smutne.

„Scyzoryk" musiał być diabelnie ambitny. Albo to była miłość, lecz agentka jakoś wątpiła w to drugie. Tak czy siak, Franka musiał zdjąć lęk, że tamci faceci należeli do grupy, która zaatakowała Strife'a, co postawiłoby go w roli ukrywającego cenne informacje. Podanie ich z kolei stawiałoby go w roli nie tylko geja – także człowieka osłaniającego zdrajcę. Wątpliwe, by Lorenc puścił to płazem. Nie tylko on, ale i Tifa, a, jak wiedziała, siedzący obok kryminalista znał Lockhart jeszcze ze slumsów. Gdyby to jego działania doprowadziły do ataku na Clouda, prawdopodobnie do końca życia by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Męska dziwka to co innego, coś niegroźnego, głupi romans szczeniaka. Tyle przestępcze sumienie mogło znieść, nawet jeśli bolała duma.

Siedzieli jeszcze chwilę razem. Zjedli śniadanie. Dziewczyna poszła do łazienki, zaczęła kąpiel – dowiedziała się naprawdę sporo, mogła pozwolić sobie na luksus chwilowego nieróbstwa – i nagle przypomniała sobie, skąd znała mężczyzn z pozostałych fotografii. Adrenalina wróciła.

To byli dwaj SOLDIER trzeciej klasy, przyjęci pod koniec programu. Nosili cywilne ubrania, soczewki kontaktowe, zmienili fryzury, dlatego nie poznała ich od razu.

SOLDIER trzeciej klasy. Niewykluczone, że ci sami, którzy zginęli w zamachu na Strife'a, tam znała tylko imiona. Musi sprawdzić. Nie ma jak. Musi przekazać informacje, złożyć raport, by sprawdzili inni. Pilna sprawa, raportować natychmiast – czyli za parę godzin, inaczej nici z przykrywki.

Moment zawahania. Powinna powiadomić Tsenga, tak się umawiali. To też zajmie trochę czasu, znacznie mniej wszakże. Zrobienie inaczej byłoby dziecinadą, Shinra i tak dostaje policyjne sprawozdania. Da znać turkom, pewnie zdążą przed policją, zresztą, jeżeli to SOLDIER to lepiej, żeby nikt poza tym nie wchodził w to bagno. Korporacja nabałaganiła, jak mawiał jej szef, niech korporacja sprząta. Wszystko skończy się na turkach, przy asyście sił rządowych, asyście bardzo pro forma.

„Właściwie, szepnęło coś w jej głowie, ciche, prawie zagłuszone przez szum wody, dlaczego w ogóle informować o tym jednym szczególe służby państwowe? Nic nie będą mogły zrobić, narazisz tylko kolegów na niebezpieczeństwo. Nic. nie. możecie. zrobić. Nie macie dość pieniędzy, sprzętu, macie za to granice, które wyznacza prawo. Z miejsca, gdzie teraz jesteś, nic nie możesz zrobić. Zostaw to swoim dawnym towarzyszom, nie narażaj obecnych, nie narażaj siebie. To jest ten świat cieni, z którego chciałaś uciec. Zapomnij o nim. Zostaw go odpowiednim ludziom".

Wyszła z wanny, zła na siebie z jednej, skonfundowana z drugiej strony. Jeżeli jednak pominie w swoim sprawozdaniu ten drobny fakt, nawet tylko ten jeden... to czy nie wróci tym samym na stronę cieni? Wszystko jest dozwolone, reguły nie istnieją, póki mamy wysoką skuteczność – czy to właśnie nie hasło dyktatury?

„Tak czy siak, muszę najpierw dać cynk Berniemu. Potem zobaczymy".


	8. Chapter 8

A to w sumie jest część o Tifie, chociaż udaje, że mówi o czymś całkiem innym, i o Rufusie. I, obawiam się, następna też trochę będzie o tym draniu. Ale przynajmniej wracamy do turków i śledztwa na koniec.

* * *

Lekarz czytał. Pielęgniarki czuwały przy łóżku, spokojnie dzięki miarowemu pikaniu instrumentów medycznych. Usłyszawszy Tifę, podnieśli głowy. Mężczyzna odezwał się niepytany:

— Bez zmian. Objawy odpowiadają tym opisywanym przez Hoja, łagodzimy w ten sam sposób, jak w trakcie zbrodni w Nibelheim, teraz możemy tylko czekać – podobno procedury przystosowujące do mako trwały w trakcie programu SOLDIER prawie miesiąc, a dopiero koniec siódmej doby, nie sądzę, byśmy zdołali coś przyspieszyć, niestety. Bardzo mi przykro, proszę pani — wypuścił głośno powietrze. — Inne hipotezy nie dają żadnych wskazówek co do leczenia. Zmniejszyłem dawkę immunosupresantów, zwiększyłem zwykłych leków antyalergicznych, zdaje się też działać, przynajmniej na objawy, a unikamy konieczności odwożenia go do szpitala.

— Czyli nic nie możemy zrobić?

— Łagodzimy. Szukamy przyczyn. On to już raz przeżył, więc szanse na pełne wyzdrowienie są duże. Rozmawiała pani z Evą? Słyszałem głosy.

Dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że nie zapytała nieznajomej o imię. Nawyk profesjonalisty, dać wsparcie, lecz nie zadzierzgiwać więzi z klientami.

— Tak. Porozmawiałyśmy o panu. Chciałabym – znalazłby pan dla mnie moment?

Powiedział, że oczywiście, tylko tym swoim kwiecistym, mętnym stylem. Tifa powoli się do niego przyzwyczajała, aczkolwiek nadal bywały sekundy, w trakcie których miała ochotę wejść doktorowi w słowo, dojść do sedna, zażądać jasnych odpowiedzi. Sęk w tym, że na większość jej pytań pewnie takowych nie było.

Wchodząc do sypialni gościa, zapaliła tylko lampkę nocną: w łagodnym, ciepłym blasku wyglądali naraz na bardzo młodych, bardzo zmęczonych. Mężczyzna posłał jej łagodny uśmiech.

— Rozmawiała pani z Evą... Trzeba było się spytać mnie.

— I zaufać odpowiedzi?

Tifa w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni przekonała się, że lekarz nie jest drażliwym człowiekiem, wręcz przeciwnie, próbuje tylko dociec przyczyn zachowań lub słów, zwykle z powodzeniem. „Taki już jego zawód, jak mój" pomyślała „trzeba rozumieć ludzi, pozwolić im mówić i rozumieć".

— Nie. Skądże. Sprawdzić. Miałaby pani zawsze jeden więcej punkt widzenia.

— Nadal go chyba mogę dostać?

Spojrzała mu w oczy, jak jeden spowiednik drugiemu – proszę, opowiadaj, mnie już nic nie zdziwi.

— Oczywiście. Pójdziemy na spacer?

Pluskwy. Potaknęła, ubrała granatowy, gruby szal – poranki bywały już bardzo chłodne, w końcu jesień. Lekarz narzucił na siebie niedbale płaszcz. Uszli dobre kilkadziesiąt kroków, rozglądając się czujnie, nim wreszcie zapytał:

— Co pani wie?

„Bardzo dużo. Nic. Właściwie to samo, co od Reeve'a. Właściwie coś całkiem innego. Dlaczego to pominął? Mój ojciec był przecież burmistrzem, zrozumiałabym".

— Że pańscy rodzice mieli firmę biotechnologiczną. Że przyjaźnił się pan z Rufusem. Że wskutek intryg, szpiegostwa i szantażu firmę państwu odebrano – korporacja odebrała – że Rufus pana szpiegował. Że pan podczas przekazywania kompanii życzył mu szczęścia.

— Wszystko prawda. Nawet nie wiem, czy mam coś do dodania — stwierdził spokojnie Richard.

— Nie rozumiem. Nie rozumiem, czemu pan to powiedział.

Naprawdę nie rozumiała. Wiedziała, że ludzie czasami są święci, że to możliwe, by ktoś się tak zachował – ale nie rozumiała. Jej odruchem było walczyć o swoje, przysiąc zemstę, czekać, nawet jeżeli dzisiaj wiedziała, iż nie zawsze jest to sposób najlepszy. Zrezygnowałaby z najbardziej gwałtownych wybuchów lub pomst, jednak nie z uczucia. Mogłaby zawrzeć pokój, lecz życzyć szczęścia? Osobom bezpośrednio odpowiedzialnym? „Turki" zaszemrało w jej głowie – i to właśnie było co innego. Służby, chociaż okrutne, są zawsze tylko narzędziem w rękach rządzących, mścić się na nich byłoby niepotrzebnym, bezsensownym wydawaniem sil, czasu, emocji.

Szkoda życia. Może Levinasowi szkoda było życia na negatywne odczucia w ogóle. Aerith na pewno zrozumiałaby. Poparłaby. Ale Lockhart nie była Aerith, przy całym swoim podziwie, przyjaźni, wdzięczności.

— Bo chciałem, żeby był szczęśliwy, a wątpiłem, by był.

— Nie zależało panu na rodzinnej firmie?

— Założyliśmy ją pokolenia temu. Moja młodsza siostra miała ją przejąć. Bardzo jej zależało. Poza tym, część udziałów należała do mnie, zarabiałbym, nawet prowadząc praktykę. Rodzice się zgadzali — sekunda milczenia. — Mam bardzo dobrych, wyrozumiałych rodziców.

Ucieka od tematu, zauważyła brunetka, w dygresje, jak zwykle. To była jedna ze stałych metod doktora – twierdził, że jest gadułą, z typu tych, co to lubią anegdotki, ale najczęściej zejść na manowce zdarzało mu się, gdy rozmowa dotykała trudnych, niebezpiecznych, potencjalnie prywatnych rejonów.

„Porozmawiajmy sobie, jak manipulator z manipulatorem, gracz z graczem", pomyślała kąśliwie. Komuś, kto znał Shinrę i go lubił, choćby w dzieciństwie, nie należy ślepo ufać.

— Nie to miałam na myśli.

— Wiem, przepraszam, rozgadałem się. Po prostu... on miał piętnaście lat. Miałem go przekląć na całe życie?

Powstrzymała się przed wskakującym na język stwierdzeniem, że kiedy ją ktoś prawie zabił, pozbawił szansy na posiadanie dzieci, zabił ojca, wszystkich bliskich ludzi, zniszczył dom, tak, dosłownie przeklął na całe życie – że nie miała wówczas piętnastu lat. Podobnie jak ludzie, na których ShinRa eksperymentowała. Podobnie jak dzieciaki wysyłane do Wutai. Zamiast tego zauważyła tylko z przekąsem:

— Nie musiał pan nic mówić.

Uszli kilkadziesiąt kroków w mdłym blasku ulicznych latarni, z których połowa nie działała, więc świat, przecięty pasami jasności i mroku wyglądał jak zakratowany. Oni zabawnie przechodzili w poprzek tych sfer, ćwiartując ciemnością – albo światłem – samych siebie. W końcu mężczyzna odpowiedział:

— Nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć, a pani pewnie chciałaby móc mi zaufać... Naprawdę nie wiem. Zrozumiałem coś wtedy, w olśnieniu, pozarozumowo. Że ja tak nie chcę, nie chcę tak żyć, tak myśleć, nie chcę tak. I odrzuciłem to wszystko, pozycje w firmach, zemstę, intrygi, wszystko. Po prostu. Tylko tyle. Dziękuję dzisiaj losom, że poczułem to wtedy: niektórzy rozumieją dopiero, gdy sami zabiją albo stojąc przed plutonem, albo nigdy. Otrzeźwiło mnie. Powinna mnie pewnie ogarnąć nienawiść, pogarda, coś takiego, a ja poczułem właśnie przeciwieństwo. Nie będę kłamał, że to była agape, za wiele miało w sobie z litości, ale... Prawdopodobnie dalej nic pani nie tłumaczę.

„Niespecjalnie, rzeczywiście", przyznała w duszy Tifa, ale z mętnych słów lekarza wynikało, iż on sam właściwie nie wiedział. To już z kolei mogła zrozumieć. Jeżeli wybaczył Shinrze z powodu emocji, nieokreślonego kaprysu, czegoś ponad wolą, co zmusza do posłuszeństwa niezależnie od logiki, zasad, szans – to mogła zrozumieć. Bez trudu. Wtedy byłoby to samo, co jej pragnienie odpłaty, zemsty; wściekłość, każąca skoczyć nastolatce z zapadłej dziury na samego Srebrnego Demona. Ten sam impuls, tylko idący w innym kierunku. Mogła pojąć, mogła więc zaufać... ociupinkę.

Lekarz najwyraźniej opacznie zrozumiał jej milczenie, bo zaczął tłumaczyć dalej, wikłając się w dygresje:

— Pamiętam doskonale moment, gdy mój ojciec zadzwonił z informacją o firmie. Rufus i ja – cóż, wtedy się sypiało ze wszystkim. To miało swoje korzenie w śnie naszych rodziców, w mrzonkach o budowaniu nowego świata, ale także w praktyce zawierania małżeństw trochę interesownie, na zimno – do tego doszła wiedza o chemii zakochania, stres, typy osobowości, które potrzebowały adrenaliny, nałogi... Potem wszystko zasnuły dworskie spiski i orgie miały coraz mniej wspólnego z przyjemnością, więcej ze strachem. Sypialiśmy ze wszystkim – dla sportu, z powodu kompulsji, z lęku, nie umiem pani powiedzieć — cichy śmiech. — Zaczynaliśmy też wcześnie, w końcu, gdy się wysyła piętnastolatków na wojnę trzeba dać się im wyszaleć...

— To musiało być smutne. Trudne, zwłaszcza dla dzieci — zauważyła spokojnie barmanka.

Wyzwanie. Powiedz więcej, ja cię zrozumiem, już cię rozumiem, jak nikt inny. Ładna fraza, w którą każdy sobie coś wpasuje. Jednak Richard był zdecydowanie zbyt dobrym graczem, by wpaść w tak prostą pułapkę.

— Każdy system kulturowy ma swoje wady i zalety — zakończył gładko. — W każdym razie: mówię o tym pani, by wyjaśnić, że to... generalnie nic nie oznaczało, że ktoś z kimś sypiał.

— Generalnie? A w szczegółach? W pańskich szczegółach?

Zapadła cisza. Moment zaczął się ciągnąć, światło lamp ulicznych było słabe: z części rozkradziono elementy, w innych używano słabych żarówek, by oszczędzać energię. Planetę. Zmniejszać przyrost długu, aż nie znajdą sposoby, by nie tylko przestać pożyczać, lecz także zacząć spłatę.

— Przespałem się z Rufusem parę razy — westchnął wreszcie medyk. — Nalegał — cisza, jakby Levinas był chłopcem wahającym się, czy zdradzić sekret. — Dla niego to była konieczność, uprzedmiotawiał tym ludzi – nieistotne, zresztą.

Te wszystkie informacje była nowością, z gatunku tych zaskakujących, przynajmniej dla Lockhart. Owszem, słyszała wieści o rozwiązłości elit, zawsze jednak zwalała je na karb zazdrości oraz bujnej fantazji ludzi ze slumsów; nigdy nie sądziła, by w kompanii dochodziło do prawdziwych orgii, raczej, że poprzedni prezydent miał liczne kochanki, a resztę dodała plotka. Nic wszakże ze słów lekarza nie mogło być tajemnicą dla nikogo na midgarskich salonach.. Mogłaby zdobyć te informacje, przepytując członków dawnej klasy wyższej. Fakt, że nigdy tego nie zrobiła, świadczył tylko o jej niefrasobliwości.

Mężczyzna dalej opowiadał, teraz szybciej, jakby, zauważywszy kolejne zboczenie z drogi, postanowił nadrobić błyskawicznym przedstawieniem głównej opowieści.

— W każdym razie, nie było niczym dziwnym, że pewnej nocy wróciliśmy nad ranem, do mnie, bo Rufus powiedział, że nie chce widzieć ojca. Zaraz po wejściu zaczął mnie całować... na serio. Normalnie po prostu dokonywaliśmy czegoś w rodzaju ćwiczenia – tak, ulgę fizyczną dałoby się w tym odnaleźć. A tamtej nocy – pożądanie, posesywność, jak w powieściach. To pewnie byłaby jedna z najlepszych prywatnych chwil mego żywota, ale byłem zbyt zmęczony, powiedziałem, żeby kładł się spać — nabrał powietrza. — Obudził mnie pocałunek w czoło, od Rufusa oczywiście, który powiedział, że mój ojciec dzwoni. Dzwonił, jak się pani domyśla, z informacja o sytuacji firmy. Kazał mi przyjechać do firmy, odwożąc po drodze Rufusa – on w tym czasie leżał z twarzą w moim ramieniu, głaskał po włosach... — Przez kilka sekund Richard sprawiał wrażenie pogrążonego we wspomnieniach, raczej nieprzyjemnych; skrzywił wargi.

— Więc to wszystko — wtrąciła dziewczyna, naraz pełna złych przeczuć, wspomnień — cała emocjonalność poprzedniej nocy wynikało z tego, że... że on wiedział, że to koniec? Bawiło go ryzyko?

Levinas wszedł jej w słowo:

— Albo ironia. Myślę, że on we mnie pożądał wtedy odbicia swojej własnej zdrady, decyzji, osobowości – nie mnie, w każdym razie. Czegoś od siebie, czegoś, co zrobił. Pewnie też próbował ukoić wyrzuty sumienia, nim się pojawią. Pożegnać się, te sprawy. Większość rzeczy ma swoją jaśniejszą stronę.

Tifa poczuła mdłości. Wspomnienie tego przeklętego białego łacha na ramionach, uśmiechów prezydenta. jego tak idealnie pozowanej troski i – i tak, tam było pożądanie, chociaż koniec końców tylko pogłaskał ją po głowie i musnął wargami czoło, jak dziecku, a ona się rozkleiła, bo od czasu Nibelheim musiała być dorosła. Pożądanie, to samo, o którym musiał mówić doktor – miejscami przebijało w tamtej jej rozmowie z Rufusem; czy raczej odpytywaniu, wyciąganiu informacji, jak sobie poniewczasie zdała sprawę. Wtedy była zbyt zszokowana, a Shinra zbyt miły. Pieprzony dżentelmen. Musiała przy nim wyglądać żałośnie, wychudzona, ubrana w zniszczone podróżne ciuchy, ze skołtunionymi włosami i śladami łez na twarzy, bo Cloud.

Lekarz powinien w takim razie zrozumieć, ale on sprawiał wrażenie... pogodzonego. Spokojnego. Pozbawionego choćby cienia nienawiści. Aż ją to irytowało.

— Mała podstępna, wyrachowana, podła gadzina! — syknęła prowokująco.

Rozmówca tylko się uśmiechnął sam do siebie.

— I właśnie dlatego nie mogłem się rozzłościć. Roztkliwił mnie. Było mi go tylko żal, ale nie w takim pogardliwym sensie... Raczej jakbym chciał go chronić, przytrzymać i powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku, nie złoszczę się, trzymać i nie pozwolić światu już nigdy dotknąć – kompletnie irracjonalne, prawda? On robił wszystko, by mnie zdenerwować, ale efekt był przeciwny, bo widziałem, że on tego chce. Jakiś rodzaj pokuty albo kary, albo konsekwencji. Nie widzieliśmy się później aż do dnia przekazania firmy, kiedy wiedziałem już, co chcę robić, czego nie chce, byłem w euforii – cóż innego mogłem mu powiedzieć?

Wszystko, miała ochotę warknąć Lokhart, raczej po to, by ukryć własną słabość, lęk. Mogłeś mu wygarnąć wszystko, całą prawdę. Że jest swołoczą, kanalią, psychopatą, draniem, potworem, że nie ma uczuć, że nie zasługuje – na nic. Ani na przyjaźń, ani na litość, ani na łaskę, ani na...

— Proszę pani? — przejęcie w tonie mężczyzny brzmiało szczerze; musiała źle wyglądać, to przez chorobę Clouda, jest zmęczona, nie panuje nad emocjami.

— Nie widzieliście się później ani razu? — spytała, by odwrócić uwagę Richarda.

Pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Mojej rodzinie zbrzydł Midgar, mimo propozycji Shinry, by zostali na wysokim stanowisku w korporacji. Rodzice z siostrą wyjechali na prowincję. Nie byliśmy bankrutami, zostały nam domy, fundusze, akcje. Ja zacząłem studia, sprzedali stołeczną willę, bo budziła wspomnienia, kupili mi apartament, zmieniłem środowisko. Dlaczego Rufus miałby mnie widywać? Nie byłem mu już do niczego potrzebny.

Tifa przyjrzała mu się sceptycznie.

— A teraz?

— Turki po mnie przyszli. Elena i Reno. Nie widziałem Rufusa aż do dzisiaj.

Kawałek uszli w milczeniu, potem zawrócili. Lockhart deliberowała. Levinas sprawiał wrażenie szczerego. Możliwe, że jemu także ciążył nastrój podejrzliwości, możliwe, że czekał na okazję, by wątpliwości rozwiać, możliwe, że po prostu uznaje tamten rozdział życia za definitywnie zamknięty, możliwe, że to nie jest dla niego istotna sprawa, nie dzisiaj, więc nie widzi problemu w opowiadaniu. Ale równie możliwe, że sprzedał jej spreparowaną, starannie obmyśloną historyjkę, pomijającą najważniejsze elementy, wypaczającą proporcje lub nastroje. „Nie powinnam" uznała brunetka „odpowiadać na pytanie, co już wiem". Z jeszcze innej strony, dlaczego tamten miałby kłamać? Co zyskiwał na takim, niespójnym, pełnym wahań ukazaniu wydarzeń? „Zaufanie konspiratorów" podpowiedziała jej podejrzliwość „którzy wiedzą, że opowieści im mniej gładkie i poukładane, tym zwykle bardziej zgodne z prawdą".

— Jeśli mogę coś pani poradzić — przerwał ciszę doktor — to, wiedząc, jak silną jest pani kobietą, jak wysoko ceniącą godność oraz znając pani uczucia względem korporacji, a także biorąc pod uwagę całą sytuację... Może chciałaby pani zostać tutaj chwilę, ja odejdę na kilkadziesiąt kroków, gdyby coś się działo, wystarczy zawołać, a – a pani chociaż przez moment będzie bez ludzi, bez podsłuchów. Tak łatwiej.

Brunetka dobre kilka sekund patrzyła w ciemność, nim jej zmęczony umysł wyłapał prawdziwy sens słów lekarza. Skinęła głową i, kiedy tylko mężczyzna się oddalił, odetchnęła głęboko parę razy, a potem wybuchnęła szlochem. Stała tak, zasłaniając usta chustą, tłumiąc dźwięk, ładne parę minut, nawet nie do końca pojmując, jakie konkretnie emocje albo lęki sprawiają, że płacze tak rozpaczliwie czy kopie zaciekle niedziałającą latarnię.

'

'

Rufus patrzył na plątaninę rurek naokoło łóżka. Na pikające przyrządy. Na białą, szpitalną pościel, zmienianą dwa razy dziennie. Na wenflony w błękitnych żyłach, a potem, idąc za wenflonami, na ręce, twarz, skołtunione włosy, na stały ruch kołdry: góra-dół. Wdech-wydech. Już samodzielnie, powiedział Richard, aczkolwiek nadal pod tlenem, po krew wciąż nie chciała wiązać się z pierwiastkiem tak, jak powinna. Już. Małe zwycięstwo. Stabilizacja. Było gorzej, o czym przypomniał opatrunek na szyi Clouda.

Od kiedy w przypadku jego ulubionego SOLDIERa – prawie SOLDIERa – oddychanie miało być wiktorią? Strife powinien zabijać bahamuty jednym ciosem, powinien niszczyć tabuny przeciwników bez żadnego wysiłku, powinien chronić Gaję, korporację i jej prezydenta, choćby nieświadomie, powinien być użytecznym narzędziem, powinien chodzić na kolacje z Shinrą, w trakcie których dochodziłoby do kłótni, powinien przychodzić do jego biblioteki, jakby mu robił łaskę, powinien wychodzić w połowie rozmowy trzaskając drzwiami, powinien się czasami, kiedy sądził, że kompania nie widzi, uśmiechać.

Teraz, tłumaczył wcześniej Richard, bardzo rzadki uśmiech oznacza początek majaków. Potem jest gorzej, bo jakiekolwiek dobre wspomnienia chory ma, te najwyraźniej znikają, wchodzą za to laboratoryjne oraz wojenne koszmary. Sephiroth. Naukowcy. Płonące Nibelheim. Być może także ta walka w wieżowcu, stosunkowo niegroźna, premier nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, może wszystkie jego fałszywe uśmiechy, wszystkie propozycje, wszystkie rozmowy, w trakcie których wypominał chłopcu każde potknięcie, każdą tragedię, każde – nie mógł przestać myśleć. Jakby ktoś zamknął jego umysł w kółku, niczym małego gryzonia, a ten teraz biegał, bezsensownie i wyczerpująco.

Cloud wyglądał tak słabo. Tak bardzo, bardzo słabo. Cienie pod oczami, zapadła twarz, jeszcze chudsze niż zwykle dłonie, siność naokoło warg. Kiedy pielęgniarki podnosiły kołdrę, prezydent widział wystające żebra, obojczyki, wklęsły brzuch, kolana cieniutkie jak u młodych chocobo. Tydzień, tyle wystarczyło, by eksnajemnik, zawsze szczupły – „eksperymenty" szepnął umysł „na które wyraziłeś zgodę, podpisałeś ją, pamiętasz? twoje imię, twoje nazwisko, twoja sygnatura, zgodziłeś się, by mu to zrobili, podpisałeś to" – zaczął wyglądać na skrajnie wygłodzonego.

Rufus miał irracjonalną ochotę podtrzymać Strife'a za ręce, zabrać włosy z czoła, pogłaskać po policzku, cokolwiek. Irracjonalne, bo to by nic nie dało, nie pomogło, nie zmieniło. Szef rządu chlubił się tym, iż zawsze umiał powstrzymać swoje nierozsądne chęci.

Mały, kompletnie bezużyteczny, rzadko budzony chłopczyk gdzieś w kącie jego mózgu mamrotał, że chciałby, aby Cloud się obudził, że prosi – irracjonalne. Nawet nie wiadomo, kogo. Boginię? Inne bóstwo? Ich nie ma, jest tylko całkowicie obojętny Lifestream.

Robi przecież wszystko, co w ludzkiej mocy, tłumaczył sam sobie polityk. Opłacił leczenie. Sprzęt. Ludzi. Opłaci wszystko, co potrzebne. Wszystko. Nie może zrobić nic więcej. Nic więcej. Jesteśmy bezsilni wobec Planety, wobec życia i śmierci, mówił sam sobie, jak dziecku, trzeba być pokornym, to pycha doprowadziła mojego ojca – firmę – mnie – do klęski ostatnio. Ale jednak – wszystko, co w jego mocy, wszystko, co w mocy Shinry, jak to może być za mało? Ale jednak – chciałby, żeby Strife wyzdrowiał, nieważne, jak bardzo irracjonalnie brzmiało, chciał naprawdę; zrobił, co mógł… nie miał nawet do czego się modlić! ta bezsilność działała mu na nerwy. Jednym z istotniejszych elementów kojącego działania wiary, przypomniał sobie lekcje, jest modlitwa wstawiennicza. Za kogoś. Coś, co możesz zrobić, kiedy zrobiłeś już wszystko.

Prezes Rady Ministrów nie powinien o tym myśleć, powtarzał sobie właśnie. Miał zadania do wykonania, a to nie jego gabinet. Był tu od wczoraj, siedział cały wieczór, zdecydowanie za długo, w końcu musiał poprosić, by przynieśli dokumenty. Pracował przy szumie maszyn medycznych całą noc – Lockhart wchodziła, pytała, czy czegoś potrzebuje, ani ociupinkę nie mniej wroga, ale równocześnie pokazowo grzeczna, jakby próbowała wygrać jakiś wewnętrzny zakład – za moment będzie musiał jechać do kancelarii, potem na konferencję. Bez ani minuty snu. Ale nie był śpiący. Mógł tak siedzieć jeszcze długo, na przemian pisząc i patrząc na chorego.

Obok piętrzyły się teczki, dyskietki, płyty, zdjęcia z archiwum naukowego. Niewykluczone, że znajdzie czas, by je wreszcie ponownie przejrzeć, ponownie przeczytać, na co wyraził wtedy zgodę, na co skazywał tamtych ludzi – na co skazał Clouda – swoim wyćwiczonym, kaligraficznym podpisem. Swoim ulubionym piórem, które miał do dzisiaj, bo nigdy nie opuszczało jego kieszeni, więc przetrwało Upadek.

Oczywiście, mógł też nie znaleźć wolnej chwili. Mógł też przełożyć... zepchnąć to na jutro, na potem. Zapoznał się przecież dawniej z tymi materiałami: nie chciał kolejnego kryzysu, kolejnego buntu tajemniczych oddziałów, wolał być uzbrojony przynajmniej w wiedzę. Obejrzał przy okazji, co dokładnie robiono Strife'owi. Dokumenty, notatki, zdjęcia, filmiki. O nim, o innych obiektach. Upokorzeni, torturowani, uprzedmiotowieni ludzie. Pikanie przyrządów, takie samo jak teraz, tylko ściany bardziej sterylne. Jeszcze inne fotografie, nielegalne, te, które korporacja zdołała skonfiskować – „pamiątki", upozowane zdjęcia z „materiałem", pstrykane sobie przez młodych, durnych studentów. Albo materiał pornograficzny, przeznaczony na czarny rynek, wart fortunę. Hojo nienawidził obu tak samo, uważał, że psują mu badania. Kompania ścigała ze względu na tajemnicę handlową.

Oczywiście, nie było szansy, by znaleźli wszystko. Każdy, kto przeżył do końca, na pewno znalazł się na którejś odbitce. Ze swoją delikatną urodą i dużą wytrzymałością Cloud miał, można rzec, pecha – ale nawet Rufusowi tak lekkie słowo nie przechodziło przez gardło. Turki miały przykazane monitorować rynek, szukać, na wypadek, gdyby tylko pojawiło się cokolwiek ze Strife'em. Ewentualne źródło wytropić, odebrać oryginały, zabić. Chłopak, gdyby przypadek zmusił go do tak brutalnej konfrontacji z przeszłością, najpewniej by się załamał, popadał w urojenia, dostał fugi, kolejnych halucynacji. To obniżyłoby jego przydatność, tak samo jak depresja czy smutek, więc Shinra próbował ostatnio zmniejszyć potencjalny dyskomfort eksnajemnika.

Świetnie ci to wyszło, nie ma co, winszować, prychnął pod nosem. Cloud jest chory, syczał umysł w kółko, w kółku, jest ciężko chory, umiera, bo zrobił, o co go poprosiłeś, bo zaufał tobie i Reeve'owi, zaufał, że go nie okłamujecie, nie wystawicie, że skoro tego chcecie, to macie rację, że macie dowody, że... Cloud umiera, bo sądził, że jesteście dość dobrymi przywódcami, że dajecie sobie radę z waszymi obowiązkami, z tym, co sami na siebie wzięliście – nikt ci nie kazał startować w wyborach – że jesteście dość odpowiedzialni, rozsądni, Cloud umiera, bo wam zaufał. Tak, jak wszyscy obywatele.

Cloud umiera, wypomniał mu wreszcie bezwzględny zakątek świadomości, bo uznałeś te parę tygodni temu, że wysłanie go do pacyfikacji niezadowolonych samorządowców jest wygodne, bo na nim skupi się ewentualna niechęć opinii publicznej, bo po niego przyjdą ci szukający zemsty – a rząd i ty zostaniecie w cieniu, w miarę bezpieczni.

„To nie tak miało być" zaprotestował w duchu Shinra, sam wiedząc, jak żałośnie brzmią te słowa. Strife zawsze dawał sobie ze wszystkim radę. Tamci mieli ewentualnie przyjść, żądni zemsty, i zostać odparci, jak zawsze. Żaden plan nigdy nie przewidywał możliwości, że wojownikowi stanie się prawdziwa krzywda. Gdyby sądził – gdyby wiedział... „To właściwie co, zakpił wewnętrzny głos, posłałbyś kilka batalionów na stracenie? zaryzykował wojnę domową? poświęcił życia i pewność zwycięstwa tylko dlatego, że jeden człowiek mógłby potencjalnie zostać zraniony?". Głos miał oczywiście rację, nie miał wyboru, dokonał właściwego, ale jednak – chłopak był chory, tak bardzo chory...

„Pański brat zginął" zabrzmiało w uszach szefa rządu – ale to było wspomnienie, to nie było teraz, poza tym, wtedy powiedzieli „Lazard" – „mamy potwierdzenie, panie prezydencie" – „Cloud żyje, zganił sam siebie biznesmen, żyje". I będzie żył. Spróbowałby nie, spróbowałby uciec, teraz, kiedy przed Edge'em, WRO, parlamentem, korporacją, przed nimi było tyle roboty.

— Nie waż się — syknął na głos Rufus, nim przypomniał sobie o podsłuchach.

Firmowe to nie kłopot, w barze, ze względu na konfesyjność argumentów, kazał je wyłączyć („robię za żywą pluskwę" pomyślał ironicznie – zaraz tego pożałował, bo pamięć podsunęła mu „gorzej niż karaluch", wściekłe, pozbawione choćby krzty szacunku wtrącenie, za którym teraz prawie tęsknił), problem jest tylko z nasłuchem, jaki na pewno prowadzi... opozycja.

I w tej sekundzie czuwającego odwiedziła muza rebeliantów, agentów wywiadów, dyktatorów oraz inszych paranoików.

'

'

Kanały, które wskazała dziewczyna Rena, nie wyglądały gorzej lub bardziej niebezpiecznie niż pozostałe. Czyli: wyglądały okropnie tudzież zdecydowanie groźnie. Wąskie, kompletnie ciemne przejścia, cuchnąca woda sięgająca pasa. Turki mieli noktowizory, latarki także, mapę – sprzed Upadku, ale zawsze – mały arsenał, racje żywnościowe, nadajniki, lateksowe rękawiczki, apteczki (nawet oni nie schodzili do ścieków w garniturach, przemokłyby); gotowi na ewentualne zasypanie i czekanie na ratowników. Teren uchodził za niestabilny.

Było ich czterech – Rude, Reno, Max, niski blondyn, jeden ze „starej gwardii", który powrócił do służby po stworzeniu rządu, oraz Tania, nowy narybek, bardzo młoda dziewczyna: należała go licznej grupy sierot, zwerbowanych przez korporację prosto z ulicy, gdzie pozbawione rodziców dzieciaki zaczęły – zostały zmuszone przez okoliczności – budować bezwzględne, okrutne gangi. Od żebraków, poprzez prostytutki, haracze, kradzieże, aż do morderstw (aczkolwiek zwykle wewnętrznych). Mechanizm był, oczywiście, prosty: dzieci nie miały gdzie pójść, państwo nagle zniknęło, wraz z nim system socjalny – mogły albo zacząć zarabiać, jakkolwiek, albo umrzeć z głodu. Czasy chaosu nie sprzyjają zaś żadnej, poza przestępczą, działalności.

Tifa i kilkanaście innych osób, głównie kobiet, prowadziło sieć świetlic, mających oferować małoletnim alternatywę. Shinra fundował domy dziecka, stowarzyszenia, noclegownie, kursy zawodowe, urządzał pokazowe akcje – a po cichu oferował najlepszym z dzieci ulicy pracę. Nawet zresztą z tych mniej zdolnych miał pewien pożytek: czuły wdzięczność za zapewnienie dachu nad głową, co pozwalało wykorzystywać je jako agentów wpływu, szpiegów, żywą reklamę. Lojalni, nieustraszeni, bo zaznali już najgorszego, pozbawieni większości zasad, poza prymitywni instynktami stadnymi, działającymi na korzyść kompanii – idealni kandydaci.

Oczywiście, większość dzieciaków po prostu startowała w normalniejsze życie, niewykorzystana i, by oddać Rufusowi sprawiedliwość, nie uważał tego za stratę: w końcu płacący podatki, w miarę zdrowi psychicznie obywatele to podstawa dobrobytu.

Tania, walcząca na pierwszej linii o ów dobrobyt, zeszła właśnie z ostatniego szczebla drabiny, prosto w cuchnącą breję, przykrytą kilkoma centymetrami wody. Przy włazach kanały były w miarę suche. Zmarszczyła nos, ale, jako najmłodsza stażem, nic nie powiedziała,. Poza tym, pogawędki lub żarciki w czasie pracy nie należały do jej specjalności. Zostawiała je Reno oraz Maksowi – tym razem także się nie zawiodła.

— Wonie różami — prychnął rudzielec. — Cokolwiek bierze nasza sekta, musi upośledzać zmysł węchu, nie?

— Doskonała analiza — mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby blondyn, nawet nie ukrywając, jak bardzo próbuje nie oddychać. — Będę wnioskował o twoją podwyżkę.

Rude potaknął skinieniem głowy.

— No, to jest nas dwóch — stwierdził ze sztucznym entuzjazmem Maks. — Pani też się przyłączy?

Kobieta nieuważnie wymamrotała potwierdzenie, ustawiając jednocześnie jasność noktowizora. Turki niekiedy szczycili się swoją wewnętrzna lojalnością, koleżeństwem, faktem, iż szli na śmierć z głupimi docinkami na ustach – ale to wszystko było domeną „starych". Młodzi albo pozowali, żebrząc o aprobatę, albo tworzyli własne koterie, albo, jak sama dziewczyna, stali z boku, obserwując. Tseng twierdził, że to też dobrze. Szpiegów – prawdziwych szpiegów, nie wyszkolonych morderców – korporacja zawsze potrzebuje. Szef szefów, jak szybko zauważyła, także nie miał nic przeciwko jej niechęci do integracji. Ludzie, mogący w potrzebie – na rozkaz – bez wahania zdradzić czy zamordować współpracownika, stanowią sól służb specjalnych, a wiedziała skądinąd, iż „weterani" mieliby – podobno nawet mieli – z tym problem.

Czwórka ruszyła. Dawniej musieliby tylko przejść niecałe pięć kilometrów w miarę wygodną trasą – „wygodna" oznaczała korytarze o średnicy nie mniejszej niż półtora metra – by dojść do centrum „przeklętego obszaru", jednak po Upadku część kanałów uległa zawaleniu. Według poprawek, naniesionych przez mieszkańców Strefy, droga wydłużyła się o połowę, a w dwóch miejscach „turyści" będą musieli się czołgać.

Szli kilkadziesiąt minut bez żadnych kłopotów, ale też w ciszy: jeżeli w kanałach siedziało coś naprawdę groźnego, nie zamierzali tego prowokować. Buty mąciły wodę, chlupotały, chociaż stawali niewielkie, powolne, ostrożne kroki. Kanały mogły być odcięte od głównej sieci wodociągowej, ze względu na lęk przed skażeniem, jednak nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę pochodzenie każdej z dawnych dzielnic – osobne miejscowości – że nadal działały całkiem sprawnie. Na szczęście zresztą, inaczej niektóre odcinki byłyby pewnie całkowicie zatopione.

Nagle Rude zatrzymał wszystkich gestem dłoni. Przyłożył palce do ust. Zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Szmery. Szumy. Normalne dla takiego miejsca odgłosy, poza, poza... coś wprowadzało dysharmonię, delikatnie inny, cichuteńki dźwięk. Jakby...

Reno wykonał w powietrzu charakterystyczny, falujący ruch. Coś płynęło, czy raczej: próbowało, szorując brzuchem po dnie. To jeszcze niekoniecznie oznaczało powód do niepokoju, w pełnej glonów, niekonserwowanej części kanałów, mogły zamieszkać zwierzęta. Tylko niekoniecznie takiej wielkości, na jaką wskazywał odgłos.

Przygotowali broń. Dźwięk był coraz bliżej. Widać było fale, termowizja, która włączyli, zaczynała przekazywać coraz wyraźniejszy kształt, mimo fal. „Szczur" pomyślała Tania „wielki, spasiony szczur".

Jednak stworzenie, które wychynęło zza rogu, tylko po to, by natychmiast zarobić kulkę od Rena – prosto w czaszkę, padło z cichym piskiem – nie było szczurem. Nie do końca, jak stwierdzili, przyglądając mu się bliżej. Miało skrzela – niecałkiem rozwinięte, prawdopodobnie mało efektywne, jeśli w ogóle pracujące, lecz niewątpliwie skrzela – oraz rybią błonę między palcami.

Mutant. Z mutacjami zdecydowanie zbyt precyzyjnymi i zaawansowanymi, by wywołał je nieukierunkowany, naturalny kontakt z mako. Abstrahując od tego, iż spontaniczne zmiany genetyczne świadczyłyby o nieszczelności bariery wokół reaktora, czyli także zwiastowałyby spore kłopoty.

Rude, ostrożnie, szykując drugą parę lateksowych rękawiczek na zmianę, podniósł truchło. Po kolei wskazywał palcem na ciekawsze miejsca. Ogon również przypominał, swoją szerokością tudzież umięśnieniem, ten pływających gryzoni. Ucho było naderwane, ciało w bliznach, zwierzę musiało stoczyć niejedną bitwę; skoro wyglądało na dobrze odżywione, mogło mieć wysoką pozycję w stadzie. O ile te istoty żyły stadnie.

— Krzyżówka z bobrem? — zaryzykowała na głos kobieta.

Turki nie odpowiedzieli. Rude powoli rozwarł powieki zwierzaka.

Jasny, świecący nawet w ciemnościach błękit oczu SOLDIER. Iniekcje mako, celowe iniekcje, żaden inny rodzaj kontaktu nie dawał tego efektu. Mako. Iniekcje. Ludzie. Badacze. Hojo, jego współpracownicy, narkotyki na ulicach, otruty SOLDIER. Niewątpliwie wszystko pasowało. Woleliby, żeby nie.

— Kurwa — podsumował Reno.

Dziewczyna wybuchnęła cichym śmiechem, nie opanowawszy nerwów. Rzucili jej taksujące spojrzenia, spróbowała więc obrócić wszystko w żart, nerwowy, ale żart – i przy okazji zwalić winę na mężczyznę.

— Zawsze do usług — prychnęła, przywołując na wargi kuszący uśmiech. — Dla ciebie ze zniżką, skarbie.

Moment ciszy, przerwany przez Maksa.

— Uuuu, aleś strzelił, stary. Gafa nad gafami i gafą pogania.

Rude przytaknął. Rudy z ciężkim westchnieniem przeprosił. Honor Tani – honor agenta – został uratowany.

Zaiste, pracowała kiedyś „na ulicy". Na samym początku, zaraz po Upadku. Rychło zorientowała się, że nie utrzyma w ten sposób trzech młodszych braci, nie bez sprzedawania ich samych, wobec czego przeszła do szabrowania. Co zresztą było równie niewdzięczną robotą. Owszem, bogaci mieszkańcy uciekli, co zostawiło cale dzielnice pełne luksusowych domów oraz sprzętów – jeden z nich od razu zajęła – jednak ludzie nie potrzebowali ekskluzywnych zabawek, potrzebowali jedzenia, lekarstw, energii: Midgar był całkowicie utrzymywany z dostaw, nie miał własnych pól, sadów, w okolicy nie było wiosek. Mieszkańcy innych miejscowości zaś, dawniej zazdroszczący midgarczykom dobrobytu, zbudowanego na wyzysku rolników (ceny skupu przymusowo zaniżano, by zapewnić korporacyjnemu rajowi prosperity), wreszcie mogli sobie odbić lata próżnego wzdychania – co natychmiast zrobili. Normalna wymianą w pierwszych, chaotycznych latach był komplet srebrnych sztućców za kilka bochenków chleba tudzież trochę tłuszczu. Złota biżuteria za ćwierć bańki paliwa. Diamenty nie znaczyły nic, kasza – wszystko.

Wobec tego Tania szybko zorganizowała bandę dzieciaków do przeszukiwań. Podzielili ruiny na rewiry, ustalili składki do wspólnej kasy, rodzaj ubezpieczeń, potem zaczęli wynajmować ochronę dla siebie, negocjować z kupcami – zajęli dość dużą część rynku, by móc sobie na to pozwolić – wykonywać zadania zlecone; następnie przeszli płynnie do „chronienia" innych, czasem przymusowego. Haracze i prowizje: byli na najlepszej drodze do zostania zorganizowaną grupą przestępczą. W międzyczasie trzech braciszków Tani zachorowało na geostigmę, dwóch zmarło; nie poddała się tylko dlatego, że myślała o tym, który pozostał, rozpacz zachowując na ostateczny cios.

Który nie nadszedł. Spadł leczący deszcz, woda wytrysnęła ze źródła w świątyni – niczym w starych mitach – chłopiec wyzdrowiał, Shinra rzucił własny majątek na szalę, by unormować ceny, uregulować gospodarkę, de facto ocalić ludność Edge'u. Do miasta wróciły stale dostawy darmowego zboża, kupowanego za prywatne pieniądze prezydenta; najpierw dochodziło do strasznych scen przy jego rozdawaniu, ludzie się tratowali, potem wreszcie uwierzono, iż naprawdę wystarczy dla wszystkich.

Rufus był bohaterem tych, którzy nie złapali fuchy w WRO. Rufus był bohaterem tych, których wydarzenia pchnęły w przestępstwo lub skrajną nędzę. Rufus był człowiekiem, który dał głodującym jeść, również zgodnie ze starymi księgami, ich prezydentem, tym, który razem z nimi przeżywał rozpacz geostigmy, zamęt Upadku, którego agenci działali w Edge'u cały czas, tym, który nie uciekł do jakiegoś wygodnego kurortu, jak reszta klasy wyższej. Doprawdy, zdumienie, jakie na wieść o wyniku wyborów okazał Tuesti, mówiło wiele o jego odcięciu od spraw zwykłych ludzi. Rufus był bohaterem większości, bez żadnych cudów nad urną.

Rufus był bohaterem Tani (mimo jej świadomości, iż za wizerunkiem polityka stoi wielka machina propagandowa) choćby ze względu na poparcie, jakiego udzielił im – różnym grupom poszukiwaczy – w walce z pośrednikami, kiedy więc przyszedł, osobiście, z wyrazami podziwu, tylko podziwu, bez żadnych nadętych, umoralniających gadek o mafii czy przestępstwach, i propozycją pracy w firmie, nie wahała się ani sekundy.

Poza tym teraz, gdy wracał ład, jej stary biznes nie miał szansy przetrwać. Policja dopadłaby ją w końcu; elegancko zawoalowaną groźbę w słowach Shinra także umiała odczytać.

Co doprowadziło ją do siedzenia w kanałach i deliberowania nad zwłokami Jego Wysokości Szczura. Panowie traktowali jednak sprawę gryzonia poważnie; postanowiła zaufać ich doświadczeniu.

— Jeden to nie problem, ze stadem może być nieprzyjemnie, ale powinniśmy dać radę. Pytanie brzmi — rozmyślał na głos Max — co jeszcze mogli stworzyć ci świrnięci naukowcy?

— Wszystko — odburknął Reno — jeżeli mają notatki Hoja. Sam pamiętasz, jakie rzeczy ten facet umiał trzymać w zwykłej biurowej szafie. Wchodziłeś ze mną do tych pieprzonych laboratoriów parę razy, widziałeś, nie? Wszystko, co normalny człowiek wyśniłby w koszmarach — końcówkę powiedział odwrócony w stronę „nowej", najwyraźniej w ramach uświadamiania.

Jakby po kilku ucieczkach efektów eksperymentów, jakie miały miejsce jeszcze w Midgarze, oraz późniejszych problemach z DeepGroundem ktokolwiek takowego potrzebował.

Reno otwierał usta, by perorować dalej, lecz Rude uciszył wszystkich skinieniem dłoni w kierunku korytarza. Gest więcej niż wymowny: „chodźmy wreszcie".

Kolejne kilometry, coraz bardziej cuchnąca woda – odcięcie od obiegu, stagnacja, mnożenie bakterii – coraz ciaśniejsze przejścia. Jeden z korytarzy po drodze był zawalony, musieli się cofnąć do poprzedniego rozwidlenia, nadrabiać kilometry, wreszcie przechodzić na klęczkach, z twarzami niemal zanurzonymi w brudnej, podejrzanie oleistej cieczy. Po drodze wpadli na kilka przerośniętych, trujących ropuch; dzięki przewadze technicznej poradzili sobie z nimi w miarę sprawnie.

W końcu wpadli na „coś z koszmarów". Bydlę przypominało rozmaite psowate, było jednak większe, znacznie większe, z czoła wystawały mu rogi, pod skórą drżała tona mięśni, jakich nie powstydziłyby się najpotężniejsze diceratopsy. Blokowało przejście za załomem korytarza – dostrzegli zwierzę dzięki termowizji, potem ostrożnie sprawdzili zza węgła.

Rude wskazał palcem na przytroczone do pasa granaty. Reno z kolei na swoje uszy – huk zaalarmuje wroga – Max sceptycznie obejrzał ściany. Nie chcieli zwalić sobie na głowę sufitu. Z drugiej strony, ryk stworzenia także prawdopodobnie będzie głośny, jego szarża zaś zdecydowanie niebezpieczna. Narada gestami trwała.

Granaty oślepiające? Zwierzęta, zwłaszcza żyjące w ciemnych kanałach, polegają zwykle na innych zmysłach. Ogłuszające? Są dostosowane do ludzi, nie kilkakrotnie większych istot.

Stanęło na starej dobrej lufie. Jedna kulka nie starczyła, ale kilka następnych, starannie wymierzonych, strzaskało stworzeniu stawy, obalając je na ziemię, gdzie parę strzałów później wreszcie zdechło. Podeszli, ostrożnie, obejrzeli – oczywiste oznaki zmutowania, ale potwór, sam w sobie, wyglądał na zdrowego osobnika. Nawet niespecjalnie cherlawego.

— Dziwne — bąknął blondyn. — To... coś poruszało się szalenie niezgrabnie. Jakby nie miało doświadczenia.

— Zamierzasz narzekać, że nie rozszarpało nas na strzępy? — mruknął Rude.

— Nie, nie, skądże – tylko, w takim razie, jak ono wyżyło do tej pory?

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili zaczęli podawać hipotezy, jedną po drugiej. Chorowało, mimo pozorów. Nie miało naturalnych ani wytworzonych sztucznie wrogów, mniejsze stworzenia były za słabe, by stanowić wyzwanie, więc nie musiało nigdy naprawdę walczyć. Było młodym osobnikiem – nie chcieliby, zawołali zgodnie, spotkać w takim razie dorosłego – albo dopiero co wypuszczono je z laboratorium.

— Dałoby radę rozciąć mu żołądek? — spytała wreszcie Tania.

— Turki nie znają pojęcia „nie da się" — odpowiedział Reno — ale znają „po co, do wszystkich przywołańców?".

— Chyba, że mowa o rozkazach — zauważył asekuracyjnie Maks.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na rudzielca z całą dumną stanowczością, jaką zdołała zgromadzić, będąc szefową szajki.

— Żeby sprawdzić — oznajmiła spokojnie — co ostatnio jadło. To nam powinno minimalnie rozjaśnić sytuację. Jakoś wątpię, żeby tej wielkości bydlę przetrwało na samych szczurach.

— Nie widzieliśmy ich znowu tak wiele — wtrącił Rude.

— Taaaa — skapitulował rudy — OK., OK. I tak powinniśmy zebrać możliwie dużo notatek, przecież naukowców tutaj nie przyprowadzimy, nie? A ja się nie piszę na dźwiganie tego zezwłoku na górę. Urządzimy sobie sekcyjkę mutanta w świecących od mako kanałach – sama frajda, no nie? — zakończył ironicznie.

Sama frajda, zaiste. Skóra zwierzaka okazała się imponująco wytrzymała, dobrą godzinę ją cięli. Stwór w środku wyglądał, wedle ich najlepszej wiedzy, jak przeciętny psowaty, pełnej aparatury do badania składu chemicznego nie mieli – pobrali jedynie próbki – żołądek zaś był praktycznie pusty.

— Cóż, to poniekąd tłumaczy niezgrabność — spróbował poprawić nastroje Maks. — Głodowało.

— Od niedawna, sądząc z mięśni i masy tłuszczowej — skontrował z westchnieniem Rude. — Co takiego mogło sprawić, że dotąd dobrze odżywione zwierzę zaczyna zdychać z głodu?

Milion przyczyn, oczywiście, z których na najbardziej niepokojącą, uznali po krótkiej burzy mózgów, wygląda ta, że doszło do poważnej zmiany w ekosystemie. Zmianę taką bowiem ktoś musiałby wywołać.

— Jeżeli się okaże, że jakiś mały eksperymencik wyrwał się fartuchom spod kontroli, to będziemy mieli bal — podsumował Reno.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicia wraca! I mamy Elenę. Znaczy, bardzo kobieca część. I tak, jakoś się mię zapomniało ostatnio wrzucać. I będę pewnie teraz musiała zwolnić, bo powoli dochodzę do tej części, która jest jednym wielkim bajzlem.

* * *

Felicia obserwowała Rufusa. Wyglądał na zmęczonego – ojciec twierdził, że nie wrócił na noc do swoich apartamentów. Siedział w „7th Heaven". Paranoja, rola czy zimna histeria? zastanawiała się dziewczyna. Nie to wszakże było głównym problem i nie o tym chciała, musiała, z Shinrą porozmawiać.

Domino zwrócił jej uwagę, że unikowa polityka informacyjna rządu nie zdaje egzaminu. Ludzie i tak plotkowali, wszyscy klienci Tify wiedzieli, iż to nie jest zwykła choroba, Priscilla ma te wiadomości z pierwszej ręki, w końcu przecież ich użyje, najpewniej wówczas, gdy napięcie stanie się nie do zniesienia i sama Lockhart poprosi ją o jakieś sprostowanie. A panika, mówił Mark, już zaczynała narastać. Jeśli nie przejmą kontroli nad pogłoskami, będzie coraz gorzej, wyjdą na manipulujących opinią publiczną drani, którzy chcieli coś ukryć – może powiązania z zamachowcami? Nade wszystko jednak: wypadną z gry informacyjnej. Powrót będzie kosztowny, obciążony brakiem zaufania. Powinni przejąć ster jak najwcześniej, szeptał polityk, gdy razem udawali poruszonych dzisiejszą wystawą.

Panna Neborik mu wierzyła, choćby dlatego, że brzmiał logicznie, wyglądał na przekonanego, od razu powiedział, że jego źródłem jest Lidia, a jej: Gustaw. Poza tym, jechali z Domino na jednym wózku. Nie miał powodów do kłamstw, nic by na nich nie zyskał. Teraz, oczywiście, musiała do tego przekonać premiera. Mark ją o to poprosił – i nie mogła nawet mieć pretensji, faktycznie, szanse, że uda się to komukolwiek innemu były żałośnie niskie.

Nie, żeby sądziła, iż jej przedstawiały się wyjątkowo różowo. Ale chyba jednak lepiej. W końcu znała szefa rządu długo i tamten raczej ją – cóż, lubił albo ufał to zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie słowa dla tego człowieka, chodziło wszakże o coś w tym stylu, przefiltrowane, zimne, małe, twarde jak kamień, lecz zawsze: coś w stylu zaufania, sympatii czy słabości. Na więcej w przypadku Shinry by nie liczyła.

— Rufus — szepnęła, przystępując do działania — idę się przewietrzyć, potowarzyszyłbyś mi? — pogoda była dzisiaj fatalna, nikt nie wychylał nosa na dwór.

Spojrzenie, które tamten jej rzucił, większość ludzi zmusiłoby do ucieczki z podkulonym ogonem. Felicia posłała premierowi słodki uśmiech w odpowiedzi i wyszła, absolutnie spokojna o to, że tamten podąży za nią.

Podążył.

— Zniszczysz sobie fryzurę, a czeka nas jeszcze sesja zdjęciowa — poinformował ją uprzejmie, bezceremonialnie wpychając do zaułka między budynkami konferencyjnymi; faktycznie, nieźle osłoniętego przed wiatrem oraz deszczem.

— Normalni ludzie tutaj lubią, jak pada. Kojarzy im się z lekarstwem.

Wzruszył ramionami, teatralnie. Twarz pozostała bez wyrazu. Po chwili ciszy dziewczyna chciała już przejść do rzeczy – nie mieli przecież zbyt wiele czasu, przerwa nie trwała wiecznie, potem harmonogram przewiduje premierę, jak co wieczór, dzisiaj spektaklu o dzielnym społeczeństwie odbudowującym swoje miasto; ich nieobecność zostałaby zauważona, tak samo spóźnienie. Ale, ku zdumieniu kobiety, szef rządu odezwał się pierwszy, kontynuując, jakby nigdy nic:

— Mnie się kojarzy z chorobą. I długiem. Dobrze o tym wiesz — dodał z cieniem irytacji w głosie.

W swojej paranoi mężczyzna podejrzewał, że po tylu latach Felicia umie odczytywać najdrobniejsze drgnienia jego podświadomości. Nieprawda; jego umiejętności maskowania emocji rosły z każdym rokiem, mogła coś o nim powiedzieć lata temu, teraz – niemal nigdy. Samo przekonanie Shinry bywało jednak przydatne: niekiedy, założywszy, iż ona już i tak wie, mówił więcej niż zwykle, więcej niż musiał czy było rozsądne. Równie często, niestety, nie mówił nic, łącznie z rzeczami, o których Neborik wolałaby być informowaną.

Dzisiaj rufusowe przekonanie okazało się przydatne, przynajmniej póki co.

— Strife — zarzuciła haczyk dziewczyna. — Myślisz, że jeśli wyzdrowieje dzięki twoim pieniądzom, to będziecie kwita?

Premier zacisnął na moment wargi.

— On mnie wyleczył niechcący, ja jego leczę również niebezpośrednio. Kolumny się zgadzają — bąknął.

Kobieta pokręciła głową, podchodząc nieco bliżej.

— Nawet ty wiesz, że to tak nie działa. Zwłaszcza ty, manipulatorze. Ludzka psychika akurat przed tobą nie powinna mieć tajemnic. Twoja własna częściowo też.

— Przerwałaś mi obowiązki, by się zabawić w terapeutkę? — prychnął drwiąco mężczyzna.

— Przerwałam ci obowiązki, bo uważam – i Domino też – że błędnie prowadzimy rządową politykę informacyjną. — Felicia postawiła na szczerość; z tym człowiekiem to niekiedy działało. — Ludzie i tak już plotkują, naczelna „Kuriera" wie wszystko od Tify, sekty podejrzewają rządowy spisek, a władze regionalne wpadają powoli w panikę. Podobno niektórzy zaczynają już przebąkiwać o powrocie geostigmy. To nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego, chowanie głowy w piasek w ogóle do niczego nie prowadzi. Konferencja się zaraz kończy, nic już nie będzie odwracało uwagi społeczeństwa – musimy im coś powiedzieć. Prawdę, kłamstwo, cokolwiek, ale musimy. Inaczej stracimy kontrolę — dorzuciła na końcu.

Kontrola była słowem-kluczem do Rufusa. Miała na niego iście cudowny wpływ, jak to na każdego zdrajcę, dyktatora, agenta, ambitnego polityka: a tamten był tym wszystkim i jeszcze paroma innymi. Kontrola oznaczała dla niego dosłownie życie lub śmierć, myśl o jej utracie powinna otrzeźwić go, kombinowała dziewczyna, z mgiełki podejrzliwości oraz nawykowego trzymania wszystkich kart przy orderach. Nawyki, kiedy przestają być uświadomione, mogą narobić sporo szkody, tyle się nauczyła przez te lata współpracy... znajomości z Shinrą. Tudzież Fuhito.

Tym razem jednak sytuacja emocjonalna premiera musiała być gorsza niż zwykle, bo odsunął się od kobiety, nawet nie ukrywając złości.

— Domino i twój ojciec knują, jak tu przejąć władzę. Choćby z Reeve'em, jeśli będzie trzeba — syknął. — Nie mów, że przesadzam, nie mów, że nie wiesz. Verdot — to słowo, jak na niego, prawie wypluł – jak na niego, nadal więc raczej uprzejmy, neutralnym tonem — wszystko ci mówi. I zabezpiecza ci tyły, tak, żebyś mogła wyjść cało i rządzić w każdej sytuacji, w każdym rozdaniu.

— Ojciec mnie kocha — oznajmiła chłodno — i owszem, chroni mnie przed niebezpieczeństwem. To chyba normalne?

Ostatnie zdanie było niemal a czymś na kształt ciosu poniżej pasa, zważywszy na stosunki szefa rządu z poprzednim prezydentem firmy vel jego rodzonym ojcem, świętej pamięci Romanem. Stosunki, które można streścić w jednym zdaniu: Rufus fundował zamachy na życie tamtego, koniec, kropka, cóż więcej.

— Ocena statystyczna czy moralna nie ma znaczenia, skoro to mnie uważa za największe niebezpieczeństwo — zauważył tymczasem Shinra. — A Domino zna twojego ojca. Od wieków. Nikt mi nie wmówi, że nie woleliby współpracować ze sobą nawzajem.

Felicia westchnęła.

— To, że Domino ma w tym wszystkim interes, jest oczywiste. On też jest w rządzie. Jako minister spraw wewnętrznych. Wyjdzie na tym jeszcze gorzej niż ja. — Dziewczyna szefowała resortowi spraw zagranicznych. — Dobro kraju leży mu sercu, bo jest również jego być albo nie być. Powiedział nam, skąd ma informacje, uczciwie. Powiedział, czemu sądzi, że sprawa wymaga publicznego oświadczenia. Zgadzam się z nim. Czysto merytorycznie.

Premier prychnął.

— Nie jest sprawą publiczną ani rządową choroba jednego obywatela.

— Chorym jest Cloud Strife, Rufus. Jedyne, co powstrzymało Wutai od ataku, a separatystów od odłączenia się. Święty i bohater dla większości kontynentu i globu, a dla reszty – awatar bóstwa czy tam samo bóstwo. Wszyscy wiedzą, że choruje, choćby dlatego, że jego firma kurierska przestała działać, a goście „7th Heaven" plotkują. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to nie jest normalne zakażenie, bo SOLDIER nie chorują. Rząd nie może chować głowy w piasek. My nie możemy. Jesteśmy mu to wszyscy winni, choćby za samą ostatnią pacyfikację tamtych paru samorządów.

Mężczyźnie zadrgały wargi.

— Nie uchylam się od odpowiedzialności. Zapewniłem mu leczenie, najlepsze leczenie, zużywam prywatne środki, cały dział naukowy korporacji postanowiony jest na nogi, turki pracują dzień i noc, wezwałem ludzi z urlopów. To „przejęty troską", „zaniepokojony" Domino nie chce podjąć odpowiednich kroków, blokuje śledztwo, broni WRO, wpływa na komendanta...

Kobieta przerwała mu bezceremonialnie, z widoczną irytacją – nigdy nie lubiła się bawić w neutralne wyrazy twarzy, uprzejme, zawoalowane w całe metry jedwabiu aluzje. Owszem, nierzadko musiała, szło jej wtedy wcale nieźle, ale nie było sensu próbować tej metody z Shinrą, był w niej najlepszy.

— Który jest w twojej kieszeni, wiemy. Właśnie dlatego to dobrze, że Domino ma nim jakąś kontrolę. Przestań, Rufus — szepnęła łagodniejszym tonem.

„Do licha", pomyślała, „jak też Fuhito umiał to zrobić? Jak ten szczwany drań sprawiał, że Shinrzątko jadło mu z ręki, nawet nie zauważając, nadal pewne, że wszystko ma pod kontrolą, że to jego własne pomysły? I czy ja tak w ogóle mogę, czy to była kwestia wychowania, różnicy wieku, płci, relacji, coś, czego nie przeskoczę? W każdym razie, on nigdy na Rufusa nie krzyczał".

— Wiem, że się martwisz — mówiła teraz cicho, spokojnie, miękko; premiera wcześnie osierociła matka i w efekcie jego stosunek do kobiet bywał mniej pancerny, bywał chaotyczny, bywał, rzadziutko, szczeliną, słabością. — Wiem, że tajemnica handlowa, tajemnica jako taka, to podstawa działania twojej firmy, wiem, że ogłaszanie czegokolwiek, zwłaszcza błędu, przegranej, nie jest zwykle rozsądne. Rufus, byliśmy razem terrorystami, pamiętasz? Absolutna tajność i stała czujność, przeszliśmy przez to razem. Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi i też nie jestem szczęśliwa na myśl o konferencji prasowej obwieszczającej „skrewiliśmy sprawę". Też się boję i mam ochotę powiedzieć „nie", instynktownie. — Podeszła bliżej, prawie dotykając rozmówcy. — Ale ślepy nawyk bywa bardzo złym doradcą, o tym też oboje wiemy aż za dobrze. Przemyśl sprawę, proszę. Milczenie nic nam nie da, w ciągu tygodnia wszyscy będą wiedzieli.

Prezes Rady Ministrów – tudzież paru innych, dzięki losom za stare, korporacyjne prawo niezabraniające łączenia funkcji – zacisnął wargi. Była na tyle blisko, że czuła jego oddech na swoim czole. Spróbowałaby dotyku, tamten wszakże natychmiast uznałby to za manipulację, stał się podejrzliwy, wszystko by przepadło. Wbrew niektórym książkom, dotknięcie kogoś wcale nie jest uniwersalną kulturowo metodą zdobycia zaufania. Strife, z tego, co wiedziała od ojca, też reagował na nie złością.

— A co nam da ujawnienie sprawy? Z pewnością nie wpłynie dobrze na wiarygodność rządu. Wszyscy wiedzą, jak potężnym sojusznikiem jest Cloud. Bez niego jesteśmy bezbronni. Informacja, że ktoś był w stanie go otruć, zdestabilizuje wszystkie kontynenty.

— Ujawnienie? To najwyżej tajemnica poliszynela, skoro wie o niej wicemarszałek okręgu Corel i byle bogatsza farmerka. Prędzej czy później ktoś pójdzie do prasy, jeśli nie „Kurier", to inna gazeta wydrukuje jego rewelacje, a i to będzie za późno. Ludzie już spekulują. Podejrzewają spisek. Im dłużej milczymy, tym straty będą większe, tym trudniej będzie ogarnąć ten bałagan. Wiem, że oświadczenie, konferencja, dziennikarze i politycy – nasi, z Wutai, z samorządów, wszyscy – będą koszmarem, wiem, że spróbują nam dopiec, ale oni już i tak knują, już i tak są niepewni, już i tak gotują nowe sojusze. Sytuacja już jest całkiem niestabilna. Nie pomożemy jej, udając, że nadal wszystko gra. Jeśli coś powiemy, to przynajmniej złapiemy kontrolę nad oficjalną wersją, reszta spadnie do rangi plotek. Przejdziemy przez to — dodała dziarskim, pewnym tonem, takim, jakim dawniej przemawiała do żołnierzy AVALANCHE'u — przez cały ten ich jazgot. Razem, Rufus. Jak dawniej. Przeżyliśmy intrygi Fuhito i naszych rodziców, dwa końce świata, wygrzebiemy się i z tego bajzlu. OK? Rufus?

Shinra odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, mrucząc coś o zręcznych oracjach. Ruch wzburzył mu włosy, doleciał ją zapach wody kolońskiej. Kadzidło. Mężczyzna lubił ten dymny, chłodny, czysty zapach. Sacrum, świętość, blade kobiety o złożonych dłoniach, dzielni, zalani krwią męczennicy, wysokie, jasne głosy zanoszące modły. Wszystko, rzec można, czym premier nie był – niewykluczone więc, że naprawdę chodziło o preferencje czysto węchowe.

Kobieta westchnęła, rzuciła w odpowiedzi standardowe „i kto to mówi?", pozwoliła własnym kosmykom opaść jej na ramiona, zaczęła się nimi bawić, pozorując zdenerwowanie raczej odruchowo niż z nadziei na sukces. Chociaż stali pod dachem, wilgoć oraz deszcz zdołały trochę ją zmoczyć, włosy zaczynały układać się jej w fale. Zawsze miała z nimi problemy, nigdy dość objętości, grubości, barwy czy blasku. Pomyślała, iż pewnie wygląda troszeczkę żałośliwie; nawet lepiej.

— Nie wspominaj go przy mnie. Nigdy — oznajmił naraz tamten zimnym, zdecydowanym tonem, wracając do patrzenia jej w oczy; nic z prośby, więcej z rozkazu.

Zamrugała, autentycznie zaskoczona.

— Fuhi... Jasne, w porządku. Nie ma sprawy — dla niej to także nie były w końcu najcudowniejsze wspomnienia.

Szef rządu ciągnął jednak, zupełnie ignorując jej wtrącenie.

— On był oczywiście geniuszem. I świetnym manipulatorem. Wspaniale wykształconym, doskonale wychowanym człowiekiem. Teraz wszakże jest martwy, li i jedynie, martwy, zabity przez swój obłęd oraz tych, którymi gardził, a koniec jego życia był żałosny, podły, mały, zaślepiony szaleństwem. Najwyraźniej żyjemy w epoce, w której... _brilliant_ ludzie kończą jako zbyt olśniewający, oślepieni własnym blaskiem, zabijani przez tych, których mieli za puch marny, ziarnka piasku, i obnoszeni po targach jako zbrodniarze. Cóż poradzić, taki _Zeitgeist_.

Dziewczyna przezornie zamilkła, wyczuwszy coś niepokojąco bliskiego melancholii. Shinra generalnie uczuć nie miewał, kiedy zaś jakieś, jakiekolwiek, z wielkim trudem się do niego przebiło, rzecz zwykle kosztowała ludzkie życia. Najwyraźniej skazywanie czy poświęcanie innych to był jedyny sposób, w jaki umiał sobie radzić z emocjami. Cóż poradzić, taki _Zeitgeist_. Ale Rufus prawie natychmiast strząsnął z siebie nostalgię.

— Jakąś politykę informacyjną trzeba zacząć prowadzić. Coś powiedzieć samorządom, coś Wutai, chociaż oni na pewno wszystko wiedzą, coś innego społeczeństwu. Porozmawiamy o tym jutro na zebraniu gabinetu, dobrze? Poinformuj Domino. I Verdota, tylko proszę, zrób coś, by opóźnić moment, w którym zaraportuje zmianę naszego stanowiska Reeve'owi.

Kobieta ściągnęła wargi.

— Ojciec wcale cię nie nienawidzi i wcale przeciwko tobie nieustannie nie spiskuje. Jego jedyna córka jest twoją sojuszniczką, pamiętasz?

— On mnie uważa za twojego arcywroga, pamiętasz? I główne zagrożenie dla twojego życia.

— I ma powody, nie? Był precedens.

Premier pokręcił głową z rodzajem determinacji wypisanym na twarzy.

— Właśnie nie było precedensu — podkreślił. — Ja nigdy nie próbowałem cię zabić. Nigdy. Ani razu. On próbował, z rozkazu mojego ojca. I Fuhito — słowo zabrzmiało jak syk.

— Wszyscy wiemy, jak by się to skończyło, gdyby nie, cóż, zdrada pewnego badacza-fanatyka — skontrowała rzeczowo Felicia.

— Ależ właśnie w tym rzecz. Tryb przypuszczający, choć pewny. Wiadomo, że wydałbym was wszystkich zaraz po śmierci mojego ojca, przeprowadził szybkie, pokazowe procesy i skazał na śmierć – ewentualnie ułaskawił w ostatniej sekundzie, to nieźle łamie psychikę – ale do tego nie doszło. Nie było precedensu.

Dziewczyna przez sekundę poczuła się – cóż, dziwnie uczuciowo. Jakby zdradzona, oburzona albo zraniona, co byłoby o tyle bez sensu, że zaiste, ze wszystkiego, co zostało powiedziane, zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę. Nadal jednak w tej bezpośredniości, w tej lekkości, w tym absolutnym nieliczeniu się z życiem, jej życiem, wszystkimi tymi latami –było coś bolesnego. Ostatecznie, dla niej mężczyzna był może nie najbliższym, jednak najdłużej znanym w miarę bliskim człowiekiem z żyjących. Nie przyjacielem, oszalałaby, gdyby go nazwała, ale – naprawdę przeżyli razem działanie w organizacji terrorystycznej, parę najgorszych zdrad swojego życia, parę potwornych odkryć, kilka końców świata, naprawdę ratowali sobie nawzajem skórę, naprawdę mieli masę wspomnień, naprawdę rozmawiali z sobą szczerzej, swobodniej niż z kimkolwiek innym. Nawet, jeśli się wiedziało, że dla Shinry to nic nie znaczy, nie mogło, to nadal tak... bezpośrednie przypomnienie było jak policzek.

Mówią, że nic tak nie zbliża ludzi jak wspólne zbrodnie. W przypadku premiera powiedzonko, generalnie słuszne, chybiało o dobry kontynent. Felicia i szef rządu zabili w młodości setki tysięcy ludzi.

Wobec czego zaczęła się śmiać. Co innego mogła zrobić? Chichotała, oparłszy czoło o mur, prawie zgięta w pół.

— Ubrudzisz się — wymruczał Rufus troskliwym tonem, podkładając pod jej czoło dłoń owiniętą chusteczką.

Jej myśli wirowały, zupełnie odcięte od uczuć czy rzeczywistości, jak zza szyby. Jakby widziała mechanizmy powoli obracające się w głowie mężczyzny, w tej absolutnej pustce jego „duszy". Savoir-vivre. Maniery. Dama raczyła dostać wybuchu emocji. Dżentelmen służy pomocą i opieką. Forma puściuteńka jak gliniana figurka, bo przecież poświęciłby „damę" bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ale te zasady, te kółeczka zębate były, oczywiście, wszystkim, co tamten miał. Zabawne, naprawdę zabawne, patrząc z dystansu.

— Życie jest cudownie porąbane — wydusiła z siebie. — Moje zwłaszcza. Mam za coś w rodzaju znajomego skończonego psychopatę, ojciec próbował mnie zabić, a teraz ratuje mi życie...

— Możesz nie brnąć w banały? — prychnął zirytowany czy zdegustowany. — Ja próbowałem zabić swojego.

— Tak, ale to jest właśnie typowe, patrząc psychologicznie. — Kobieta nadal nie była w stanie stłumić śmiechu. — Chłopcy próbują zabić ojców, dziewczynki mamusie... Ciekawe, czy ja próbowałam wepchnąć swoją Hojowi w łapy, żeby papuś miał tylko mnie i kochał najbardziej na świecie? — kiedy ta myśl przyszła jej do głowy, wydała się zabawną, ironiczną.

Pod koniec jej wypowiada dziewczyna odkryła, że jednak zdecydowanie taką nie była. A przynajmniej: coś się pod nią kryło, bo oto nadpłynęło wspomnienie, zduszone, zgaszone w sekundę, nawet nie przez nią, nie świadomą; za stłumionym wspomnieniem podążyła, typowa dla ocalonych z laboratoriów, fala mdłości i lęku. To było najgorsze: nie wiedziałeś nawet, czego się boisz, tylko nagła panika, tak straszna, iż miało się ochotę wyrwać sobie żyły, byleby dłużej nie czuć.

To było najgorsze, więc Felicia nagle upadła na kolana, całą siłą woli powstrzymując odruch wymiotny. Nie pozwoli sobie na takie poniżenie, nie przy Shinrze, nie tutaj, nigdy i nigdzie, nawet, może zwłaszcza, przy ojcu.

Zaniepokojony głos premiera dobiegł ją jakby z wielkiej dali. Zignorowała go po prostu, za bardzo skupiona na zachowaniu resztek godności. Próbowała oddychać spokojnie, głęboko, równo, nie myśleć o niczym, co mogłoby spowodować pogorszenie. Szef rządu przykucnął przy niej.

— Idź. — Odepchnęła go lekko. — Wszystko w porządku, to tylko... wspomnienie. Już przeszło. Jest OK... Zaraz będzie dobrze. Już mi lepiej. Tylko... odpocznę. Idź. Ubrudzisz garnitur, to dopiero będzie... skandal.

Długa chwila ciężkiej ciszy. Kobieta powoli wracała do pełni sił, dźwignęła się z chodnika. Na chwiejnych nogach, ale przecież stała. Najbardziej chłodna część jej osobowości kombinowała właśnie, jak ukryć przed dziennikarzami oczko w rajstopach, zabrudzoną spódnicę, potargane włosy, zakurzone czubki butów. Cała reszta „ja" była nadal zbyt wstrząśnięta, by zwracać uwagę na takie drobiazgi.

— Dam znać Tsengowi, niech ci przyniosą ci strój na zmianę. I tak zaraz spektakl, powinnaś się przebrać — oznajmił mężczyzna, podtrzymując ją za ramię, drugą ręką narzucając na nią marynarkę.

Miała ochotę go odtrącić, musiała jednak przyznać, że byłoby to działanie bezdennie w obecnej sytuacji głupie, bo wcale nie była pewna, czy kolana jej znowu nie zawiodą. Wspomnienie uciekło, za co na pewno należało dziękować, pozostawiło ją jednak straszliwie wyczerpaną. Przez rozważała, czy ma to jakiś związek z Zerikonadem. Potem odrzuciła myśl jako chwilowo bez znaczenia.

Dowódca turków zjawił się osobiście. „Misja o najwyższym stopniu poufności, dostarczenie damie nowego ubioru, gdy w chwili kobiecej słabości straciła stary", szeptał ironiczny głos w duszy dziewczyny. Shinra, zawsze dżentelmen, nawet gdyby miał cię zaraz rozstrzelać. Jak długo trzeba nosić kostium, by zajął miejsce duszy? I czy to trwa krócej, kiedy takowej nie „zaposiadujesz"?

Tseng był wobec Felicii uprzedzająco uprzejmy, jak zawsze. Córka Velda, córka byłego przełożonego, córka człowieka, który dla tego agenta musiał być dosłownie jak ojciec, jak mentor, jak wszystko, człowieka, którego życie było ofertą wystarczającą, by stojącego przed nią mężczyznę złamać, złamać kompletnie, całkowicie, bez możliwości powrotu. Oczywiście, że chciałby ją widzieć szczęśliwą i w blasku glorii. Oddał całe swoje istnienie panu, którego nienawidził, w podzięce za jej prawo do istnienia. Marnowanie takiego daru...

— Wszystko ze mną w porządku — zapewniła cicho szpiega. — Jak najlepszym. Tylko – straciłam równowagę. Nic mi nie jest. Dziękuję bardzo za ubrania, dziennikarze nie daliby mi spokoju. To są upiory, najczystszej wody upiory — brzmiała pogodnie, lekko, tak, jak brzmieć powinna.

Rzecz jasna, ten pewnie i tak doniesie jej ojcu, w jakiś sposób nie przekraczając granic swojej służby premierowi. Ten także o tym wiedział, w tym właśnie sęk.

Tseng odszedł prawie natychmiast, by nie przeszkadzać jej w przebieraniu się. Rufus zaoferował, że także zniknie za rogiem, ale powstrzymała go machnięciem ręki. Bez sensu. Po pierwsze, sypiali ze sobą, dawniej, a i teraz niekiedy. Po drugie, w trakcie jej terrorystycznego żywota żyła otoczona prawie wyłącznie mężczyznami, jadła z nimi, spała w namiocie, kąpała się. Po trzecie, po tym wszystkim co przeżyła z rąk Hoja oraz Fuhita nagość nie wiązała się dla niej z intymnością, nie była niczym prywatnym. Nawykła do niej. Głębiej w to uczucie wnikać nie zamierzała.

Shinra odwrócił głowę, mimo wszystko; próbował wyglądać na skrępowanego, jak przystoi dżentelmenowi. Wszystko to, razem wzięte, wywołało w kobiecie rodzaj roztkliwienia.

— Gotowam. Idziem? — zapytała żartobliwym tonem, zarzucając mu znienacka swoje brudne ciuchy na ramię.

Wywołała tym pełne najwyższej urazy skrzywienie, które tylko rozczuliło ją bardziej.

— Tak, już, zaraz, ja... Felicia! — Zatrzymał ją w alejce. — Nie chciałem – nie powinien był tego wszystkiego mówić. Nie chciałem, żebyś tak się zdenerwowała. Nie pomyślałem, nawykłem do rozmawiania z tobą... bez namysłu. Przepraszam, Elfé — słowa brzmiały, jakby ktoś mu je dosłownie wyszarpywał z gardła.

Dzięki czemu dziewczyna nie odrzuciła ich od razu jako kurtuazyjnego kłamstwa. Co mogło być celem premiera, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę. Jeśli jednak którymkolwiek ze zdań tkwiło choć ziarno prawdy, to, cóż, nie byłoby dobrze utracić przywileje informacyjne wynikłe z faktu, że szef rząd „nawykł rozmawiać z nią bez namysłu". Wobec czego posłała mu szeroki, pełen energii i zaufania uśmiech, taki, jakim dawniej często kończyła zbiórki przed akcją:

— W porządku. Nie twoja wina, to raczej coś, co ja powiedziałam, przywołało wspomnienia. Nic się nie stało. Z nikim poza tobą nie mogę zamienić nawet jednego szczerego słowa. — To akurat było całkowitą prawdą. — Także rozumiem. I przecież wiedziałam, jak cała ta sprawa by się skończyła, od dawna wiem. Nie przejmuj się, Rufus. Skupmy się lepiej na tym, co jutro powiemy prasie. I kiedy.

Shinra natychmiast przybrał neutralny, profesjonalny wyraz twarzy.

— Po porannym zebraniu gabinetu, oczywiście, ale nie bezpośrednio, bo mamy spotkanie z Gregiem Loorem, szefem oficjalnych najemników, pamiętasz? Także możliwe, że będziemy załatwić sprawę z mediami w trakcie jednej z konferencyjnych przerw, co samo w sobie nie będzie wyglądać za dobrze. Wyślę kogoś do Priscilli, żeby się przygotowała. I porozmawiam z Tifą dzisiaj wieczorem. Tak czy inaczej, chodź. — Podał jej ramię. — Tseng ładnie dobrał ci ubrania, na premierze wszyscy fotoreporterzy zwrócą się w twoją stronę, uroczy mały sztylecie, który kiedyś znajdę w swoich plecach.

Ostatnie zdanie było rzucone bardzo kpiąco, ale i tak sprawiło, że ciarki przeszły jej po krzyżu. Jeśli premier jej nie uwierzył, jeśli dalej węszy spisek, to jego zachowanie w trakcie spotkania z mediami będzie nieprzewidywalne. Że zimna wściekłość czy uraza Rufusa może przynieść szalone wręcz szkody, przekonali się zaś niejednokrotnie. Co oznaczało, że jutro czeka Felicię naprawdę ciężki dzień. I że powinna porozmawiać z ojcem, co wszakże dodatkowo podminuje szefa rządu.

„Może to i banał, książę" pomyślała „lecz nasze życia są faktycznie dokumentnie, totalnie, absolutnie porąbane".

'

'

Elena przychodziła ostatnio nie tylko do obu dzieci, niekiedy prosiła, by „dzielnica" zatrzymała Aynę. Dzięki temu turk mogła porozmawiać z chłopcem sam na sam. Szczerze powiedziawszy, kobieta nie była wcale pewna, czy to całe przepytywanie cokolwiek da. Owszem, mniejsze dziecko nie dawało rady wytrzymać w milczeniu, czasem odpowiadało na pytania, czasem wyrzucało z siebie niezręczne obelgi – właśnie po tej niezręczności agentka poznała, że dziewczynka prawdopodobnie starała się chronić brata przed twardym ulicznym życiem. Ciekawe, zważywszy, iż sama szefowała całkiem nieźle zorganizowanej bandzie dzieciaków, żyjącej głównie z przeszukiwania śmietników, wyszukiwania „artefaktów" w strefach mako i drobnych kradzieży. Pewnie też ze stręczycielstwa, okazyjnie. Niewiele osób z „tych sfer" tego nie robiło, zwłaszcza w pierwszych latach po Meteorze. Jedzenie przed godnością, jak mawiał Reno. Nadal – dość bezwzględna działalność jak na trzynastolatkę. I dziwna ckliwość w stosunku do Dessa.

Z drugiej strony, gdybym, myślała szpieg, straciła wszystko, gdyby został mi tylko jeden człowiek, czy też nie zrobiłabym wszystkiego, żeby jego jednego ochronić przed światem? Czy nie tak właśnie zachowała się Rosalind, jej starsza siostra? Czy nie tak w pewnej mierze zachowywał się obecnie Tseng?

Im jaśniej wyglądała jej prywatna przyszłość, tym bardziej ciemniał horyzont zawodowy, a przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie. Szef próbował ją oszczędzać, właśnie dlatego Reno badał teraz trop, prawdziwy trop, w kanałach, ona zaś siedziała tutaj, prowadząc przesłuchania, które od tygodnia pozostawały tak samo bezskuteczne. Popieliska naprawdę powiedziały wszystko. Ayna, nawet jeśli coś wiedziała, będzie milczeć jak grób. Jej brat może coś czasem chlapnie, ale on z kolei nic nie wie.

Elena westchnęła w duszy, przesuwając książeczkę z obrazkami w kierunku dzieciaka. Może to zaciekawi. Może przełamią lody. Przynajmniej nadkruszą. Póki co wszystko, łącznie z podsłuchem, okazywało się zawodne: dziewczynka domyśliła się, że turk mogła taki zostawić. Co prawda, mimo przeszukania pomieszczenia, nie znalazła pluskwy, zakazała jednak Dessowi rozmawiać „na jakiekolwiek poważne tematy" w domu. Od tamtej pory rodzeństwo trzymało się reguły rozmawiania jedynie na ulicy z żelazną konsekwencją, w mieszkanku wymieniając tylko nieistotne, drobne uwagi u przysłowiowej pogodzie.

Chłopczyk obrzucił podawany przedmiot nieufnym spojrzeniem. Cóż, nieufność też nie była najgorsza, mogła być początkiem ciekawości, próbowała pocieszać się agentka, zaraz ganiąc te próby. Żałosne. Była w końcu turk, nie? Powinna mieć trochę więcej honoru, być w stanie spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Nawet, jeśli prawda wyglądała tak, że nie radzi sobie z powierzonym zadaniem, zadaniem też drugiej rangi.

„Lepiej byłoby wysłać którąś z tych nowych, znają okolice, przeszły to samo piekło, co te dzieciaki, może łatwiej byłoby im się dogadać" wyszeptał po raz enty złośliwy głos w jej umyśle „ale Tseng posłał ciebie. Bo nikomu innemu prezydent nie ufa, jak twierdzi, ale przecież to bujda, prezydent najmniej ufa właśnie naszej czwórce. Tseng pilnuje prezydenta, chłopaki są w trakcie prawdziwej, ważnej, niebezpiecznej akcji, a ja? Że to niby nie robota dla kobieta? Ta nowa, Tania, jest z nimi w kanałach. Ona, oczywiście, nie jest damą, ale ja też nie, ja jestem turk, jak oni, udowodniłam to miliony razy, zniosłam to samo – czy oni myślą, że Kadaj i spółka oszczędzali mnie, bo jestem kobietą?". Westchnęła w duszy. To nie o płeć chodziło, raczej o przywiązanie szefa, który powoli, powolutku, zaczynał w niej widzieć chyba coś więcej niż rodzaj pocieszenia, aczkolwiek traktowanego z delikatnością i odpowiedzialnością, po Aerith. Nie-Aerith. Walczyła przez lata, żeby to zmienić; beznadziejnie zakochany podlotek, jak teraz o tamtej sobie myślała. I zmieniła. I mogła zacząć mówić, że jej związek z Tsengiem zaczyna mieć poważniejsze, stabilniejsze perspektywy, jakiekolwiek perspektywy.

Spełnienie życzeń, jak zwykle, nie przyniosło szczęścia, tylko kolejne problemy. Do dowódcy, razem z nowym uczuciem, wrócił bowiem strach. Aerith zginęła prawie na jego oczach, przez jego błąd; Elenę torturowano na jego oczach, również nie bez jego winy. Mężczyzna mógł udawać zimnego jak głaz – nie była to nawet tylko poza – mógł sam sobie nie zdawać sprawy z istnienia problemu, ale dziewczyna zauważyła. Zmiany w przydzielanych jej obowiązkach, coraz bezpieczniejszych. Odsuwanie od naprawdę „ostrych" akcji. Analiza, przesłuchania, ochrona prezydenta na bankietach, same bankiety, rozmowy z gośćmi, jednak już rzadziej penetracja środowisk przestępczych pod przykrywką. „Twój wygląd jest mylący, znasz dobre maniery, umiesz świetnie udawać niewiniątko, doskonale się nadajesz do wyciągania informacji oficjalną drogą. Nikt inny tego nie zrobi. Nie ma powodu, żeby marnować twoje umiejętności na polu bitwy, z tym wszyscy dajemy sobie świetnie radę", tak to ujmował. Ha. Doskonała wymówka, doskonała racjonalizacja, pewnie sam w nią wierzył.

Kobieta nie. Co stawiało ją przed irytującym wyborem – praca czy wymarzony, ukochany, wychuchany i najdosłowniej pazurami wywalczony związek – który z kolei wolała obchodzić, marudząc Rude'owi i sobie samej na rycerskość Tsenga, seksizm tajnych służb, stereotypowe przekonanie o słabości piękniejszej płci. Wolałaby, zdecydowanie wolałaby, żeby o to chodziło: wówczas mogłaby po prostu udowodnić swoją wartość, znowu, jak to zrobiła na samym początku. Jeżeli problem leżał w tym, iż obecnie dla dowódcy stanowiła wartość za dużą, to cóż, znajdowała się w kropce. Zwanej wyborem.

„Tragedia: konflikt dwóch równoważnych wartości" przypomniała sobie. „Tragedia, jasne" skomentowała w myślach zgryźliwie „melodramat raczej, tania telenowela". W takich produkcjach zwykle rozwiązaniem okazywała się magiczna rozmowa, szczerze opowiedzenie o emocjach, lękach, stanie faktycznym. Niestety, życie niespecjalnie przypominało radiowe romansidła albo poradniki psychologiczne – rozmowa mogła równie dobrze wszystko skomplikować, mogła zostać źle zrozumiana, mogła sprawić, że dziewczyn wyjdzie na idiotkę, stawiającą uczucia przeciwko racjonalnym argumentom, mogła zakończyć się stwierdzeniem, że szef nie umie inaczej, co znowu skaże ją na wybór, mogła...

— Nie nudzi się tak pani? — spytał nagle Dess. — Przykro mi, że musi pani ze mną siedzieć, na pewno ma pani lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Ja naprawdę nic nie wiem — dodał cichutko — Ayna też nie. Widzieliśmy tylko Krina i tych SOLDIER, którzy zginęli. Wszystko powiedzieliśmy już wcześniej. Może pani iść, przecież nikomu nie powiem, że pani wyszła wcześniej. Pani przecież też ma swoją pracę, ważną pracę — głosik brzmiał niemal błagalnie.

Sprytne, uznała Elena, całkiem sprytne zagranie. Gdyby była policjantką, nie turk, gdyby była mniej zmotywowana, może by zadziałało. Miała wszakże co nieco do udowodnienia mężczyźnie swojego życia, a to naprawdę dodawało energii. Zakochanie, prawie perpetuum mobile.

Dzieciak popełnił więc drobny błąd. Zaczął mówić. Sporo. Z pewnymi emocjami, nawet nie do końca wrogimi. Przestrach, zmęczenie, jakiś rodzaj szczerego poczucia winy, nie do końca wiedziała, za co. Mogła się jednak od czegoś odbić, wreszcie.

— Daj spokój. Szef by się dowiedział i mnie zabił, przecież wiesz. Na pewno o tym słyszałeś. Moją pracę się kończy w trumnie. Nudzi mi się, jasne, komu by się nie nudziło? I przykro mi, że ty się musisz ze mną użerać. Przecież ja też wiem, że wszystko powiedzieliście, co mielibyście wiedzieć więcej? Toż Krin się nie zwierzał twojej siostrze, małej, pyskatej dziewczynce z ulicy. Dla niego to pewnie była smarkula, nie?

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. Milczał. Zmieniła więc taktykę, pojąwszy, że za bardzo przyspieszyła.

— Słuchaj, może mi opowiedz wszystko raz jeszcze, co? Może być identycznie nawet, chodzi tylko o to, żebym miała co napisać w raporcie, inaczej będę was nachodziła do samej mojej śmierci, rychłej zresztą, jeśli nie będę miała wyników. Sam wiesz, jak to u nas jest. Jeśli wypełnię setki stron raportów, to choćby każda była identyczna, będę kryta – nawiązałam kontakt, wykonałam zadanie, to wy nic nie wiecie – taka jest prawda, nie? Także jeśli chcesz mi pomóc i zabić nudę, to opowiedz mi. Nic nowego — dodała szybko — wiem, że Ayna by sobie nie życzyła. Ale przecież nic się nie stanie, jeśli powtórzysz mi wszystko raz jeszcze, zupełnie tak samo? W końcu to już teraz wiemy, nie?

Mały otworzył oczy, gdy wspomniała o zabiciu jako karze za błąd. Ewidentnie przerażony, ewidentnie pełen winy. Uwierzył. Plotki o bezwzględności psów korporacji bywały przydatne. Dess się jej przyglądał, rozdarty. Po raz pierwszy tak wyraźnie. Mur, stworzony przez jego siostrę, jeszcze nie upadł, lecz pojawiły się na nim rysy.

Agentka wróciła do namawiania, dorzucając, że jeśli nie chce, to może chociaż zatrzyma kolorowankę, soczek, kredki, cokolwiek; to też będzie mogła wrzucić do raportu, zapisać go jako źródło informacji, a przedmioty jako zapłatę. Pokręcił głową, mamrocząc, iż Ayna będzie wściekła, jeżeli zobaczy jedną z takich rzeczy w domu, naprawdę wściekła. Szpieg nie rezygnowała – to może chociaż zagra z nią w karty? Podciągnie to pod inne czynności operacyjne, on nawet sobie nie wyobraża, jak jej to pomoże, życie jej wręcz uratuje...

Dzieciak nie powiedział tak, dzielnie stawiał opór, mnożąc argumenty. Wyrażał też jednak żal, przepraszał, biło od niego strachem – nie chciał mieć kobiety na sumieniu. Cóż, odgradzanie go od świata ulicy nie wyszło Aynie na dobre, przemknęło przez głowę Elenie. Nie rezygnowała z próśb, propozycji, negocjacji: skoro tamten już mówił, już się wahał, tłumaczył, smucił, to mogła być właściwie pełna, że w końcu ulegnie, jeśli nie jutro, to za dwa dni, jeśli nie za dwa, to za trzy. Tseng z pewnością będzie zadowolony, prezydent... cóż, prezydent nie bywał z nich zadowolony nigdy, nieufny, balansujący na skraju zimnego szaleństwa, tej okrutnej choroby dyktatorów. Trudno. Przyzwyczaili się.


	10. Chapter 10

Powinnam sobie nastawić przypomnienie w komórce, że mam czasem to nie tylko pisać, ale jeszcze gdzieś wrzucać.

* * *

„Blake" vel Tom Collin vel mężczyzna wielu aliasów, pogwizdywał w fotelu, zadowolony. Jego wspólnicy zganili go za narażanie karku, ale czymże byłoby życie bez odrobiny ekscytacji? Zresztą, kogo innego miał dopuścić do sprawy tak kluczowej jak komórki obiektu Ch4 po przemianie? Kogoś poniżej ścisłego kierownictwa? Wykluczone. A ze ścisłego kierownictwa tylko on się nadawał, pozostali mężczyźni byli albo za starzy, albo zbyt słabi fizycznie – pań zaś narażać nie należało. Byli w końcu dżentelmenami, intelektualistami, elitami dawnego świata.

Zepchniętymi do rynsztoka. Przez dawnych panów, co bolało tym mocniej. Nie jako zdrada, tej zawsze należy oczekiwać od polityków, tylko jako dowód głupoty. Dlaczego zaufali ShinRze, dlaczego uznali, że zawsze będzie im dostarczać pieniądze, laboratoria i świeże obiekty? Przecież systemy padają, zwłaszcza te tyrańskie. Powinni byli przygotować sobie plan B. Wówczas Upadek nie zastałby ich nad próbówkami, stołami, w trakcie badań, zdziwionych nagłym końcem raju naukowego, który rychło się przerodził w koszmar, w polowanie na wszystkich, którzy brali udział w tym, co obecna władza nazywała „nieetycznymi procedurami", a media, hojnie przez tę władzę dotowane, „zbrodniami, torturami, eksperymentami na ludziach". Och, wielu z nich, ci mniej znani, dostało wybór: pracować dla zwycięzców, pod ścisłą kontrolą, skoszarowani w tajnych rządowych budynkach, pod strażą. Nowa tożsamość, ukryta egzystencja, grzeszny sekret nowego ładu. Wielu przystało, chcąc uniknąć śmierci, zachować choć resztki dawnego życia i Tom ich nie winił.

On jednak, jak inni z jego kolegów, nie czuł ani wyrzutów sumienia, ani żalu, ani, nade wszystko, nie zaspokoił swojej ciekawości. Chciał kontynuować prace, chciał poszerzać możliwości ludzkiego organizmu, chciał poznać Lifestream, tę „duszę" Planety na wskroś, by móc jej użyć dla rozwoju ludzkości. Postęp, ewolucja, rozwój – to imperatywy, to podstawy człowieczeństwa, jeśli rządzący zamierzali się wycofać, napotkawszy opór przyrody, jeśli zamierzali nazywać byty, które jeszcze parę lat temu badano w laboratoriach, nadprzyrodzonymi, jeśli chcieli czcić coś, co niemal poznali, zgłębili, niemal ujarzmili – to dla niego nie było w tym nowym świecie miejsca. Tamci zrzekali się, wyrzekali prawa do władania światem; on tego czynić nie zamierzał, nigdy.

Tacy jak on musieli się ukrywać. Dobrze, więc. Mieli wiedzę, znajomości, archiwa, mieli cel i palącą żądzę poznania. Mieli dawniej przywileje i władzę, którą chcieli odzyskać. Najpierw jednak musieli uciec. Tamte miesiące Tom wspominał najgorzej. Chaos, panika, kolejni znajomi ginący bądź to w samosądach, bądź to w akcjach dawnego podziemia, bądź to, później, z tej samej ręki, która dawniej nie tylko ich karmiła, lecz również zlecała im te „zbrodnie".

Rufus, mawiali niektórzy z jego kręgu, zwłaszcza psychologowie, ma wyrzuty sumienia. Poznał ludzi, których niegdyś skazywał i teraz myśli o nich jako o znajomych, więc ma poczucie winy. Rufus przejawia sporo cech ze spektrum psychopatii, jest dyktatorem, może niemal szaleńcem – poczucie winy zmazuje krwią. Jednak Tom w to nie wierzył. Według niego premier był po prostu cynicznym graczem, podobnie jak Tuesti. Walczył o przetrwanie, jak oni sami, o władzę, ot, wszystko. Nie ma co dorabiać ideologii do biznesu. Wobec czegoś Collin równie spokojnie postanowił odrzucić wszelkie sentymenta, jeśli je posiadał, by również zająć się biznesem. W tych mrocznych, niepewnych czasach, razem z grupą kilkunastu kolegów założyli coś na kształt – cóż, organizacji przestępczej. Skupili się na wytwarzaniu oraz handlu narkotykami, stymulantami, dopalaczami wszelkiego rodzaju.

Jak na improwizację poszło im całkiem nieźle. Nic dziwnego, byli przecież geniuszami, pomyślał pobłażliwie, dlaczego miałby oczekiwać czegoś poniżej?

Drzwi trzasnęły. Martin Sartiss. Nie zapukał, co Toma nieco zirytowało. Owszem, Martin był jego prawą ręką, zaufanym pomocnikiem, ważną osobą w ich mafii, owszem, miał świetne kontakty z SOLDIER, ze względu na swoje dawne badania i pozycję asystenta – był wówczas podobno miły, delikatny, współczujący, pamiętający o urodzinach, co zaskarbiło mu wdzięczność elitarnych korporacyjnych oddziałów. Nadal jednak stał ładny szczebelek niżej na drabinie ich organizacji, powinien więc okazywać szacunek. Żaden dowódca nie może pozwolić swoim podwładnym na nonszalanckie traktowanie hierarchii. Zwłaszcza taki, który gra o władzę, gra poniekąd samotnie, na pewno nie do końca z poglądami oraz pragnieniami niektórych kolegów-założycieli.

A w takiej pozycji właśnie się znajdował. Na początku, kilka lat temu, był jednym z głównych zwolenników sojuszu z powstającymi sektami. Pozwoliłoby im to na zdobycie funduszy, lojalnej siatki dystrybucji, szpiegów, informatorów, agentów wpływu, ślepo wiernych pracowników – oraz królików doświadczalnych. Po krótkim namyśle wybrali wierzenia związane z Sephirothem. Po pierwsze, były naprawdę tajne, przyzwyczajone do działań w podziemiu; obecny rząd w końcu obwołał ich bóstwo źródłem wszelkiego zła i zbrodniarzem. Po drugie, niezależnie od oficjalnej symboliki, łatwo było je powiązać z tą, na której byłym ludziom ShinRy zależało najbardziej: dawnej, utraconej chwały. Chwały korporacji, ale też SOLDIER czy ludzkości, która nie uginały karku przed Planetą. Powiązania tamtego z Lifestreamem a teologii sekt z modlitwą, wizjami i świętym opętaniem dodatkowo ułatwiało sprawę. Narkotyki, serum wzmacniające zdolności wojowników, podawanie mako – wszystkie te eksperymenty zyskiwały sakralną otoczkę.

Posłuszne owieczki, prowadzone to na ścinanie futra, to na rzeź. Collin był więcej niż zachwycony. Niektórzy z założycieli jakby mniej. Nie chodziło o moralność, raczej o obawy związane z kontrolą „fanatyków" oraz samym Sephirothem, który, jak podnosili niektórzy, przecież faktycznie ma wpływ na Lifestream i Gaję. Tom uważał te drugie za bzdury i przesądy, obawy powiązane z zarządzeniem religią zaś za nierozsądne. Miał przywódców ruchu za ludzi biznesu, którzy zwietrzyli interes, podobnych sobie, sądził więc, iż wszystkie kwestie da się rozwiązać kolejnymi umowami. Czysta ekonomia.

Wtedy przekonał całą organizację, ale protesty nigdy do końca nie ucichły, choć następne lata dowiodły jego racji – zarówno sekta, jak ich małe „laboratorium" rosły w siłę. Podjęli współpracę z tymi SOLDIER, którzy odmówili rządowi i woleli pozostać wolnymi strzelcami. Oferowali coś więcej niż płacę oraz opiekę medyczną (koktajl, jaki dostawali ci młodzi mężczyźni, zwłaszcza w końcowej fazie, gdy dbano raczej o ilość niż jakość, musiał mieć różnorakie efekty uboczne; wiedza o nich była używana jako smycz najpierw przez kompanię, teraz przez państwo), oferowali utracone poczucie godności. Efekt był oszałamiający. Ich mała mafia nie tylko wytworzyła stymulanty dające krótkotrwałą moc i szybkość SOLDIER, nie tylko wynajdywała, eksperymentalnie, substancje wpływające na wrażliwość na Lifestream. Nie tylko udało się im stać w cieniu, nadal niespenetrowanym przez siły rządowe, daremnie próbujące odkryć, kto stoi za nowymi, popularnymi narkotykami. Nie. Im niedługo uda się odtworzyć całą procedurę, co pozwoli im na tworzenie własnych ulepszonych wojowników, pewnie doskonalszych nawet niż ci korporacyjni – teraz, kiedy mieli tkanki Valentine'a do badań, rzecz stawała się całkiem realna. A to pozwoli im na zrealizowanie planu pierwotnego.

Powrotu do władzy i przywilejów. Dodajmy do tego zemstę na firmie, która ich wykorzystała, a potem zaszczuła, zaczęła zabijać – za wykonywanie własnych rozkazów!

Część jego kolegów, nawet z grona założycieli, nie chciała jakoś spojrzeć na sprawę z tej perspektywy. Sekta, mówili, urosła znacznie, zaczyna działać niezależnie, zaczyna żądać, by działali zgodnie z jej religijnym kodeksem, grozić, gdy odmawiają. Wyniki badań nad Lifestreamem wskazują na pewno anomalie, ludzie naszprycowani substancjami mako-podobnymi lub też mako-pochodnymi zdecydowanie za często mówią o połączeniu z jedną świadomością, podejrzenie konkretną. Rząd węszy coraz bardziej, ktoś w końcu pęknie. Spokojnie, mówili, działajmy ostrożniej, bo inaczej utracimy, cośmy dotąd zdobyli.

Collin miał ich za tchórzy.

— Tom? — bąknął nieśmiało Sartiss.

Szef ignorował go ładne parę minut, przeglądając papiery, nucąc pod nosem, jakby tamten w ogóle nie wszedł do pokoju.

— Pukaj. Jestem zajęty — oznajmił teraz lodowato.

— Przepraszam — tamten aż poczerwieniał ze wstydu.

Tak wyraźny dowód podporządkowania i żalu wystarczył, by złagodzić rozdrażnienie Collina.

— Nic wielkiego się nie stało, po prostu na przyszłość pamiętaj. Co się stało?

— Musieliśmy ewakuować laboratorium pod Siódmym Sektorem. Kilka dni temu. Turki zaczęły węszyć, bo Krina tam widywano, mówili, że zejdą w kanały.

Tom zbladł, przymrużając oczy. Za szybko jednak powiedział „hop".

— Dlaczego mnie o tym nie powiadomiono wcześniej? — warknął.

— Mnie też nic nie powiedzieli. Dowiedziałem się od jednego z chłopaków, który pomagał w przenosinach. Wiesz, ciężki sprzęt, te sprawy. Karl nam nie powiedział, bo to jego okręg, a musiał podejmować decyzje szybko, więc nie miał czasu na konsultacje. Potem uznał, że jak się dowiesz na miesięcznym zebraniu, to będzie OK., w końcu to już jutro. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi.

— Przepytałeś go? — mruknął Collin, zaniepokojony i rozeźlony.

Karl się dotąd nie mieszał specjalnie w politykę. Owszem, nie akceptował tej Toma, lecz nie przeciwdziałał jej aktywnie, skupiony tylko na badaniach. Świata nie widział poza nimi. Wolał też myśleć o mutowaniu zwierząt, odtwarzaniu gatunków, rozwoju konkretnych gatunków na ludzkie potrzeby – dla wojska, rolnictwa, medycyny – niż eksperymentowaniu na ludziach. „Nasz gatunek jest idealnym, szczytowym etapem ewolucji" mawiał „z mieszania w nim nic dobrego nie przyjdzie". Wiecznie roztargniony, zamyślony idealista. Stereotypowy naukowiec. Cud, że przetrwał te pierwsze miesiące po Upadku.

A teraz zaczynał motać. W bajeczkę o zapomnieniu czy nieuwadze Collin nie wierzył; aż tak oderwany od życia Karl nie był. Do tego Martin, który sam z siebie, jak wynikało z opowieści, którą teraz przedstawiał, postanowił poszukać odpowiedzi, śmiał żądać wyjaśnień od przełożonego. Rzutki, ambitny, inteligentny. Póki co bardzo oddany, przydatny podwładny. W przyszłości mógł przecież zapragnąć władzy dla siebie.

— Trzeba było przyjść do mnie — uciął wyjaśnienia Tom. — Podszedłbym jakoś Karla, jesteśmy na tym samym stanowisku, byłoby prościej… Teraz to już spalone, już wie, że my wiemy — dodał surowo.

Sartiss się skulił. Bąknął przeprosiny, które zostały zbyte machnięciem dłonią. Nic nie zmienią.

— SOLDIER są chociaż zadowoleni? — spytał Collin.

— Bardzo. Woleliby, żeby ten pies zdechł, ale wiedzą, że rzecz jest szykowana na SOLDIER, nie potwory, więc mogła na niego dziwnie zadziałać. Chcieliby tylko wiedzieć, kiedy skończymy prace nad antidotum i szczepionką – żeby móc ruszyć w bój, oczywiście — zachichotał nerwowo.

— Skończymy, jak skończymy. Damy im znać. Chyba nie chcą, żeby niedopracowana formuła pozabijała ich kolegów? — sarknął. — Odtrutki zawsze są trudniejsze. Są niezadowoleni z warunków naszej współpracy?

Martin znów się tłumaczył, że to nie to, że wcale nie tak, że przecież widzą, jak wiele daje im stowarzyszenie naukowców. Tom nawet nie słuchał. Potrzebował pokazu siły, nie wyjaśnień. To, że najemnicy się rwali do boju było zrozumiałe i oczywiste.

— Niektórzy pytali, czy nie moglibyśmy wrócić do planu... zintensyfikować działań... wie pan, żeby pozbawić Strife'a statusu człowieka. Oficjalnie.

Collin uniósł brwi.

— A po co? Nie sądzę, żeby to w ogóle było możliwe, Shinra, jeśli będzie trzeba, nawet sfałszuje dokumenty, ale w ogóle – po co? Strife zostanie najwyżej jego własnością. Nic na tym nie zyskamy.

— Ale jeśli rozwiniemy tę broń, tę truciznę, to on – przecież prawie go mieliśmy, gdyby Krin nie zwiał, tylko poczekał do utraty przytomności, to tamten by zginął. Nasi będą mieli szansę — stwierdził z odcieniem pasji Sartiss. — I chcieliby – chcieliby być kryci.

Ach, no tak. Za zniszczenie mienia firmy nie pójdą na krzesło. Niewątpliwie prawda. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że, jak właśnie przypominał Martinowi, muszą najpierw skończyć prace nad antidotum i usprawnić wytwarzanie trucizny. Mają też przed sobą wielką operację: rzucanie nowych środków lub silniejszych wersji starych na rynek, uzależnienie przynajmniej pół miliona ludzi – wierni klienci – przejęcie władzy w kilkunastu grupkach przestępczych, destabilizacja społeczeństwa – napuszczania ekstremistycznych grup na narkomanów zawsze jest banalnie proste – akcja medialna, która ujawni skalę problemu narkotykowego, postawi rząd w złym świetle, wymusi na nich działania, które z kolei przyniosą klęskę i wyniosą przynajmniej kilku sprzyjających organizacji liderów. Praca rozłożona na sporo ponad rok, pierwsza faza zaczynała się za kilka tygodni, maksymalnie miesięcy. Nie mają teraz czasu na zajmowanie się konającym psem korporacji.

— Ale jeżeli on wyżyje — oznajmił uroczystym tonem Tom — to powiedz swoim przyjaciołom, że na pewno za jakiś czas, jak już problemy i napięcia związane z obecną operacją ucichną, wrócimy do temu. To nie jest złe rozwiązanie; nawet bez wielkiego polowania z pewnością pogorszymy relacje Strife'a z rządem, jego stan raczej też się nie od takiego szumu nie poprawi... Wrócimy do tej dyskusji. Na pewno.

Do dyskusji zawsze wrócić można.

— W międzyczasie – gdyby SOLDIER mogli... powęszyć, poszukać ludzi, którzy ocaleli z pogromu w Nibelheim, rozumiesz, byli poza miastem, uciekli dość szybko – gdyby mogli ich poszukać, stworzyć mi bazę nazwisk i miejsc zamieszkania, nawet niekoniecznie aktualnych, byleby cokolwiek – byłby wdzięczny.

Sartiss spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Jasne, ale... Chodzi ci o te możliwe osobliwości genetyczne? — zrozumiał. — Wywoływane pokoleniami żyjącymi właściwie tuż obok Lifestreamu? Chcesz do tego wrócić?

Collin przytaknął. Jeśli wszystko się uda, wreszcie będą mieli czas i środki. A to była interesująca możliwość badawcza. Coś w genomie tych ludzi musiało być, skoro śmiertelność wśród obiektów eksperymentalnych z Nibelheim była zdecydowanie najniższa, za to udanych przypadków zaimplementowania S-komórek było właśnie najwięcej.

— Coś jeszcze? — dodał.

Martin zacisnął wargi.

— Nie rozmawiałeś z sektą — zauważył.

— Bo i nie ma potrzeby. Fosca histeryzuje. Sekta, owszem, żąda coraz więcej, tym bardziej nie możemy pokazywać, że to robi na nas wrażenie. Zamierzam zażądać od nich nowej dostawy obiektów oraz stworzenia siatek dystrybucji narkotyku – to będzie prawdziwa próba sił. Jeśli odmówią, odetniemy ich na chwilę od funduszy, od tych ich świętych narkotyków... Zobaczysz, że wrócą do nas z podkulonym ogonem. Ale nie zamierzam trwonić sił, które będą wówczas potrzebne, na zbędne dyskusje teraz.

Drugi mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

— Niektórzy SOLDIER mówią...

— Żołnierze zawsze są przesądni.

— ...że tamci mają prawdziwą moc. Że widzieli – słyszeli – że mówili im rzeczy, jakie tylko bóstwo albo Sephiroth mogliby wiedzieć. O przeżyciach w Wutai. O ich treningach. O ich koszmarach.

Tom wybuchnął śmiechem.

— To są dobrzy psychologowie z niezłą siatką informacyjną, ot, wszystko. Zapewniam cię, że koszmary i historie żołnierzy wszystkich czasów i frontów są dość podobne. Tamci po prostu zgadują. Możesz to przekazać swoimi przyjaciołom. A teraz, proszę, zostaw mnie samego – i poproś tutaj Karla. Dzwoniłem do Levinasów, wiesz? Miło mnie przyjęli. Nawet nie wiedzieli, co porabia ich synek... Uświadomiłem ich. Sądzę, że Ida nie posiada się z radości. Niewielkie od odwrócenie uwagi, ale zawsze się przyda. W każdym razie, może nawet wpadnę im złożyć wizytę, spytaj Karla, czy byłby zainteresowany, co u jego starych znajomych, pod takim pretekstem może wystawi nos z gabinetu.

„A jak już wystawi i tu przyjdzie" pomyślał mściwie „to się go wymagluje. Kto, gdzie, jak, dlaczego. Prędzej mi kaktus na dłoni wyrośnie niż uwierzę, że ta niezguła tak nagle, sama z siebie, postanowiła się włączyć w politykę firmy".

'

'

Rufus klął w myśli siebie i wszechświat, jak przy każdej dłuższej podróży samochodowej. „Marnotrawstwo czasu" myślał wściekły „przeklęte nudności, przeklęte podsłuchy, przeklęta odległość". Nie mógł czytać ani oglądać obrazów w trakcie jazdy, natychmiast dostawał bólów głowy, mdłości, tego typu uroczych sensacji. Dla człowieka przywykłego do wiecznej pracy wymuszone minuty bezczynności – mógłby słuchać raportów, ale nie ufał ścianom – były udręką. Zwykle starał się je wykorzystać na drzemkę, odzyskanie energii, niekiedy przebranie ubrań, odświeżenie, lecz zmiana garnituru na czarny – tym razem już w dobrym rozmiarze, wysłał asystentów na zakupy – zajęła mu dosłownie chwilę, oka zaś nie zmrużył. Nerwy, prawdopodobnie. Reno co prawda podobno znalazł jakiś trop w sprawie Strife'a, co prawda Cissnei – pani Cecylia – wysłała prośbę o pilny kontakt, więc pewnie coś miała, ale Cloud nadal chorował, nadal nie zidentyfikowali trującej substancji, nadal nie znaleźli Krina, nadal nie – miliony „nadal nie", co oznaczało, że prezydent wciąż był bezsilny.

Do tego dochodziły kwestie polityczno-biznesowe: stałe zamieszanie wokół premiera, zlecenia tworzenia projektów ustaw, spotkania z lobbystami, wywiady, szarpanina o wpływy, uśmiechy oraz uściski dłoni. Shinra przypomniał sobie, iż musi do końca tygodnia, koniecznie, obejrzeć prace w konkursie na pomnik dla ofiar zamachów terrorystycznych. W końcu, jako główny fundator, przewodniczył tej nieszczęsnej komisji. Do tego kwestie dyplomatyczne – wutajscy dostojnicy wciąż praktycznie ignorowali szefa rządu, negocjując i przekazując informacje czy zaproszenia tylko Felicii albo WRO, przez Yuffie. „Co, oczywiście, nie przeszkadza tym zachodnim gadom w pobieraniu nieziemskich opłat, podatków i bahamut wie, czego jeszcze, od mojej forsy" sarknął w duszy Rufus. Cudzoziemscy bankowcy mieli pod ręką argument nie do zbicia: tylko poza granicami kraju dawne pieniądze kompanii były bezpieczne. W Edge'u tak Reeve, jak rozmaite zrzeszenia poszkodowanych tylko czekały, by położyć na nich łapy. Co prawda teoretycznie musieliby najpierw wygrać procesy (co byłoby o tyle trudne, że cały gotówkowy majątek firmy został już przekształcony w kapitały kilku fundacji, a nikt nie odpowiada prywatnymi środkami za grzechy rady nadzorczej, prawo własności jest święte – i jedynie prywatne pozwy mogą to zmienić – nominalny majątek firmy był zresztą śmiesznie niski, coś koło ćwierci realnego budżetu, niecały bilion dżili; prezydent nie był głupi, po dokonaniu paru przelewów na prywatne rachunki w zamieszeniu po Meteorze, wyczyścił serwery do cna), wątpił wszakże, by Tuesti czekał na wyroki – po prostu poprosiłby Shelke o zajęcie kont mniej legalną drogą. Włamanie się na strony wutajskich banków nie wchodziło w grę, arystokracja monarchii nigdy by tego nie wybaczyła.

W związku z powyższymi faktami oraz szczerą nienawiścią zachodniego społeczeństwa wobec korporacji, wszelkie dochody polityka obłożono w Wutai osiemdziesięcioprocentowym podatkiem. Co gorsza, niedługo szykowano kolejną podwyżkę nie tylko podatków, lecz również opłat bankowych – eleganckie zaproszenie, jakie biznesmen dostał od przydzielonego mu „doradcy finansowego" dowodem. Doprawdy, gdyby nie fundacje, paręset miliardów, które porozsyłał po innych terytoriach oraz krajach, kilka kolejnych, które oficjalnie pozwolono mu włożyć w NeoShinRę – z osobistych środków, zarzekał się przed sądami i komisjami, ze spadku po matce (który w rzeczywistości wynosił sporo mniej niż pół miliarda, z czego większość przedmiotów i akcji, więc poszła z dymem wraz z wieżowcem), który nigdy nie należał nie tylko do kapitału firmy, lecz nawet do jego ojca, zawsze do Rufusa, a młodszego Shinry nikt przecież nigdy o nic nie pozwał – gdyby nie te firmy-córki, przedsiębiorstwa prowadzone przez podstawione osoby – bahamucio ryzykowna sprawa – gdyby nie te wszystkie desperackie metody, premier miałby ledwie kilkanaście miliardów przychodu, w większości, co gorsza, ze spekulacji, lokat, nie biznesu (wyprowadzenie pieniędzy z wutajskich kont, stale obserwowanych czujnym okiem Shelke, musiało odbywać się ostrożnie, małe sumy, wieki przerzucania przez zależne podmioty). Jak na korporację, która rządziła światem i miała adekwatny do tego budżet, wynik tragiczny. Machinacje prezydenta poprawiały go parokrotnie – wciąż nie dość. Nie dość, by wypłukać smak porażki, pardon, klęski, z ust.

„Te wszystkie komisje" szepnęło coś złośliwie w umyśle blondyna, podsunęło obrazy pod powieki „ci ludzie, ci marni urzędnicy albo sędziowie, wszyscy bez wyjątku wyniesieni łaską twojego ojca, wszyscy bez wyjątku drżący przed nim, gotowi zrobić wszystko, by się przypodobać, jak psiaki – pamiętasz? Och, jak mogłeś drwić. Jak mogłeś ledwie kojarzyć ich nazwiska, jak płaszczyli się przed tobą – dzięki staremu. A potem, kiedy stałeś przed nimi, kiedy łgałeś im w żywe oczy, płaciłeś szalone sumy księgowym, informatykom, wszystkim, byleby każdy szczegół grał formalnie, byleby mimo wszystko nie uwalili – pamiętasz? Te błyski satysfakcji, te wszystkie dociekliwe, upokarzające pytania, te mnożone przeszkody – jacy byli szczęśliwi, mogąc ci dokopać. Jak nie mogłeś nawet ironizować, okazać śladu arogancji, bo ukradliby twoje pieniądze, w majestacie tego nowego, przeklętego prawa – jak uśmiechali się do Reeve'a. Jak pytali, drążyli, jak się wyzłośliwiali... Sam sobie stworzyłeś to upokorzenie, chłopcze, sam opłacałeś AVALANCHE, sam dajesz forsę WRO, ściskasz rękę Reeve'owi, chociaż twój ojciec zdrajców zrzucał ze szczytu wieży; sam przegrałeś, sam włożyłeś sobie jarzmo, by poprowadzili tryumfalny pochód...".

Szyba była zimna, czoła uderzało o nią w rytm wybojów, zauważył nagle. Pojął, że prawie zasnął i odrzucił wszystkie te majaki krótkim, wysyczanym z prawdziwą złością w głąb siebie samego: „dosyć. To decyzje starego do tego doprowadziły, To on wyjałowił Planetę, on stworzył Sephirotha, to on rozpoczął kampanię w Wutai, wplątując firmę w politykę. To przeszłość. Wszystko przeszłość. Naprawiłem jego błędy, przeczekałem, ukryłem pazury i wróciłem do władzy. On umiałby tylko miotać się w bezsilnym pompatycznym, operowym gniewie – dosyć".

Właśnie dlatego nienawidził nic nie robić, zaraz przychodziły głupie myśli. Powinien skupić się na teraźniejszości, na tym, że Reeve w trakcie konferencji zdobył, według szacunków, od dwudziestu do trzydziestu pięciu procent kontraktów. Poza tym planował coś dużego na koniec – Rufus ciągle nie wiedział, co, nie mógł przeciwdziałać. Już podpisanych umów nie straci, ale co z dalszą współpracą?

Dział naukowy WRO zatrudniał wielu z byłych naukowców ShinRy. Genialnych zbrodniarzy, zbrodniczych geniuszy. Płacono im hojnie. Prezydent znał tłumaczenia Tuestiego, takie same, jak wszystkich przywódców w historii: inaczej pójdą do mafii, zaczną tworzyć broń albo narkotyki dla przestępców i naszych wrogów, czy nie lepiej wykorzystać tę wiedzę dla dobra społeczeństwa? Premiera niewiele to obchodziło, był ostatnim, który przykładałby wagę do moralności – sam jednak nie mógł mieć żadnych powiązań z tamtymi ludzi, społeczeństwo oraz eksAVALANCHE patrzyli mu na ręce (zresztą, nie ufał lojalności badaczy). Reeve'owi, o ironio, nie. W efekcie ten ostatni zyskiwał przewagę, w oczach blondyna, rzecz jasna, nieuczciwą.

Przewagę, którą należało zlikwidować, jeśli rywalizacja działów rozwojowych w ogóle ma mieć sens, dumał biznesmen, wpatrzony w przyciemniane szyby limuzyny. Próbował już – parę tygodni temu poinformował o wszystkim Strife'a, oczekując, że tamten urządzi przewodniczącemu WRO co najmniej awanturę lub, kto wie? a nuż drobną rzeź. Efekt był całkiem inny: chłopiec przeżył sekundy załamania tak silnego, iż nawet Rufus poczuł się... niezręcznie, a Cloud, doszedłszy do siebie postanowił zachować wszystko w tajemnicy, by nie wywoływać problemów w parlamencie. „Postawa obywatelska, bahamucia krew, godna pochwały – tylko co z ja tego mam?",

„A co on ma z tego, że zrobił, czegoś od niego chciał? Truciznę w żyłach. Łoże śmierci" zakpił znowu głos niepewności. „To dwie całkiem różne sprawy, to rozżaleni samorządowcy, wściekli najemnicy...". Zbył prawie-wyrzuty-sumienia Shinra. „Doprawdy?" te nie zamierzały poddać się tak łatwo „a kto w takim razie wsadził tę toksynę Krinowi w dłoń? Burmistrzowie z zapadłych wiosek?".

Fakt. Premier zaczął rozpaczliwą analizę ostatnich posunięć: Tuesti dał przecież policji, policja zaś, naciśnięta, turkom, wgląd do akt naukowców. Wstępne śledztwo nie wykazało ani śladu powiązań – możliwe, oceniał polityk, tamci ludzie wiedzieli, że tylko ochrona organizacji trzyma ich przy życiu, raczej nie ryzykowaliby wygodną egzystencją. Jeżeli chodzi o pozostałych, tych którzy po zniszczeniu Midgaru zniknęli, ich akta miała NeoShinRa; wyjęto je, tak samo, jak przy każdym zamieszaniu, przy każdym nowym narkotyku; jak przy każdym wyjęciu bez efektu. Nikt ich nie widział. Jakby zapadli się po ziemię.

Dojeżdżali do „7th Heaven". Gorsze drogi, domy ze śladami zniszczeń, pojedyncze wyrwane płyty chodnikowe. To nie była zła dzielnica, ale też nie ścisłe, lśniące od wieżowców centrum – czy raczej trzy przecznice na krzyż, mające udawać tętniącą życiem metropolię. Większości mieszkańców nie miało pieniędzy na samochód ani paliwo, więc na puściutkich ulicach spokojnie bawiły się dzieci, wypoczywały zwierzęta. Limuzyna prezydenta spłoszyła właśnie jakieś grające w piłkę maluchy, które zaraz zresztą zaczęły biec za nią, pełne podziwu. Shinra przez moment chciał rzucić im jakieś drobne, potem jednak uznał, że gest byłby arogancki. Tutaj mieszkała głównie klasa średnia – uczciwa klasa średnia, drobnica przestępcza wybrała inny teren – ciężko pracujący obywatele, nie żebracy.

Oczywiście, w tym lśniącym, szklanym „śródmieściu", którym Reeve tak lubił się chwalić przed zagranicznymi oficjelami oraz dziennikarzami, zbudowano nowoczesny, podziemny parking, zwykle nawet w miarę zapełniony. Najnowszymi, najdroższymi markami, prosto z Rocket Town albo Wutai. W tej drogiej architektonicznej błyskotce zmierzch, tutaj przynoszący szaroniebieską ciemność, wypłukujący świat z kolorów, iskrzył milionem jaskrawych barw, neonów, reklam, sprytnie złapanych ostatnich promieni, zmieniających drapacze chmur w czerwone, pomarańcze lub złote proporce – czy może raczej pochodnie.

Nie, żeby biznesmenowi to przeszkadzało – po prostu dzięki takim populistycznym obserwacjom dostał się do parlamentu. Notował je więc nawykowo, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy przyjdzie wygłosić jakieś spontaniczne przemówienie bądź rzucić kąśliwą uwagę w wywiadzie.

Za minutę powinni być pod barem, więc myśli Rufusa wróciły do chorego. Richard – doktor Levinas – twierdził, że niebezpieczeństwo powikłań tak ciężkich, by zmuszały do przeszczepu szpiku zostało chwilowo zażegnane. Czy na stałe, za to nie ręczył. Przeszczep szpiku wymagał obecnie pieniędzy, sali, personelu i dawcy, co czyniło tę procedurę, jak wszystkie transplantacje, luksusem prawie niedostępnym. Shinra mógł bez trudu dostarczyć trzy pierwsze, sęk w tym, iż bazy dawców zostały spustoszone w trakcie chaotycznych lat po Upadku – ludzie umierali jak muchy, śmierć bynajmniej nie czyniła wyjątków dla zarejestrowanych dawców. Strife nie miał rodziny – ale prezydent wiedział, że chłopiec należy do hordy jego przyrodnich, bękarcich braci, sprawdził to kiedyś po cichu. Nie chciał jednak wywlekać sprawy na światło dzienne.

„I daj losie, bym nie musiał" skwitował, mijając ostatni zakręt. Levinasowi raczej ufał, jednak sekret powierzonym dwóm osobom nie jest już sekretem – a tam w grę wchodziłby jeszcze personel medyczny, Tifa, znajomi Clouda. Pomijając już efekt, jaki na Strifie mogłyby wywrzeć takie informacje. Pomijając już potencjalne źródło szantażu. Z drugiej strony, gdyby stan chorego miał się pogorszyć, to lepiej, by procedury były przeprowadzone wcześniej, zgodność szpiku sprawdzona.

Przed „7th Haeven" ktoś stał, wyczekując. Valentine. Polityk sklął w myśli własne zapomnienie – tamten już wrócił, zrzucił przebrania, uporządkował legendę dla Yuffie – wszystko zgodnie z zasadami, więc gdzie indziej miałby przebywać? To, że przy okazji miał okazję dopaść biznesmena sam na sam to tylko miły bonus.

— Vincent — Rufus rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, wychodząc z auta; otwierający drzwi turk miał już przygotowaną broń.

Słusznie, bo tamten doskoczył do nich, chwycił blondyna za klapy i wysyczał:

— Przypomnij mi, jak się umawialiśmy, chłopcze.

Shinra machnął ręką na swoich agentów, by nie otwierali ognia – napastnik go nie zabije, lecz z pewnością chętnie poturbowałby obstawę.

— To nie moja wina, nie mogłem przewidzieć, nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać na ulicy...

Zaciśnięcie metalowych szponów na garniturze przerwało mu w pół zdania.

— Jak się umawialiśmy, chłopczyku? — W oczach szpiega płonęła kontrolowana, zimna furia.

— Że będziesz mi pomagał, jeżeli uznasz to za stosowne, a w zamian nie będę w żaden sposób krzywdził Clouda. I nie zamierzałem tego zrobić, to jacyś przeklęci separatyści...

— Dość — warknął brunet; ochrona obserwowała sytuację, napięta do granic. — Nie zabiję człowieka, który pił z Tifą bruderszafta, nie pod jej domem, ale czy próbujesz mi wmówić, chłopcze, iż dotrzymałeś danego słowa? Pod oknem, gdzie Cloud leży, zmorzony chorobą, konający?

— Klnę się na wszystko — polityk uparcie odmawiał użycia formy „pan", wolał też nie próbować imienia, mogło wytrącić rozmówcę z równowagi — że nie miałem żadnych, choćby śladowych informacji, które wskazywałyby na istnienie takiego niebezpieczeństwa. Nie mogłem mieć pojęcia. Dotrzymuję umowy. To sam Cloud mi niejednokrotnie utrudnia, na przykład w tej sprawie z uwłaszczaniem mieszkań albo prywatyzacją lokali w centrum, albo fundacjami... — chciał kontynuować, lecz Valentine prychnął z gniewną drwiną:

— Nie zmieniaj tematu, chłoptasiu, to ci nie pomoże. Twoja pomoc ma drugie dno...

— Każdy sądzi po sobie — odparował płynnie Rufus.

— Doprawdy? Myślałem, że raczej po faktach: Cloud leży nieprzytomny pod kroplówkami, a premier twierdzi, że zrobił wszystko, co mógł? Papierowy to rząd, papierowa władza.

— Idź więc do Reeve'a.

— Chłopczyku — z głosu Vincenta zniknęło nagle zdenerwowanie, zastąpione zjadliwą ironią — nie pyskuj starszym. Przeproś.

Shinrze zadrgały mięśnie szczęki, leciutko, on sam jednak poczuł. Przypływ złości – jak ktokolwiek, szczególnie już ten staromodny, melodramatyczny („konający", dobre sobie) turk, w swoim czasie nieumiejący nawet obronić ukochanej kobiety, potem unikający życia dobre trzy dekady – dekady, na wszystkie przywołania! – śmiał go traktować z taką wyższością, śmiał żądać przeprosin, śmiał...

— Nie chcesz przemyślanego raportu? — rzeczony agent najwyraźniej nie zamierzał czekać. — Wystarczą ci wczesne obserwacje? W porządku. Ale informacje odrzucone przez ciebie wracają na wolny rynek. Ktoś mi pewnie zapłaci za kolejny dowód na powiązania między sektami, naukowcami a rynkiem narkotykowym... Może nawet WRO albo policja. Ktoś z władz właściwie powinien takie rzeczy wiedzieć, chyba nawet nie wezmę od nich pieniędzy, po prostu im powiem, z obywatelskiego obowiązku — deliberował głośno szpieg.

Prezydent westchnął w duchu.

— Jest mi naprawdę przykro z powodu choroby Clouda, zwłaszcza, że miała ona prawdopodobnie bezpośredni związek z wykonywaniem próśb parlamentu – nie korporacji, pragnę podkreślić – wobec czego ciężar odpowiedzialności spoczywa, pośrednio, także na mnie. Żałuję, bardzo. Nie chciałem go nigdy widzieć w takim stanie — krągłe zdania, prosto z przemówienia; miał nadzieję, iż to wystarczy.

— Słowa, słowa, słowa — zakpił Valentine.

— Przykro mi, Vince — wypowiedział więc tamten; wyrazy brzmiały, jakby wyciągano je mu z gardła bosakami; nie odmówił też sobie złośliwego zdrobnienia imienia.

— Bardzo głupie błędy — eksturk pchnął go nagle, leciuchno, lecz polityk stracił równowagę, ledwo złapał się drzwi; brunet skomentował: — Kiepski refleks, zły balans. Jakie cienie ty ukrywasz pod tym telewizyjnym podkładem? — spytał.

Rufus się skrzywił, bąkając coś o granicach prywatności.

— Chłoptasiu — Valentine mówił z politowaniem — powinieneś się kłaść wcześniej. Posłuchaj, premierze — nagle spoważniał — decydujesz o losach kraju. Tifa mówiła mi, że nie zmrużyłeś oka – chcesz rządzić w takim stanie? Uważasz, że twoje „premierowanie" nie ucierpi na chronicznym zmęczeniu? Że znajdziesz najlepsze opcje, podejmiesz najwłaściwsze wybory? Wyłącz komórkę, zamknij drzwi i idź spać, inaczej złożysz swą główkę na kolanach Reeve'owi w trakcie konferencji.

— Nie siedzimy koło siebie — biznesmen, zmęczony, odsunął agenta, by wejść wreszcie do baru.

— To rozwalisz państwo błędną decyzją. Co wolisz — z tyłu dobiegł teatralny szept Vincenta.

Lockhart siedziała przy kontuarze, wpatrzona w drzwi.

— Vince! — zawołała. — Czyś ty próbował go zabić?

— Nie, nie próbował. Nie martw się, proszę — Shinra zamrugał, zaskoczony jej niepokojem. — O mój sen też nie, nie ma powodów..

— Z całym szacunkiem, wygląda pan na zmęczonego, panie premierze — dobiegło ze szczytu schodów barytonem Levinasa; przed nim zbiegała Marlene ze stetoskopem na szyi. — Nieomal skrajnie wyczerpanego. Jeszcze dzień, może dwa, może trzy, i pan zemdleje albo zacznie mieć urojenia, panie premierze.

— Dziękuję za poradę, ale mam swojego doradcę zdrowotnego, więc...

Medyk przerwał mu:

— „Doradcę"? Osobiście wolałbym po prostu lekarza. Mają szersze prerogatywy, mogą nakazać, na przykład. W każdym razie, prosiłbym pana o jak najszybszą konsultację z pańskim „doradcą", panie premierze. Niech on coś panu przepisze. Ja mógłbym od ręki...

— Dziękuję za propozycję, panie doktorze. Porozmawiam z panem wieczorem, jeżeli znajdzie pan czas.

Obecni spojrzeli po sobie, zdumieni nagłą zmiana zdania.

— Wykręci się czymś — prychnął agent.

Dziewczyna machnęła ręką w geście rezygnacji, zaraz potem wskazała na bar.

— Przygotować wam coś, panowie?

„Pobudzającego" chciał poprosić prezydent, zdał sobie wszakże sprawę, że tylko ją zdenerwuje bardziej, wybrał więc sok. Poza tym, dzisiaj zamierzał skończyć kilka zaczętych projektów, na czele z tym pomnikiem, odebrać raport Valentine'a, obmyślić strategię informacyjną, przygotować się na spotkanie z Gregiem Loorem, omówić z Richardem kwestię transplantacji... po tym wszystkim powinien właściwie znaleźć parę godzin na sen, zamknąć wystarczająco wiele spraw, by ukoić nerwy.

Porozmawiał trochę z gospodynią na tematy neutralne. Grzeczność oraz autentyczna ciekawość – manipulacje zbudowane są z danych – nakazywała. Kobieta sprawiała wrażenie zawsze czujnej, przynajmniej przy nim, czemu się nie dziwił. Jeszcze kilka dni temu miał w jej życiu status najwyżej „znanego wroga", teraz nagle awansował na znajomego, który nocował pod jej dachem. Dała nawet turkom pokój, żeby sobie posiedzieli, kiedy biznesmen czuwał przy Cloudzie, czyli praktycznie całą poprzednią noc. Szum aparatury wprowadzał w prawie medytacyjny stan, dodawał kolejną warstwę do poczucia odpowiedzialności – a poczucie odpowiedzialności wiązało się po trosze z kontrolą, po trosze z czymś jeszcze, czego Rufus nie umiał określić, jednak było ważne.

— Moi... współpracownicy sądzą, że musimy coś powiedzieć społeczeństwu. Że otrucie SOLDIERa jest zbyt poważne, by zostawić sprawę plotkom i domysłom. Samorządy się martwią, podobno ludzie zaczynają przebąkiwać o powrocie geostigmy. Jeżeli czegoś im nie powiemy, może wybuchnąć panika — przeszedł wreszcie do rzeczy. — Masz jakieś życzenia co do oficjalnego komunikatu? Coś, co koniecznie powiedzieć, coś, co koniecznie zataić?

— Vincent? — zawołała Tifa.

Blondyn westchnął w duszy.

— Musimy go w to mieszać?

— Nie ufam ci — odparła spokojnie Lockhart. — Vincent jest… łatwiej cię rozszyfruje. I całą sytuację. Zaufam jego zdaniu.

Wir kolorów i pęd powietrza. Brunet już był przy nich. Zanosiło się na ciężką przeprawę. Shinra zaczął:

— Urządzamy konferencję prasową. To Felicia nalegała — położył nacisk na imieniu, z nikłą nadzieją, że dawna znajomość z Veldem zmiękczy trochę Valentine'a. — Pytałem się Tify, czy jest coś, co chciałaby, żeby koniecznie powiedzieć społeczeństwu – albo coś, czego sobie nie życzy.

— Po pierwsze — stwierdził autorytatywnie szpieg — on ci nie wyświadcza przysługi, pytając o zdanie, Tifa. Cokolwiek powie, wystarczy jeden telefon do Priscilli i mamy sprostowanie. Po drugie – z tego samego względu niespecjalnie ma znaczenie, co powiedzą. Będą zachowawczy, z pewnością. Tak, Strife choruje, nie, nie wiedzą na co, czy to trucizna, czy to zamach – nie mogą powiedzieć. Chodzą plotki – nie będą komentować. Ale państwo prowadzi intensywne śledztwo i mają już kilka tropów, zaraz dojdą do sprawców, proszę, komendant oddelegował oddział, korporacja swoje turki, WRO też się włączyło. W tej sprawie jesteśmy jednomyślni i tak dalej. Ten typ przemowy. Chcesz, że powiedzieli coś więcej? Niech dodadzą, że stan chorego jest stabilny i idzie ku lepszemu, że go na pewno wyleczymy, że dziękujesz za wsparcie, którego ci udzieliła dzielnica i obcy ludzie, za wszystko. Takie podniosłości. Pierwsze spłoszy bandytów, drugie będzie z twojej strony ładnym gestem.

Premier doskonale wiedział, że lekarz wcale nie był pewien, czy chory rychło powróci do zdrowia, ale o tym zdecydowanie nie należało wspominać. Wyzdrowieć kiedyś musiał, zakładał prezydent. Nie pozwoli się Cloudowi znowu wymigać od odpowiedzialności i zostawić go na placu boju naprzeciw wściekłego społeczeństwa, zdecydował. Trzymał się tej dyrektywy.


End file.
